Book 4: Air
by JasmineDragon22
Summary: The war has ended and the rebuilding and rebellions are just beginning. Follow Katara 16 and Aang 15 and watch their love grow as well as their trials. This is rated M for a reason...if you're a major Kataang fan this is for you! *I will finish i'm just finding creative inspiration*
1. Chapter 1

Book 4: Air

This will mostly focus on Katara and Aang's relationship together. I do NOT own Avatar or any of it's characters. The time frame is after Sozin's comet but i have taken the movie's approach where they are older Katara 16 and Aang 15 after the war has ended.

Aang walked out to the court yard of the Jasmine Dragon and could hear everyone inside laughing together. _This is how thing ought to be_,he thought, _quie,t peaceful, no wars or murders_. The sunset was beautiful and the city is quiet. While in his reverie he heard the faint shuffle of feet coming towards him. He looked over to see Katara in her green dress with the pink flower in her hair. The flower accented the blush in her cheeks as she and he couldn't help but think she is the most beautiful woman in the world. We embrace and she smells of lavender. Katara lightly traces her fingers up and down his neck. They pull away to gaze into each other's eyes. Katara leans in to kiss Aang. It's like a breath of fresh air. All the troubles that have been circling their lives are gone, blown away in the wind. There is just the two of them. It was the kiss they have been waiting for, the kiss of acceptance. After everything they have been through they could finally accept that they could be together without any other distractions to pull them apart.

"Aang," she whispers not wanting to disturb the moment.

"Mmmm" he responds.

"Aang I…I love you."

"Katara I have loved you since the first moment I met you." He presses their foreheads together.

"I have a confession to make."

"Ok you can tell me anything."

"I tried to not love you before with the war and everything. I didn't want to distract you when you needed to concentrate."

"Katara loving you is what kept me alive. When I took away Ozai's bending I almost lost myself. But then a memory of you popped into my head and I was able to survive."

"Are you saying I saved you again…" she raised her head looking skeptically at him

"Yeah I guess in a way you did."

Still in each other's arms we kiss again more passionately until an unwanted interruption occurs…

"Hey get your grimy hands off my sister!"

Katara yells "Sokka, go away."

"You're right in the middle of the court yard at least find a corner of something!"

"I think it's about time they confessed their love." Toph always the blunt one, "It was starting to get annoying feeling you guys get all jittery and doing nothing about it."

"Still you shouldn't be doing that to my sister." Sokka as bull headed as ever.

"But what if I did it to you?" Aang silently thanked Suki for her interruption

"Well that's different we're older." Sokka starting to get all red in the face

"Not all that older Sokka." Aang states as he lightly kisses Katara again.

"Well looks like the only person left is Toph." Says Zuko as he puts his arm around Mai

"I don't need anybody, besides I wouldn't be able to even notice someone was looking at me." She says defiantly., crossing her arms.

"That's not a problem Toph we can always set you up." says Katara who is starting to play matchmaker. "You know" with a sudden grin on her face, "I saw Haru giving you the eye while we were at the Western Air Temple."

"Haru! Fat chance on that one sugar queen. I'm to intimidating." Aang thought he spotted a slight smile under her hair.

"No worries Toph," Aang interjected, "we'll find you someone who is not a big push over."

"Thanks twinkle-toes. I think I can speak for Sokka when I say let's find some food, I'm starving!"

As one they leave the Jasmine Dragon to make their way to the middle ring to find a restaurant.

Later that evening everyone was separating to their bedrooms when Katara noticed Aang walking out into the grove. She watched him from the porch as he assumed his meditative position. The moon was only half full but it still glittered beautifully on the river. The reflection on his already creamy skin gave him an ethereal appearance and yet she found herself drawn to him. She slowly walked over to where he was sitting and leaned up against the tree.

"Are you cold?" he asked suddenly.

"No. Just enjoying the night air." She stretched her arms above her then started combing through her hair with her fingers.

They stayed silent for a few minutes when Aang broke it asking:  
"Did you need to talk about something?"

"No…well maybe but it's not really important."

"Katara if it wasn't important you wouldn't be out here right now sitting with me. Not to mention Toph has been teaching me more about feeling with the Earth, your heart rate just got faster." He opened his eyes and smiled slyly at her.

"Well mostly I just wanted to talk to you about what's going to happen."

"What's going to happen with what?"

"With everyone."

"Well Zuko and Mai are leaving for the fire nation after the meeting and banquet. Toph is undecided but I think she may go be with her parents. Sokka wants to take Suki to the Southern Water Tribe so she can see his home and from the looks of it I think he might propose."

"And you, what will you do?"

"I'm going to be helping Zuko restore balance and fixing up communities around the world. I'll even be traveling to the temples and fix them up and clean them out. It's probably going to be taking a long time to get everything that I want to do, done."

"And what about me?"

The question startled him, "What do you mean?" He turned to face her.

"Seems like everybody has plans but me."

"Katara you are the plan maker, aside from Sokka and our travels together, you're the one that always knows what to do."

"I don't now….I could always stay with you and help you." She looked up into his eyes trying to gauge his reaction, she saw a mixture of emotions playing through his face.

Aang didn't know what to say. He couldn't ask her to stay. It would be too selfish, but at the same time he wanted her with him. He had gotten so used to her being a part of his life that it became a part of who he was, his identity. And above all that he loved her. He loved her with all his heart and soul. He knew that she missed her people and she missed being in the cold surrounded by her element. Could he leave her behind? Could he take her home and promise her he would be back and leave to fulfill his duties.

"Katara I don't know what to say. I want to say yes but I want to say no."

"Why? I thought you would want me with you." Aang could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I do. More than anything, but I can't ask you to do anything that would make you unhappy. I know you miss your people and your father and Gran Gran especially. I wouldn't be stable, I'll be traveling a lot I wouldn't be able to give you anything but constant stress and you deserve so much more than that…"

Aang continued to ramble on as Katara came to a realization. He loved her enough to let her go so she could be happy. He was willing to give her a peaceful life. What was she willing to give in return? She could see him starting to get a little hysterical so she placed her hands on his shoulders. Aang stopped his rambling and looked up at her. He could feel tears beginning to brim in his eyes and tried to blink them away. He hated showing his weaknesses but with her it just came out.

"Aang," she spoke his name so softly that she could feel his resolve melting, "I don't want to be anywhere without you. I'm coming with you."

A single tear escaped his eye as he reached for her. They kissed long and hard pouring their souls into this kiss. Aang could feel tears running down Katara's cheek. He broke the kiss and wiped them away gently with his thumbs. He couldn't help grinning from ear to ear as he saw striking features. She has grown so much during their travels. She stood a little taller, held her head higher, was an amazing bender, and any youthful skin that may still exist was transformed into womanly beauty. From her high cheek bones to her slender legs there was nothing he didn't love about her. He couldn't love anyone but her. Katara was thinking of the same thing as he was. He wasn't the scrawny kid she and Sokka found in the ice berg. He now stood a head taller than her and earth bending with Toph had given him an excellent body. Even with his physical developments he was still and sweetest man she had ever met. He was merciful and kind and even crack a joke at times, but he could also be firm when he needed to be. He was the Avatar; her Avatar.

After a moment Aang lifted her up and sat her on his lap and cradled her. She silently ran her finger tips along the length of his arms which sent small shivers of delight up his spine. Together they sat under the moon's smile rocking back and forth knowing they would be together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola readers, here is a revised edtition of my previous train wrecked chapters...no worries nothing is different it's just rewritten so it's easier to read :)**

Aang woke up the next morning fresh and ready for the new day to begin. He got dressed and flew down to see Appa. He was still sleeping so he decided to run into the Jasmine Dragon and snatch a few fruits for him. Walking back out he looked up and see Katara brushing her hair near her window. Aang couldn't help but smile and feel lucky that he had captured the heart of the most beautiful woman in the world. He then went back to the stable and left the fruits there for Appa along with a pile of hay.

"I'll be back later buddy."

Then he walked back in the tea shop and up the stairs to her room and knocked lightly on the door and heard her say "come in."

"Good morning Katara."

"Good morning Aang. How did you sleep?"

"Well not as good as I could have that's for sure." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Katara leaned her head back on his shoulder and they swayed in place, happy to be in each other's arms. Aang ran his hands through her hair and smelled the scent of lavender. While Aang was lost in thought she turned around and placed her hand lightly on his face. He gazed into her blue eyes knowing full well he could be lost in them forever. She slowly brought her lips closer to his and right at that moment someone walked in on them again.

"Good mor...ok seriously you weren't here all night were you?"

"Sokka, you really have the worst timing ever." Aang regretfully breaks the almost kiss and turn to face him.

"No seriously answer my question."

"No I just came up to tell her good morning."

"You know it's a good thing you were raised by monks. Iroh says breakfast is ready and not to forget about the huge meeting today."

"Come on Aang, I'm hungry." Katara says relieving the tension the in the room.

They headed down stair to the smell on teas and eggs. Aang never would have pegged Iroh as a cook but he seems to love it.

"Did anyone ever find the Earth King?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, he should be here by the time the meeting starts, some of the members of the Order went to search for him after we finished our battle here." Iroh replies.

"And Dad and Chief Arnook should be arriving sometime then also. Then the meeting will take place." said Sokka.

"Where are Zuko and Mai?" Katara asked.

"You don't want to know." Replied Toph and the group all shared a small laugh.

"So Iroh, you still going to teach Zuko and I to create lightening?" Aang asked excited.

"Sure that is if Zuko ever wakes up!" they all couldn't contain their laughter this time.

Later that afternoon Toph and Aang created a tall mountain like structure with a flat top. They wanted to be able to practice without setting everything on fire by accident. Appa flew everyone up there then left because he didn't want to be around all the fire bending going on. Zuko and Aang walked towards the front with Iroh while the others stayed near the back.

"Now to create lightening you must balance the positive and negative energy within yourself. To do this you must be free from turmoil and conflict and have a peaceful mindset. Then once the positive and negative energy combine you create lightening. But remember you do not command the lightening you just guide it where you want it to go. Here are the movements."

Iroh demonstrated the circular pattern that we were to imitate. After practicing the movements and getting our chi flowing we attempted to create it. Zuko went first and he let it out with a blaze of glory. Aang got excited to try.

"Nice job Zuko, but remember to hold your feet steady so you don't get blown away. Avatar you're next." Iroh said.

Aang walked up to the edge of the cliff and breathed in and out slowly a couple of times to clear his head. He dropped into the first part of the stance and brought his right hand up into his face. He could feel the energy building up inside of him. He then brought his right hand down and his left hand up. His fingers started crackle but he didn't want to open his eyes because he didn't want to lose his concentration. Then his left hand came down as his right started coming up again. Then he brought them both together in front and he could hear it crackling in his face. He could feel it building inside and if he didn't let it go he could explode. He moved his left foot back to stabilize himself and extended his right hand the lightening burst forth. He opened his eyes to see it puncturing the sky. And felt immediately weakened, but very exhilarated.

"Well done Avatar. Now strengthening will come with time. And soon it will take no more strength to create it as it does to drink tea."

Katara ran up to him and threw her arm around Aang, "That was amazing, how did it feel?"

"Exhilarating, but a little scary at the same time. I had it but it's like it's using me and not the other way around. A very strange feeling."

She kissed his cheek then his lips as Aang pulled her into his arms.

"Hold on I want to try again."

She backs away as he tries again a second time. This time he kept his eyes open. He could see the sparks in between his fingers as he circled them around his body but this time he wanted to see how long he could hold it for. As he brought his hands close together he started to build up resistance. The power building inside of him was all consuming. Aang's hands start to move involuntarily but he commanded them back. His body starts shaking as the lightening around him gets more and more intense. He can hear Iroh shouting something at him but he can't hear what he is saying. He finally decide that he needed to let the energy go and the beauty of power being released was breath taking. Little did he know that he was flying through the air when he started to black out. The energy had lifted him off the make shift mountain and had taken all his strength and he couldn't bend to save himself. And he was falling…fast…

Aang woke up in a bed; his bed by the feel of it. He had the worst headache he can remember having and he could hear people whispering. He started to open his eyes but could only see blurred images.

"He's waking up!" Toph exclaimed

"Aang…Aang…can you hear me?" The worry in her voice was apparent but she sounded slightly relieved.

"Go tell Iroh he's awake." Toph barked and someone left the room.

Aang could hear something getting put in water then a wet rag it placed on his head. He shivered at its coolness and raised his hand up to it. Katara grabs it and kisses it and pulls it to her chest holding tightly. He starts to smile as the picture becomes clearer. He sees Katara's face full of worry he takes his hand away from hers and puts it on her face. She smiles at him. Just then the door reopens and Zuko and Iroh are coming towards Aang.

"Aang, my boy, how do you feel?" Iroh asks.

"Weak." He replied, and it sounded like it.

"As you should be. You cannot command lightening the longer you keep its energy inside you the more it takes out of you. Please promise me you won't do that again."

"I promise…what happened? I remember releasing it and flying throw the air but nothing afterward."

"Well", Katara started to explain, "When you held it inside of you your body started to vibrate. Iroh was yelling at you to release it but you didn't. You started floating off the ground and we were all shocked. Then when you released it you shot off in the opposite direction. We called Appa but he wasn't fast enough to keep you from hitting the ground. I water bended some cushion for you but I don't think it helped at all."

"Is anything broken?"

"No just a sprained arm and leg and a few bruises and scratches."

"What! You can't heal that?" Aang was shocked she had left him broken like this.

"Hey I was waiting until you woke up so you could see what a horrible mistake you made."

Katara's face got hard but he could see small tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just had to experiment."

"Well next time young Avatar, don't experiment with something that you can't control…it just may cost your life." Iroh stated as he left the room.

"Can I have something to drink?" With all the talking Aang realized how badly his mouth was chapped. Sokka brought him a glass of water which was gone in a second.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Katara asked in a motherly voice.

"Yes ma'am." Aang answered with a small smile.

"Would you like me to heal you now?" In the same motherly tone.

"Yes..."

"Well hurry it up the meeting starts in a couple hours and then we have a huge party to go to and he needs to be showered and dressed." Sokka stated.

"Sokka when did you get all fatherly?" asked Suki.

"Well someone needs to be in charge since the person that is usually in charge is stuck to his bed in a daze."

Suki tilted her head up and kissed Sokka then they left the room together.

"Well I'm going to go, later twinkle-toes." Toph exited.

Katara and Aang were alone. He could feel Katara working on his leg. It felt good to be healed.

Even though she didn't want to learn healing at first in the north pole Katara was glad she did; for times like these that even the most wise of people can make stupid mistakes.

"Thank you Katara." Aang said sheepishly.

"Why did you do it?" She asked harshly, to his surprise.

"What's the matter?" He knew it was a stupid question but he had to ask.

"Why do something like that. Iroh said earlier you can't command it, then you kiss me and tell me you love me and then you go and try to get yourself blown up. I mean seriously Aang, what went through your head! I don't think I can lose you, not after everything we went through. It's just too much for me to know that you beat down the fire lord only to blow yourself up with lightening."

It wasn't until then when her voice choked that he saw she was trying not to cry. Aang sat up much to his hurt arm's dismay and reached for her.

"Katara, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I promise I'll never put you through something like this again." He held her. Her head under the crook of his neck and his good arm rubbed the outside of her arm. She cried and he could feel her cold tears running down his bare chest. Aang felt guilty for putting her in this situation. He needed to be more careful. She didn't want to lose him any more than he wanted to lose her. After a few minutes her crying subsided and she finished healing his leg. When she started working on his arm he pulled her in for a kiss. It was a little salty considering she had been crying recently, but she responded in kind then got back to healing his arm. They sat there in silence not needing to speak, their actions spoke for themselves. They knew they loved each other and that was all that mattered. When she finished she left to go get herself ready for the evening and left Aang alone on his bed.

He got up and went to the wash closet heated the water and soaked. _What was I thinking? I almost lost everything. I almost lost Katara. You would think that with everything I have been through I would show more common sense. But I am only 15 I guess it's in my nature a little bit…stupid. But still, that was reckless even for me. If I'm going to make Katara happy I need to be in better control of myself in all aspects._ He made himself this promise. And he made himself another promise, one that he realized while holding his crying beloved in his arms. He would ask Katara's dad for her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

After he finished his bath put on his ceremonial golden robes along with the airbending necklace, he walked downstairs to see everyone was there except Toph and Katara.

"Where are they?" Aang asked.

"Toph asked Katara for some help getting ready so it's taking them a bit longer." Answered Suki.

"Well if they don't hurry up we're going to leave without them." Growled Sokka.

"I"ll go check on them." Aang offered.

"No! What if they are not dressed!" Suki exclaimed, and Aang turned red. "I'll go check on them."

A few minutes later the three girls walked down the stairs looking radiant. Toph was wearing a traditional green colored dress with white lotuses lining the seams. Katara had put some make up on her and had pulled her hair out of her face a little and she was beautiful, like Katara she had grown out of her child form into a striking young lady. But Aang had eyes only for Katara. She wore a dark blue dress with silver stitching. She wore most of her hair up but had a few strands hanging down in the back. She too wore make up but only enough to give her face more defined features. Aang suddenly felt very unworthy to be in her presence.

"You look beautiful," He said to Katara.

"Why thank you twinkle-toes you are very kind." Replied Toph as she punched him in the arm.

Aang offered Katara his arm and was about to take Toph in the other when Iroh said "May I escort you my lady."

"Thank you Iroh." And she took his arm.

They all walked together to the royal palace where everyone would be waiting to start the meeting. Aang couldn't help but stare at Katara for most of the way which got him thinking about asking her father tonight.

"Aang, you ok?" Katara asked

"Yep, perfect." He says with a big smile on his face.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" She asks skeptically.

"What look?"

"Well it started as a deep in thought look then it turned to a cheesy smile." Katara was thoroughly confused.

"Oh I was just thinking about things…lots of things." He answered evasively with a twinkle in his eye.

"What kind of things?" She was officially getting frustrated with his attitude.

"You things…and other things." He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"You don't want to elaborate…not even a little bit." Katara asked, finally defeated.

"Nope." He said with a smile, which she responded with a small kiss.

As they entered the palace they were taken to the war room where members of the white lotus and the leaders from all the nations were present. Each member was wearing his or her best and they all stood when Aang entered the room. Katara, Mai, Sokka, Suki, and Toph all went to sit behind the huge table while Zuko, Iroh and I walked to take our places around the table. The Earth King sat at the head of the table; he was the host and officiator of this meeting, with his generals on his right. To his left sat King Bumi, Chief Arnook, Hakoda, and members of the White Lotus including Master Paku. Aang took the seat at the other end of the table with Zuko and Iroh on either side. Other advisors filled in the empty seats.

"Greetings to all the nation's leaders and heroes." Said the Earth King, "It gives me great honor to be in the presence of all of you during our first meeting of the Council of Nations. This is the first session of our new era and I want everybody's names recorded for the history books." Kuei motioned to the scribes sitting near the table. "Our first order of business is to decide how these meetings will be run. I believe we can agree on annual meetings in the different nations so to avoid favoritism. Once the Avatar has set up a permanent residence his home shall be added to the list of rotations." All heads nodded in agreement, "So to start off Chief Arnook and Chief Hakoda, what are the reports from the water tribes."

Chief Arnook spoke first "We have already begun rebuilding our home. The damage that was done will be fixed in due time and we should be back to our original strength by the end of the year."

Chief Hakoda spoke next "Some of the water benders from the north have migrated to the south and we have begun the process of reconstruction. We have decided that it's time for the southern water tribe to become a great city again. So the progress will be slow but we hope to have the same defenses the northern tribe has in the coming years."

"Is there anything we can do to help your rebuilding?" asked King Kuei.

"None at the moment but I will keep you informed should the need arise."

"Very well. Bumi, what is the status of your city?"

"It will take a fair amount of reconstruction due to all the buildings I knocked down when taking the city back, but nothing too severe. The people who escaped have already started returning and reconstruction has already begun."

"Very well. My scouts have reported that some earth nation towns have been heavily damaged by the fire nation soldiers that once occupied them. And will need extensive reconstruction. Fire Lord Zuko what is the status of your troops?"

"I have sent out official decrees to all the colonies here in the earth kingdom. I will be making personal visits to each colony to make sure they have complied. I want my people all in the homeland so the reconstruction will not have any bad air about it," He answered.

"When do you expect to make these travels?"

"In 3 days. Then I will return home to the fire nation and begin a new order there."

"Not to mention rebuilding some of the palace that got destroyed during your Agni Kai with Azula." Iroh joked. He can always lighten a room. There were a few chuckles from our friends in the corner.

"And what of Ozai and Azula, what is the news on them?" Asked Hakoda.

"My father is being kept in the prison near the palace where I can keep a close eye on him. Azula is in solitary confinement until her temper subsides. I don't expect anyone to be bothering them, although I have had reports of some soldiers that are still loyal to him. My country itself was divided and kept on a tight leash but they would always obey their fire lord. I plan on making extensive changes in every area of the law."

"I think it would be a good idea Zuko, to implement some dancing in schools. Those kids need a break from being so uptight." Joked Aang. More giggling in the corner and he turned to smile at Katara.

"Sounds like a good plan. Iroh will you accompany your nephew to the fire nation?" Bumi asked.

"No I will remain here at my tea shop, I trust Zuko will ask for my help if he needs it." He answered.

"Avatar Aang, what do plan to do?" Finally everyone looking at him. _Don't be nervous, just breathe and say something…anything…_

"Well I know I will be needed to help rebuild the earth kingdoms cities and I want to help. If Fire Lord Zuko needs my help with anything I will need to be available for that as well. On a personal note I want to revisit the air temples and restore them to their old glory. I also want to search for any air benders that may have escaped the genocide committed years ago. I know my people loved the temples but they were nomads and they traveled to different places to gain spiritual enlightenment."

"And what if no other air benders remain alive?" Asked Bumi.

"Then I will have to figure something out." He didn't like these personal questions, it was too much to think about at one time.

"An idea as to your intentions would be helpful so we all can at least be on the same page." Master Paku added.

"If none other survive, then I want to rebuild it anyway I can." Aang stole a glance at Hakoda, "but I only want to resort to energy bending if there is no other way and if nobody else has survived."

"Yes I heard about what you did with the Fire Lord. Would you care to explain the process?" the earth king asked.

Aang let out a sigh and began speaking "While traveling on a giant lion turtle the day of the comet I told him my predicament and he answered me saying before the age of the Avatar we used to keep peace another way; by bending the energy within each other. But in order to do this we had to be firm in who we are ourselves. We had to be immovable, and if we weren't then we were corrupted."

Silence engulfed the room as everyone pondered what he said.

"It must have taken a great deal of strength to accomplish what you did." Hakoda said.

"It did. Which is why I would leave it as a last resort. The people that I would bend would have to agree to the ways of my people. I would not accept any other way." He had to stand resolved about this. If he was going to restart the Air Nomads then he was going to do it right.

"These are your people and you know them better than we do and your wishes will be adhered to." Said the earth king. "Now I think we have covered enough for this meeting. I know we have a celebration to attend to. This meeting will be adjourned for 1 year and the next place of gathering will be in the northern water tribe under the direction of Chief Arnook."

And the meeting was over. It was a simple meeting but one that would be followed up with different messenger hawks informing others of the progress. Katara waited for Aang since he was one of the last to leave. She gave him a hug and said,

"You were great up there."

"Really?"

"Yes, talk about immovable, I don't think anyone will cross you about rebuilding your people."

"I didn't want to come off as scary or intimidating, I just want something to be the same."

"Hey don't worry about it. Nobody is going to question you, and everything will be fine."

"Thanks miss positive attitude." He leaned in to kiss her as her hands started massaging the back of his neck. They walked over to the banquet hall and it was filled with many friends and family. Toph was hugging her parents and Sokka and Suki were near other water tribe members. Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh were the only ones dressed in fire bending garb. Jeong Jeong had decided to stay in his white lotus outfit. Just as Aang was scanning the crowd Haru and Teo walked up to him and Katara.

"Haru, Teo how have you guys been?" Katara seemed a little overly enthused but Aang promised he wouldn't get jealous.

"We're great. It's a little intimidating to be in the royal palace but around people I know helps a lot." Said Haru.

"Not to mention the food here is great!" Said Teo.

"You sound just like Sokka. It seems that's the only thing that keeps him happy." Replied Katara.

"That and Suki." Aang joked.

There were two long tables set next to each other and everyone helped themselves to an empty seat. It seemed that no matter how many people could try to come between them, their group always kept close together. They shared old stories and Sokka decided to share a few bad jokes, but it was perfect. This is the type of happiness that needs to be spread everywhere.

"Hey Aang, wake up." Zuko called.

"I wasn't asleep, just thinking."

"Well get you head out of the clouds and come back to earth you have barely eaten anything."

"I was just thinking about this" he waved his hands around the room, "Everyone needs to know what this feels like again."

There was a small silence in the groups circle as everyone thought about what Aang had just said, but Sokka being Sokka never let it get out of hand.

"Ok we get it, you're happy, we're happy, we want everyone to be happy, can we just laugh now and stop being so serious. Serious time is over." And with that we laughed.

A few minutes later the Earth King rose and the room was silenced.

"I hope everyone has enjoyed their fill of food and is now ready to dance. If you will follow me into the ballroom I believe it's time to have more fun."

Aang got up and took Katara's hand and Toph's arm. They entered the ballroom were amazed to see how high the ceiling was. It was a giant echo chamber and you could tell with the reverberating voices all around. There were columns that circled the out perimeter with trays of drinks and small snacks for anyone who still might be hungry. There were huge door and large windows that lined the opposite side of the wall which lead out into a court yard. The King had brought in a live ensemble and they started playing traditional Earth Kingdom music. The Earth King had taken a lady to the dance floor and began spinning her around the floor. For being a relatively goofy man he did know how to dance. Toph's parents joined the dance and many other earth kingdom residents.

"I wish I could remember some earth kingdom dances, I only know air and fire and some water." Aang said.

"Well come on twinkle-toes I'll show ya." Toph grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor where they began spinning. Aang admitted she was a pretty good dancer and she was actually smiling. As the song ended Aang got tapped on the shoulder by her father who took the next dance with her. He walked back over to find Katara who he saw was dancing with Haru…_Don't get jealous…they are just dancing_. The more he watched them the more he noticed they weren't really paying attention to each other but to someone else. Aang followed their eyes and noticed they were watching Toph. _Oh Katara not Toph he is so not her type, she will squash him_. Just as Aang started to get anxious he spotted Hakoda talking to Bato across the room. He decide it was the perfect time to ask him the question considering Katara was busy trying to get a relationship to start.

"Hakoda may I speak with you a second?" Aang asked timidly.

"Sure Avatar, let's go to the court yard."

They walked out and saw Mai and Zuko on a bench with their heads together and Aang figured it's probably best to steer clear of people he knew for this. They walked down the steps and stood by a giant bush that looked like Bosco.

"Sir I have an important question to ask you." Aang slowly gaining some courage.

"Ask away son," Hakoda seemed calm but Aang could see that he was expecting something.

"Sir I love your daughter, more than anything in the world, I don't think that I can live without her. I know I'm not a member or your tribe or your race, but I will agree to abide by any customs you have for the people of your tribe. Sir I want to ask you for your daughters hand." Aang was sweating. He was surprised that he sounded so calm because his insides were about to explode. He watched Hakoda contemplate his question as a million emotions passed through his face. He stood there unable to move.

"What kind of home would you be able to provide for her?" Hakoda was all business, this is his baby girl after all.

"To be honest for a few years we wouldn't have a permanent home. But I plan on making my home at the Southern Air Temple. As soon as things get in order that is where we will live."

He stood silent for a few more seconds which felt like years to Aang.

"Well the Southern Air temple is only a 2 day boat ride…"

"I'll bend the ocean so that you can sail up right to the base of the temple…" Aang interjected, with sweaty palms.

"Aang, I would be glad to call you my son." He smiled at Aang then grabbed both his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you sir, this means everything to me."

"One more thing, don't call me sir, just Hakoda or Dad."

"Thanks, Dad! I have another question for you?"

"What is it?"

"Where do I get the stones for the betrothal necklace?"

Hakoda smiled, "You can buy them in Water Tribe stores. Some jewelers that I have noticed had them in the earth kingdom. Or you can go mining yourself near Oceanside cliffs. I know some member have gotten them from the outskirts of Air temples you could look there."

"Thanks again Hakoda."

They walked back into ballroom and he could see Katara searching for him. He excused himself and walked over to her and embraced her lifting her small form off the ground.

"Where have you been I was looking for you." She kissed his bald head.

"Oh around, working up my nerve to ask you to dance."

"Like I would say no."

"You might once you find out what dance I wanted to do."

She froze, "You're not going to make me do that fire nation dance again are you?"

"Yep and I want to get Zuko and Mai in on it. Come on." He dragged her outside to where Zuko and Mai were still on their same bench now kissing.

"Hey guys." Aang said rather obnoxiously.

"Aang little busy here." Replied Zuko as he shot a little fire ball at him.

Aang easily waived it away, "Come on! Let's show these people that fire nation knows how to dance."

"Come on Zuko you can kiss me more later." Mai was perfect for getting Zuko to do things.

"Alright you win."

They walked back inside and Aang walked up to the ensemble leader as asked for the song. He said he knew it and would play it as soon as this was over. Aang rejoined the group just as the last song finish and he announced the new piece, The Firebird's Flight. Zuko, Mai, Katara, and Aang took their spots, hands raised in the air. The music started and we began to dance. Nobody else joined they just stood and watched them do the acrobatics. It was a romantic dance; mostly showing the power of not touching. By the end the couples were both out of breath and the crowd was applauding. It had apparently been a long time since they had seen a true fire nation anything. While Aang was holding Katara her eyes were bright and she smiled at him and he felt like he was going to melt. As he lifted her back up he decided to plant a short kiss on her lips which made the crowd cheer a little louder. He glanced over at Zuko to find he had done the same thing. The band then proceeded to play more native fire nation songs and others joined in the dance. Hakoda walked over to Aang and Katara as they exited the dance floor and pulled them into a big bear hug.

"That was some fine dancing there."

"Well Aang is the dancer, I just kinda follow along." Katara said as she blushed red.

"You two enjoy yourselves tonight after everything that has happened you deserve it." With that he left them and they walked out into the courtyard. The moon was now high in the sky and smiling. Aang and Katara walked hand in hand around the garden and stopped at a fountain. Katara ran her hand across the top of the water just enjoying the feel of her element.

"We should water bend together sometime. It's been so long."

"Do you have more things to train me on?"

"No I would just enjoy the companionship." She looked up at Aang and smiled. The moon glistened off the water and it reflected in her eyes. She was irresistible. Aang closed the distance between them and pulled her towards lips towards him. It was a passionate kiss, full of love and longing. Aang dropped his hands to explore her waist and hips as she began trace his back. His tongue was searching for an entrance and found one a second later. They stayed locked in their embrace for what seemed like an eternity, when Aang felt two pairs of feet walking towards us. Aang broke off the kiss to see Toph and Haru standing where they had entered earlier.

"I knew that had to be you. Zuko and Mai don't emit that kind of energy." Toph teased.

"Is there something you needed?" Aang asked a little perturbed.

"Well the Earth king wants to display the elements for everyone he thinks it would be a good idea for people to see firebending in a positive light." Haru said.

"I think he is just trying to prolong the party but he is the King, you can't say no." Toph said.

"Don't worry we'll be there." Katara eased out of Aang's arms to grab his hand.

Haru offered Toph his arm again and together they walked back.

"Did you do that?" Aang asked.

"Not really, well maybe a little bit…kinda…I basically just pushed what was already there. Haru thought she was beautiful before I even suggested it." She just smiled proudly.

"Hmmm well my lady shall we entertain our guests once again." Offering his arm to her.

"We shall my dear." A sly smile played on her lips as they walked out of the garden and into the courtyard. The king was standing on a dais and when he saw Aang and Katara arrive he started his speech.

"To conclude the evening I thought it would be a great idea to see the elements presented in a way that's not destructive. Since war has been ravaging the land we only see the destructive side of our gifts now it's time to see the beautiful side. We shall start with air. Avatar would you be so kind."

"Yes your highness."

Aang stepped out into the middle of the ring formed by on lookers not really knowing what to do. He thought to himself _air is beautiful in and of itself there is nothing evil about it_. But as he thought more on it he remembered the strong currents that could ripped through the rock as he was fighting Ozai. It tore the rock apart one by one like flesh. So what's the opposite of harsh, it's soft. _I can show them the softness of air. The kiss of a gentle breeze_. Aang reached inside his chi and summoned the power within. He swirled his hands around together creating a current in front of his body. As he held that in place he made the air beneath his feet lift him off the ground and turn him in a circle. While turning he let the current go but still maintained a hold on it so it wouldn't get away from him too quickly. He could hear the gasps of some of the ladies as it tickled their cheeks when he saw Katara she had her hand up to her cheek and smile her brilliant smile. Then he let it go.

"Thanks you Avatar. The next shall be water."

Katara, Paku and others formed a circle, some of the king's servants brought barrels of water and placed them nearby. After they had decided what to do they created a larger circle and began to bend their own forms of water then they shot it up and formed a lotus flower out of ice. The moon's reflection gave it a white color that shined like the stars. Many people gasped at its beauty.

"What a beautiful creation. Thank you masters. Earth benders next."

Toph and Haru joined with some of the other benders and decided it would be best not to do something together. Toph had decided to display her use of metal bending, which reminded Aang that he still needed to learn that. She took a piece of metal and formed it into a tiny Bosco for the King. Haru, his father and others formed a miniature geographic world out of some soft stone. Some guards created a tiny fountain. Aang had to admit that Toph's was the best.

"Thank you Toph BeiFong for your gift."

"You're welcome."

"And lastly fire bending."

Iroh and Zuko walked out into the middle Aang couldn't spot Jeong Jeong anywhere. Right as he was about to ask Zuko motioned for Aang to join them. He walked out to meet them when Iroh came up with an idea.

"If we want to show them to true meaning of fire then we must do what the masters did."

"Create different colors" Zuko stated.

"And the heart beat." Aang said.

"That's right who wants to control the overall flame it's going to be big?"

"I will." Said Zuko.

"I'll create the colors." Aang said.

"And I'll produce the heart beat." Iroh finished.

We stood in a triangular formation when we started the dance of the dragon. Nearing the end Aang could feel his chi working again with the fire. He started to panic when he didn't know how to produce the colors he volunteered to do but relaxed as he remember he just had to create life with in. It made him think of Katara, how her father said he could marry her. Then he thought about their children….benders for sure…and it made him happy, happier than he had every felt before. To think that he would be married to her the one woman he loved. At the end of the dance the fire shot out from their hands he kept thinking about Katara and how happy they were going to be together. As Aang thought about her his fire changed color to blue. It shocked him as much as it shocked the crowd, but he didn't want it to stop. Aang kept clinging to the thought of Katara as his fire got hotter then he felt the pulse, the heartbeat. Little flames shot out from the column of fire, the different colors, the true meaning of fire. The life it brings. Zuko kept a look of concentration on his face until he saw the flames erupting from within. Aang's blue fire mixed with the orange created an immaculate inferno which was brilliant. There was nobody standing here that didn't feel the life force and energy it provided. As they let the fire go Aang noticed that he had started to sweat and wiped the beads off his forehead just as the King applauded with the rest of the crowd. They were all shocked, as they should be considering fire only brought destruction to them for many years. They will all remember this night.


	4. Chapter 4

_I woke the next morning at dawn. I stretched as I walked over to my window and opened it to breathe in the fresh air. Except there was no fresh air there was smoke everywhere. The streets were littered with bodies. I jumped out my window with only my pants and began running down the street towards the palace. As I got closer I could hear the screams of a woman inside. I raced to the entrance and skidded to a stop. I saw Katara standing across from Azula she summoning lightening to finish her off. Katara reached for more water but there was none. I started runnig towards her but not fast enough, my feet just weren't moving. As I turned around I was standing face to face with the old Fire Lord, Ozai. He had a menacing look on his face as he told me. "You are not strong enough to defeat me…" in the background I heard the screams of a dying woman…_

Aang woke with a start. The pre-dawn light was glimmering through his window. He was sweating from head to toe and too anxious to stay in bed so he put on a shirt and walked outside.

"It was just a dream," He kept telling himself over and over, "Just a dream."

But it felt more than that. It felt more like a vision.

"It's not real, he is in prison and so is Azula."

The only way Aang could think of to comfort himself was through meditation. He walked over to the palace and air bended himself onto one of the high walls surrounding it. He backed up enough so he wouldn't be disturbed from people calling to him from the ground. He sat down and cleared his head.

_Maybe if I talk to Avatar Roku, he will be able to help me._ He sat there for 30 minutes when nothing happened he opened his eyes again to see the sun now peeking over the horizon. _I need to go to a spiritual place_. He lept off the wall and entered into the palace searching for someone who could direct him to where he needed to go. He ran into a noble man:

"Sir is there a spiritual place anywhere in the city?"

"Like where you can commune with the spirits?" the man asked a little confused.

"Yes."

"I don't know of any place here but you might want to go to your Eastern Air Temple; that would probably be best."

"Thank you."

Aang left feeling a little disappointed but not every nation could have a sanctuary like the Northern Water Tribe did. He slowly walked back to the tea shop but didn't feel like interacting with anybody just yet. He air bended up to the roof and watched the sun come up completely over the horizon. He could smell the breakfast that Iroh was preparing and could feel the place beginning to stir. He would have to act normal, like nothing is the matter. But that never worked, somebody always noticed, usually Katara, and he couldn't lie around Toph, she is bold enough to call him out on it. He eventually decided to stay up on the roof until he could better control his emotions. He resumed his meditative pose except this time he would focus on calming himself instead of calling a past life.

He thought about the dream and his emotions that came from it. His despair knowing the Fire Lord escaped and that he failed again. The agony when Azula was about to murder Katara. Seeing the great city torched and burned as if Sozin's comet had passed through; feelings of guilt and shame at not being strong enough. He mulled these thoughts around in his head over and over. Aang found himself trying to rationalize it instead of covering it and he had to rethink his process. Every time a new emotion would arise he would bury it. But there was one thing that he just couldn't bury; his mercy towards the fire lord. He started second guessing himself about not killing Ozai. _I'm not an executioner_, he thought to himself. After consulting with his past lives and the lion turtle he knew he found the solution with the latter. It was exactly what he needed. _Ozai was only brave and powerful when he was a bender. I have nothing to regret. I made my choice and I know it was the right one,_convincing himself. He heard someone enter his room; from the shuffling sounds he guessed it was Katara. She turned and left a few seconds later. Still he stayed on the roof determined to have a clear mind before he joined the others.

Katara woke well and refreshed. She could hear the birds singing outside and she just knew it would be one of those days. After stretching and changing into her clothes for the day she opened her window and reveled in the morning light of the sun. Eager to spread her good cheer around she decided to go surprise Aang with a good morning kiss. She opened her door and walked to his bedroom. She decided not to close the door all the way just in case Aang heard it and would wake up. But when she turned around he wasn't in bed. She brushed it off and left to go down stairs. The hall smelled like oatmeal and honey and she couldn't help but skip downstairs. She looked around for Aang again but he was no where in the restaurant. _He must be helping Iroh_, she thought. Upon entering the kitchen Iroh greeted her and she inquired after Aang.

"I have not seen him this morning." He replied.

"That's odd because he's not in his room." Starting to get a little sad.

"Why don't you go check the grove I know he likes to meditate there." Smiling at her.

"Oh that's right, I should have thought of that." She skipped out of the shop.

As soon as she crossed the bridge she was disappointed again to see that he was still no where to be found. A little down cast she walked up to the river and started bending the water. Feeling something in her teeth she made herself mirror out of ice. When she looked at her reflection she saw Aang. She glanced up to see him on the roof meditating. _That's an odd place to meditate_. Since she spotted him her happiness returned as she created a small wave to boost her up to the roof. While she climbed up towards him the look on his face stopped her. He was concentrating hard on something. His mouth was in a tight line and it seemed he was trying to keep his eyes closed. His back was a little rigid and she felt that if she were to touch him he would snap. She slowly worked her way across the roof to the opposite side where he was sitting. Patience with his meditations was something she was getting better at. So she waited, admiring the way the sun cast shadows over the houses. She watching the rays pierce the trees then draw their shadows on the ground. She could see the moon flowers starting to close when the sun would shine on them. She took a deep breath savoring the sight and smell of this beautiful morning. A smile played across her lips and the birds increased the volume of their songs.

"You can come over here now if you want," Aand sounded exasperated.

"Hey what's wrong." Instant concern radiated in her voice.

"Nothing."

"That tone is not nothing." She began walking towards him.

"I said I'm fine ok!" the harshness in his voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Aang…" she said timidly, "please don't be mad at me." Her good morning was abruptly coming to an end.

Aang huffed out a sigh, "I'm sorry…just had a bad night. That's all."

"Let's talk about it." She inched closer and closer.

"I don't think I can talk about it. At least not right now." The despair that filled his voice made her rush quicker. She sat next to him and he put his arms around her waist and buried his head in her stomach. She began stroking his head then let her fingers slide down his back trying to soothe him. Her other arm held him close to her.

"What are you doing up here then. I thought you liked to meditate in the grove?" She figured she would start slowly and ease him into talking. He hated talking but he always needed it.

Sensing what she was doing he decided to deflect, "Please Katara, not now, just hold me."

She complied knowing that he would open to her when he was ready. She resolved though that if he didn't tell her by the end of the day, and it was still eating at him, then she would sit him down and make him tell her.

Aang first felt her when she walked out of the tea shop. He silently prayed to the Spirits that she would go back in and not come over to him. He could hear her bending water then he felt her eyes on him. The water gradually increased until he felt her scrambling on the roof. He tried not to let his weakness show but from the sounds of her arrival he was not doing a very good job. He was grateful when she decided to sit far away giving him more time to drain his body of his emotions. When her rocking and sighing became too much he decided to give up. The conversation came out harsher than he wanted it to. He instantly regretting snapping at her but was grateful when she still decided to come sit by him. He held onto her afraid that she would disappear if he let her go. He was proud that he was able to hold back his tears from staining her clothing. When she tried to question him he knew that if he started talking about it he would cry. He decided to keep waiting before he could tell her. He just needed her presence and her love. When he finally lifted himself from her grasp it was because he could hear her tummy rumbling and that made his rumble.

"Shall we go eat breakfast?" He asked putting a sad smile on his face.

"Only if you're ready." Katara put her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it covering her hand with his.

Katara could see tears brimming in his eyes as he tried to fight them back. She placed her other hand on his cheek and turned him to face her. Aang looked down knowing that he was about to cry. She was always to tender with him. Every touch was filled with her love that some days he couldn't control himself, and this was one of those days.

"Aang…" Katara said slowly. "Look at me."

The command was soft but firm and he had no choice but to comply.

"Katara…" He began to cry. He couldn't hold it in any longer. The memory of her screaming just flooding to the front of his mind and nothing was stopping it. His crying turned into hysterical sobs as his dream played over in his mind.

Katara couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had never seen him so broken like this. Her heart ached as her beloved was weeping. She sifted her body so that her legs were now under his and she picked up the rest of his body and held him against her chest. She rocked him back and forth as he continued sobbing.

Aang had wrapped his arms around her and clung. He kept trying to stop crying but it wasn't working. He started to gain control of himself when she began rocking him. He used his air bending to control his rapid breathing. Within minutes he had stopped crying but Katara continued to rock him.

Katara could feel Aang controlling himself and began kissing head slowly and softly. She knew he would be coming around soon and hopefully be able to talk to her.

"I love you Katara, more than you will ever know."

"I love you too Aang." Kissing his head.

Aang let out a deep breath and sat up looking at her face. He kissed her softly on the lips and put his forehead against hers. They sat there breathing together as he lightly stroked her cheek.

"Let's go down and get some breakfast and then we need to talk." She looked her in the eyes with a small smile.

"Ok." She whispered.

Aang got up and offered her his hand. She grasped it and he swiftly lifted her into his arms. Aang air bended them down to the ground and they walked hand in hand into the tea shop.

As they walked into the tea shop it seemed everyone was in a good mood but Aang.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Sokka. He seemed unusually loud to Aang.

"We were just enjoying the sunrise unlike some who like sleep in and miss it," answered Katara. She had a feeling that Aang wasn't in a talking mood.

"Well you better come eat before Sokka eats your share," said Suki. She could see the slight tension between them.

Aang sat down slowly and began mechanically scooping oatmeal into his bowl. He drizzled some honey on top and stirred it around. He wasn't feeling hungry but he knew he should eat. Katara handed him a moon peach and he smiled at her. Around the table his friends were laughing at Sokka's ridiculous jokes. He tried to smile and show interest but his vision kept weighing down on his mind. While in the middle of his reverie Toph exclaimed,

"Why so quiet over there twinkle-toes?"

"What?"

"You haven't said a word all morning, what's up?"

Everyone got quiet and was staring at him. He looked back down at his food then shoved his chair away from the table and stormed out of the shop. Everyone but Katara was shocked by his behavior. Toph got up thinking she did something wrong when Katara stopped her.

"No don't it's not you."

"Katara, what's going on?" Zuko pressed on her.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out. Just stay here and don't come find us." Katara got up and walked towards the door when Toph said,

"You better hurry or the grove will be just a bunch of stumps."

Katara ran. She could hear him making a raucous not far away. Aang was earth bending giant rocks smashing them into smaller pieces and launching them around the grove. This odd display of violence frightened her.

"Aang!" she called. No response. "Aang!" She then drew water from the nearest tree and water whipped him in the back. Aang turned to see her standing with her worried expression.

"We need to talk! Will you stop and just tell what the matter is?" A single tear fell onto her cheek.

"I failed Katara! Again! I can't get anything right! No matter what I do to try to make things better it never works!" He shot a blast of fire at his waiting rock splitting it in two. "I can't keep this up! I can't deal with it anymore, what am I supposed to do when nothing works?" He shoved his fists down as more fire erupted lifting him off the ground. He didn't seem to notice that he lit the ground on fire so Katara put it out with more water.

"Aang you need to calm down and let's just talk it out. Please, you're starting to scare me!" shee screamed the last little bit as a rock flew past her head.

Aang stopped and stared noticing she was actually afraid of him. This broke his heart; he didn't want this. He didn't want her afraid of him but the opposite. He fell to his knees and placed his head in his hands. Katara was at his side in a second. She tried to coax him out of his ball and into her arms but he was still being stubborn. She settled for rubbing his back with her hand.

"It can't be true…it can't be…I took it away…he is not coming back…" Aang mumbled.

"Aang please tell what's going on." She was starting to get desperate as more tears fell onto her cheeks.

"I had a vision that Ozai and Azula were able to break free. They came back with a vengeance and destroyed everything. I could only watch, I was powerless. They saved you for last and made me listen as you screamed in agnoy when Azula shot you with lightening." He explained between sobs.

"Are you sure it's a vision and not just a bad dream?" she asked timidly.

"I'm pretty sure but I need to speak to Roku….Katara please don't leave me please." Aang looked up at here with pleading red rimmed eyes with all his insecurities laid out before her. She had never seen him so vulnerable except for the time he found out he was the last air bender.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said fervently and embraced him. He clung to her and sobbed into her shoulder. Only when his fit subsided did Aang notice that they were not alone. The rest of the gang had been watching the entire scene and were ready to intervene if needed.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Katara hoisted him off the ground and kept a firm hold around his waist. They walked past his friends without speaking a word and went straight up stairs. She stopped in front of the bathroom and opened the door. Aang started to complain but she put her finger to his lips and said, "I'm going to take care of you. You just need to relax." He followed her orders and waiting in the chair she sat him in.

Katara filled the tub with warm water then directed him to undress. When he got down to his trunks he started to blush when Katara told him to leave them on. Aang got in the tub and started to soak when a voice entered the room.

"Hey do you guys need anything?" It was Zuko.

"Just peace and quiet. I don't want any disturbances of any nature." Katara answered firmly. She let Aang soak for a second as she got up to address Zuko privately.

"Did you hear what he said about your father and sister?"

"Yes and I'm going to look into it. If it really was a vision then we need to get to the bottom of it." Zuko answered a little angered.

"Don't let anybody disturb us, please." She grabbed his hand.

"You have my word." He turned around and headed back down stairs.

Katara re-entered the bathroom and saw Aang staring at her. She walked over to him and grabbed some soap and began washing his back. Aang just sat and let her knowing he needed to concentrate on controlling his feelings. When his back was finished she set him back and continued to clean his chest and abdominals. Aang tensed at the contact but relaxed and began to smile. He realized what Katara was doing; she was distracting him. When Katara deemed him clean he got out of the tub and began to dry. Katara bended the water out of his trunks so he could put his clothing back on. Once dressed she took him by the arm and lead him to his room. She closed the door and led him to bed where Aang sat on the end. She pulled the drapes and lit the few candles that lined the room. He looked at her with admiration and tender love. She smiled back at him and she proceeded to undress him again. Aang blushed red again as she went for the drawstring on his pants. He was again in his trunks and embarrassed but to him Katara didn't seem to mind.

"Katara, I don't know…" he started to get nervous and jittery.

"Aang, shhhh," she cooed, "Everything is going to be fine, just lie down on your stomach."

Aang complied as Katara took her shoes off and climbed onto the bed with him. She straddled his back and proceeded to give him a back massage. She started low by his rear then worked her way upward. She massaged near his spine trying to relieve the tension and knots she could feel.

"Aang, you need to relax, please." She whispered up by his ear.

Aang released his breath that he didn't realize he was holding. It was hard for him to think straight. His vision pounded in the back of his mind but having Katara sit on him like that was oddly, pleasing. He knew he had dressed down in front of her before during their travels but this time it seemed more intimate. Having her that close to his exposed body was awakening feelings he wasn't sure he had until now. She was not the little girl who found him and he was not a young silly boy any longer. Instead of focusing on his vision he decided to focus on not giving over to his carnal side. Her body moved steadily with her hands as they worked the muscles in his back. He started breathing even and low. She had worked her way up to his shoulders and started working on his biceps. He kept his breathing even. Katara then laid down on his back and began working on his neck. Aang was now in over drive working to contain himself. He could feel her all over; her warm breathe on his neck, her breasts on his back, the softness of her touch. Soon his senses could not take it any longer and he began to sit up.

"Aang…" she began but never got around to finishing what she had to say because his lips were pressed against hers.

He had flipped over and had one hand in her hair and the other around his waist. He kissed her passionately and she responded in kind. He kept sitting up and Katara's legs were wrapped around his body. Both of his hands were on her waist then massaging her the way she did him. After another second he dicided to explore the slit in her gown and rubbed his hand up and down her leg. Katara pulled away much to Aang's displeasure but not for the reason he thought. Once her hands left his chest she untied the knot holding her dress in place and dropped it on the floor. Aang stared at the beauty before him; both in their under garments. He couldn't resist any longer he flipped Katara over so that he was now on top of her. Her eyes were hungry with lust as she pulled his face towards hers and began kissing him again. Aang pulled her body towards his leaving no space. His hands were all over her and he could feel her begin to heat up with his touch. Katara began grinding her hips against his while her hands were holding him in place there and that prompted him to cup her breast. She gave a moan ecstasy which only encouraged him more. Aang broke the kiss and started kissing her jaw and neck. Katara felt helpless beneath him. Just then Aang came back to his senses and froze in place. Katara noticed his change in mood and placed a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him, glowing. He relaxed into her touch and smiled back at her.

"Aang," she whispered, "I don't mind really."

"I do. I can't take this from you, not like this." He answered still smiling as he kissed her hand.

He flipped off of her and onto his back and she snuggled up to his chest. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. Katara lifted herself up so she could look into his eyes.

"You need to sleep now." Her fingers lightly tracing his arrow.

"Only if you promise not to leave my side."

"I promise I will be right here when you wake up."

They shared a sweet kiss and he fell asleep to Katara lightly tickling his chest with her fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

Her cage was dark, no windows to let in the heat from the sun that she craved. Her hands hung above her head shackled. She was on her knees and her feet were secured to the wall. She wore tattered clothing that clung to her skin. The heat inside the prison was intense and there was no reprieve from its wrath. She got three servings of food a day served through an open slit at the bottom of her door. No visitors allowed except those with authorization from the Fire Lord Zuko. She had been stuck in here for days. She heard feet coming towards her cell it was about dinner time. She stared at the spot she knew would open and give her a break from this harness. It opened, blinding her for a moment, and then closed again. The chains holding her up were loosened and she crawled to the tray of food. There was a bowl of rice, dried meat, and water. She tore into the meat like a wild animal consuming it in seconds. As her hand delved into the rice she paused feeling something strange. She pulled out a thin strip of paper but she couldn't read the writing. Very quietly she lifted the opening at the base of the door and momentarily froze as she saw a guard's feet. She glanced back down at the paper and it read:

_We are still faithful to the Phoenix King Ozai and his Fire Lord Azula. There is ink under the cup and a brush in the tray._

A wicked smile played across her face as Azula let out her manic laugh.

As soon as she noticed Aang was asleep Katara slid out of his arms and put on her gown. She headed for the door and glanced back to make sure she had not woken him up. She gently closed the door and was startled to see Sokka leaning against the wall arms folded across his chest.

"Katara tell me you didn't?" She couldn't tell if he was angry or sad.

"Didn't do what Sokka?"

"You know what! I came up here to see if you needed anything and I hear you…" his voice trailed off as if he were trying convince himself otherwise.

"Sokka," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "No, we didn't." A small smile crept onto her face and she embraced her brother.

"I know I shouldn't be sneaking around and spying and being an over protective brother but, you are my little sister and I don't want to have to hurt your boyfriend because of stupid things that never should have been done in the first placed but that happened because you two say you're in love and everything, and I really just wouldn't be able to handle it because he is my friend too and I don't want to have to pick because I love you both and do you see the kind of situation I'm in?" Sokka's voice got progressively higher as he kept rambling.

Katara laughed lightly, "You need to keep your voice down so you don't wake him up. And yes I do see your situation. Don't worry about it, nothing will happen."

"Can you make me that promise, please."

"I promise. Now can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"We're going to need lunch and dinner brought up here. Can you just leave it outside the door?"

"Sure, but shouldn't he get some air?"

"I don't want people bothering him until he is ready. Did Zuko check on his father and sister?"

"Yeah, he sent a couple hawks out requesting updates on their situations. He will probably visit them when he returns to the fir nation to access for himself."

"Ok, well I'm going to bathe, keep an eye on him until I get back?"

"Sure sis." Katara hugged him again then walked into the bathroom to clean herself up.

When she finished she walked into Aang's bedroom and let Sokka go. She walked over to the writing desk trying to find something to do to fill her time. She heard rustling in the bed and turned to see Aang sitting up.

"Hey you shouldn't be awake yet." Walking over.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few minutes, I was expecting you would sleep for at least a few hours." Crawling in beside him.

He drapped his arm around her, "You were just going to stay in here with me?"

"Yes, you need me and I'm here." Lightly kissing his lips.

Aang lifted his other arm and cupped her face with it as he began deepening the kiss. He loved her taste and how smooth her skin feels beneath his hands. He restrained himself from going any farther after overhearing the conversation Katara and Sokka had outside the door. He debated on telling her then figured he should.

"You know," he said breaking the kiss, "I knew Sokka liked to be in the know but I never figured him for a peeping-tom."

"You were supposed to be asleep, what did you hear?" She demanded.

"Do you really think he could take me, I mean seriously?" He liked playing with her.

"Actually yes if he knew you were about to steal away his sister's virtue." Now smiling at him.

"And knowing that I was raised by monks didn't hinder him in the slightest?"

"Well you almost didn't let it hinder you earlier so no."

They both laughed together and Katara liked this new mood.

"You know nobody will be bothering us for the whole day, we could use that time wisely." Katara flashed a slightly evil grin at Aang.

"I'm not going to break the promise you made to Sokka, no way."

"I didn't mean that it's just we could still have some fun, you know."

To emphasize her point she began lightly massaging his chest and sliding her leg around him into the sitting position. Aang took the hint and started kissing her again. His hands knew exactly where to go and what to do as he pressed her smaller form against his. They stopped abruptly when there was a slight knock at the door. Katara sighed heavily and whispered to Aang,

"Pretend to be asleep."

He flopped over with his head turned away from the door as Katara opened it.

"Here is lunch, I hope you're hungry." Said Sokka.

"Thank you." Kissing him on the cheek.

"Is he awake I thought I heard something." Looking past her.

"I'm going to wake him up because he needs to eat something. Thanks again." Taking the tray and closing the door.

She took the tray to a small table at the foot of the bed as Aang got up.

"He really is a peeping-tom."

"No, he is just an older brother."

Katara put some food on a plate and handed it to Aang. He sat in a chair and delved into his food completely ravenous. Katara giggled and they spent the rest of the day together without anymore interruptions.

Ozai was lying in his cell staring out the window placed high above in the wall. His view was marred by a bird that had decided to land there.

"Get out you cursed animal!" he shouted.

A light flickered on the opposite side as a guard peered into the room. He glared and turned his back towards the door. A few hours later another guard came in and set a tray of food down and slid it in his cell.

"I hope you enjoy your rice." Said the guard and proceeded to take up a post outside the cell.

Ozai thought it was strange for a guard to speak to him since it was prohibited and any others had not wanted to. He knew it must mean something. He began scooping handfuls of rice into his mouth then found a strip paper. He grinned wickedly as he noticed the writing was in Azula's hand. After reading the inscription he crumpled the paper and called for the guard to take his food away. The guard reentered and Ozai handed him the paper commanding him to burn it. The last thing he saw before it turned into ash were the words,

_I'll see you soon father._


	6. Chapter 6

When Aang and Katara left his room the next morning they were closer than ever. They had resolved the previous night to not keep secrets from one another and to be completely open about anything bothering them. They walked down the stairs together while Aang held Katara close with his arm around her waist.

"My my you two look very…close." Commented Suki with an emphasis on close.

Sokka's eyes shot up from his plate and narrowed as he saw the closeness.

Katara retorted, "We had a very heart warming night." She lightly kissed Aang on the lips.

Sokka's face was now the color of strawberries and only Suki's steady hand kept him from jumping up and lashing out at Aang.

"Sokka calm down they are only playing with you." Zuko said laughing.

Soon the entire table erupted with laughter as the color of his face began returning to normal. They all enjoyed a light hearted meal of eggs and toast with various jelly's and fruits. It almost seemed as if yesterday's antics were only a bad dream…almost.

"So Aang," said Toph, "What was with all the doom and gloom yesterday, you were more depressing than Mai."

"Ha ha," said Mai in her normal boring tone of voice.

"Just a bad day. I'm hoping I'll be able to sort it out when we get to the Eastern Air Temple. I need a spiritual place to meditate and talk to Roku." Aang said.

"Uh huh, so if you're not too busy today with Katara I want to work on some earth bending with you."

"Actually I have been meaning to ask you if you could teach me metal bending."

"If you can best me at earth bending then I will teach you metal bending."

"You're on!"

After the gang helped Iroh open the shop they headed out to the practice fields to watch Aang and Toph's showdown. There were some other earth benders there practicing but most stopped as they noticed the Avatar's approach. Many of them bowed to him and he responded in kind. They made their way over to an unused part of the practice fields and settled in to get ready.

"Shall we up the stakes again?" Played Toph.

"If you were suggesting I blind fold my eyes I was already going to do that." Aang just wanted to play fair and he needed the practice.

"No I meant an audience." Toph's grin was priceless as she folded her arms awaiting his reply.

Aang hesitated at first, he didn't like the thought of people watching him lose, not after yesterday.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue, afraid you're going to lose." She taunted and cracked her knuckles.

Aang finally decided to agree. He figured if people a little spar with his teacher who was an excellent bender couldn't hurt him too badly if he did end up losing. Then again Aang was determined to win.

"You're on."

They made their way back to the center of the field where Toph made an announcement.

"Listen up everybody! If anyone would like to watch the Avatar's butt whipped at earth bending make room!"

The other benders made a wide perimeter as Aang and Toph raised a platform similar to the one at the Earth Rumbles.

"You know the rules, no other bending allowed and the first person out loses."

Aang untied his sash from his waist and removed his robe. Katara came and took it giving him kiss on the cheek.  
"Wait," he called to her, "help me tie this." She took the sash and tied it around his eyes giving him another kiss on the back of his head.

"Kick butt out there." Katara walked over to the rest of the group as Aang earth bended himself onto the platform.

"You ready there twinkle-toes!" she hollered.

"I'm ready!"

They both stood there poised and unmoving both listening to the vibrations in the ground. The gathered crowd started cheering and Aang slid his foot across the ground. He could Toph's response and the rock she shot at him. He countered it by bending himself up and upon landing made a tidal wave of rock right at her position. She bended herself away from the wave and shot more small sized rocks at his direction. He threw up a pyramid which deflected the rocks. He slid his foot again to sense her whereabouts and found her poised and ready for his counter attack. He threw the two slabs of rock at her and jumped out of the way. When he landed she shot out large slabs of rocks trying to keep him on his toes and tire him out. He jumped from jut to jut easily evading the attempt to throw him out of the ring. With the last one he shot his own slab out knocking her out of her stance. He shot a wall of rock up around her and waited. The place began to rumble and Aang hoisted himself up as Toph shattered the wall. Aang jumped and landed right beside her and they started to fight in close quarters. Rock juts would shoot out from the ground when he kicked and threw punches. Toph could respond in kind knocking everything down that he threw at her. Aang lost his sight for a second and tripped over a rock thrown earlier. Toph smiled and shouted victory when Aang threw a slab at her knocking her down. He jumped up as she threw multiple rocks like bullets. Aang built another defense pyramid and felt Toph jump back to her feet. His heart was pounding and he could feel that Toph was getting tired as well. He shot his pyramid at her again but she deflected. Just then he thought about when he was in the Avatar state battling General Fong. He vaguely remembered being up in the air and when he came down the entire earth was uprooted knocking down people and buildings. He slid his feet and got into his bending stance. He could feel Toph bending a rock to chuck at him when he shot himself into the air. He had to make sure to be ready so he could gain maximum height. He could not have timed it better. Just as he left his slab of rock springing him into the air it shattered from her rocking hitting it. He began descending and was tempted to use air bending to gain more speed but knew that would be cheating and he would lose. He formed a squatting position with his right hand extended. He smacked into the ground and yelled a HUAH! and the earth moved. Everything was unhinged and Toph only had a second to react and she was a second too slow. Aang could feel where she was when he hit the earth and threw more rocks in the general direction. He felt a thump on the outside of the ring followed by an AWW! And he knew he had won.

He threw his arms up in the air and shouted his victory. The crowd was on their feet praising the great feat and great use of earth bending. He took the sash off from around his eyes to see Katara racing up to him. He met her half way picking her up and shooting them into the air. He kissed her until she started to squirm with their descent then lightly air bended himself for a soft landing.

"That was amazing!" Katara exclaimed.

"I have to admit I almost thought I was going to lose. She is one tough cookie." Grinning from ear to ear.

As they walked down to join the rest of the group Aang noticed that the size of the group had increased from when they started.

"When did all those people get here?" Still out of breath.

"Well it's kinda hard to hide your huge rumble." She kissed him right on the lips.

Toph was standing when they finally walked up to her. She was covered head to toe in dirt but there was a smug demeanor about her.

"Well I have to admit I'm very impressed. I thought I had you there near the end but that last trick was impressive."

"I have to admit I thought I was going to lose then too."

"So now that you are a master at earth bending I guess I now have to teach you metal bending since I'm still the master of that."

"I look forward to learning from you master Toph." He bowed to her.

"Well just ask the earth king to get us some metal and we can start." She turned and started walking away and the rest followed her.

"That was amazing!" shouted Sokka.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Aang grinned holding Katara's waist.

"Yeah it was so good that this all he has been saying since it ended." Said Suki kissing Sokka's cheek.

"Well I'm ready for a breather before I start anything else."

As they walked through the gathered crowd many people congratulated him and Toph for their excellent performances. Aang noticed many young men especially walked up to Toph including Haru.

"I thought you had left after the party." Said Toph.

"I thought we were going to, then my father decided to stay a few extra days." Grinning widely at her.

"Well I guess since you're still here you want to hang out with us?" blushing slightly.

"I would love to." He offered her his arm which she took completely oblivious to the other boys trying to talk with her.

Azula's mind was contemplating a way to escape. It was nice to have something else to think about besides getting revenge and trying not to lose her mind. She anxiously awaited her next meal which would hopefully tell her the amount of troops were in the rebellion the guard had mentioned earlier. She had sent a note to her father telling him of her intentions and plans for breaking him out. Finally the dinner tray arrived. She was eager not only for food but for the next step of her plan. The tray was pushed in and she yanked on the chains. She had to keep up appearances if she wanted her plan to work. She was loosened and she dragged her body over to the door. Consuming the rice she found another note that was bigger than the last few had been. The larger note size decreased her amount of rice she was given but she didn't mind. This information was food to her. She opened it to find most of her father's generals were now living like refugees on the outskirts of the fire nation. More of the troops that had occupied earth kingdom territory had been ordered back to the fire nation pending further orders. Any Dai Li agents that were found were arrested and taken to Ba Sing Se to stand trial from the Earth King and Avatar.

"Perfect," she whispered, "with them all in one place it will be easy to find them."

She wrote a quick note back to the guard stating her plan for escaping and when she needed it done. She also informed him to get the generals recruiting other rebels so she would have something to work with once she and her father were liberated. She would have to wait until tomorrow for an answer.

Finishing her dinner she shoved the tray out of the slit and resumed her previous position.

Later that night she heard a groaning noise above her cell. Something was lifted up and set down and a person entered the room. She didn't make a sound and neither did the intruder. Then a flame appeared and she could see the guard standing before her. She looked him over noticing he brought a face mask with him. She despised that thing. It was used when she was first incarcerated to keep her from bending fire from her mouth. When she wore it she couldn't eat and she learned quickly count herself lucky to just be bound.

"Who are you and what do you want," she whispered vehemently.

"I need to know what I'm going to get out of this?" He replied.

"Get out of what?" she retorted.

"For helping you to escape, what's in it for me?"

She didn't like the tone he was using but knew she had to make him an offer if her plan was to be fulfilled. Besides, she could always just drop him later when he was of no more use to her.

"You get me." She states matter of factly.

"I get you?" he asked confused.

"Yes you get me anyway you want to have me." She turned on as seductive a smile as she could get in this situation.

The guard came forward and stood in front of her. She kept eye contact with him and he knelt so they were eye to eye. He removed his helmet so he could see her face better. She was wicked lovely to him. He remembered her when she came here and fought her brother while he escaped on the gondola. She was beautiful then and in a sense she still was now and she said he could have her. He reached and grabbed her face pulling her to his lips. The chains yanked at her arms and he kept pulling tighter and tighter. She bit his lip and he released her. He went for her again when she blew blue fire from her mouth.

"Naughty, naughty," he said bring the mouth cover off his belt, "You said I could have you and I will have some of you now."

He secured it on her mouth and smiled down at her. He could see the anger in her eyes. He was gently stroking her face when his hands ran lower and lower grabbing onto her breasts. Her muffled scream wouldn't pass through the door with the mouth brace on. He took his time with her and lifted her shirt to get a better feel. She was jerking around trying to make as much noise as possible not that anybody would care.

"Why don't you take this mouth brace off and I can show you how good I really am." She snarled.

He looked at her seeing she was serious and contemplated on his answer.

"No not tonight but maybe soon, when I find someone who resembles you I'll be back and you will give me what I want or I'll take it from you." He unlocked the mouth brace and pulled her hair back and kissed her fiercely. She let him taste this time knowing she could kill him later.

Later that afternoon the gang was relaxing in the grove near the tea shop. Suki had brought Iroh's Pai Sho table out and was beating Sokka much to his dismay. Toph and Haru were sitting near each other holding hands and talking while Zuko and Mai took a stroll through the woods. Aang was leaning against a tree with Katara sitting in front of him when a messenger came walking up with a couple ostrich horses and two metal doors.

"Avatar Aang we have brought the metal doors you have requested." The messenger bowed in respect.

"Thank you just lean them up against those two rocks."

As they placed the rocks where he requested Aang slowly began to kiss Katara's neck.

"Aang," she mused, "Stop there are people here."

"They are just are friends." Not listening one bit.

She pulled away to look at him with a smile on her face and starting moving out of his grasp.

"No I'll be good I promise." Reaching for her.

"She can move you need to get up anyway." Toph walked over to the first metal door.

Aang got up and met her over by the door and waited for her to start.

"Now metal bending is earth bending to the max. The hard part about it is seeing the earth inside the pure metal. And when I say see I mean see with the vibrations. Now punch it hard." She ordered.

Aang closed his eyes and obeyed. When his hand connected with the hard metal he could see the vibrations but felt nothing but broken skin on his hand. He grunted a response and clutched his fist. Katara was by his side in a second with water healing his hand. Toph's laughter drowned out any other noise.

"Ha ha ha nice punch twinkle-toes! I hope you learned your lesson." She continued laughing.

"And what lesson was that." He said through gritted teeth.

"Not to beat me again. I thought you would have learned when we first met but I guess not. Oh well pay back is sweet."

Aang bit back a response when Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to the door to try again.

"Feel the earth that's inside not what's on the outside." Toph counseled.

Aang closed his eyes again taking a deep breath and focused. This time he tried a flat handed slam but could see nothing. He kicked it with his foot but still nothing showed. He began to get frustrated and knocked both his hand against the door but to no avail. The earth stayed hidden from him.

"Work!" he shouted hitting the door again.

"What is going on over here?" asked Zuko as he and Mai entered into the grove.

"Aang is trying to bend metal, but it's not working." Answered Katara.

"Who is this guy?" asked Mai sounding bored but interested.

"This is my date Haru." Answered Toph nonchalantly.

Zuko and Mai exchanged glances at the answer they received from her. Haru shied away slightly at being embarrassed in front of all these heroes.

"You better stand up straight," commented Sokka, "If you're going to date Toph you need to not be a softy." He moved another tile and blocked Suki.

"Close but not quite." She placed the White Lotus tile 3 spaces back and won.

"Gah, again, this is getting embarrassing."

"Sokka it's been embarrassing." Joked Katara.

Everyone shared a combined giggle except for Aang who was getting overly frustrated.

"Why won't you work!" he shouted pounding both fists against his door.

"Aang don't hurt yourself again." Katara whined.

"Come on!" Another bang.

"Aaaaaaaang…"

"Wait…what was that?" He stopped suddenly looking away from the group. Both he and Toph moved their feet to better feel the vibrations. Aang removed his blindfold to see a man running up to them.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Here is the reply to your requests you sent in." He handed the scrolls to Zuko bowed and left.

Zuko opened the first scroll and began reading. Aang tensed as he waited for the news to see whether or not his vision was coming true. Zuko relaxed and said, "My father has had no visitors aside from those who bring him dinner. No suspicious activity or any hint of a rebellion near his prison." As he read through the next scroll all the tension was gone. "Azula has had no visitors and no contact with anybody. She remains in her isolated call where she cannot fire bend. She has not needed the mouth brace since her first three nights in prison. No suspicious or rebellion type activity to be report either."

"There see it was just a bad dream." Katara gave Aang a side hug and kissed his cheek.

He wanted to believe it was true but there was something about it that still gave him doubts.

"Well with the almost bad news out of the way Mai and I have some good news. We're engaged and you are all invited to the wedding!" Zuko announced and kissed Mai's hand.

"Congratulations!" Both Suki and Katara said at the same time and ran to give them hugs. Aang couldn't help but smile at the newly engaged couple. Bad news or not marriage was something to be happy about. Sokka and Aang took turns giving them hugs but Toph was content to just punch Zuko in the arm.

"So when is the big day?" Katara was very excited.

"It will take place a few weeks after we make our round to the fire nation colonies then a week to plan. So about the end of the month. When we everything sorted out you will be the first people to know." Mai seemed unusually happy at the moment.

"Oh I'm so excited for the both of you!" Katara just couldn't contain herself and gave them both another hug.

"Of course I'll be needing some assistance from my bridesmaids."

Katara and Suki both screamed and bombarded Mai in a giant group hug. Toph was starting to back away from the excited girls but got dragged in much to her dismay.

"Wait we have to tell Ty Lee also. You guys are best friend right?" Asked Suki.

"We will stop by Kyoshi Island to tell her in person before we head back home." Zuko answered.

Seeing Katara standing there and being overly happy about something that wasn't even about her made Aang think about his relationship with her. He knew that they had only officially been together for a short time but it felt right somehow; as if they were predestined to be together. She caught him staring at her with a smile on his face and gave him the what? Look. He just shrugged his shoulders and winked at her and her eyes got wide, but she was quickly distracted by Suki who was pulling the other girls away from the men to talk wedding colors and flowers.

Haru felt slightly out of place since he didn't have the deep rooted friendship that this group of warriors had. So he just stayed quiet in the background and watched.

"Zuko I'm very happy for you." Aang said.

"Thanks Aang, andi have two questions for you?"

"Ok."

"One will you be my best man?"

"Of course I will it would be an honor."

"And two, when are you going to ask Katara?"

"What!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Come on Sokka, you have to see it. I know she's your sister and all but still she is a woman." Zuko folded his arms across his chest daring him to challenge.

"I know she's not a little girl it's just…" Sokka was having problems finding the right words.

"Just what Sokka, you can be honest with me." Said Aang.

"I don't know…it's just weird thinking that my sister can be married and I don't have to take care of her anymore and she can have kids and all that stuff. It just takes some getting used to." Sokka turned away defeated.

"Hey," Aang walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I promise you I won't let anything happen to her now or ever. I love her Sokka, and I do want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Sokka turned to see his face and couldn't doubt the sincerity that radiated from it. "Honestly Aang, I wouldn't want her to marry anybody else." He smiled at his best friend and embraced him like his brother.

"Oh and Sokka, you're going to be a groomsman too."

"Thanks Zuko." He sighed heavily then perked up, "Ok who's hungry." They all walked back to the tea shop to help Iroh prepare for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This is a more graphic, not for the weak hearted escape scene!**

There was a dripping noise coming from the top of Azula's cell that was beginning to annoying her. She knew the guard would be back with her replacement this evening but the wait was torture. She knew he wouldn't let he go without giving him what he wanted. She sighed heavily and winced when her cut wrists rubbed against the shackles. This slight movement made the dripping water hit her nose. Officially angered she lifted her face up to yell at it when another drop landed in her mouth. Even though it was a tiny amount dripping the wet taste of it was welcoming. She tried to reposition herself into a moderately comfortable position to drink the water when the slit opened and dinner was served. Her shackles were loosened and she crawled over to read the note inside the rice bowl.

_You need to start screaming so when the decoy wakes up they think it's you still._

She finished her meal and got back into position near the door and began her wailing. The guard outside her door opened it and she bent a flame straight at him. She laughed loudly and began her screaming again. More guards came to the others assistance and they were able to restrain her and secure the mouth brace on her. She continued to flail and scream as they refastened her shackles.

"Why did you open the door?" The warden had arrived on scene and demanded answers.

"She was eating and started screaming I thought somebody poisoned her." Azula recognized the voice of the guard, the same one who was breaking her out tonight.

"Do you think any of us would really care if she got poisoned by anybody? She is in solitary no visitors, no going outside, no nothing. Keep that mouth brace on her for 3 days." The warden stormed away.

The guard began closing the door and she could see him smiling. She continued her act until later in the evening when she faked going to sleep. It wasn't for another couple hours at least that the guard re-opened the top hatch he came in earlier and loosened her chains. She slumped to the floor and laid there exhausted, her screaming and tugging had taken a lot out of her. The guard jumped down into the cell and walked over to her and flipped her over. She breathed deeply while looking at a faint outline of her "rescuer".

"So are you ready to fulfill your part of the bargain?" he asked binding her hands above her head.

She just glared at him when she commanded, "Take this brace off me now!"

"How do I know you're not going to kill me if I take this off?"

"Because I don't know whether you intend to let me go, I have to take my chances, are you going to let me go or are you feeling me with false hope?" she retorted.

"I intend to let you go. Once we're out of here we just walk straight out to the gondola and leave I have a small ship waiting to take us to the generals. Apparently you, or the decoy you, and I have some scheduled vacation for a couple weeks. No one will be the wiser."

Azula's eyes smiled as her revealed his entire plan to her. He was pretty easy to manipulate even though his price was steep. The guard took it as his okay to make good on her part of the bargain. As soon as the brace was off his lips were on hers. He tried to get her to feel this was his moment but she seemed just as enthused as he did.

Azula couldn't believe it. Her mind was working on a counter plan as he began kissing her fiercely. He had secured her hands and the only thing she could think of was so she couldn't kill him now. But she realized she couldn't kill him until after they get onto the gondola. And considering that it is night she would have to wait until they were on the other side of the mountain. She knew she was being kept at the Boiling Rock, no other place smelt this bad or was this hot. The ship was probably full of rebellion recruits and if she wanted to lead she was going to lead her way. The guard had loosened his grip on her hand and start exploring her body underneath her ragged clothing. It was unusual for Azula to feel this weak but she knew she had to live through it. He ripped the front of her shirt so that his mouth had access to her breasts. She grimaced as had his way with her but kept calm knowing it would end soon. The next thing she knew her pants were being pulled below her knees. Too weak to fight off this assault she determined that his death would be painful when she got to the dock. He thrust into her taking pleasure in her weakness and inability to respond. Azula bit her lip and suppressed a cry of outrage at his actions. Every moment he spent inside of her was another moment he would spend in pain. She could feel him reaching his climax as his seed spread into her. She felt more tired when he finished as the unwanted defilement ended. He slid out of her and replaced his pants leaving her there on the floor still bound and broken.

The guard lit a fire and dragged another body towards her that she had failed to notice before. He took the brace that was covering Azula's mouth and placed it on the guard. She had a remarkable resemblance but anybody who knew her could see that it really was not her. Then again nobody would be coming to check on her.

"Remove your clothing and put on hers." He began undressing the female guard.

"It would be a lot easier if my hands and feet were unshackled."

He looked at her trying to guess her motives.

"I don't have the strength to start even a small fire right now." Growing more agitated.

Deciding she was right with a coy smile playing on his face he released her from her shackles for the first time in weeks. Ever since she was bound by that water bending wench her hand and feet have not felt the taste of metal. But now, her body was free as it was always meant to be. She saw the pile of guardian clothing and began to undress and redress. The guard had replaced her ragged clothing on the decoy and bound her. She mustered what strength she could and climbed the rope that was hanging from the ceiling. Once up she began crawling only to be halted by his arm as he closed the hatch and strung up the wrong prisoner. He took the lead crawling towards the exit and they came out in the mess hall. It was the middle of the night and there was nobody there. The guard replaced the metal vent after they had gotten out and began walking casually towards the gondola.

As the approached the guards near the gondola they stopped and showed their vacation scrolls.

"Two weeks huh that must be nice." Commented one of the guards.

"Tell me about it we have been needing some time alone." Azula almost flinched as he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Ha ha that you definitely don't get here." He handed them back their scrolls and they boarded.

It was a slow ride but when they finally reached the end she laughed at their success.

"The boat is down here." He never took his arm off of her the whole ride up and he still wouldn't and that irritated her. She could see the ship surrounded by fire lit lanterns and her smile grew wicked. She could feel the power inside of her growing in anticipation. They were on the dock when she lashed out at him. She hit him right in the neck with a flame whip cutting his throat and blood seeped through his fingers.

"Thank you for your assistance and now you are no longer needed." She started forming lightening from the tips of her fingers and reveled in the sight of his fearful eyes. His throat was slight not a sound would be heard except for the boom of her lightening as she struck the final blow of his miserable wretched life. But by that time and with nobody coming to storm the prison they would be long gone with no witnesses and no body to be found. She released her deadly weapon and watched him convulse and her manic laugh escaped her lips. She kept roasting him letting all her anger out in the strike as his body began to smoke. When she finally felt its release she was weakened in body but not in mind. The guards on deck escorted her in and she was greeted by General Lee, the same General that Zuko thought he challenged to an Agni Kai, her father's favorite.

"Welcome aboard Fire Lord Azula." He bowed to her.

"Thank you. Now let's get my father."

That night Katara was restless in her bed. She just couldn't get into the right position to sleep. She had probably been laying there for only a few minutes but it felt like hours to her. She needed the rest because they were leaving in the morning to begin the rebuilds and visit the Eastern Air Temple. She finally decided to sneak out of her bedroom and go to Aang's. She put on her slippers and quietly opened the door. Nobody was in the hallway. She turned and quietly closed her door when she noticed Sokka was sneaking out too. She stopped dead and stared at him and when he turned around he saw her too. They both just stared at each other until Katara straightened up and folded her arms. "

"Where are you sneaking off to?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question?" Copying her.

"Well honestly I was going to see Aang because I couldn't sleep." She blushed a little.

"Well I was going to see Suki, because…I wanted to see her." Sokka started walking slowly towards Katara biting his lip.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Sokka."

"Can I have your necklace?"

Katara was shocked. He knew how important this necklace was to her.

"Why?" grabbing her neck.

"Well after what happened today with Zuko and Mai I kinda wanted to ask Suki." He bowed his head and scratched the back of his neck and she couldn't help but notice the resemblance between him and Aang.

"You're saying you want to marry her?" she started to shout.

"Shh! Yes I do. Katara I know after my being over protective and annoying that I can understand if you say no."

"Sokka," she drew her hands up and untied the necklace and placed it softly in his hands, "this belongs to the next married woman in the family. I'm happy for you." She gave him a big hug squeezing tightly.

He returned her hug with the same enthusiasm spinning her around the room. Little did Katara know that Sokka also had an ulterior motive for getting the necklace away from Katara aside from wanting to propose to Suki.

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to me. I can give it back if she wants something else but I just figured this was better than nothing."

"Sokka, she can keep it I know she likes it, she told me so. And besides I have that other on that Aang made for me." Grinning at him.

With that they parted to their previous destinations. Katara debated knocking but if he was already asleep she didn't want to wake him. She opened his door slowly and slid inside. He was lying in bed with his back towards the door. She could see his even breathing. The covers only cam up to his waist and she could see his intricate tattoos and the scar from his lightening strike. She walked as slowly and quietly as she could and almost shrieked when he whipped around and looked at her.

"You scared me."

He giggled, "I thought it was you. You would be the only one who would sneak up to me."

He sat up and patted the bed next to him and she climbed in and nuzzled herself against his exposed chest.

"I couldn't sleep. I figured I would come see if you were sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep either, if you hadn't come then I would have in the next few minutes." Kissing her head.

Aang lightly traced her cheek and slid down to her neck when he noticed something, "Where is your necklace?"

"Oh, um, I gave it to Sokka."

"And why would you do that?" now pulling his fingers through her hair.

"He asked for it. I think he is going to propose to Suki. I didn't mind he needs something to give her."

"Hmmm, that's odd. With Zuko and Mai just announcing theirs you would think he would wait to make it more special. Not to mention he took your favorite necklace."

"Well I have others to where. I remember when a sweet young man made me one from a fishing line." Katara looked up at him to see his reaction.

"You kept it." His eyes were beaming.

"Of course I did. I wasn't losing that."

Aang bent down and kissed her and her arms wrapped around his back. They gently slid down until they were lying next to each other. Katara leaned up on her other arm to get a better angel. As she did their kiss deepened. Aang's tongue had found its way in and his hand was in her hair holding her in place. Katara started rubbing his chest and tracing his defines muscles. Their breathing became ragged as she hooked her leg around his hip and was now straddling him. Both of his hands were now on her waist and gently easing up her night gown. Her hands went up and cupped his face as she started moving her body slowly up and down. With a quick motion Aang slid the dress up and off in time to catch his breath and to begin kissing her again. His lips moved from her lips to her neck and his hips began grinding against hers. Katara's hands slid down and started untying the knot holding his pants up. Aang flipped over to give her easier access and to catch his breath. Once she began sliding his pants down she traced her may back up leaving a line of fire on his body. Aang froze with excitement for a moment before his pressed his body against hers and assaulted her again with kisses. Katara hooked her leg around his waist when she felt something that seemed to be growing.

She pulled away startled.

"What's the matter?" He asked his voice still full of lust.

"I'm not sure…I just felt something…" He could tell she was getting nervous.

He pulled away from her not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I should not have lost control."

"Why didn't that happen last time? We were just as into it then." She clearly wasn't listening to him.

"It would have if we would have gotten more into it like we are now." He couldn't help but smile at her confusion.

"I'm sorry I just didn't think…that…you know…" She started feeling really embarrassed.

"Katara, just because I was raised by monks doesn't mean that I didn't have urges. We learned about each other and everything, albeit a little early but I still learned plenty." He couldn't help but laugh.

"How early are we talking?" she was shocked.

"Well when an air bender gets his tattoos he is technically a man in a sense. Usually that doesn't happen until were about 16 and I got mine at 12 but they treated me the same even though I wasn't the usual age."

"Oh" Katara couldn't think about anything else to say.

Aang just smiled at her and kissed her again which she took as an invitation and began attacking him again with her tongue.

"Katara…Katara…" He pushed her away from him.

"Just because I know about it doesn't mean I have complete control. I can see you're nervous and I don't want to push because then something will happen."

"I just ruined everything didn't I?" She flopped back onto the bed.

"No not everything."

"Then why can't we start it back up again?"

"Because you're not ready, I see that and I respect it."

"Are you saying you're ready, like right now."

"Katara I'm a guy we are always ready. I just know when to stop, well not always but right now we need to stop. We do have to get up a little early in the morning."

"Fine, you win." She turned over and tucked the covers beneath her chin.

"Um, Katara…"

"Yes Aang."

"Could you hand me that extra pillow. I'm going to need it for a little bit."

She turned around smiling and threw the pillow at him. He caught it and tucked it under the covers near his trunks and slid over by her. He draped his arm around her and held her as they both drifted off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews! You guys are great...i hope i keep entertaining you with my stories! I am a budding writer so all your feedback helps me perfect my writing!**

Everybody woke early the next morning and began packing their bags. Aang was loading Appa with his, Sokka, Katara, Suki, and Toph's bags. He made sure that he had eaten enough hay so he would be prepared for their long day. They hugged their goodbyes and promised to keep each other posted through messenger hawks.

"Send anything recent to the Eastern Air Temple and after that to the Southern Water Tribe." Aang told Zuko as he embraced his friend.

"Aang while you're out there rebuilding and searching for air benders can you do me a favor? If you find my mother can you bring her to me or at least keep her with you until I can come get her?"

"Of course Zuko. If I find her I'll bring her to you." Said Aang giving him another big hug.

Iroh was reluctant to see everyone go after weeks with a full house. He was especially sad that Zuko and Mai couldn't stay longer but duty called.

"We will see you all at the Royal Palace at the end of the month." Zuko called.

"We won't miss it. Appa yip yip!" And they were off.

Appa surged into the sky welcoming its warm embrace. They were heading straight out of the city before turning eat to the towns near the ocean then from there it was to the temple. Their flight went smooth and they made good time getting to the first village. The buildings were the biggest problem in the village. Since there were no earth benders living here everything was propped up by logs. Aang and Toph got settled into fixing holes and rebuilding some places while Sokka, Katara, and Suki were making new roofs. It took most of the morning and afternoon but in the end the town looked new and thriving. Katara had also been able to heal a few sick people which Aang new made her happy.

They got to the next town in the early evening and fixed the roads. It also had a couple fire nation buildings that the locals wanted demolished so together Aang and Toph were able to bend the earth and collapse the buildings then recover them making a make shift hill. They stayed in town that night buying food from the market for dinner. The hero worship was a little tough on Aang as everybody wanted to give him free food.

The next few days were pretty much the same. They would fly from town to town, village to village, fixing things that had been damaged and making people's lives better. It was nice to know that soon they would be at the Air Temple for a relaxing vacation.

Aang was giddy with happiness when the mountains came into view. It looked just as beautiful as it had on his last visit with Guru Pathik. _I wonder if he is still here?_ Aang thought. Appa landed on a balcony and layed down as everyone dismounted and unpacked. Aang air bended the saddle off and Appa rolled over. Aang smiled and patted his side, "Nice flying buddy." Appa grunted in response. Aang turned around to look at the setting sun and the way it reflected off the mountains. _This is where I belong. _He thought. He took a deep breath in through is nose and out his mouth when he felt two small hands curl around his waist. He placed his hands over hers as Katara leaned her head against his shoulder. They stood there admiring the beauty of the sunset then Aang turned around and said,

"We better get dinner started I bet Sokka's hungry."

"Suki it doing it." She admired his facial features. He looked so calm and at peace here. She stroked his cheek and he leaned into her touch grasping her other hand and holding it to his chest.

"I love you Katara, with all my heart and soul I love you." He whispered looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Aang, more than you will ever know." She brought his face slowly towards hers and kissed him. They walked inside to the courtyard where Suki had a fire going and a stew brewing. Sokka had set up his and Suki's tent and Toph lounged in a neaby fountain splashing her feet.

"You're stuff is over there I figured you wouldn't kind setting up your own stuff." Said Sokka

"You know there are bedrooms here we can go find some and set up in there." Offered Aang.

"Oh that's right." Sokka began shoveling food in his mouth. They ate dinner together and were all equally tired from all the work they had been doing.

"Tomorrow I'm going to want to do some reconstruction but not as fast or as much as we had to do in the towns. I just want this place to be beautiful again." Said Aang.

"From the feel of this place it's mostly just columns and odds and ends that need fixing." Said Toph.

"And it's a little dusty but that can be fixed with a quick blast of air." Said Suki.

"I also want to get some of the plants growing again it makes me sad seeing the weeds and other dea plants."

"Don't worry Aang, when we leave here it will be perfect." Katara hated seeing him sad when he talked about this. All she wanted was to make him happy.

After dinner they each found rooms to sleep in and bedded down for the night. Aang knew he had to make a trip to the ocean side since he was unsuccessful finding a decent water stone for Katara's betrothal necklace. He grabbed his glider and jumped out his window. He loved feeling the wind whip around his body as he was flying. He twisted, turned and looped around in the air feeling exhilarated. He soared high up and looked down on the temple. He spotted the Air Ball field where Sister Iio was an accomplished player. He spotted the places where he and Guru Pathik focused on opening his chakras. He finally tilted towards the sea debating where he should begin his search. As he flew around the perimeter he spotted a little inlet that looked promising. The moon was almost full tonight and he was grateful for its light. He landed near the edge and slowly slid down the rocks and bended the water out of his way. He found what he was looking, a cave, a few feet ahead of him. He kept bending until he came to a cove above the water level but under the earth. He stared in amazement as he captured the site. The cavern was enormous. He never knew things like this occurred naturally and he got excited about finding her the perfect stone here. He swam to the ledge and hoisted himself up. After lighting a small flame the cavern walls began glittering. Aang soon realized there had to be more than one type of stone in here but only one truly mattered to him. He searched near where the water lapped up to earth when something big a shiny caught his eye. After bending the rock from it' home he uncovered a diamond the size of his fist. Aang was speechless. There were no words to describe the beauty that he held in his hands. His opened-mouth awestruck face was soon replaced by a mischievous grin. He set the rock down by his feet then sliced off a portion. He then replaced his treasure, stuck his sawed off portion in his pocket, and began his search again. He spotted an outcropping of rock near the entrance and made his way over and he was in luck. There was the blue water stone. He bended out the portion he needed and placed it near the diamond and jumped into the water. His flight back made him do acrobatics in the air as the excitement kept growing inside him.

He landed lightly on his balcony and took out his precious stones. As he looked them over in the moonlight he was happy he decided to blend the two stones together. He wanted Katara to have something special, something unique that reminded her of him. He sat there in the almost full moonlight contemplating a design. He walked over to a desk and pulled out some old paper and a brush but couldn't find any ink. He decided to sneak over to Katara's room to borrow some. He air bent his feet so that he made no noise as he crept across the floor and searched her bag. He accidently knocked something off making a loud noise in the silence but that only resulted in her flipping over in bed. Aang found what he was looking for and crept out as silently as he came. Armed with his tools he began the tedious work of drawing. He came up with a few designs but couldn't quite pick the right one. After being up most of the night Aang decided he should probably get some sleep since his rebuilding here we started tomorrow.

The next morning Aang woke up tired. The sun was shining brightly as he wiped sleep from his eyes. He heard a soft knock on his door and Katara's voice asking.

"Aang, you awake?"

Seeing that he left everything out from last night he sprang up and shoved it all in the drawer of the desk right as Katara walked in. Noticing his odd stance she gave him a questioning look,

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Aang answered scratching his head.

"I know nothing when I see it and you are hiding something what is it?" Katara had walked forward and started rubbing his chest. She figured a little manipulation could get it out of him.

"That's not going to make me tell you." Wrapping his arms around her.

"You sure I could be more persuasive." She purred nipping at his ear.

Aang enjoyed her attempts to get his secret out of him but he was determined to keep her out of the loop. So he decided to lie.

"Please Katara I don't want to spoil your birthday present. I want it to be a surprise." She looked up at him and could see the earnest in his eyes and finally relented.

"Fine."

"Thank you my love, come on let's go find the others."

They walked hand in hand through the halls to find everyone around the same camp fire they had made the previous night.

"You know I bet we could find a kitchen around here so we don't have to use the trees." Aang commented.

"Well Sokka was hungry and a man has got to eat after a long relentless trip." Suki said with a smile.

Toph snorted at her comment feeling their pulses rise. Aang and Katara settled in and began eating their breakfast.

"Ok, aside from putting some things back together I want to see if any scrolls have survived," said Aang, "I just want something that I can keep so I know how to rebuild my people."

"You gonna want some help with that?" asked Katara.

"Maybe first I have to see if it was destroyed or if they even have anything."

"I'm sure they do if we look in the right place."

After cleaning up breakfast we set off to do our various tasks. Sokka and Suki decided to rid the gardens and other places of vegetation free of weeds. Toph and I started earth bending pieces of the temple back together while Katara was busy fixed some fountains and gave water to plants that were still alive. Aang was proud with the work they had accomplished and felt good about bringing his culture back to life. Some of the birds and other creatures that had been living here seemed livelier with the improvements they were making. By late afternoon the group had retired to their rooms while Aang bended a larger whirlwind to carry the excess of dust out of the temple. With a little water bending he and Katara polished up some of the statues and columns. It wasn't until the evening that the work was finally finished and the gang found the kitchen and prepared and ate.

"You know," said Katara, "If you open the sanctuary doors you might find some scrolls that survived the genocide."

"You're right we should go look."

They stood in front of the doors and Aang hesitated. He didn't want to place too much hope with the off chance that nothing would have survived. He released air into the trumpets and they sounded opening the door. It was dark inside like the others so he lit a flame on his hand and he and Katara gasped. The room was just as big as the one at the Southern Air Temple but it looked like Wah Shi Tong's library. This is what they were looking for. Katara and Aang began looking at some of the scrolls and noticed they were separated into different sections. The first section they came up to was Philosophy.

"These must date back to the beginning of your race." Katara's voice was full of wonder.

"Many great monks recorded their travels and how they gain spiritual enlightenment. I wonder if monk Gyatso has anything kept here?"

As they walked around the room they found sections on techniques, histories/traditions, and geneology. The philosophy section was by far the greatest but histories was a close second.

"There is no way we can get through any of this tonight, and I don't want to chance burning any of these we can look through them in the morning." Said Aang.

When they left the sun had just set leaving the sky with a pink and purple hue. They walked hand in hand back to the courtyard when Aang told Katara he wanted to work on her birthday present.

"Ok I'm just going to practice some water bending. With the full moon out it's kinda hard to resist." Said Katara.

In his room Aang took his stones out and looked over his drawings again. He was still having difficulty trying to pick his design. He thought about Katara and his relationship with her. The good times and bad and the places they had traveled together. It dawned on him that there is no placed they haven't gone together. They had been everywhere, all around the world. There has not been one place where Aang had been that Katara wasn't there as well. The thought made him smile. He has shared everything about himself with her, and there was nothing she didn't know about him. When he looked back down at the paper he saw the design that would fit best.

He grasped the blue water stone in his hands and concentrated. He morphed the blue stone into a circular shape with small bumps on 4 opposite corners. With the general shape he indented each of the bumps then heated the stone so he could smooth it out. After heating away any impurities he bended some water to cool it. Happy with his progress he concentrated again on adding the airbending symbols to the perimeter of the stone and in the center the symbol for the water tribe. He then grabbed the diamond and bended off four 1 carat circular chunks. He gently placed those in the four bumps and bended the water stone so it held them securely. Then came the tricky part. Aang laid on his stomach and placed his creation in front of him as well as the unused part of the diamond. He used both hands to bend tiny pieces of the diamond and laid them into the swirling pattern around the edge. While he about to place another piece into the design he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked tensely.

"Just me twinkle-toes."

"Come on in Toph."

She came in and sat down where he was working.

"What is that?"

"I'm making an engagement necklace for Katara." Aang smiled up at her.

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Sure but it's not done…"

"I just want to feel."

He handed it to her and her fingers surveyed his craftsmanship.

"What stones are you using?"

"A water stone and a diamond."

"I thought that was a diamond. My mother has some jewelry made from them. It seems like a cool design the middle feels big what's in there?"

"I bended the symbol for the water tribe and on the outside edges I put mine linking the 4 diamonds together." He was proud of his design.

"Are you putting little diamonds in there?"

"Yes it takes a lot of concentration to that I don't scratch anything." Laughing to himself.

"I bet. Well if my opinion counts for anything I think she is going to love it." Toph handed it back to him.

"Thanks Toph. Your opinion always matters."

"Well good. Then my opinion is you better ask her." Smiling to herself.

"Thanks I think I will." Aang noticed she really didn't want to leave.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

She shifted her weight and started wringing her hands together.

"Would it help if I wasn't staring at you?"

"Yes you can continue working on your necklace."

Aang turned back around and continued working waiting for Toph to begin talking.

"It's my parents…I kinda want to go home and see them. But I don't want to stay there…I just have stuff to talk about with them."

"Like what kind of stuff…boys?"

"Well…no…I'm not ready for anything like you're about to do…no no no…"

"But you and Haru seemed to be getting along pretty well back in Ba Sing Se."

"Haru is nice…I just don't know…I'm not used to these things and all and I don't want to have anything arranged because my parents would just pick some stupid rich boy that would never love me for me." Aang turned around to see a tear running down her cheek.

He stopped placing diamonds in the necklace and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Toph," he said gently, "You will find somebody who will love you for who you are. I know that and he will be one special guy and you will know him when you find him."

"Thanks Aang," wiping tears from her eyes, "no go get your sugar queen."

Aang watched her walk out and his heart ached for her. He prayed silently to the spirits that things would work out for her. She deserved so much after everything she has gone through. Aang finished his necklace and added a diamonds shaped loop so he could hook it to a ribbon.

"Oh know I don't have a ribbon!" He felt suddenly in despair. He decided whether or not he should ask her tonight considering his present was unfinished. But as he looked at his handiwork he knew it didn't matter, she would still love it all the same. Storing it in his pocket he made his way out to find his fiancé.


	9. Chapter 9

Aang crept to Katara's room and knocked softly. When no answer came he opened it and peeked his head in. Still no Katara. _She must still be water bending…it is a full moon out, _Aang thought to himself. As he made his way over to the court yard where he left her he was again surprised to she wasn't there. He looked up at the full moon and felt Yue's loving pull. _She wouldn't be at a small water source, she would be near a big one._ He then went to look for Appa but didn't find him in his stall. Aang trucked back to his room, picked up his glider, and took off out the window. He flew around for a few minutes before he saw her on a small beach, striped down to her garments, waist deep in water. He blushed a little hoping that his resolve to not break her promise to Sokka would be possible. He looked over as he landed and saw Appa asleep on his back. He smiled at his oldest friend and his took off his robe and pants leaving him only in his trunks. He waded out near Katara and let his hands gently caress the top of water. The sound of the rolling waves muted and the piercing power of the moon muted out any thought that was passing through his head. He took a deep breath in savoring the smell of the salty sea.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Katara asked.

He glance over at her, "Not really no," he saw a small ice rose in her hand, "Been out here long?"

"Since you left yeah." She let the water flow back into the sea as she bended more over her head.

"So," he asked slowly with a slightly nervous twitch, "You want to bend together?"

"Sure, I did ask you to didn't I?"

"You did."

Katara smiled at him and began slowly pushing and pulling the water around her. Aang followed suit with his eyes glued to Katara. He wanted to ask her tonight but was getting more nervous by the second. Watching her body as she began more intricate and complex patterns made him want to be closer to her. One step at a time he began decreasing the distance between himself and his beloved. Katara had her eyes closed as she kept bending and was surprised when Aang's hands were suddenly on top of hers. She could feel his bare chest on her back and her breathing quickened. They began to move together. Aang kept his hands on top of Katara's as she moved them through the movements. He would bend his knees when she did, breath when she did. Katara felt after a moment that they had become one person as they moved. It wasn't until they had let the last of the water fall that she fully realized the intimate position they were in. When they lowered their arms Aang had wrapped them across her chest and he just held her. They swayed as the water gently moved their bodies and Katara leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder. Aang had brought his head down and began lightly kissing her neck and exposed shoulder. She sighed reveling in the softness of his kisses and his touch. She brought his right hand up with hers and down again tracing her fingers from the back of his neck to his chin. And they held each other, not wanting to break this perfect moment. Katara began to feel his heart beating faster when he turned her around and grabbed her hand leading her out of the water and onto the beach. He motioned for her to stop as he reached into his robe's pocket and clasped something in his hand.

Aang started shaking when he let go of Katara to get his stone. It took all of his strength to keep an outward calm appearance. When he stood back up he looked at Katara and was taken aback at the sight. The moon had illuminated her features giving her an angelic appearance. It brought tears to his eyes knowing that in a few moments this beloved woman, his angel, the one who had saved him countless of times from death and himself, this beauty was going to be his wife. Holding his stone over his heart he fell to his knees in front of Katara. He looked up at her, knowing there were tears flowing down his cheeks, and asked her,

"Katara, I know you're not quite 16 and that I have no right to be asking this of you this early, but I love you with all my heart and soul. I can't imagine where I would be without you or what I would do without you. Please do me the honor and be my wife…marry me Katara?"

She couldn't believe it. Aang was proposing to her. She wondered why he was crying but it become clear the moment he began talking. He opened his hands presenting her engagement necklace, or at least the stone part. She notice right away that there was no ribbon or chain with it, but that didn't matter. She got so caught up at seeing the most beautiful and precious present that she forgot to answer. She looked back at his eyes seeing that he was getting really nervous because she had stayed quiet.

"Yes Aang! Yes!" she practically screamed with excitement. A moment later Aang had her in his arms and spun her around the beach. He quickly bended the sand to prevent himself from falling but it didn't work. The force created from their spin sent them to the ground. Katara smothered him with tear stained kisses and he couldn't help but love it. She had said yes and nothing now or ever was going to keep them apart.

Katara propped herself up on his chest, "Can I see it again?"

"Of course it's yours now anyway."

She took it from his hand and turned so she could observe it in the moonlight. Fresh tears came to her eyes as she noticed how much time and how beautiful her own necklace was. The diamonds sparkled brilliantly against the darker blue water stone. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He watched her admire his gift and was happy knowing she was happy. They were engaged and nothing could make him happier.

Back at the temple Aang and Katara were walking back from Appa's stable. Aang couldn't keep his eyes off her and she kept going back and forth between him and the stone. They stopped in front of her room reluctant to be apart from each other.

"Please stay with me?" she asked holding him.

"I don't want to ruin this night."

She looked up at him guessing his meaning and opened her door pulling him in with her. She set the stone down on the desk then wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him passionately. She was quite determined to make this night even more perfect; more perfect in her mind. Aang responded appropriately to Katara's kissing as he grabbed a handful of hair. He felt Katara begin to walk backwards in the direction of the bed. He moaned in frustration but unfortunately Katara took it as an ok. When her legs hit the edge she fell back pulling him with her. Aang would have knocked the wind out of her had he not sensed what she was doing and prepared for it.

"Katara…no, please." Between kisses.

"Why not? You want it and I want it we're now engaged and are going to be together forever. I don't really see a problem?" During her speech she had successfully untied his sash and taken off his robe giving her full access to his chest.

He shivered at her touch know that everything she said was true but he just couldn't get himself to do it, no matter how badly he wanted to. "What about Sokka?" he asked quickly.

She stopped, "What about him?"

"Your promise…or did you forget already?"

"I didn't forget I just chose to ignore it. Sibling do that all the time…"

"What forget?" a little confused.

"No choose to ignore them." She began kissing him again hoping she could distract him but Katara could tell that the mood was gone and not coming back. Aang had won again.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" she asked rather harshly, "We just spent a beautiful night together and you can't even be more…" she was trying to get the right word.

"Katara," he sighed heavily.

"Don't you want me? After all the rejection I'm beginning to wonder."

"Katara I want you more than you know. I want to be able to be with you fully and completely but I can't dishonor you like this. What we have is special and I can't ruin it." He took her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes. "I want our wedding night to be the most special night we spend together. If won't be as special if we do this now. Please understand that."

Katara tried to be strong as Aang's smoky eyes penetrated her own. She could his love for her and the sincerity as he spoke those words. Sometimes she just wished that he would lie to her so she could be mad about it but then that wouldn't be her Aang. Her Aang. _My Aang_. That thought brought a smile to her face and she bowed her head in acceptance.

"Can you at least stay and sleep with me tonight?" she asked sheepishly.

He giggled lightly picking her up then laid her down. He crawled in behind her with his back to the wall and draped his arm around her. She lifted her own hand and held his arm closer to her.

"I love you Aang." She breathed.

"I love you Katara."

Katara fell asleep smiling.

Azula breathed in the salty air as the pulled into a port. They were on the outskirts of the fire nation, but General Lee had informed her that this was temporary. They had to keep moving location in order to stay out of sight from the new Fire Lord and the Avatar. Azula was lucky to get into a warm bath when she arrived on the ship. There were two lady servants, who were probably just wives of the sailors but still servants to her, that helped her get clean and dressed in formal attire. She was their Fire Lord and she was going to look it. She had just finished breakfast when the call came that they were pulling into port.

As the boat was tethered to the dock a small group of 20 men lined the perimeter. Azula stood proud and she disembarked and walked directly ahead to the gathered generals.  
"Fire Lord Azula. General Lee." They said in unison bowing.

"Let's get this started." She commanded and they escorted her to another General's tent.

She took her rightful position at the head of the table and General Lee began his account.

"The rescue went smoothly and we got rid of any witnesses or bodies. The sail went without any disturbances. Let us just hope that the rescue of our Supreme Chancellor Phoenix King Ozai will go just as smoothly as Fire Lord Azula's did."

He returned to his seat as the host, General Wei Fong, began his report.

"So far our numbers are steadily increasing. We have recruiters placed in every major and minor city subtly getting more to join our cause. All of our scouts have yet to return but there are rumors that have spread that your brother Prince Zuko is engaged to be married to the Lady Mai."

He paused as every turned to stare waiting for a response.

"She already betrayed me once. I'm not surprised to know that she has again." Azula's voice was plagued with bitterness and rage.

"Even so we must wait for our scouts at the royal palace to return to confirm so we can decide the next plan of action." General Wei Fong continued.

"Where is my father being kept?" Azula asked.

"In the Palace Prison."

"How many people does this resistance have?"

"Our numbers have just passed 100 my lady." Another general, Torin, replied.

"That's it!" Blue fire shot out of her hands singeing the sides of the tent. "What is wrong with these people? My father was wrongfully stripped of his title and demoralized and imprisoned and only 100 people are smart enough to realize that." She was on her feet just daring anyone to try and protest her actions.

"Fire Lord," said General Lee his voice a little strained, "Many people including Fire Nation citizens feel that the Avatar did them a service by dethroning the Phoenix King."

"Well then we need to expand our search to not just include the fire nation." She ranted still in a rage.

"None of the other nations will support our efforts to re-establish a once great and almost complete empire." Said General Wei Fong.

"I believe that your time in prison has clouded your mind on this issue." She gave a murderous stare to a general, who had yet to speak, and now she didn't want him to again. She unleashed a current of lightening that penetrated the general's heart.

"Does anyone else dare to challenge me?" She was frozen in position with smoking fingers as she glared around the room. Each of the remaining generals had their heads bowed, none willing to speak for fear of death. The tent began to stink with burnt flesh and cloth. Azula eyed to guard standing in the back.

"Take this lump of filth out of here and throw it in the sea." Azula returned to her seat as the guards carried out her bidding. Silence engulfed the room as they waited for her anger to dwindle. Before anyone could say another word she spoke slowly and intricately,

"I want you to find anyone who, after the war, was left impoverished or imprisoned because of my despicable brother and his toy Avatar. And if we still don't have enough then we will find them and kill begin killing their families until they swear loyalty to me." Her hands were shaking with rage as she spoke her commands.

"Yes my lady." Each general bowed in respect as they filed out of the tent. Azula stood head held high with revenge burning in her heart and insanity dancing on the edge of her mind.

Aang woke up with empty arms and the sun was beginning his journey in the sky. He got up and made his way over to the kitchen that was bubbling with life. Katara caught his eye while serving Toph a bowl of oatmeal and gave him a big smile. Aang walked straight up to her and planted his good morning kiss.

"Ok seriously I didn't want to start my day out seeing my sister make out with her boyfriend." Said Sokka annoyed.

"Well…she's not technically my girlfriend…" Said Aang.

Everybody stopped eating and looked at both of them. Suki and Sokka's eyes went straight for Katara's neck.

"Aang proposed to me last night!" Katara was a lot more enthusiastic when she spoke.

"WHAT!" Sokka's eyes got huge and began to walk over to Katara when Suki stopped him.

"Wait shouldn't you have made her a necklace?" she asked.

"Well I made the stone but I don't have any ribbon for it yet. I'm going to buy one in the next town we go to."

"Well you just had to go and ruin everything for me didn't you…" Sokka began pouting when Aang asked,

"What's the matter? I thought you were ok with me marrying her."

"I am…" Still bitter.

"Wait you asked Sokka! When?" Katara voice got higher with the last question.

"After my first metal bending lesson. Don't worry I asked your father too at the ball when you were easily distracted." Aang smiled down at her and kissed her hand.

"You have been planning on asking me for almost month…" She looked at Aang in awe and disbelief.

"Well actually a lot longer but I got serious about it after the war." He answered her so nonchalantly that he didn't expect her reaction.

"Since when did you decide that you were going to marry me?" She was on her feet with her hands on her hips.

"Well it wasn't a huge decision it was kinda already decided for you…"

"So I was pre-picked for you!" She was officially screaming now.

"I'm sorry I listened in when you had your fortune told to you and I just assumed it was me." Aang said in a rush.

That stopped Katara dead in her tracks. "You eavesdropped on me?" She now had a slight smirk on her face as she folded her arms.

"So it wasn't a potty break after all was it?" Sokka interjected.

"No, when you said that they were talking about love and babies I just couldn't help myself. I had a serious crush on you and I'm sorry I shouldn't have but…" Aang kept stammering until Katara put a finger to his lips.

"I'm not mad I actually find it kinda cute." She smiled.

"Cute? I'm confused a minute ago you were yelling at me because I did eavesdrop on you?" Aang ws leaning back away from her but started straightening.

"Well yeah…you obviously cared enough to take that little piece of information and make it a reality. You juse made my fortune and my dream come true." With that Katara kissed Aang.

"Well that still doesn't make your announcement any less ruined for me." Complained Sokka.

"What? What is so important that we ruined?" Katara was now bitter towards Sokka instead of Aang.

"Well Suki and I were going to announce that we were engaged but since you said it first you took all the fun out of it." Sokka turned back towards them as Suki put on Katara's old necklace.

"Oh my goodness, congratulations you two!" Katara instantly sprung forward and wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck and then Suki's.

"You know, this has probably been the most eventful and hysterical morning we have had in a long time." Commented Toph and she punched both Suki and Sokka in the arm.

"Well you know you still hadn't congratulated us." Said Aang.

"Well technically you're not even allowed to ask for another week." Sokka was determined not to ruin his moment.

"Oh you big baby, they are getting married just stop being stubborn and give sugar queen a hug." Commanded Toph.

Katara looked expectantly at her brother and when he still didn't move she started tapping her foot.

"Oh Sokka come on we can share something special." Suki got up and gave both Aang and Katara a hug.

After one last huff Sokka slumped his shoulders and gave in.

"Ok now that we're all wide awake and super excited let's go through the giant library!" Aang was excited to get to work.

"Is there a giant owl down there that wants to kill us?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Nope we're clear but there are so many scrolls that I don't think we will be able to get through it all today and we have to leave tomorrow."

"Well let's just take some of them with us and you can read in your spare flying time." Suggested Katara.

"I like that idea as long as we don't lose anything. This is all I have left and I want to preserve it."

"Well if you guys are going to be busy doing seeing people things then what am I supposed to do?" Ask Toph.

"Hmmm, you could come with us and provide sarcastic remarks." Said Katara.

"Hey I thought that was supposed to be my job." Sokka felt slightly hurt that he couldn't fulfill his usual post.

"We're going to need you to read and if you feel so inclined you may also make sarcastic remarks." Katara said sarcastically.

Aang and Katara re-enetered the sanctuary followed by the gang which gasped at the amount of scrolls that had survived the fire nation raid.

"So it's one big room not like we haven't seen that before." Toph made a nice little earthen chair and settled herself into it.

"Ok we don't need to go through the philosophies, although I wouldn't mind reading some, but I mainly want to focus on histories/traditions and techniques. Maybe there are some things that I hadn't learned to do yet." Aang began pulling some scrolls and opening them.

"But you've already mastered your element, what more is there to learn?" Asked Sokka.

"Just because I'm declared a master doesn't mean that there isn't more to learn. You never stop learning." Aang got a little defensive.

"Ok I was just making an observation." Sokka raised his hands in defeat.

Aang buried his head in different scrolls on technique while Sokka, Suki, and Katara browsed through the history.

"Hey look at this!" Exclaimed Suki, "I found marriage rituals!"

"Let me see that!" Katara snatched it out of her hands.

Aang bent his head over Katara's shoulder so they could read it together.

"Wow looks like it starts all the way back at courtship. I think this is one we need to take with us." Said Katara.

"Good idea." Said Aang kissing the top of her head.

They continued until late in the afternoon.

"Ok we need to stop I think we have done enough." Said Katara.

"Finally." Sokka fell to the floor with his legs and hands out-stretched.

"Now that looks comfortable." Suki climbed on top of him and kissed his forehead.

"Ok none of that around me!" Exclaimed Toph.

"You can't even see." Complained Sokka.

Just then Toph smacked her foot on the ground pushing Sokka up and Suki slid down until her face was right between his legs. They both blushed a dark red.

"I can see everything remember. Where there is earth there are Toph's eyes." She said.

"Ok that's really creepy." Comment Sokka.

"Yeah tell me about it, you two are really annoying."

"Hey we don't do anything and why are you spying on us anyway?" Suki sat up and straightened out her clothing as Sokka continued to argue with Toph.

"I'm not spying. I just wish you guys would find some non-earth to do what ever it is you do." She got up and started walking out.

Sokka and Suki followed suit but Katara walked over to Aang who still had his nose in a scroll.

"That must be really good for you to ignore that whole encounter." She commented.

"Huh? Oh yeah this is great stuff. It teaches how to extract air from fire and water." Said Aang excitedly.

"Really, now that does sound interesting." Katara leaned over to read what he was reading.

"That looks really hard not to mention the concentration it would take to do that."

"I know but it's so worth trying. Not only could I bend the element naturally but I could take it away from someone without being seen or without them knowing I'm the Avatar!"

"Um everyone knows what you look like so it's kinda hard to not be known as the Avatar." Said Katara.

"True but still isn't this just cool. I wish the monk's had taught me this beforehand and I might not have needed to learn the other elements."

"No you still would have needed to learn them, see it only shows fire and water not earth. And besides it could probably take more time to take the air out of something than it would be to just bend it away."

"You're right but I'm going to take this with me so I can try it." Aang smiled at Katara as she bent down to kiss him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late updates i had family in town and another side story that has been growing. I'll be posting it also very soon! it's not strictly avatar related but it has similarities. anyways read and review and as always i hope you enjoy what you read!**

Aang sat up on the roof top of the temple and tried to keep calm. The last time he was up here was when he was with Guru Pathik opening his seventh chakra. Aang sat in the middle of the flat roof and tried to keep his mind clear and focused. The past few hours had been so exciting that his body got electrified every time he thought of Katara. _She is going to marry me! We're going to be together!_ These types of thoughts plagued his mind and kept ruining his concentration. _Stay focused…we need to talk to Roku…Katara just has to wait for a little while…_ Refocusing again Aang decided to go step by step in opening the chakras. Once he got to the seventh he saw his beloved's face and with a reluctant breath cast her aside. He was focused. He reached inside himself, calling out to Avatar Roku. Within a minute the Avatar sat across from him with a small smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again Aang." Said Roku.

"It's good to see you too."

"I see that you are troubled by something, tell me what it is."

"Well I had a dream, or what at least felt like it but it also felt like a vision. Azula and Ozai had broken out of prison and had destroyed the world all over again. But the part that really unnerved me was that Ozai got his bending back. I took it away from him he should not be able to bend. Roku, how can someone get their bending back?" Aang grew more desparate as he explained his problem to Roku.

"The only way that I know of is the same way you took it away." Roku pulled at his beard.

"So only energy bending can restore his bending?"

"Yes."

"But what if he found another way and it made him more powerful. It took a lot out of me the first time I performed it, I dunno if I could do it again." Aang hung his head.

"Aang, you must remain calm in this situation, search the records of people from the past. This may help you figure out whether this is a nightmare or if it could be a reality. I can see that this really upset you, why it that?"

"I can't fail Roku. I have failed too many times already. If people see that Ozai can bend again and rain down more abominations on an already broken world then where is hope? I'm the Avatar I have to bring them hope. If things like this keep happening then what's the point of me being here? I can't get anything right!" Aang grew frustrated with himself the more he spoke about his predicament.

"Aang, you must cast your feeling about yourself aside and focus on how to fix this problem. It doesn't matter what people think about you what matters is what you have done for them. Did you not end the war and stop a tyrannical leader from murdering innocent people?"

Aang just nodded.

"That is not a failure. You are not a failure. My advice is that if you get any more signs that may prove this dream to be a true vision then study ways to fix it before it goes out of control." Roku disappeared back into Aang's body.

Aang sighed heavily after coming out of his reverie and pt his head in his hands. He started massaging his temples and thinking about what Roku had said.

"So far," Aang was talking out loud to himself, "There have not been any other signs that this could happen. Ozai and Azula are locked away and guarded. The only person who can restore Ozai's bending is me and I'm not doing that. Zuko would let us know if any problems arose with them and so far nothing. Well we would have to wait until we get to the South Pole to know for sure but still there is nothing."

He looked up to see the sun saying goodbye and stretched his legs. He jumped off the roof and bended his way down to the ground. He landed near Katara who was watering some of the flowers that had grown since their arrival. Aang walked up behind her moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

"Hey," she said turning around, "did you get to talk to Roku?"

She took his hands and pulled him down so he was sitting next to her.

"Yeah I did, but I dunno, there is still a part of me that believes that this is going to happen." He couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Aang, this may just be nerves. I think that we should just put it out of our heads and focus on things that are not so depressing like you and me getting married." Her comment made him smile as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Thanks Katara." He paused, "But what if something does happen? What if…"

"Shhh," Katara put her finger to his lips, "That is enough with the 'what if's'. I say we find something else to talk about since we are leaving tomorrow morning to make more rebuilding rounds."

"You're right I'm ruining everything with my doom and gloom attitude."

"Hey guys!" They turned their heads to see Sokka, Suki, and Toph walking up. "So I was thinking…I think it's time for a rematch."

"A rematch?" Asked Aang.

"Yes the last time we played air ball I was completely off guard and I'm looking for some retribution." Said Sokka.

A huge smile came onto Aang's face, "I accept."

"Good then it is all of us against you."

"Now that's hardly fair…what if I want to be on Aang's team." Katara wrapped her arm around Aang's neck.

"Yeah we have to have some type of equal teams." Aang pulled Katara onto his lap and began kissing her.

"Ok fine just stop doing that you win." Sokka threw his hands up in the air and they all made their way over to the air ball arena.

As they arrived at the arena Aang began to explain the rules of the game.

"Ok the game is simple, you take the ball and you try to bounce it off as many posts as you can and try to score through the goal on the other side. The amount of poles you bounce off determines the points you will receive when the ball goes through. If the other team intercepts the ball then you have to start over with the counting," Aang paused to make sure they understood, "Ok now to make sure it's going to be even Toph, you can bend some earth on top of the posts you will be playing on and I'll bend earth onto the ball so it can keep spinning when you hit it."

Toph claimed a handful of posts and put a thin but solid plate of earth on the tops of them. She then increased the amount holding the posts up so she could better feel the vibrations when the ball hit each post. Sokka took up his previous position as goalie with Suki on his left and Toph on his right. Aang and Katara stood opposite of the warrior and bender with Aang slightly farther back to protect the goal. Aang held the ball in his hand as it began spinning. He looked over at Katara who nodded at him anf drew water so it covered her hands. With a smile on his face Aang tossed the ball up in the air and kicked it as before. The ball hit 5 poles before being blocked by Suki who kicked it towards Katara. Katara flipped the ball up and swung it hard towards Sokka but it was blocked by Toph's rock as she spun it towards their goal hitting 6 poles. Aang air sliced the ball away before it entered the goal sending it straight back to Sokka. Suki blocked after 3 pole hits kicking straight to their goal. A thin stream of water was barely enough to launch towards Toph as the ball zig-zagged between more poles. Toph jumped two poles forward and bending the rock around the ball over her head and to the side where Suki kicked it bouncing it off of 6 poles. Aang jumped up a pole slicing the ball again back at Suki's feet.

The game continued on for the rest of the afternoon neither team being able to gain the upper hand or score any points. By early evening they were all exhausted.

"Well…I have to admit…I have not had a workout like that…since I left Kyoshi…" Suki was taking deep breaths while lying flat on her back.

"So what was the war…just some little…" Sokka was stammering since he was also out of breath.

"The war doesn't count…" Suki rolled over to cuddle with Sokka.

"I don't know about the rest of you…but that was almost as fun as competing in the Earth Rumbles back at home…" Toph was smiling.

"I dunno…I agree with Suki…that was some workout…balancing and bending and kicking…I don't think anything has exhausted me before like this did…" Katara had a hand on her chest as she also was trying to breathe slowly.

Aang laughed to himself at everyone's exhaustion, "Well I don't know about you guys but I thought it was great! The balancing comes with practice but being an air bender definitely helps."

Everyone looked at him with sour looks.

"Well since you're not at all exhausted like the rest of us are then maybe you would be kind enough to make us some dinner." Katara said with a small smile.

"And please be kind enough to consider that some of us DO eat meat." Said Sokka.

"Not a problem!" Aang created an air scooter and went off into the kitchen. The rest of the night went by peacefully. Since the game had made everyone tired they all went to bed early so they could get an early start in the morning.

Aang woke up just before the sun was over the horizon. Katara stirred slightly as he wiggled his way out but remained asleep. Aang gently kissed her on the cheek and walked out to the door. He roamed the open halls taking in the sights one last time before he would have to leave again. His last visit was rushed and he didn't get to explore this great temple as much as he would have liked. Aang revisited many of the same spots that he and Guru Pathik had visited when he opened his chakras. He breathed in deeply smelling the growing plants that Katara had loving planted. _Katara_. Aang closed his eyes at that thought and dragged his feet on the floor feeling his way through earth. Katara's face was put to the front of his mind: her soft skin, rounded lips, piercing blue eyes, and her sweet smile. He thought about the way she touched him, how her fingers would lightly trace the outline of his arrow all around his body. His heart began to race as his thoughts turned more sensual: her warm body against his, thin layers that kept them apart, her tongue exploring the contours of his mouth, her hands feeling her way expertly around his body and she pressed him against her. Aang's eyes shot open and he leaned against the wall. He slowed his breathing down to a normal pace and began his walk again. His feet led him to the sanctuary and he entered. The smell of old scrolls had left the room and it was replaced by the fresh air from outside. He glanced at the history/traditions column debating on taking anything else but decided not to. When he was ready to recreate his race he would return here. The sun began shining through the door and as Aang turned to leave he was driven to his knees.

_He was at the Sun Warriors ancient city. Many of the booby traps had been set off. At the top of the mountain of the Masters he saw blue fire. He ran as fast of he could but it seemed he was not in control of his body. Instantly he was lifted up and taken to the mountain. The Masters were circling two people on the tower and they both had swords. Blue fire was shot at the red dragon but it dodged effortlessly. A manic laugh ringed through the pass. The blue dragon bent down and roared at a hunched man. Just as the dragon came close the man jumped on it neck and the dragon began a series of loops to throw the man off, but the man a stabbed the dragon with his sword and hooked it up near its skull. With a last bellow the blue dragon fell and the man pulled out the blood soaked sword throwing it to the ground. Then he roared. A firey inferno had been unleashed from his mouth and hands bringing him up to eye level with Aang. It was Ozai; his bending was back. Another laugh sliced through the air as vortex of fire shot towards Aang engulfing him in flames._

Aang awoke shaking on his hands and knees. Sweat dripped from his brow and his breathing was very heavy. He couldn't move. _This wasn't a dream,_ he thought in anguish, _this is going to come to pass. _Aang shifted slowly to the sitting position putting his head in his hands.

"AANG!" He could hear Katara's call but couldn't answer. He couldn't speak at all; he was too choked up by what he saw. The more he tried to calm down the more he could feel her footsteps coming towards him. When they stopped he knew she had seen him then the rustling told him she was running.

"Hey what happened? Are you ok?" She asked kneeling in front of Aang.

"I had another vision…I need to talk to Zuko and Iroh." Aang was speaking in a monotone voice.

"We're going to see them later this week." Katara hesitated, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No," he said getting up, "Only they can help me with this."

Katara grabbed his hand but he didn't respond. He just walked knowing she had a worried look on her face. He couldn't tell her, even if he wanted too, he made a promise and he could not break it. They walked back to the group slowly and quietly. When they could hear the rest of the gang's voices Aang turned to Katara,

"Please don't tell them. They can't know, at least not right now. I need to talk to Iroh and Zuko first. Just please understand that I would tell you if I could but right now I can't." Katara gently lifted his face up to meet hers and kissed him softly.

"I won't tell them, but you are going to have to change your attitude if you don't want them to notice."

Aang smiled and hugged her just as the group walked out.

"Hey you guys ready to go rebuild more towns?" Asked Suki.

"Yep," said Aang in a light tone, "Let's go make people happy."

* * *

Azula woke up better rested than she had in weeks. Her tent was flapping lightly with the wind and the sun gave everything a red hue. She got up and donned a robe and walked over to a wash basin. She looked at her reflection seeing a ghost. Her face was sunken as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. She was a pale sickly white with fading dark circles under her eyes. When she looked at her eyes she smiled. There was a feral look in them, like she was about to snap at any moment. She could see her power being reflected in her eyes. Breaking her out of her trance a servant walked in carrying a tray with food.

"Your breakfast My Lady." She placed in on a table bowed and turned to leave.

Azula splashed her face and dried it on the towel nearby then sat down to eat. She put a piece of moon peach in her mouth and let the sumptuous juices slide down her throat. It was intoxicating. Another servant entered the tent carrying a pitcher of what looked like warm water. She poured it into a tub then left to get more. Azula had finished eating when the tub was full. After her bath the servant brushed and did her hair. She donned armor leather boots and exited the tent. General Lee was standing outside waiting for her.

"Good morning Fire Lord, I trust you slept well?"

"Very well, where is the meeting?"

"In my tent I came to escort you." She began walking before he could finish his sentence.

Azula's tent was on a hill that looked down over the encampment. The general's tents were placed at the base of the hill. She breathed in the sea breeze as her body shivered with delight. As she let out her breath a small flame exited as well. They entered into General Lee's tent and she sat at the head. The General's seated themselves after she did.

"Where do we stand?"

General Wei Fong answered, "Many troops have evacuated the Earth Kingdom colonies and we have located some who are still loyal. Scouts have contacted more men in the cities who will assist. Our Royal Palace scouts say that Prince Zuko is still ignorant of your escape therefore ignorant of your father's impending rescue. He intends to marry the Lady Mai at the end of the week. Many important people will be in attendance namely the Earth King Kuei, Chief's Hakoda and Arnook of the Water Tribes, the Avatar and his group, General Iroh and various other masters that belong to a group called the White Lotus. I believe that we can successfully infiltrate and rescue your father before the wedding."

"That is why you are not in charge because even a homeless fool would know that rescuing him now would be impossible. With the amount and position of people coming security would be higher than ever no doubt plenty of benders would be guarding the Royal Palace…"

"This is why it's the perfect opportunity," Another General, Qin, cut her off, "So many people are concentrated on protecting the palace that it would leave the prison vulnerable."

"I was not done speaking and you would do well to remember that this is my war room! Speak in front of me again and an Agni Kai will be your fate." She stared, knowing the kind of craziness that could be seen in her eyes, at the General until he began stirring in his seat. "As I was saying you are all fools. If there is one thing or person I know it's Zuzu. He will be expecting this. No doubt the guard at the prison would be doubled instead of at the palace. There will be masters from every nation present not to mention their personal guards and warriors. The palace will be protected by everyone's bag boys and the prison will have the fire benders. We need to attack when he doesn't expect it."

"I think we need to decide when this venture will take place. We will need to be moving soon in order to not draw attention to ourselves so we can remain anonymous." Said General Lee.

Azula tapped her broken finger nails on the table staring at the General. He stared back without flinching as the room grew into an uncomfortable silence.

"Where do you propose we go?" She asked.

"After we rescue your father we should leave the fire nation. The Earth Kingdom is vast and easier to stage a front. Naturally with your father on the loose they would think he would still be in the country so he could retaliate. Bur if he isn't they would be wasting resources and troops looking in the wrong place for a person. That means those same troops will not be with Prince Zuko's army."

"General Lee I'm amazed that you have thought this through, with a powerful bender on the loose Zuzu would have half his army and probably the Avatar out looking for him." She smiled as a plan came into place.

"Well there is one problem with that." General Qin said quietly.

"And what is the problem?" Azula stopped her finger tapping.

"The Avatar took away your father's bending. At least that is the rumor we have heard."

"WHAT?"

"It's true Fire Lord," Said General Lee, "When the Avatar defeated the Phoenix King he performed a type of bending that stole the power away from your father. He is now a mere citizen of the fire nation."

Azula couldn't believe her ears. Why hadn't anybody told her about this until now? Even with the gossip from the guards they were smart not to mention this around her cell.

"Well, I guess we will have to come up with a plan to restore his bending. Find out the Avatar's weaknesses, if he took it away then he can give it back."

"And if that doesn't work?" asked General Lee.

"Then we find someone else who can. Get to work!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the late update, between this one and my other one i have had to share time. rest assured now that the plot is about to get messy i don't think i'll be able to stop with this one until i'm close to being finished! It's longer only because i didn't know where to stop...but i don't think you guys will mind :)**

Toph was getting nervous the closer they got to Gaoling. She was beginning to regret making Aang promise to take them to visit her family. While they had talked and reconnected at Ba Sing Se things were still a little strained. She knew that at the Earth King's Palace they wouldn't dare make a scene about her disappearance, but now that they were visiting her home she felt she was going to get on ear full. Aang broke her out of her reverie.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know. I'm really nervous but I shouldn't be I'm a hero now."

"You think they are going to lecture you again?"

"Yes, I knew they would seem ok at the huge party in Ba Sing Se, but this might be different…"

"Are you scared?"

"No because I can just leave again if they don't want to see it my way. It's just….they are my parents I don't want to always be mad at them. I want things to be right."

"Well, maybe if you tell them that they will listen."

"Yeah…maybe." Toph hung her head over the side of Appa's saddle.

An hour later they landed outside of the gates of her home. Toph jumped down and hesitated.

"Aren't you guys coming too?"

"Well if you want some privacy…" Katara started.

"Let me rephrase, get off Appa and come with me."

Everyone jumped off and walked up to the gate with her. After a brief hesitation Toph pounded her fist on the gate and two guards opened it to stare at the ragged looking group.

"Lady Toph! You have come back."

"Yeah yeah open it up already."

The doors swung inward allowing the group and Appa to enter. As they approached the front door Toph lifted her hand to knock but the butler had already opened the door. He bowed and invited them in.

"Where are they?" Toph asked.

"In the garden but they are with other guests if you would like to wait…"

"No I think I take priority over other guests." Toph began marching towards the back of the house while the rest followed her saying nothing. She opened the back door and stepped out on the rocky porch searching for them. She turned her feet towards the gazebo that was just over the bridge. She could feel that there were four people sitting there and the tinkling of china told her they were having tea. She took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves. Aang placed a hand on her shoulder and that was all she needed to face her parents. She held her head high and walked over. She was so concentrated on not sounding weak that she didn't even try to figure out who they were sitting with. They didn't matter all that matter is that she made things right with her parents. Aang and the rest stopped dead as soon as they saw who they were sitting with, but Toph kept going. Her mother Poppy gasped when she saw her daughter standing there outside the gazebo.

"Toph!" She exclaimed and ran to give her a hug.

"Yes I came home and I was hoping we could talk about me and some other things."

"Toph I'm sure you remember Tyro and his son Haru." Her father Lao said.

Toph blinked. Haru and his father were sitting with her parents. She opened her mouth but then shut it and began walking back towards Aang.

"Toph why don't you come sit down with us." Poppy insisted.

She didn't respond. She couldn't think straight. _There is only one reason why they would be here sitting with my parents and talking to them_. She pushed passed the gang and kept walking towards the house. Katara and Suki exchanged glances then rushed after her. Aang and Sokka just stood there not knowing where or what they should do.

"Avatar why don't you and your friend join us." Lao signaled a servant to bring them more tea.

Aang and Sokka took the extra seats feeling uncomfortable.

"So, what brings you two here?" Sokka asked Haru.

"Oh well…" Haru began before his father cut him off.

"We are negotiating his courtship with Toph."

Aang and Sokka almost choked on their tea but managed to swallow. Sokka's face showed blatant shock while Aang just smiled at him.

"Since you two know Haru why don't you tell us of your encounters with him." Lao suggested.

Aang and Sokka exchanged glances then Sokka put a small sandwich in his mouth indicating he should do the explaining.

"Well we first met him while we were on our way to the North Pole. His family fed us and lent us rooms to sleep in. When Haru got arrested for earth bending the soldiers in the village took him away. Katara pretend to be an earth bender in order to save him and we ended up on board the metal prison boat and he helped rescue his entire village."

"Well we couldn't have done it without you Avatar," Tyro interjected, "You supplied the coal that allowed us to escape."

"It was my pleasure. After that we didn't see until the solar eclipse when we invaded the Fire Nation."

Lao looked surprised, "You failed to mention that. That was an impressive feat even though it ended in a loss."

"When we decided to surrender I sent Haru away with the Avatar and some other younger members." Tyro explained.

"Yes and he help aide our escape when Azula came looking for us at the Western Air Temple." Aang smiled at Haru.

"Well," Lao sipped his tea, "This certainly isn't the arrangement I had always planned for my daughter, but her leaving and aiding the Avatar and everything that she has done since leaving here…I know that she knows how to make her own choices. She's not the helpless girl I always thought she would be."

Poppy placed her hand on her husband's and turned to Haru. "I too feel the same way about our daughter and maybe with your more…tender personality you seem to be a fit match."

"Your terms are accepted but I feel we are going to need to speak to Toph about her traveling arrangements." Lao said looking at Aang.

"That is something she did want to speak with you about. I don't want to speak for her." He answered.

"Very well you and your friends can clean up after your journey and then join us for the evening meal." Lao took his wife's arm after bowing slightly to Tyro and Haru and returned to the house.

Haru and his father returned the gesture and Tyro followed the parents inside.

"So I was surprised to see you guys here." Haru started.

"I was just as shocked when I saw you sitting with her parents. So when did you get here?" Aang laughed.

"This morning. We had been talking most the afternoon."

"So the terms, since we are pretty close to Toph I think we need to be included." Sokka folded his arms and assumed a fatherly position.

Haru smiled at him and began explaining, "Well they were hoping that when Toph came back that she would spend a few days with them. I know she has wanted to patch things up so I figured while you guys were out rebuilding I would stop by to talk with her parents about being with Toph."

"So I take it Toph basically told what to do?" Aang asked

"Yeah, she said her parents were old fashioned and controlling so if we wanted to spend any real time together I would need to formerly ask them. So I talked with my father and he agreed to come with me and we settled on some terms like escorts, time to be together, dinners and parties, things like that. But if she is not staying I don't know how that will change things."

"If we know anything about Toph it's that she does things her way. Her parents may try to get to do something but if she decides to travel then most likely you're coming with us." Sokka said.

Back in her room Toph laid on her bed beating and screaming into her pillow. She could feel Suki and Katara standing by the doorway hesitant to walk over. She lifted her head from the pillow and motioned for them to come in. After closing the door they all sat on the bed waiting for Toph to say something.

"He can't really be asking my parents can he?" Toph asked.

"Well what do you think he is asking?" Katara rubbed her hands together.

"Why else would he be here. I have barely known him for what maybe a month and he is already asking to marry me, that's just ridiculous! And I know I'm at the age but come on even you and Aang didn't move that fast and you and Sokka didn't either."

"What if he is not asking to marry you but just to be with you? Didn't you talk about your parents at all with him just casually?" Suki asked gently.

"Yes he asked what they were like so I told him, but I didn't know he would do this. I can't get married right now!" Toph began getting hysterical.

"Toph it's ok. From what I know of Haru I don't think he is a fast mover. From all the time you have spent together he probably knows you well enough not to push this subject with you or your parents."

"Thanks for the optimism." She sighed running her hand over her hair, "I'm just shocked and angry that he's doing this without talking to me first."

"Well what is he supposed to do? We're traveling the earth kingdom it's not like he can just walk around the corner and ask you first. And he obviously likes you enough to come and face your parents that should mean something." Suki was also trying to get her to see the good side.

They sat there quietly for a while letting their words sink in.

"You're right," she conceded, "He does know me better than that. Be is probably just asking to court me or something stupid like that."

"See it's not a marriage proposal. All he wants to do is spend time with you since you are a beautiful young lady." Katara was happy that Toph had finally found someone.

"Don't forget he is really cute." Suki leaned against her bed post.

"Yeah well it's not his looks that I like about him." Toph covered her mouth; this was her first confession that she liked him.

"Nope now you have to spill. We all knew it from the way you would blush when he was around. Now that you have admitted it you have to share." Katara sat on her stomach with her head in her hands.

_Great,_ Toph thought, _now I've done it._ But the more she thought about actually having someone the more she seemed to like the idea. She had always been the strong willed one, the person that was immovable you didn't care if she had to face the whole world alone. She was proud of herself and everything she had done, but she knew she was missing something; missing someone. Her time she did spend with Haru had made her happy and when she thought about it, he had filled that missing part. _Maybe I can give him a chance._ Once she had come to that conclusion she had a good heart to heart talk with two girls who she knew would understand her.

Dinner that evening had a formal air about it. Nobody was laughing out loud or trying to make unnecessary toasts. Lao sat at the head and Poppy at the other end with everyone else filling in the middle.

Lao broke the silence, "So young lady, how did you come to know the Avatar?"

"Oh I met them while they were traveling and they visited Kyoshi Island to get supplies. Then my warriors and I went to fight in the war and Sokka sprung me from prison." Suki smiled at Sokka who was sitting across from her.

"Your warriors? What kind of warriors to you lead?" He was perplexed.

"Oh we're just a specific type of warriors that only exist on our island. We study the methods of our ancestor Avatar Kyoshi."

"Interesting…" Lao took a bite of meat.

"You see dad…there are other women out there who know how to fight and take care of themselves. Even Katara is a master water bender." The way Toph talked to her father sounded like a previous argument had taken place before dinner.

The room was silent again but with a more uncomfortable atmosphere.

"My dear, why don't you tell Toph of our agreement." Poppy said softly.

"Very well. Toph after considering your arrangement your mother and I have decided to accept your terms on account that you will visit more often and keep us updated on your travels."

"Is there always going to be a condition with you?" She was irritated but in a happy way.

"Yes as long as we are your parents then we will have conditions and rules."

Toph jumped out of her chair and hugged her father. He was surprised at first but he returned her hug glad that she had accepted. Just then a servant walked in,

"My Lord and Lady you have a visitor, merchant by the look of him."

"Why is he here? What is his business?"

"I'm not entirely sure but he said there are two men trapped in a metal holding cell that have been asking for you."

"No way!" Toph ran out the door with everybody following her.

The merchant was not allowed to enter in the front gate but as soon as Toph arrived she knew her suspicions were right. With Aang's help he air bended the box out of the cart and Toph bended the earth to hold the box upright.

"Toph what is this?" Her father demanded.

"Oh just wait." She smiled standing in front of the metal box and bent it open. Two men, Master Yu and Xin Fu, fall out onto the ground. "Well, well, well, you two finally made it home."

They grunted in response and stood up stretching.

"We apologize for not being able to carry out your orders Lao Bei Fong." Said Master Yu bowing.

"Don't apologize to him apologize to me. You two actually thought you could out smart me." Xin Fu glared at her and was about to strike when Toph threatened, "Don't even try it between you and me and the Avatar you will be back in that iron cage for a whole lot longer."

Xin Fu stopped looked at Aang, who had handed his staff to Katara, and left.

"You know, it really was a bad idea to send them after me." Toph turned to glare at her father.

"I did what I thought was best." Lao turned around and headed back into the house with Poppy.

"Well I guess dinner's over I'm going to relax before we head out to the fire nation tomorrow." Sokka wrapped his arm around Suki and they left.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Haru asked surprised.

"Yeah I didn't want to stay long as you can see from dinner it's still a bunch of tension." Toph replied.

"When will I get to see you again?"

"Well if it's ok with your dad my parents have agreed to let you come with us as part of this courtship thing. Which is why I have to visit more so they can 'supervise'." Toph lifted her fingers in the air when she said supervise.

Haru turned to his father asking silent permission.

"Go ahead I'm just going to head back home anyway." Tyro brought his son into a hug before turning around and leaving.

"Come on let's leave these two alone." Aang whispered to Katara.

Hand in hand Aang and Katara strolled around the garden enjoying he night air.

"Can we sit I'm tired of walking?" Asked Katara.

"Sure." Aang sat down and pulled Katara in so he could hold her. The blossoms on the tree added a nice touch to the already perfect night. Aang moved Katara's hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck. Katara sighed and leaned into it. She put her hand up to his head holding him. Aang took her hand and kissed it, and then he left a trail of kisses up her arm and ended at her lips. Katara turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Aang held her close to him and her tongue entered his mouth. They stayed lip locked for a few seconds before needing to break for air. Katara leaned her head against his chest hugging his waist. These moments together were priceless to them; everyone in the world would disappear but them. Aang glanced up to see Toph and Haru walking across the way. He tapped Katara on the shoulder and she looked to see where he was pointing. She smiled as Haru tucked some of Toph's hair behind her ear to get a better look at her face.

"Do you think something will happen between them?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so for her sake." Aang bended down one of the flowers from the tree above them and put it in her hair. "Maybe I should help him out a little bit." Aang bended a small current and caught some of the flowers overhead. He then sent the current over to Toph and Haru and gently winded it around them. Haru had a shocked look on his face but Toph and red and mad.

"We do not need your help over here!" She stamped her foot on the ground and Aang could feel a tremor coming his way. He bended a rock down beneath them just in time to stop he small attack. Katara and Aang giggled to themselves as they watched them walk away.

The next morning the gang had breakfast and said goodbye to Toph's parents. After loading their supplies on Appa they set their course for the Fire Nation. The gang arrived at the Fire Nation Royal Palace early in the evening. They still had a couple days until the wedding which was nice so they could recuperate from their long trip. Appa landed in front of the main entrance to the Palace. Zuko and Mai were both standing waiting to great them. As the gang dismounted Appa they walked through a royal processional to embrace their friends.

"Zuko it's good to see you again." Said Aang.

"It is good to see you. Was your trip ok? Any problems?" Zuko asked.

"It went smoothly."

"Any sign of her?"

"I'm sorry every village and town we stopped in I couldn't find her."

Zuko nodded a little disappointed. He had hoped that maybe they would find his mother in time for the wedding.

"Who is this guy?" Mai asked bored.

"Oh you guys remember Haru? Aang said breaking away from Zuko.

"I see, Toph needed a date." Zuko smiled and folded his arms.

"So what if I did, you guys all have someone so I figured I would bring my own!" Toph said a little more forcefully than she probably needed to.

"Is that the only reason?" Zuko teased.

"You know I still haven't had my payback for you burning my feet." Toph stamped the ground and grabbed the rock that popped up.

Everyone started to laugh except Toph which only increased her anger. Haru placed a steady hand on her shoulder and she dropped the rock.

"Come on dinner will be ready in an hour I bet you guys want to wash up." Zuko grabbed Mai's waist and led them inside.

Zuko had informed them that there will be nobles that are attending this dinner so the gang changed into their ceremonial robes. Zuko sent in a tailor to Haru's room so he could have something more formal to wear. Aang and Sokka walked into his room just as the tailors were leaving.

"Zuko had some green on hand." Aang commented.

"Oh yeah…" Haru tied a sash around his waist.

"Ok what are your plans for our Toph?" Aang smacked Sokka on the arm.

"Oh well, I know we both have feelings for each other but I'm not sure if it will become anything yet." Haru blushed a little.

"Well if it's any consolation you are the first person that can actually make Toph blush. That has to count for something." Aang smiled.

"Thanks."

"Come on let's go get our girls." Sokka began walking out of the room.

The boys lingered in the hallway by Katara's room after Aang felt that's where they all were. Sokka was getting impatient and knocked on the door. Suki poked her head out.

"Sokka you have to be more patient." She chided.

"Well, how long does it actually take? It's just a dinner." He complained.

"Well sometimes girls just want to look a little extra special and tonight is one of those nights." Suki closed the door in his face before he could make a comeback.

A few minutes later Zuko walked up to them escorting Mai. He his ceremonial robes and Mai was dressed in a black dress with red lining.

"What's taking them so long?" Zuko asked a little perturbed.

"See I'm not the only one who thinks this is taking forever." Sokka threw his hands in the air.

"Yeah even I don't take that long." Mai said blandly.

"Well you know, Toph can't see so I bet Katara and Suki had to fix her up as well as do their own thing, so that's probably why it's taking longer." Aang tried defending them but it only earned a glare from Sokka.

"I'm knocking again." He strode up to the door and as he was about to knock it opened revealing the women.

"That won't be necessary we are ready now." Said Toph as she expertly avoided Sokka and walked straight up to Haru. She could feel Haru's heart rate increase which made her smile. She had started believing Katara when she told her that she was pretty but actually having a guy react that way made her feel more beautiful and special.

Sokka's mouth dropped every time he saw Suki get dressed up with makeup and tonight was no exception. Aang, as always, was speechless when Katara exited her room closing the door gently. Aang kissed her as soon as she turned around,

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"And you look handsome." She kissed him again.

They joined the rest of the group as they walked to the banquet hall for dinner. They stopped in front of the entrance when Zuko explained that they were going to be announced.

"This is basically a celebration of the ending of the war and our pre-marriage dinner. Since you guys were all coming, they figured to mush it into one." Zuko explained.

They waited in the hall as a servant came out to ask Haru his name, spoke to Zuko, then exited back into the banquet hall.

"It is my pleasure to announce the heroes who ended the 100 year war: Master Toph and her escort Haru, Master Sokka and Lady Suki, and your hosts this evening Firelord Zuko and Lady Mai. Without further ado it is my pleasure to announce Avatar Aang and Master Katara."

The filed in as their names were called. Sokka's grin widened as he was announced as a master and the cheers and clapping were continuous as Aang and Katara entered the room. The place was full although the amount of people was less from the huge party in Ba Sing Se; mostly fire nation nobles were in attendance as well as the earth king and some of his generals. The gang was seated near Zuko at his request as servants began serving the different courses.

"There isn't going to be another dance is there?" Asked Toph.

"No it's just a dinner and some mingling." Zuko answered.

"Mingling?" Asked Katara.

"Politics stuff, updates, all that stuff. I was going to send you updates on hawks but I figured you would be coming here soon so I didn't bother." Zuko told Aang.

"Yeah those hawks would have been confused about where to go since we didn't get to go to the South Pole before we came over." Aang answered.

"Speaking of the South Pole, I think we need to tell him Aang." Katara said.

"Tell me what?" Zuko asked.

"Oh just that Katara and I are getting married." Aang smiled.

"Hey don't forget that Suki and I are getting married too." Sokka interjected.

"Really? That's great! When are you planning on doing it?" Zuko was all smiles.

"Next week while we're visiting." Aang took Katara's hand and kissed it.

"I'm going to have to clear my schedule and get as much done as I can before I leave. Mai and I could probably be there a couple days before."

"So since you're both getting married are you doing it together?" Mai asked.

Katara and Suki locked eyes, excitement and surprise was evident on their faces.

"I can't believe we didn't think about that?" "That is a great idea!" They were speaking over each other when they both turned to Mai and said at the same time, "Mai you're a genius!"

Dinner went by relatively fast for Suki and Katara since they spent the rest of the time talking about ideas for their now combined wedding. Aang and Zuko were forced into talking with generals and nobles about a rumored resistance. Toph, Haru, and Sokka were lucky enough to sneak out as soon and the dinner was cover. Aang hoped these conversations wouldn't take too long because he had promised Katara that they would spend the rest of the evening together.

"I'm telling you there are right here in the fire nation," One of Zuko's new general, General Chang, was adamant, "They have spies everywhere trying to find recruits. We need to find their head quarters and put an end to it!"

"We have searched the fire nation they aren't here and they aren't in any of the colonies. It's just a rumor to get us scared and keep us divided." Another general, Wu, seemed exasperated.

"How long have these rumors been around?" Asked Aang.

"A couple of weeks but that's not the point. If these are true then we need to get to the bottom of this issue. Stop it before some horrible happens." General Chang was not letting up.

"Have we sent our own scouts out to investigate?" Zuko asked.

"Yes but they haven't returned with their reports yet." General Wu answered.

"Then there is nothing we can do until then. I'm getting married in two days and right now security here is of prime importance. The Earth got here without difficulty and now we need to focus on our other guests and of the wedding day. What is the status of my father?"

"We have increased the guard to 40 fire benders and 40 soldiers. All other prisoners have been moved to different floors or relocated. There shouldn't be an incident there." General Wu answered.

"Good, I want guards walking the halls and servants in the guest areas. During the ceremony the Yu Yan archers should be posted on the walls surrounding the palace and anyone who does anything or seems violent will be detained for questioning. I'm not saying these rumors of the resistance are true but I don't want to be caught by surprise either." Aang was impressed with Zuko's commands; he certainly wasn't the same man he knew from long ago.

The generals bowed and left just as the Earth King walked up to them.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. The captured Dai Li agents that were to stand trial have escaped." Aang could see the King was flustered but he tried to keep a regal air.

"How did they escape?" Aang asked.

"Well we built wooden cells so they could try to learn metal bending but someone burnt through them."

"Burnt?" Aang gave a sideways look to Zuko, "Was Azula still in prison when you went to visit her?"

"I never actually went. When I sent a hawk from one of the colonies the Warden assured me that she was still there. They had to reapply the mouth brace because she bended at them during one of her dinner breaks. I trust the Warden, he wouldn't lie about this." Zuko was shaking his head and rubbing his temples.

"Any leads on where they went?" Aang addressed the Earth King.

"None it's like they disappeared. The benders guarding their cells were killed and there were no other witnesses."

"Zuko, if this resistance talk is true I can postpone my wedding until things are more calm…" Aang started.

"No. Go to the South Pole I'll take care of this until you and Katara are ready. Besides my Uncle arrives tomorrow I can send a team with him to help with the search."

"Aang you're getting married! That's wonderful when did this happen?" The Earth king shook his hand then announced his engagement to everyone in the room.

This prompted more cheers as more people came to offer their congratulations. Aang was a little perturbed that the King had announced it like this and he would have to stand there again for another 20 minutes happily shaking hands instead of spending time with Katara. Aang noticed that Zuko had slipped away from the crowd and was talking with his generals; no doubt discussing the recent escape and its implications. Soon after the hype of his engagement Aang noticed people began leaving and took it as his opportunity to also leave. He slipped out before anybody else could pull him aside for his opinions or more congratulations. The sun had set about an hour ago and he was eager to spend the rest of his night with Katara.

He walked into her room and saw her standing on the balcony wearing an evening robe. Aang took of his necklace, outer robe, and shoes then joined her on the balcony. She leaned into him as his hands gently caressed her waist and stomach.

"What took you so long?" She asked lovingly.

"Well the Earth King found it prudent to announce that I was engaged. So naturally everyone had to come talk to me." He kissed her shoulder.

"Does everybody think they are invited?" She turned around to face him.

"Maybe but it's cold in the South Pole I doubt they will want to come." He kissed her lightly.

"Good because I don't want tons of people there." She kissed him again.

"I thought you liked the attention?" He kissed her again.

"No that's Sokka, I like friends not hoards of people." They continued this kissing pattern after every sentence.

"Well don't worry I'll make sure unwanted people don't show up."

"Good, because I'll be way too busy with Suki and Gran Gran to pay any attention to that."

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek, "You know, the groom isn't allowed to see the bride 3 days prior to the wedding." Katara said.

"What?" Aang was shocked, "Why?"

"It's a custom, the way I remember Gran Gran explaining 'it is so the bride and groom can feel how separation hurts as it tests the bonds that have formed between them. Also so when the groom sees his bride we can all smile at his dumb founded look.'" Katara smiled as she remembered Gran Gran.

"So what do I get to do while I'm separated from you?" Aang started pouting.

"You get fitted for you robes and you build us a house."

"I build us a house?"

"Yes, then I get to come decorate it so it will be all ready for our wedding night." Katara started rubbing his chest and pushing him inside.

Aang took the hint and swept her up in his arms spinning her around the room. "We're going to be married and we get to be together forever." Aang leaned his head down and kissed Katara. He dropped her legs so his other hand could hold her face to his. Katara was gently easing his shirt from being tucked in his pants. As soon as she got access to bare skin Aang let out a soft moan and began kissing her neck. His hands slowly moved down from her head, tracing her arms and ending at the tie holding the robe on her elegant body. It was an easy bow tie and he gently eased it down until it dropped to the floor. Katara's body was electrified, she hooked her right leg around his waist and he lifted the other and walked her over to the bed. Katara was rubbing his head against her neck encouraging him, she loved feeling his hair growing and how soft it was against her hands. She brought Aang's face back up to hers slipping her tongue in. She could feel his body begin to heat up as her hands traced his arms. Aang was on fire. He was seriously considering breaking his promise tonight. When his hand rubbed her smooth leg he could feel her gasping inside his mouth. As he traced her body again he decided to go out on a limb and squeeze her breast. This action elicited a moan, and he knew he needed to stop, but he couldn't. His mind was reeling and he was consumed by her and he was shocked to find that it was Katara who actually broke away.

"Aang…" she said breathlessly, "we need to stop."

"Yeah, but I don't want to." Aang slide his hands off of Katara and smiled at her.

She gently caressed his cheek pulling him towards her. He laid his head on her chest as she continued lightly trace his head. They were breathing together; their hearts completely in sync. Katara bent her head down and pressed her lips to his prized arrow. She held that position for a few seconds then she lifted his head so she could taste him. Aang adjusted his position so she wouldn't have to bend as far. On his knees and between hers he pulls her towards him cupping her perfect face, nothing exists but her, no resistance or trials or pressing appointments; it's just him and the love of his life. He pulled away from the kiss to marvel at her, her hands were rubbing his sculpted arms.

"I have an idea!" Katara was instantly excited as she hopped out of bed.

"And what is it?" Aang leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"We can do some reading." Katara pulled out one of the scrolls that they had taken with them.

Aang laughed but agreed as Katara nuzzled against him.

"So," she said opening up the scroll, "Should we read all the way through it or so we just skip to the marriage stuff?"

"Hmmm, you pick." Aang played with a stray silky hair not really paying attention.

"Do you already know this or are you just distracted?" Katara put the scroll down and looked up at him.

"Actually, this is something the monks didn't discuss with me because of my age. Even though I was placed in higher levels of bending classes with older boys I wasn't old enough to be actually meeting women in a romantic light."

"Ok then, we will start at the beginning and pay attention this is important." Katara slapped his hand away when he reached for her hair again.

"Ok Air Nomadic Courtship: _During the summer and winter solstices any Air Nomads would convene at the Northern Air Temple for the celebrations. During this time it was permitted for the young masters to select a lady for them to court if she agreed. The couple would spend one day together to determine whether or not they wish to further their relationship. Some went on spiritual journeys together, some traveled the world and some would find pleasure in just being together. Some couple may decide that after their courtship they would like to separate and find new love. Some decided to consummate their relationship with a child and some decided to marry, sealing themselves together for the whole of their existence. _ I don't know about you but that sounds very romantic."

"It's interesting to say the least. Although I have no idea how some of them could have a child together and at the next solstice be with someone else entirely?" Aang thought.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that, but I do agree it's a little weird," Katara continued reading, "Ok let's just skip down to the good stuff. Air Nomadic Marriage Ceremonies: _When a couple decides the go through the marriage ceremony they make an unbreakable bond. As free spirits they enter into a spiritual binding. The bond is formed only if the couple understands each other completely; no secrets can be kept when trying to make this bond. Once the bond is made it is irreversible and if any attempts to break such bond could result in permanent spiritual damage of both of the benders. _Wow that's really…"

"Scary?" Aang offered.

"Well yeah but at the same time it's beautiful. To share your spirit with somebody else and have that kind of connection that's just beautiful."

"For us, spirit is the greatest attribute we can have. If we don't have spirit we don't fully understand air bending. But it's also personal, to share our spirit with another person, that's the most pure expression of loyalty and trust that I can think of." After Katara finished reading that passage Aang was tempted to ask her to make this commitment, but he felt it would be unwise of him to ask until she fully understood what it meant to him and to her.

Katara sat in silence pondering what Aang had said. Could she give up that last part of herself? Would she be brave enough to be that intimately linked to her husband? She could sense that the mood had changed in the room so she glanced up at Aang to gauge his reaction. He seemed to be thinking about the same thing she was. After briefly reading through the courtship rituals, it seemed that only a handful of air nomads every made this type of connection. She loved Aang and she would do anything for him. She would be brave enough to give him herself; she would give her spirit if he asked. As connected as they were now would one more permanent connection be that big of a deal?

Aang wanted to ask her but was he allowed. Air Nomads thrived on spirit and it was common to talk about it casually among them, but Katara didn't grow up with that. She didn't have the same upbringing and knowledge that he did. How would she take it if he asked her to give up everything about herself? Did she keep secrets from him? Would she hesitate because of those secrets? He felt her head move up and he knew she was staring at him. He looked down after a moment and she was beaming at him. He smiled and kissed her nose then her lips.

"Aang," she said softly.

"Don't come to this decision lightly Katara." Their faces were inches apart and their eyes closed.

"Aang I love you and if this is how I can have every part of you in every way…"

"Katara wait…"

"Then I want to do it."

Aang held his breath keeping his eyes shut tight. "We still don't know the full extent of what this may involve."

"And I'm sure that whatever it is we can face it together as we always have." She turned around setting the scroll down and stood on her knees in front of him. Aang slowly opened his eyes and looked at his fiancé. He could see tears beginning to form in her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. There were no secrets between them Aang realized, there was nothing but love. Pure unadulterated love for each other.

"Katara, will you do this with me, become my spiritual bride?"

"Yes Aang, I'm yours now and forever."

**So if this seemed a little broken up in places i apologize...it felt that way when i was writing. I'm obviously not very good with filler stuff and this shows it but at the same time it was fun to write and Toph just needs a guy, deep down every tough girl is a softy...and on a plus note it's my longest chapter by far! sorry that was exciting for me :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Katara woke up to an empty bed. She got up put her robe on and opened her window to see the sun just rising above the horizon. She grabbed her bathroom supplies and headed towards her personal bathroom, Zuko had been nice enough to give her one of the nicer rooms. She half expected to see Aang in there when she walked in but she was disappointed. She filled the tub with warm water and some lavender petals and soaked. She thought about last night and how perfect it was. She only wished they had stayed focused enough to actually finish reading but they did need to get some decent sleep. Today and tomorrow were big days and today she was helping Mai with last minute arrangements or changes and she also had to get fitted for her dress. After cleaning herself she bended the water off her body and put on fresh clothes. There was a wicker basket by her bathroom door and she knew that the servant assign to her room would clean them for her is she put her clothes in the basket. She made her way to the dining hall and found Suki, Sokka, and Toph eating together but Aang.

"Good morning everyone," She said.

"Good morning Katara, sleep well?" Asked Suki.

"Yeah, have you guys seen Aang?"

"We figured he was with you."

"He was last night but he wasn't this morning."

Sokka looked up from his eggs and he made an eye at her.

"Sokka I really wish you would stop looking at me like that. Nothing is going to happen and we're getting married soon anyway so just stop." Katara whined and placed her head in her hands as Zuko and Mai walked in.

"Aang left earlier this morning to go meditate; the fire sages built a new temple since Aang destroyed the last one." Zuko pulled out Mai's chair then seated himself. Servants began serving him food but he waved them off with a smile. Another servant filled up their cups.

"Did he say when he would be back?" Katara asked.

"No but he can't be gone too long I do need him here."

After they finished breakfast all the women went with Mai to her chambers for their dress fittings. While each girl was wrapped in fabric they went over their flower arrangements. Their dresses were crimson red silk accented with gold jewelry; they came down to their ankles where they would wear matching red shoes. The tops of the dresses had a v-neck cut with sleeves coming down to the elbows then opened up with more fabric hanging down. Their flower arrangements consisted of white roses and pandalillies wrapped in black ribbon. As Toph was going to stand for her fitting Ty Lee bounced into the room.

"Hi everybody!" She said cart wheeling over to Mai and giving her a hug.

"Hey Ty Lee, you made it just in time." Mai pulled away as Suki was coming over.

"Are the rest of the girls here?" She asked eagerly.

"Yep they are in the dining hall but I came so I could put on my dress." Ty Lee answered as Suki rushed out of the room.

After all the girls were finished Mai stood on the dress platform as the seamstresses brought out her dress. It looked like it was made from solid gold. The fabric alone must have cost a fortune but the intricate designs on the dress made it look like it was worth millions.

"The original fabric had a natural shine to it but my mother said it needed more because I am going to be Fire Lady." Mai explained.

"Mai that's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen." Katara was in complete awe.

"Well I can't see a thing so I'm just going to have to take your word for it Katara." Said Toph.

"I wanted black but my mother threw a fit so I decided on gold because I'm white enough, I don't need a white dress to make me look pale and sick." As the seamstresses finished tying up her corset back the girls finally got a decent view of the dress. The train itself was about 4 feet long and red stitching held the rhinestones in place in a firey pattern that worked its way up the dress ending at the her waist. She also had longer sleeves and a v-neck cut like the bridesmaids and almost every inch was covered in rhinestones and red stitching. Mai signaled another servant who brought out her tiara. The servant opened a black case to reveal a solid gold diamond studded tiara. The 2 carat sized diamonds lined the base while the golden flames shooting out. It was a circular design so that is sat near the back of her head holding most of her hair in a bun.

"Oh Mai, it's beautiful!" Ty Lee's eyes were open as wide as they could go.

"Zuko is going to die when he sees you tomorrow." Katara placed the tiara back in its box and the servant took it away.

There was a soft knock at the door and Zuko began to walk in. Katara and Ty Lee screamed; Katara bended water out of a pitcher and whipped the door shut in his face. Ty Lee jumped over and re opened the door and Katara was right behind her.

"Zuko don't you know it's bad luck to see your bride in her wedding dress before you're married." Ty Lee held her hands up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she had it on." Zuko backed off to avoid any chi blocking punches.

"Well what did you think we were doing? Drinking tea?" Katara bended the water so it fit over her hand.

Suki was walking up with the rest of the warriors and laughed at the scene.

"Zuko, Zuko," she chastised, "You know you can't peak." She and the rest of the warriors entered the room and began another round of girly screaming.

"Time for you to leave and don't come looking for us again, or else." Threatened Ty Lee.

"Or else what?" Aang's voice echoed in the hallway.

"Aang!" Katara screamed and raced to meet him.

She kissed him good and hard and she could feel him laughing, "Where were you this morning I missed you?"

"Sorry, I had some meditating and communing with past lives to do." He answered.

"Communing with past lives? Care to explain?"

"Let's just say it had something to do with last night's conversation." He smiled at her stroking her cheek.

Katara giggled and kissed him again. "Hey," Aang said, "want to go shopping for a necklace?"

"I wish I could but I promised Mai I would help her today…" Katara pouted.

"It's ok, I can either just go pick one out or we can go later."

"We might not have time later…just take Sokka and go he loves to shop."

"Ok," Aang heard a strange awe sound coming from the cracked door, "What is going on?"

"They must be looking at the tiara. I can't wait for you to see Mai she is beautiful!" Katara was giddy with excitement.

"She won't be as beautiful as you will be," Aang whispered kissing her cheek.

"Thanks now go away, this is girl time and make sure Zuko doesn't go sneaking around here." Katara kissed him quickly then raced back to the room closing the door.

"For future reference, don't go looking for Katara before her wedding, you may get chi blocked." Said Zuko.

"That won't be a problem; I can't even see her the 3 days before we get married." Aang and Zuko walked through the hall.

"Well come on we need to get you some clothes for tomorrow."

* * *

Azula loved the smell of victory. Their raid went as perfectly as it was planned. They easily snuck into the city and captured the family of one of the guards, made the rescued agents swear loyalty or rot in prison, burnt down the pathetic wooden crates they were kept in and left the city making their own tunnels. It was fool proof and the Earth King and silly Avatar will be scratching their heads over that one for weeks. Azula had just taken a small team to Ba Sing Se so they would avoid detection. There was a fire nation war balloon waiting at Chameleon Bay to escort them back to the fire nation. With her entourage of Dai Li agents she knew her plan to free her father was going to work, all they need now was the perfect timing. The balloon landed and the generals were there to great her again. General Qin showed the recovered agents to their tents as Azula followed the rest to General Lee's tent.

"Congratulations on your victory Firelord. You must tell us how it went." General Lee inquired.

"If you must know the details," Azula sighed drinking some water, "Well we snuck into the city and split up so we didn't draw attention to ourselves then met back up near the palace where I almost ran into my failure of an uncle. When we found the prison we noticed that aside from wooden cages the outside was metal and the only way in was with a key. So we found the man with the key and his family and he became quite cooperative when I burnt his child's arm. Before I let any of the men out they had to swear to serve me or I could kill them and let them rot. Naturally they picked me so I burnt a hold in the wooden crate and went on collecting my men. We I came up to Long Feng's cell I knew he would only turn on me and since I couldn't have him blabbing I set his entire cell on fire and waited for it to turn to ash before moving on. That didn't sit too well with the guard's daughter so I killed her to keep her quiet. The family was extra compliant after that little episode. So finally when I had collected my agents we killed any remaining guards and tunneled our way out of the city. Of course we filled it in behind us so that the earth benders couldn't feel a gaping tunnel beneath them. There that's my report now what is yours?"

"An impressive feet and I believe you will love the news that we will share with you." Said General Wei Fong.

"And what is this news?" Asked Azula.

"The Avatar is getting married next week. The Firelord and all of his closest friends will be in attendance leaving the palace and its prison unguarded." Wei Fong was smiling.

Azula's eyes grew wide and she began cackling, "He is getting married to that little whore from the water tribe isn't he?"

"Yes my Lady." Lee answered.

"This is perfect. More perfect that I could even imagine. So how you drawn out any plans?" Azula placed her hands on either side of the table.

"We have, with your success in obtaining the Dai Li agents, breaking into the prison will be simple. It is constructed completely of earth except for the holding cells, which are metal. With their combined strength we could make a wide enough hole from the outside and they could bend his prison cell out to us where we can melt the metal and free him. It won't be completely silent or as stealthy as your mission was but it should still keep the Avatar and Prince Zuko guessing as to who is behind this…"

"No! It's time to make a statement. Once my father is free there will be no more cowering and hiding. It's time to send a message to my brother. We will destroy this prison and burn it all to the ground! When he gets home only a pile of rubble littered with burnt and rotting bodies will be left over." She had to stop and control the shaking in her hands, "The only thing that can be kept hidden is our permanent head quarters. It's time to pack up and leave this open area. We now move underground away from any eyes that may find us. General Torin, find us a suitable place in the earth kingdom that can house us and any new recruits. General Wei Fong and General Lee, I want a destructive plan drawn out for my father's rescue we will execute it when Zuko leaves for the South Pole. General Torin, find General Qin I want a status report on our supplies and scouts." With that Azula stood and left.

She made her way up to her tent slowly climbing the hill. She felt nauseous but she hadn't eaten anything in a while. Maybe the water in General Lee's tent was poisoned; she hadn't noticed anybody else drinking it. They were trying to undermine her; they just wanted to use her like that guard did at the Boiling Rock. She shoved the tent flap out of her way and walked over to the nearest basin. She leaned against it and tried to control her breathing. Her hand went to her stomach as she leaned over into the fetal position. The instant her breathing slowed she smelled something…rice, meat, chopped fruit, fresh cut grass, water being filtered and poured into a glass. A few second later a servant came around the corner of her tent and placed her dinner on the table.

"My Lady!" She exclaimed and rushed over to her. Azula unwilling let the woman lift her and take her to her seat. Thankfully she prepared a soup for Azula and nothing hard she would have to chew. She dismissed her with a weak wave wanting to be alone. She sipped her soup slowly not wanting to upset her stomach. She was able to keep everything down and she called her servant back in. She helped her undress and turned down her covers while Azula washed her face.

She turned to her servant and said, "I don't want any disturbances for the rest of the day."

"Yes, My Lady." She then went and pulled the tent flap shut and blew out any candles and left.

The next morning Azula didn't feel any better, in fact it seemed worse. Every smell was potent and distinct. She grumbled to herself and rolled over trying to fall back asleep. This movement made her stomach lurch and she jumped out of bed in time to heave up last night's dinner. She could feel her sweat running down her forehead and onto her cheeks. As she was about to heave again she felt a cool rag being pressed against her neck and another on her forehead. She didn't have time to look up at her when another heaving fit hit her. After she finished Azula took the rag from her head and wiped her mouth.

"I need a bath." She commanded weakly. Azula stood slowly and untied her hair. She looked into a mirror and stared at herself. She still had color in her face, the bags under her eyes were less prominent, and her eyes had changed. They were no longer crazed, no longer had that sense of command emanating from them, they showed just the opposite, fear. She couldn't stand looking at herself and seeing fear. She screamed and threw the mirror on the floor shattering it to pieces. The servant jumped but stayed where she was. Azula undressed and entered her bath.

"Leave me alone." The servant bowed and walked away.

Azula sat there thinking about her condition. What could have caused her to feel this way? It didn't feel natural. She put her head under the water and brought it back up wiping the hair out of her face. She was angry at herself. She shouldn't be feeling this way, this weakness was not her. She always had perfect health; nothing slowed her down, not until now. She examined her body for anything resembling cuts or injections, nothing. While examining her chest she felt some tenderness around her breasts. She bended the water so she could relax more. _This doesn't make sense!_ She screamed in her head, _What is happening to me? I'm not weak I'm the rightful Firelord!_

"My Lady," the servant said quietly.

"What!" She shouted near tears.

"I don't want to invade your privacy but when was the last time you had your cycle?"

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"Well I'm not completely sure but you seem to be experiencing signs of…" She wasn't sure whether or not she should continue.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I think you may be pregnant…" The servant looked up at her and saw total fear and denial in Azula's eyes.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. Katara woke up refreshed and ready to party, today was the day that Mai and Zuko were getting married. Katara stretched and turned over looking at Aang. His back was to her and she could see his tattoos. She scooted closer to him and began tracing starting from his lower back up to his shoulders then down his arms. She was shocked when he didn't stir so she began kissing him starting on his neck then down to his shoulders. This caused him to shiver and lay on his back but he was still sleeping. She thought about what she could do to wake him up when a wicked smile crept on her face. She turned down the covers and straightened his legs out then straddled him. She ran her nails along the contours of his abs and chest with no reaction from Aang. She began lightly kissing his chest working her way down to his pants with still no success.

"What in the world did you guys do last night?" She was starting to get perturbed that none of her attempts have been able to wake him up. She pulled the covers down so that he was no longer covered. His shoes were still on, _That's odd_, she thought. She ran her hands along his legs getting dangerously close to his manhood, but still he had no reaction.

"Oh that's it!" She jumped off the bed a little peeved, threw on her robe and stormed out of the room. She banged on Sokka's door when Suki answered.

"I need to talk to Sokka." Katara said a little harsh.

"Well he's not waking up and I have been trying everything." Suki said blushing.

"What went on last night that would cause them to be passed out?" Katara was beginning to lose her cool.

"I don't know but it's after sun up and breakfast will be ending in a couple hours and they need to eat." Suki and Katara walked over to Sokka, his mouth was open and he was drooling.

"You know what I have an idea, let's bring Sokka to my room." Suki and Katara were beginning to lift him when Toph walked in.

"So, I see we are all having the same problem." She folded her arms as she was walking over.

"You mean Haru isn't waking up either? Are you sleeping in the same room?" Katara asked.

"No I'm not ready to share my bed with anyone! When I went over there this morning he didn't answer so I opened it and he was asleep like I slapped him and he didn't wake up."

"Well help us move Sokka into my room then let's get Haru and we will wake them up together." Toph bended a large vase over to the bed and they placed Sokka on it and threw him on Katara's bed. After retrieving Haru, Katara decided they should be taken to the bathroom. Toph bent Katara's tub into a large circle and the three boys were placed in it. They stripped them down to their trunks and went to the community bathroom to gather pitchers full of water. Suki lined them up and Katara bent the water down onto the three guys, she had also made it icy cold. Within two seconds of the water touching their bodies all three of the boys jerked awake. They were confused as to what was happening until the waterfall of cold water stopped and they looked around. Suki, Katara, and Toph all stood next to the tub with their arms folded. Aang, Sokka, and Haru surveyed the situation and became embarrassed when they saw they were all in their under garments.

"So who would like to start explaining why we had to go to such lengths to wake you guys up?" Katara asked in her motherly tone.

"Yes and also please answer why none of us recall hearing you come in?" Suki asked with the same tone.

"I think it's best that you just spill about what happened before we start throwing hissy fits." Toph finished.

The three boys looked at each other each willing for the other one to speak. Katara gave Toph a nudge and she began bending the tub into a smaller form.

"No wait we will tell you!" Sokka shouted.

"Oh good you decided to copperate." Suki said sarcastically.

"We just had some fun and stayed up really late." Aang tried to explain but it didn't sound convincing.

"Oh really, so that's why you all have bags under your eyes and you went to bed almost fully dressed and you smell like…I don't even know what!" Katara's voice was rising by the end of her speech.

"Honestly I don't know what happened?" Haru said lamely.

"Wong answer!" Toph bent the tub more so that they were all touching, which made them uncomfortable since they were all mostly naked.

"Ok fine, we're sorry just let us out and we will tell you everything!" Aang shouted.

"You know I think we're going to get more answers this way, what do you think girls?" Suki asked.

"Yep." Definitely." Katara and Toph answered together.

They sighed in defeat looking at each other.

"You know this is all your fault." Aang grumbled.

"Me it's so not my fault!" Sokka voice was higher with the accusation.

"Yeah if you hadn't brought that cactus stuff in we would not be in this situation." Haru joined Aang in the accusation.

"Whoa whoa whoa…did you say cactus juice? Where did you find that?" Katara asked.

"Yesterday when Sokka and I went looking for your necklace he saw a vendor from the desert areas and he bought a vial." Aang explained.

"I just thought it was cool I didn't intend on using that night it just kinda happened." Sokka looked up at Katara to see her shaking her head.

"Only you Sokka, only you would think to buy something like that. Didn't you learn your lesson a long time ago?"

"He spiked the wine we were drinking. Needless to say we probably don't remember much that happened that night." Haru said.

With another nudge from Katara Toph rebent the tub so they could climb out.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Katara folded her arms again as Aang approached her. She glanced over to see Haru and Sokka doing the same thing.

"We're sorry." They said together.

"And if you show up to our wedding drunk on cactus juice and wine…" Katara started.

"Then you will be sleeping alone for the rest of your life." Suki finished.

All three of the girls turned at the same time and headed out of the bathroom with huge smiles on their faces. Aang, Sokka, and Haru looked at each other as they heard the girl's laughter ringing in the hallway.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the big wedding. The ceremony was 2 hours before sun down and the servants were busy putting up tables and decorations. Everything was overseen by Mai's mother since Mai was busy getting ready for the actual ceremony. Everything was red and gold with accents of black and white. Mai had always wanted an outside wedding so the garden area was the perfect location. Katara had helped yesterday with a special project that involved candles floating in the pond with the turtle ducks. The tables were square in shape with red table cloths that hung to the ground, and a smaller golden layer was laid over it with pandalilies in a tall vase at the center. Golden chiffon fabric was wrapped around the columns on the walkway that led to the garden. The ceremony stage was looked over by two trees that leaned into each other; in the gap between the trees hung the fire nation symbol. A red carpet was placed down the aisle and lined with tiny candles and surrounded by chairs. There was one long table at the other side of the garden that was for the food being served and it had the same decorations as the eating tables did. Her cake was Mai's personal design and the only thing she was really picky about. It was a 4-tier square cake and each layer was off centered for the last one. It was entirely made of chocolate with white butter cream frosting. She added a gold cake shadow to the base color of white so when it was lit up by candles it would sparkle. It also had immaculate white piping covering all layer with red roses at the topper and rose petals surrounding it.

Mai looked out her window taking in the scene and smiled. Ty Lee went over to join her.

"You know it's actually nice to see you smile. It doesn't happen a lot."

"Yeah, I know, Zuko's stupid transformation is rubbing off on me. He's happy a lot more and his smile is so contagious that I just can't help myself sometimes. It's almost annoying." Mai furrowed her brow to keep from smiling.

Ty Lee laughed and gave her a side hug, "It's really beautiful down there. You are an excellent planner."

"Actually my mom did most of it. All I did was say "ok" to some things, except for the cake I knew I needed to do that or she would pick something really weird."

Ty Lee laughed again, "Come on time to get your hair done."

Mai sighed and followed Ty Lee to her hair dresser.

Everything was ready; most of the guests had arrived and were seated by the ceremony stage. Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Iroh were waiting in the back and Zuko couldn't stop pacing.

Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder, "Zuko you need to calm down this is not supposed to be a stressful day."

"I'm calm and nervous and anxious and they are late. Mai's never late…" Zuko was very nervous.

"Zuko it's her wedding and she wants to look perfect and don't worry everything will be fine." Iroh pulled him into a hug, "I'm very proud of you, my son."

"Thank you uncle." Zuko had to wipe a small tear from his eye.

Toph, Katara, and Suki walked around the corner and towards their escorts. Aang and Sokka were speechless as they walked up to them.

"Katara…I don't know what to say." Aang's mouth was hanging open and she lifted it closed.

"How about just a kiss then?" Aang complied.

"Hey don't take all my make up off." Katara pulled away and straightened out her dress.

"Zuko you have to go up there now Mai is coming." Toph said.

Zuko sighed and left and a few second later Mai walked out with her parents and Ty Lee. Her mother had tears in her eyes and she kissed her hand. As she joined the audience the crowd began to get quiet and the band began to play. Everyone took their positions as Suki and Sokka began walking out, they were followed by Toph and Iroh and then Ty Lee, Aang, and Katara. Once they were in position the crowd stood as Mai and her Father began their walk. Aang glanced at Zuko and saw tears leaking out of his eyes, he placed a hand on his shoulder and Zuko smiled. Mai's Father presented her to him Bowed and took his seat by his wife. There were artisans scattered around taking hurried sketches so they wouldn't lose the moment. Zuko didn't hear a word the fire sage was saying his only thoughts were of the beautiful woman before him. It seemed only a minute later he was saying "I do" and a second later Mai was in his arms and he kissed her. Cheers and applause erupted around them as the sage announced, "May I present Firelord Zuko and his bride Firelady Mai!" From there they walked over to the wall of the palace where they were again announced to the gathered citizens by Li and Lo.

When they returned the reception began. Crowds of nobles gathered around Zuko and Mai mostly to just admire the craftsmanship of her dress. Many of the women were gossiping about the wedding from her dress to the decorations. Toph made sure to keep her feet off the ground with all the people around she was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed. The gang picked a table near the corner so they wouldn't be constantly surrounded by people. Many nobles who had heard about his engagement came over to offer congratulations. Sokka and Suki had raided the food table and were busy feeding each other.

"You know it will be nicer at your wedding because I won't be able to feel everybody around me. Believe it or not I may be getting claustrophobic." Commented Toph.

Aang laughed, "Well I guess I won't have to worry about bringing any rock over for you since you don't want to see anything."

"Tea anybody?" Iroh walked up to their table with cups and his own tea pot.

"Yes please," said Katara as she took a sip, "Iroh I have missed you tea. Nobody makes it quite like you."

"Thank you Katara, as you know the secret ingredient is love." They all laughed.

"Will you be able to make it down to the South Pole for our wedding?" Asked Aang.

"Yes I'll be coming with Zuko." He replied.

They sat together for the rest of the evening. Iroh had asked the girls to dance and he was tapped on the shoulder by each of their dates. Zuko and Mai shared a couple dances and Zuko even danced with her mother. Iroh took his turn dancing with Mai after her father. It was a very elegant evening filled with laughter and love. The gang could not have imagined a more fun night together.

**This got wildly out of hand but i'm happy with the way it turned out :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Things get a little hot and steamy!**

Azula sat in her tub trying not to cry. Was she pregnant? How could this have happened to her, she was never with a man…then it hit her, it was the guard. The water in her tub began to slowly boil as her anger grew more and more wild. With a loud cry fire shot from her mouth and she burnt the fabric of the tent in front of her. After her outburst she took three deep breaths and regained control of herself.

"What is your name?" Azula asked slowly.

"Ling my Lady."

"Ling if this information passes out of these walls then you and anyone you have told and anyone you know will die by my hand, is this understood." She looked at her.

"Yes my lady."

"Bring me my robe." Azula stepped out of the tub and tied the sash around her.

"How much do you know about pregnancies?" When she turned around she accessed Ling. She seemed to be about her age maybe a year younger. She had no distinct features that made her beautiful and she was probably here because she was forced to be. Her black hair was kept up in a bun and she wore traditional clothing that looked nicer than it probably was.

"I have helped my mother deliver children and I'm the oldest in my family. I have no children myself but I have 5 brothers and sisters all whom I have helped raise since my father fights in your army." She kept her head bowed.

"I guess that's good enough," Azula sighed and clutched her stomach, "I'm going to need new clothes once I start growing. I want the designs to hide my condition until it's no longer possible, understood?"

"Yes my Lady."

"I need to know that I can trust you…" Azula was trying not to show weakness to her but her emotions couldn't be kept in check with her condition.

Ling looked up at her seeing her vulnerability, "My Lady you can trust me, I promise to serve you loyally," she bowed to the ground and kissed her feet.

Azula nodded and signaled for her to rise up, "Once things become difficult I will be needing assistance more often. I might even have to tag along as long as you don't get in the way. For now just assume your usual duties. Where do you sleep at night?"

"My family's tent in with the army."

"Well get your own and put it next to mine, with the way things are progressing you're going to need to be around more." Azula sat down at her table and began eating.

"Yes my Lady." Ling exited the tent.

Azula ate while thinking about her position. Being pregnant will no doubt affect her bending and command. The generals may view her as weak and try to assume control. She cannot let that happen. The plan to rescue her father has to be executed soon before her pregnancy presents a huge burden. Her father wouldn't betray her that was for certain. As soon as they found a way to restore his bending together they would be unstoppable. They can retake their land and conquer the world together. If only he had her by his side to begin with he never would have failed against the Avatar. _Hopefully he has realized this_, she thought vehemently. What would he think about her condition? What would he think when he found out? _He would probably be angry and think I'm weak._ She was disgusted with herself. She should never have put herself in that position…she should not have been in that position in the first place. Every time she thought through her situation it always came down to her defeat by Zuko and Katara and her father's failure against the Avatar. She should have offered the guard something else, but what else did she have to give. Then it occurred to her, _I didn't have to give him anything! He was a part of this blasted army and he was going to break me out of there anyway. He just decided to press his luck with a locked up princess. That foul…_

Her head snapped up as General Lee entered her tent. Azula pulled her robe tighter around her and sat a little straighter.

"Forgive my intrusion my Lady but are you well?" He asked bowing.

"I'm fine just a stomach virus, what do you need?" She took a bite of a banana.

"General Wei Fong and I would like to go over the rescue plan with you before we present it to the other generals."

"Very well, meet back in an hour."

Azula finished her breakfast as Ling returned. She helped her dress and took measurements for her new clothing leaving plenty of space around her abdomen for growth. Ling had cleaned up the tidied up the tent when the two generals returned.

Azula sat at the table as the generals laid out the plan.

General Lee began, "It will take two days to get to the city and we're hoping that Prince Zuko will have left the palace by then. Our scouts return in 2 days to give us a more accurate report on the amount of guards at the prison. But for now this is it. We take one of our war balloons with the Dai Li agents and 60 soldiers to the front of the prison. They will naturally be suspicious since Prince Zuko never shows up there in this fashion. The Dai Li will take out the two guard towers killing the soldiers inside while our scouts open the gate. Our benders will lead off to counter any benders outside and the rest will storm the front door. The Dai Li will begin breaking apart the rock prison starting at the ground level. You, some guards, and I will storm the front entrance and go directly to your father's cell. By this time we should have the keys that our men inside have retrieved for us and I suspect most of the prison guards will be outside. Any who do get in our way will be quickly expunged and with the keys we have we can unlock the cell and get your father. But our attempt has to be quick; with the Dai Li breaking down the prison from the bottom the upper levels will begin to be unstable."

"Which level is my father being held?"

"The 3rd and he is the only prisoner there at the moment. Zuko had all other prisoners removed from that floor because of his wedding."

"Will he refill the cells?"

"I don't think so, any prisoners that didn't fit were transported to another location and of course we intercepted it and gained 20 new recruits from our rescue. Word has not yet reached the palace and I don't expect it to." Wei Fong replied.

"Excellent. Keep this plan until we have word from the scouts then we can make our final arrangements and execute." After all the bad news and feeling she had dealt with today this finally brought a smile to her face.

Katara was beginning to love the feel of the wind in her hair. They had left the Fire nation early in the morning so they could make it to the Southern Air Temple by the evening. Katara was surprised to see Zuko and Mai coming to say goodbye to them so early. She figured after a long reception and probably an even longer night she wouldn't see them until their arrival down south, but they were up with bags under their eyes. They had been flying all morning and were going to be making a stop on Kyoshi Island to give Appa a rest. When they left the fire nation they had more passengers than normal, the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors came with Suki to help her plan her and Katara's combined wedding, so the weight on Appa's back was a bit more stressful. They only stayed for a couple hours on Kyoshi so they could stay on Sokka's perfect schedule. Now they were on their way to the Temple and Katara was excited to see it again. She climbed down on Appa's head with Aang.

"Need some company?" She asked holding onto his shoulder.

"I would love your company," Aang helped her down so she wouldn't fall, "You excited to see your home again?"

"Yes I bet it has changed a lot with the reconstruction going on." Katara put her arms around his waist, "I'm just really excited to see Gran Gran especially when I tell her that we're engaged."

Aang smiled at her and kissed her, "I'm sure she will be pleasantly surprised considering that last time I saw her was when I first got out of the ice berg." Aang laughed remembering how clumsy and silly he was.

"I can't believe it's been that long…time has flown by fast."

"Yeah it has."

They stayed silent for a while lost in their own thoughts.

The Temple came into view an hour before sun down and many of the new fliers were happy to be on solid ground. Appa landed on a circular landing rock and let his passengers dismount. Aang air bended the saddle off his back and he grunted and took off towards the stables. The group picked up their supplies and walked up the hill towards the temple.

"I had almost forgotten how beautiful this place was." Katara told Aang.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." He replied.

Aang showed everyone to their rooms for the next couple days as they cleaned it up then they all convened in the kitchen for dinner. Suki had taken some of the girls to go find fruit that may be growing around the temple while the others stayed in the kitchen.

"So is it basically the same deal as the last temple?" Asked Toph.

"Yeah and since we have 3 earth benders now it will a lot easier." Aang said.

"So what are we going to be doing?" Haru asked.

"Cleaning up, it's kind of a personal project that we have been doing. Well personal to me everybody else just helps."

"We want to help." Katara kissed Aang's head.

"You didn't answer his question twinkle-toes." Toph said.

"Basically we earth benders replace anything broken or anything that has fallen down. At the Eastern Air Temple Toph and I rebuilt some columns and filled in a lot of holes. The damage here doesn't look quite as bad but…" Aang stopped as he remembered Gyatso's body.

"But what?" Toph asked.

"There are bodies here. And they need to be buried." Aang's voice changed from happy to stone.

Katara rubbed his back as he hung his head, "Why don't you and I take care of any of the bodies that are here. We have more help than last time so you don't have to worry about doing it."

All Aang could do was nod his head as he got up from the table and walked out. Katara followed him after a few moments to where the rooms were. Aang stopped in front of a door hesitant to go in. He tried the handle and the door opened with a small whine and he entered the room. He took in his surroundings and noticed everything was in its place. Nobody had touched his stuff since he left, _Gyatso must have made sure of that. He probably also thought that I was coming back._ He looked at his old bed and saw the note he had written over a hundred years ago on the floor next to it. He bent down and picked it up, most of the ink was faded and it had a good layer of dust on it. He could feel Katara's footsteps approaching the room but she stopped at the entrance.

She glanced around the room taking in the scene. Right across from the door was a bed that was perfectly made and it looked like it has been unused for a while. To the right of the bed was a desk and chair as well as shelved that held some scrolls and figurines.

"You can come in you know." Aang said quietly with his back to her.

"Was this Gyatso's old room?"

"No it was mine." Aang turned and faced her as he held up an old paper.

"This is the letter I left when I ran away. Monk Gyatso must have dropped it on the floor after he read it. Then he probably locked my door so nobody would disturb my room. I bet he was hoping I would come back after a few days." Aang bowed his head again trying to keep tears from escaping.

Katara walked over and hugged him. Aang responded by embracing her in a tight hug.

"Aang I can't imagine what you must be going through, being the last of your race, but when you go through these lapses I can help but feel that you wish you were rather there than here with us and with me." Katara's voice broke at the end.

Aang lifted her face up with his hand but Katara kept her eyes closed. Aang wiped away the tears that were escaping beneath her eye lids before she moved her face away from his hands and back to his chest.

"Katara, I'm sorry. I don't regret being here with you and I don't regret what I have done. I love you. I love you so much," he kissed her forehead holding her close, "There are just times that I miss him and I miss my people. I'm the only one who can bring them back but I'm scared at the same time. I want so many things but the things that I want sometimes have to wait. I don't want to be the last air bender anymore. Being the Avatar and the only one who can restore my people sometimes it gets to be too much. But Katara please know that I don't regret being here with you and I can't wait to make you my wife."

Katara wiped the tears from her face and pulled away from him, "Aang I love you and I will always love you, but seeing you this way it hurts. Please promise me you will not dwell on this anymore." She looked up at him begging.

"Katara I have to think about it…"

"I'm not saying don't think about it I'm just saying don't…dwell on it."

"Katara I don't dwell, this is actually the first time I have really thought about them since meeting with Guru Pathik."

"What happened?"

"In order to open one my chakras I had to let all of my guilt flow out of my body. Then Guru Pathik told me that the love my people had for me did not leave but it was given to me in the form of a new face…your face." Aang cupped her cheek as Katara smiled up at him.

Katara stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Aang held her there and ran a hand through her silky hair.

Katara pulled away with her forehead pressed against his, "I noticed you didn't pick a room earlier, did you want to stay here?"

"No…well I don't know…"

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't seem right. I'm the last one which means I'm no longer a student, I'm now a monk."

"So you feel that you now need a monk's room?"

"I guess…"

"Well do you want to go over there or do you want to eat first?"

Aang sighed, "Let's go eat." Hand in hand they made their way back to the kitchen.

"So I guess we can all do the same thing that we did at the other temple," Sokka said.

"Sokka they weren't there at the last temple they don't know what they're doing," Suki indicated about the Kyoshi warriors.

"Here's the plan," Katara began, "Toph and Haru are going to replace anything broken around the temple as best as they can. Suki, Sokka, and they rest of you girls can do general cleaning like weeds and such. If there are any seeds here in the pantry we can replant them. Aang and I have some other things to do."

"Hey I thought I was the plan guy and what kind of personal things are you talking about." He crossed his arms.

"Sokka just remember the last time we were here and it all should make sense."

Sokka began to protest under Katara's steady gaze then she could see his comprehension and he sat back and continued eating.

"What happened last time you were here?" Suki asked quietly.

"Last time we were here I found the skeleton of my oldest friend Monk Gyatso. Katara and I will be collecting any bodies that remain here and burying them." Aang answered in a monotone voice.

The table was silent after his answer. Katara put her arm around him and held him. Aang looked up at her and smiled taking her hand.

They left the quiet table and Aang led her to the monk's rooms. Aang paused in front of a wooden door that was slightly off its hinges.

"This was his room, I used to come play Pai Sho with him; I usually lost." Aang smiled at the memories.

Aang pushed the door open slowly. The room was a mess, the desk was over turned and scrolls were half burnt. The bed sheets were in disarray and the few belongs that had survived were strewn all over the floor. Katara gasped at the sight as Aang bent down to pick up a picture. It was the painting Gyatso had done when he became his guardian. Aang was just a small child and Gyatso was holding him and they were looking at each other. Katara leaned over his shoulder and looked at the picture.

"You're so young and adorable." She said smiling.

"I remember him telling me not to move so the painter couldn't mess it up. He never kept a lot of things; it makes me happy knowing that he kept this." Tears were streaming down his face.

"Come on, let's clean this place up." Katara said.

They began organizing the room and picking up furniture.

"Aang look at this," Katara was holding another picture. It was after Aang had just gotten his air bending tattoos. He took the picture from her studying it. Gyatso was standing to his right looking down on him with pride while Aang had a huge smile on his face.

"I was so…goofy when I was younger." Aang said smiling.

"Yeah you were." She kissed Aang on the cheek.

After their work Aang bended a current to pick up the layers of dust and sent it out of the room. It looked just like new. Aang took the two pictures he found and hung them up by the door.

"Come on it's time to get some sleep." Katara grabbed his hand.

"Yeah I guess so." Aang didn't move.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"No, can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can."

She led him back to the room that she picked out earlier. Aang let out a small laugh as he walked in.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked.

"This room used to belong to a kid I knew, his name was Jin Su, and let's just say that he was the nerdy kid."

Katara laughed, "Well if you want to move…"

"No it's ok I just thought it was funny."

Aang took off his robes as Katara got down to her bindings. They climbed into bed together completely comfortable with each other. Aang kissed her forehead then her nose then her lips. Katara pulled him closer and wound her legs around his getting as close as possible. As Aang was kissing his fiancé he couldn't help but think of the room they were in. He tried not to laugh as he remembered the gangly looking bender who was always the last to get picked for anything.

Katara huffed and pulled her face away glowering at him, "You know if you can't even get that kid out of your head when were kissing then we definitely need to move rooms."

"I'm sorry I'll be good I promise." Aang bent down to kiss her again but her finger stopped him and he smiled.

"No smiling. I'm not going to kiss you while you're laughing about someone else." Katara was completely serious but Aang couldn't help but laugh.

Katara flipped over trying not to show herself smiling at this situation because she wanted to put on a grumpy face to calm Aang down…and it worked.

"No no turn around please. I'll stop laughing I promise." He tried to turn her back but she held onto the side of the bed.

"Uh huh I don't believe you." She had a smile I her face, she was enjoying the moment listening to him beg.

Aang decided to approach the situation differently and started kissing her exposed shoulder leading up to her neck. He could feel her start to give as his hand traced her waist up and down.

"You are cheating." Aang could hear the smile in her voice.

"Am I?" He asked coyly.

"Yes, but I like it." Katara turned around pulling his face towards hers again.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth tasting him. He responded eagerly gripping a fist full of her hair. Her hands rubbed his back and gently slid over his scar. She never really got over how beautiful his body had become. Every inch of him was pure muscle and she loved the way he felt. She pulled on his shoulders as he started lining her jaw and neck with kisses. Nothing in the world could compare to the way she felt under his caress. He always held her firmly but gently and she could feel his desire burning into her. His lips outlined the edges of her upper wrappings and she secretly begged for him to take more of her. Aang's hands had moved from her waist to the edge of her bindings and he hesitated; he just wasn't sure if he should. There was no doubt that he wanted to and he knew that she would enjoy it but he could never get himself to go through with it. He knew every inch of her except the parts that had remained hidden and he wanted to know all of her. They were going to be married in a week could he wait or was he willing to give in to his desires. Katara had rolled under him and was breathing heavily. Their bodies were heating up and every touch made the moment more and more intense. This was love nothing else could feel this way. Aang decided that a little more wasn't going to hurt as his hands started from her leg and ended up at her breasts. Katara breathed in quickly overcome by the sensation and let out a soft moan. Aang quickly kissed her as he kept massaging her perfect chest. Katara's head was reeling with excitement as Aang's gesture. The only thing she could think of was getting her bindings out of the way. She wanted his hands feeling the soft skin around her breasts. He had come this far so she figured "why not?" She arched her back and reached her hand to the back tie. She could feel Aang's manhood hard against her inner thigh. She successfully got it untied when his hand stopped her.

"Katara," he said against her neck, "what are you doing?"

"Following my instincts." Even while he was talking to her she still couldn't resist. She tried moving her hand but his was firm around hers.

"Please don't make this hard for me. I'm barely in control as it is." He looked up at her and they both saw the same desire burning in each other's eyes.

"Please, for me. It's driving me crazy; I just need to you feel me." She was begging him with her eyes.

Aang sighed, "What if we can't control ourselves?" To emphasize his point he rubbed up against her causing her to shiver.

"I think we are resolved enough to not let things get that out of hand. I want you badly but I know you won't, and I trust you." She spoke honestly and began rubbing his exposed chest hoping to get him back in the mood that was starting to disappear. Aang still had his hand over hers that was holding the binding in place and he slowly released his grip bring his hand to the side. Katara smiled up at him as she began unwrapping her top. She had always wanted to give Aang this pleasure when they got engaged and even though they took things mostly slow was happy that he had now decided not to wait for this. When he grabbed her with her bindings in the way the feeling was beautiful and she was more than eager to experience the sensation without any clothing in between them.

Aang was nervous after he had consented to her unwrapping her top. He didn't really know what to expect but he did want Katara happy. This was what he wanted also; to know her body as well as his own, so when she got down to the final strip of cloth he got excited all over again. And she was beautiful. When he looked away from her chest to her face he could see she was nervous and excited. He decided to start slow again for her sake and cupped her face kissing her passionately. Her hands were pressing against his back and he could feel her breasts against his chest. Consumed again by passion his hands began the descent followed by his mouth. Katara's breathing was growing more rapid as he grew closer to his intended target. Her body was alive and when he gripped her she became electrified. Aang raised his head from her chest to take in the sight. He could see her enjoying this new sensation and his smiled widened when his thumb went across her tender nipple.

Katara began wriggling with delight and she begged, "Do more!"

Aang started kissing her stomach and kept his grip on her sumptuous breasts. Katara's hands led his head back to her chest and over her left breast.

"Do more!" She begged again.

Aang thought for a moment about what she might mean then decided just to wing it. He started kissing around the edges while he played with the nipple in his other hand. Katara reacted by holding his legs and waist in place with her legs. With his breathing heavy he kissed the target. Katara moaned a little louder which earned her a solid "SHHHHH!" from Aang. She smiled at him and rolled her eyes as he started playing with her again. As Aang reapproached he opened his mouth slightly to taste her. Instantly her hands went to his head holding in that position. Her kept the top half in his mouth and started to suck slowly. Katara's nails began digging into the base of his head and she barely noticed him jerking away from her and sitting up quickly.

"Ouch!" His hands went to the base of his head where her hands were.

"What?" she asked still slightly out of it.

"You scratched me," Aang brought his hands forward to look at them, "And you drew blood." He was smiling at her now.

Katara shot up, "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" She went straight to the back of his head examining the wound she gave him.

Aang laughed softly at the situation and drew her around and cradled her on his lap, "Katara it's no big deal, it's only a scratch."

"I know I just feel bad that I actually hurt you. I can heal it if you want me too?" She was still a little flustered.

"No it can heal on its own. Besides look on the bright side, we were able to stop." He smiled down at her as she curled up more against him.

"That's true." They stayed silent for a while and Katara began to get a little self-conscious.

"Um Aang can I ask you a question?" She looked down a little shy.

"Of course Katara."

"You have to promise to be honest with me ok."

"When am I not honest with you?" She hated it when he answered with rhetorical questions.

"I'm serious just promise me?"

"I promise." He looked at her semi-seriously.

"Do you like them?"

"Them?"

"Yeah them, my breasts?"

Aang laughed again and kissed her forehead, "Katara you are a silly girl for asking me that?"

"Well I want an answer." She said stubbornly.

Aang looked at her then down at her breasts then again at her and answered with a smile on his face, "Yes I like them very much."

Katara blushed and looked down feeling silly that she asked him that question.

"Now why would you ask me that?" Aang was curious.

"I don't know i just got nervous and started second guessing myself so i figured i would just ask." She looked up at him innocently.

"Come on my love, let's get some sleep." Aang kissed her head and laid her body back down on the bed and curled up against her.


	14. Chapter 14

**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has sent in reviews! They definitely encourage me to keep writing. I'm going to try to finish this by the time my classes start on the 19th but i don't want to rush it and end up with something i'm not proud of. But i promise to finish it! Expect daily updates, i'll try my best!**

Aang woke up to something tickling the inside of his nose. As he moved his head away and opened his eyes he realized it was just Katara's hair. Pleased by the thought he sat up on his elbow and started playing with her hair. She definitely had some of the most beautiful hair he has ever remembered seeing. It was long, full, and silky smooth and he loved it when she wore it down. There were a few tangles in it this morning so he got up and got her comb and started brushing her hair. Katara woke up a few minutes later and was puzzled at the situation.

"What are you doing?" She started turning her head so he stopped brushing.

"Well it had tangles in it so I decided to get them out…" He scratched his head suddenly thinking she probably found that a little creepy.

Instead she just laughed at him, "You like my hair that much?"

Aang nodded his head as Katara continued to laugh. When she pulled the sheet off her body Aang was a little shocked. He had forgotten that Katara never did re-wrap herself last night and he marveled at her. Katara caught him staring and instantly covered herself with her hands.

"Aang, seriously, why are you staring?"

"What? Oh spirits, I'm sorry, I was just kinda lost in my thoughts." He turned around to give her some privacy.

Katara laughed to herself again as she got dressed and crawled on the bed.

"You know I don't mind that you look it was just the face you had was a little weird."

Aang blushed a bright red and scooted off to put on his robes. Katara continued to laugh as she picked up her comb to finish the job Aang had started.

"Ok enough with the laughing." He turned to face her.

Katara had her lips pressed tightly together as she made a locking motion at her mouth. They both headed towards the kitchen and found that they were the first ones up. Aang lit a fire while Katara put on a pot of water and oatmeal. Aang watched for it to boil while Katara went to find some honey, she was successful and Aang heated the pot up to de-crystallize it. As the oatmeal was finishing people began to wonder in. It was a simple breakfast since there was no fruit left over from dinner and no meat could be found anywhere in the air temples. Katara checked on some of surviving flour but was unsurprised that it was no good. After going over their plan for today everyone separated to accomplish their different tasks. Katara and Aang headed down to the mock battle field. As they descended Aang held his breath taking in the sight. Katara had her hands wrapped around his left arms as she shared in his sorrow. At his feet was the collarbone of one of his brethren, he bent down to pick it up. He held it in his hand as he traced the edges with his thumb. He took another deep breath and placed the collar bone back on the ground.

"Let's just make a pile here then I'll make a box to put it all in."

Katara kissed his cheek and set off in a different direction. They were careful where they stepped since they didn't want to break anymore of the bones that were scattered about. The pile grew bigger and bigger as they worked their way over to the cloth structure where Gyatso's body lay. The top of make shift tent had been blown away from when Aang entered the avatar state his first time. The sides were more ripped apart from the flying debris caused by his involuntary vortex. Katara had finished her side and joined him over at the site. He slowly approached Gyatso's body and knelt before it. He gently lifted the necklace from his body and held it in his hand. If Zuko hadn't made him one for his coronation Aang wouldn't hesitate to wear this necklace, but since he already had his own he thought that it should stay with its original owner. Katara knelt beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to keep it?" she asked quietly.

"No I have my own already so I'm going to keep it with him." He stroked the surface with his thumbs.

"We're almost finished, where do you want to bury them?"

Aang hesitated a moment and he thought it over, "They can all go under his statue in the entrance to the temple. That way all who pass by and over that site will be reminded of the past and what it means to be an air bender."

Katara smiled up at Aang. This was one of the reasons she loved him so much, everything he did had a purpose to it, especially important things such as this, "Then we will make the entrance extra special so nobody will ever forget."

Aang looked over at her and kissed her. She smiled as she stood up to collect for bones from off the ground. Aang gently grasped Gyatso's skull and walked it over to the pile. Instead of setting it on top of the others he decided to keep it separate and bury him separately. They finished cleaning out damaged tent and with a quick blast of wind they collapsed the rest of the tent. After gathering up the shards Aang set them on fire and waited for it to burn out. Aand then bended a horizontal vortex and sent the ashes scattering off the cliff. All that was left was a barren open plain.

"You know what?" Aang said slightly optimistic.

"What?"

"This would be the perfect place for a shrine to the old benders. Just plant a few trees around the perimeter and re-grow the grass. I can bend up a structure big enough to house anything I want in it."

Katara had a thought while Aang was talking, "You know what, this would be the perfect placed to teach anybody to be an air bender. If you decide to energy bend some people this could be your teaching location."

"You're right," Aang looked down at her and smiled, "This would be the perfect place. We can start again right where the old race ended."

With that thought Aang bended a stone box out of the ground and they filled it with the remains. Gyatso's body was placed in a smaller box and Aang bended the boxes up to the main entrance by Gyatso's statue. He was getting ready to bend when Katara touched his shoulder.

"We should wait and have a proper funeral with everyone."

Aang conceded and looked around the place. Some of the columns were chipped and Aang quickly fixed it with bending. Katara then water bended a stream to clean up any smoke marks and polished the surrounding area.

"I bet if we talk to the others we could find some Air Temple flags around that maybe haven't been burnt." Aang was starting to get a little excited.

"You know I bet you're right let's go find them."

It was late afternoon by the time everyone had finished and met in the kitchen for lunch. They ate the left over oatmeal and anything else they still had in their packs. The Kyoshi warriors had weeded out the entire place and began planting a new garden. Sokka and Suki went through and organized any rooms that may have been in disarray then helped the warriors finish their jobs. Toph and Haru had repaired all the broken areas of the temple and finished earlier than everyone. But since she didn't feel like pulling weeds she decided to teach Haru a modified version of air ball.

"You guys didn't happen to come across any air nomad banners of flags while you were around did you?" Aang asked.

"No we didn't find any." Suki answered.

"That's ok I'll just have to get someone to make some."

"Once were done eating were going to have a small service at the entrance." Katara informed.

Everyone nodded in compliance as they finished eating. Once everyone was done they all walked over to the entrance and stood in a semi circle opposite of the statue. Aang walked forward and moved the two boxes to the side then got in his earth bending stance. He bended the statue of Gyatso up and set it down to the side exposing the ground beneath it. With another motion a hole the size of the large box appeared and Aang placed the large box in it. After replacing the statue Aang again bended a circular ravine around it with small spouts sticking up. He then whipped his hand around in the air stealing the water from it and filled up the ravine. After a few tries Aang was able to get the water flowing through the spouts, drain out and then back up again creating a never ending fountain. After finishing the water he bended a stone directly in front of the statue and placed the small box inside. After sealing it in the earth Aang knelt in front his master and silently prayed.

_Monk Gyatso, I hope that my actions on behalf of our nation will make you proud. I'm trying to do the right things and I just hope that I may receive guidance and wisdom from you as I begin to rebuild our race._

He had his head bowed and his hands outstretched on the fountain he created. Katara walked up to him then and rested her hand on his shoulder. With one last sigh Aang stood and lifted the necklace from around his neck and bended it so it rested on the statue. He pulled Katara in and buried his face in her hair. She held him close as he fought back tears.

"I hope they are proud of what I have been doing." He whispered to her.

"They are, I know they are." She lifted his face out and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Come on we still have more work to do before we leave tomorrow."

Aang nodded and turned to the rest of his friends, "Thank you, for all of your help, for everything."

They all returned his smile as they came up to them in one big group hug.

The next morning they met Appa back on the same rock they landed on. Aang took another look at his home before they set off. He knew he would be back and soon.

"Aang come on we have to go!" Sokka shouted from the saddle.

In a quick jump Aang took his place on Appa's head and they set off to the South Pole.

Halfway through the trip Sokka called Aang and Katara up into the saddle.

"Ok here's the plan. When we get home it's going to be Katara's birthday party and that's when we're going to spring the news." Sokka explained.

"Spring what news?" Asked Toph.

"Our engagements, well we're not going to just tell them we're going to propose again in front of everybody." Sokka was beginning to get excited.

"What's the point of asking again?" She asked again.

"Can you just go with it…technically Aang and Katara can't be engaged because she is barely 16 and it's against our customs to become attached at an early age. So in order to not go through that Aang is going to propose again and I figured I might as well too since they are going to have a combined wedding!" Sokka was officially way too excited. He began the layout of the perfect times to propose for both him and Aang. Suki handed back Katara's necklace per Sokka's order.

The Southern Water Tribe came into view late afternoon and it had been transformed. As Appa swopped around they all took in the site of it. When Katara, Sokka, and Aang first left it was nothing more than a few igloos and skin tents, now it was a growing metropolis. They had kept the same igloo layout but everything was more improved. The city was huge and circular using some of the defenses from the northern water tribe. It had two layers of icy walls before anyone could enter into the city. In the center of the city stood three giant round buildings that Aang guessed housed the chief and was the capital building. Icy roadways and igloo houses surrounded the remaining area. There were 4 watch towers placed at the outer walls and each signaled their arrival. They could see people beginning to file out of their houses pointing at the sky. There was a small area near the inner wall that was uninhabited and Aang directed Appa to land there. He landed gracefully and people began crowding the area, in the front was Chief Hakoda, his warriors, and Katara's Gran Gran. Katara slid off Appa's head and ran straight for her flinging her arms out around her. Aang and the rest of the group gently slid off and walked towards the group of people. Chief Hakoda walked forward to meet them as Sokka ran to hug him.

"Hello Sokka." He pulled him out of the hug to get a good look at him, "And who did you bring with you?"

"Oh well you know Aang and Toph and this is Haru he helped fight in the invasion…"

Hakoda shook his hand, "Yes I remember you."

"This is Suki, you should remember her."

"Yes she captured that Warden and helped us escape, how could I forget." Shaking her hand also.

"And these are the rest of the Kyoshi warriors here visiting." The girls waved hello.

"Well you are all welcome here as guests. Are you tired from your trip?" He looked at their group.

"No we're fine, we had a good night's sleep yesterday but I think we could really go for some real food." Sokka looked pointedly at Aang.

"Hey don't you take that tone with him just because you eat more than your fair share at any meal." Katara bickered with her brother.

Aang and Toph laughed at them as they followed Hakoda through the crowd.

"Aang!" Katara called from behind, "Come here!"

He stopped walking as Katara and Gran Gran caught up with him. Katara reached for him and he took her hand.

"Let me get a look at you my boy."Gran Gran said as she scrutinized Aang.

He stood there as she looked him over carefully taking in his presence and he started to shuffle on his feet.

"Well you certainly are a man now. The last time I saw you, you were shorted than Katara and looked as if you skipped too many meals. That is not the case now." Gran Gran said.

Aang smiled bowing in respect to her but she waved it off, "None of that now, if there is going to be bowing then it will be coming from our city to you. We owe you much and nobody can ever repay that debt."

"It's not a debt that needs to be repaid, I'm just happy that I could make this difference to better everyone's lives," He told her solemnly.

Gran Gran nodded as they began walking again with the group. Katara took Aang's arm as he whispered to her,

"I think she knows."

"I wouldn't be surprised if my father told her since you did ask him over a month ago now."

They were led to a large looking igloo just off to the side of the city's center building. The ground was covered in animal skins which Aang still had to get accustomed to; there was a fireplace across from the door with chairs around it. The kitchen and dining table were on the east side of the house and there were stairs leading to another level above.

"When the water benders from the northern tribe came down here they drew up plans for a new city. The villagers they met with insisted on keeping the same look as they had in the past years. But the biggest feat is the foundation, in order for our city to stand they had to freeze a large column of water that surrounds the city, but the walls are just thin layer and if you're not careful you could fall into the icy water below." Hakoda was explaining as Aang, Katara, and Gran Gran walked in.

"That's brilliant! I can't believe you guys have gotten so much done since we left. It's like a whole new place here!" Sokka was completely engrossed in everything his dad was saying.

"Alright enough I'm sure they just want to rest and refresh before Katara's birthday party tonight." Gran Gran interrupted.

"There are rooms upstairs and a bathroom if anyone wants to clean up. The party begins at dusk." Hakoda and Gran Gran walked over to the kitchen to get some snacks together. Katara took one of the chairs and Aang sat in front of her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and rubbed lightly as they stared into the fire. Hakoda and Gran Gran shared a smile as they walked over with some bread, fruit, and jerkey.

"So," Gran Gran took a bite of fruit, "you ladies are called the Kyoshi warriors, do you have any other names?"

One warrior with light brown hair laughed, "My name is Adele, I kinda took over Suki's position since she started traveling with the Avatar."

"And you are a fine leader." Suki commented.

"Thanks, this is Nadia, Qing, Keeko, and Loni. Ty Lee from the fire nation has joined our group but she is with her friend Mai."

"Ty Lee, that name sounds familiar…" Hakoda scrunched his eyebrows together.

"She was with Azula when they attacked us at the Boiling Rock." Sokka told him.

"That's right the girl that can do the acrobatics…"

"She turned against the princess shortly after attack against you, we met her in prison." Adele said.

The conversation remained light as another person entered the house.

"Master Pakku! How are you?" Katar jumped up to give her new grandpa a hug.

"It's good to see you Katara and I thought I told you to call me just Pakku." He smiled at her.

"Sorry, old habit still."

"Avatar Aang it's good to see you again." He held his hand out to shake it.

"You too sir," Aang replied.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you and Chief Hakoda." Pakku looked over at Hakoda.

"Certainly," Hakoda walked over and followed them out. They kept walking until they reached one of the smaller building that stood next to the capital building. When they entered Aang noticed it was the messenger bird station.

"We have just received a scroll that the fire lord is one his way and should be here by the end of the week, why is he coming?" Pakku and Hakoda both turned to look at Aang.

"Oh well…" Aang stuttered.

Hakoda started to laugh, "You intend to ask Katara to marry you tonight don't you?"

Aang sighed and smiled, "Yes I do, I had informed Zuko before we left and he said he would be here for the wedding which Katara wanted to have by the end of the week."

"So have you already asked her?" Pakku inquired.

"No...well yes but no she doesn't have her necklace yet but we kinda are unofficially engaged." Aang got very nervous and suddenly felt very small standing next to these men.

Hakoda and Pakku looked at each other having a silent conversation.

"Do you have the necklace with you?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes," Aang said quickly and pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to Hakoda.

He opened the box and both their eyes went wide. Aang shifted his feet as they scrutinized his work.

"Well," Pakku broke the silence, "this is some fine craftsmanship."

"It is indeed," Hakoda lifted it out of the box and into more light; the diamonds began to sparkle. Aang had gone shopping with Sokka in the fire nation to buy the ribbon part of the necklace. The only problem was the necklace was a little heavy for just one strand of ribbon so Aang decided to buy a small strand of leather to help hold up the stone. He took it to a seamstress who used silver thread to stitch the blue satin ribbon he bought and the leather together. After holding it Hakoda handed it to Pakku both of them keeping silent.

"Traditionally any young man that proposes to a young lady before she is 16 cannot be allowed to marry her." Pakku said and Aang gulped, "But that is a Northern Water Tribe tradition, Southern Water Tribe traditions are a bit different." Pakku placed the necklace gently back into the box and Hakoda gave it back to Aang.

"Well, since you are planning on making it official tonight I don't see the harm. But you know that three days before the wedding you and Katara…" Hakoda started

"Are not allowed to see each other thereby tests the bonds of love that have formed between the couple." Aang finished his sentence, "I plan on up holding any other Water Tribe customs."

"I see that Katara has talked about this with you." Hakoda and Pakku laughed.

"Yeah, she got pretty excited." Aang scratched his head.

"Well then I guess I better go get Kya's necklace from her."

"Um, that won't be necessary."

"And why is that?"

"Well Sokka is planning on proposing to Suki using that necklace. Don't tell him I told you he wanted it to be a huge surprise."

"Hmmm," Hakoda stroked his chin, "I guess this means I need to have a talk with my son." Hakoda left the building and Pakku and Aang followed him back to the house. Katara gave them a funny look as Hakoda pulled Sokka aside to speak to him.

"What was that about?" Katara asked Aang.

"Oh um nothing…" He stuttered.

She raised an eyebrow and stared at him, "Nothing…I don't believe that."

"Well Zuko sent a hawk and Pakku was confused so I kinda had to tell them about our plans."

Katara started giggling, "Oh Sokka is going to be mad."

"Yeah I hope your dad doesn't tell him too much."

After a few minutes Sokka stormed out of the room directly at Aang.

"You ruined everything! Why did you have to spoil it?"

Aang held his hands up defensively, "It wasn't my fault technically Zuko ruined it all."

"Zuko isn't here to ruin anything, you did!"

"Sokka chill out." Said Toph.

"Enough Sokka!" Katara yelled.

Katara returned the glare he was giving to her now and they held it until Hakoda stood in between them.

"Sokka, Katara is right. We received a hawk from Firelord Zuko telling us of his arrival and we were confused and when we questioned Aang he told us the truth."

Sokka was still pouting over his ruined plan when Suki suggested that they take a walk.

"So what exactly was ruined?" Gran Gran asked.

"Sokka's ridiculously thought out birthday proposal for Suki and me." She looked over at her Gran Gran and smiled.

"Yes I thought so; I knew you two would be getting married, but Sokka. She must be one strong woman to put up with him." The entire room laughed at her joke.

The party was set up in the open area where they landed earlier. Since it was a 16th birthday most of the town showed up because now Katara was eligible to be married. Many young men showed up at the party but they never approached her and when some did they were disappointed in her lack of interest. Aang watched with amusement but there were times when they wouldn't get the hint and he stepped in before she could lash out and water bend at them. Some of the young men after being turned down by Katara went to mingle with the Kyoshi warriors; they enjoyed the company but showed no real interest. Aang also watched Hakoda as many older men came up to talk with him. He guessed that they were trying to negotiate a type of marriage but since Aang had beaten all of them to the punch a month ago he just smiled. Katara was happy to be reunited with old friends and made new ones that night. Toph clung to Haru the entire night since her usual way of seeing didn't work really well on the ice. Aang knew he was going to have to get some rock for the wedding so she could feel more comfortable. As the sky darkened Aang did the honors of lighting the lanterns surrounding the party, he took a deep breath letting his chi fill his body with fire and with lightening fast precision they were lit. After his display a couple of women brought out a giant birthday cake they had been working on all day. Katara's eyes lit up as she marveled over her gift.

After everyone enjoyed a slice of cake Sokka jumped up on a table and shouted, "Alright I know that this is Katara's birthday and all but I have an announcement to make." He jumped down and the crowd was silent. He walked over to Katara as she handed him her necklace and he made his way over to Suki. She was trying hard not to smile or begin crying too early but it didn't work. As Sokka asked her again to be his bride she jumped up out of her chair and kissed him. The surrounding crowd began cheering as he tied the necklace around her neck. Aang was getting sweaty palms which got him confused, he already asked her once and she said yes so what did he have to be nervous about. The crowds cheering increased in volume as Sokka planted a kiss on Suki, then it hit him. Last time it was just him and Katara and now there is a crowd.

Toph reached over to punch him in the arm, "Why are you shaking?"

"I'm not shaking."

"Just because this isn't earth doesn't mean I still don't feel. I know you just heat yourself up with fire bending so why are you shaking?"

"I dunno I'm just nervous I guess." He started rubbing his hands together.

Toph was laughing as Haru asked, "But you know she is going to say yes so…"

"I know but last time it was just me and here and now there are all these people and I just get nervous." He started shuffling his feet.

"Oh twinkle-toes if I could earth bend right now I would shoot you over so you would land right on top of her!" Toph continued to laugh at him.

"Well I would never have made it all the way over there. I would have stopped and shot a rock at you which would have turned into a duel." Aang stubbornly told her.

"Yeah right, you would not be able to react in time with your mind all boggled. Face it I would have won." She punched him again in the arm.

Aang glared at her even though she couldn't see it made him feel better. When he looked up again he noticed Sokka motioning for him to make his move. Aang stood frozen for a half a second before making his way over to Katara. He took the necklace out of its box and asked Haru to hold the box. Aang gently placed the necklace in his pocket then straightened out his robe. Haru gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and Aang began walking. Katara was chatting with Adele and Loni and they paused when Aang approached them.

They all began to smile as they knew what was coming and all Aang managed to say was, "Ummm…"

"Nervous there Avatar?" Adele teased.

"Well you never know, she just might say no." Loni commented.

"That's true there are many good looking boys wandering around here…maybe she changed her mind."

"Yeah, there have been a few of those, what were their names again"

"Oh stop it; it's kinda cute that he is actually nervous." Katara smiled at him.

"Well I was nervous the first time I just didn't have all these people watching me…why did Sokka think it was a great idea anyway?" Aang was clearly losing his nerve.

"Because Sokka loves the attention and he loves making a scene," Katara answered, "You know you could out do him."

"How?"

"By making a bigger scene than he did," as she spoke she bended a small amount of water and turn it into snow.

Aang smiled at her and took her hand leading her into the middle so everyone could see them. As they both stood there staring at each other Aang began carefully bending water from the surrounding area. The crowd turned to watch what he was doing and they all fell silent. Aang concentrated on his giant water ball and didn't notice Sokka glaring at him again. After containing the water he bent a small current that sent him up into the air and with a large breath we broke his water ball and created snow that fell over the entire crowd. Many of the children began laughing trying to catch the flakes on their tongues as the adults smiled. Aang landed in front of Katara and she was beaming at him. As the snow fell around her Aang thought she looked just like an angel, the light from the ¾ full moon made the flakes sparkle. He slowly dropped to both knees in front of her then hesitated for a moment so the crowd could see what he was doing. Aang reached into his pocket and pulled out the completed necklace; this was Katara's first time to see the band he had gotten for her. She gasped as the diamonds began to sparkle, slow tears leaking from her eyes.

"Katara," his voice caught slightly, "marry me please?"

Katara had her hands up to her mouth, Aang had picked the perfect necklace to go with the stone and it was just as beautiful as she remembered.

"Yes Aang! Yes!" she screamed and launched herself at him. The crowd cheered again as they embraced and kissed.

Aang suddenly broke the kiss to whisper to her, "Hold on tight."

Katara was suddenly flying up in the air and she let out a small shriek of delight. They both smiled at each other as Appa joined them in the air. He caught them on his back and they flew around laughing together. They could hear the kids screaming in delight as Appa landed. Aang and Katara slid off his back and Aang secured her necklace around her neck. Once he finished he picked up her hand and kissed. Katara blushed at his tender action and they only had a moment to recover before they were bombarded with people offer congratulations. They tried to fight their way out of the crowd but it took a light hearted command from Hakoda to really make the crowd disperse. Aang looked over to silently thank him and saw many of the same men who had approached him earlier had come back and patted him on the shoulder. When Aang turned back around Sokka was storming up to him again.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" he asked stubbornly.

"Do what?" Aang played innocent.

"Seriously the sir burst into the sky was over kill."

"Oh stop being such a cry baby Snoozles." Toph and Haru walked up to the group.

Suki started rubbing Sokka's shoulder to prevent him from making an unnecessary come back and Hakoda, Gran Gran, and Pakku approached them.

"Well that was some proposal." Said Hakoda.

"Yeah sorry about the jumping I just could restrain myself." Aang scratched his head.

"Nonsense you're happy and people like to see that kind of stuff," said Gran Gran.

"So since you are both engaged what kind of wedding did you want to have?" Pakku asked Katara and Suki.

"Well we have kind of already sort of discussed this…" Katara started a little shy.

"And we decided to have a combined wedding!" Suki finished.

"Well when was this combined wedding supposed to take place?" Gran Gran asked.

"End of the week!" They answered together excitedly.

Everyone in the group laughed.

"Well I guess tomorrow then we better start with the planning, good thing you are a water bender Katara because most everything will have to be made out of ice." Gran Gran informed.

"That's ok with me," Katara looked at Suki, "What about you?"

"I think it will be very unique especially since there will be 3 cultures that will be mixing together." Sokka put his arms around his fiancé kissing her cheek.

"Well there will be no doubt, this wedding will be unique." Hakoda placed a strong hand on Aang's shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**It's a curse of mine to make a goal and then not be able to meet it...i'm sorry if i got any of your hopes up but sometimes allergies like to take over making it difficult to think let alone write. Anyways enjoy!**

Aang woke up the next morning with lonely arms. He rolled onto him back and stretched. He remembered last night and the happiness that engulfed him. He and Katara were getting married this week. That thought made him smile and jump out of bed. He donned his robes and moved his dorr flap aside. Hakoda's home was made entirely of ice and animal skins. The hall was filled with the smell of freshly baked bread and he followed his nose down to the kitchen. Hakoda and Pakku were sitting by the fire discussing something while Gran Gran was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everybody, and Katara was there helping her. As soon as he laid eyes on his bride he sprinted across the room and swept her up in his arms. Katara shrieked since her back was turned away from him but she enjoyed these little surprises. He set her back down on her feet and gave her a passionate kiss. Katara wrapped her hands around his neck and returned his kiss.

"Good morning." Aang said breaking the kiss to breath.

"Good morning to you too." She said just as breathlessly.

"Alright you too, Katara I still need help." Gran Gran chided.

"Anything I can do to help?" Aang asked letting her go.

"Yes you can begin cutting the fruit." Gran Gran set a bowl in front of him and a knife.

Katara pulled out another fresh batch of rolls from the brick oven and set it on aside. More people began filling the room. Sokka ran over to Suki as soon as she entered the room giving her the same reception. Breakfast was served shortly afterward then the planning began. As a group they left together to pick the ceremony spot near the east wall. It was going to be a full moon on their wedding day and they thought it would be special to have the moon rising above. Aang and Katara bended different designs for backdrops that met both her and Suki's expectations. Pakku had helped out by bending some of the chairs that people will be sitting in. In the next area they had to plan out seating arrangements and general set up, Aang's focus began leaning towards a different direction as he seized the perfect opportunity to throw a huge snowball at the back of Sokka's head. Aang was even fortunate enough to have Sokka turn at the last second so the snowball actually ended up smacking him right in the face.

"Oh you are so paying for that one Aang!" he shouted as he scooped up snow to throw back.

Aang easily side stepped his attempt and threw another in his direction, but now that Sokka was paying attention he was getting harder to hit.

"You will not last against the snow ball throwing master!" Sokka was taunting him.

"You sure about that?" Aang called back sending a load of snowballs in his direction.

"That's not fair you're bending!" He had his boomerang out deflecting snowballs.

Within a few minutes they were both sinking in the ground, Katara stood between them with her arms folded. Aang looked down and blushed slightly while Sokka was trying to wriggle out.

"Sorry Katara I couldn't pass up a perfect opportunity." Aang was trying not to laugh and he glanced over at Suki and saw she was trying to do the same.

"I didn't know that planning weddings was so boring to you…especially since it's your OWN."

"It's not boring I just couldn't resist…the snow was just right." He gave her his cheesy boyish smile and he could see her starting to melt.

Aang bended himself out of the ice as Katara turned to let up Sokka. He slowly bended up some of the snow and clumped it in his hand and as he was getting ready to throw it but Katara beat him to the punch. Right when she turned around she hurled it right into his face. The force behind it made him think that she had bended it towards him so it would hit him faster, but he didn't care the war was on! By this time Suki, Adele, Loni, Qing, Keeko, Toph, and Haru had all joined in the fight. Toph was at a slight disadvantage but that didn't hinder her from hurling snowballs in different directions and even Haru would whisper where to throw one. They were all breathless by the time lunch came around and they returned to Hakoda's home. Aang grabbed a roll and picked up his air bending scroll he had taken from the Eastern Air Temple. He was reading on how to extract air from the water. Katara was helping Gran Gran in the kitchen when she spied Aang reading on the couch. She eased her way over there taking a handful of leechy nuts with her and settled next to him.

"What are you reading?"

"The new air bending techniques I think I'm ready to try it," His nose was a couple inches away from the parchment.

"Well come on let's go outside." Katara grabbed his handed towing him out the door.

Katara bended a small orb of water and held it up for him. Aang twisted his hand in the air creating a small current and shot it at the orb but when it made contact the orb exploded. Aang scratched his head, looked back at the scroll and tried again. This time he eased it into the orb and watched it expand.

"You're not making it bigger are you?" He asked.

"Nope I'm just holding it up, this is all you." She answered.

When Aang extracted the air the orb still remained intact. He was beginning to get a little irritated.

"Did it work?" Katara asked confused.

"No when I extract the air it supposed to vaporize the water."

"Maybe you didn't get all the air."

"It says that in order to get a feel for the extraction you need to insert your own current. After connecting the current with the water I have to feel the air around it. That's the hard part maybe it's because I'm a water bender to that I can't connect."

"Don't give up too easily just try again with a smaller current." Katara encouraged.

Aang listened and bent a smaller current into the orb he closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel the air swirling around in the middle like a bubble, he spread his fingers making the current inside bigger and he began to feel something like a leak inside his bubble. He brought his other hand up to help stop the leak when he noticed something. He opened his eyes to confirm and saw that the orb was twisting in on itself. Slowly is air bubble began expanding as the water started decreasing. His excitement caused him to lose his concentration and the air he was controlling disappeared back into the orb.

"You were doing it! That was amazing!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I wanna try it again!"

Katara lifted another larger orb and held it suspended. Aang bent his current into the water this time he wasn't going to lose his concentration. He expanded his bubble and felt the leak; he increased the size of the bubble until the water was evaporated and he held nothing but air. He smiled to himself as he whipped it up in the sky.

* * *

Azula's back was already starting to hurt and she wasn't even showing much yet. She could feel the changes in her body and it frustrated her. The rescue was in two days and being on an airship didn't help the vomiting. The scouts had reported Zuko left on a fire navy boat a day ago for the Avatar's wedding. They left the next day for the palace but would have to camp for another couple of days. General Torin had yet to send a messenger hawk telling them where to meet in the earth kingdom. He had taken 10 Dai Li agents with him so they could begin the tunneling for their fortress. They couldn't invade the prison until they knew where they were going so they could make a relatively quick escape.

Ling entered her room with her dinner, "Anything else I can do for you My Lady?"

"No I'm fine, how close are we?"

"Only a few miles we will be landing soon." Ling bowed and began cleaning her room.

Azula spent most of her time alone now, she didn't want anybody trying to guess at her condition so she figured it's better not to be around anybody. Ling was still the only person who knew of her condition and the only person she allowed in. She clutched her stomach as a feeling of nausea swelled inside of her.

"Curse you, you blasted child!" she mumbled to herself.

"Is there a problem My Lady?" Ling asked.

"Yes this child is the problem!" she yelled slamming her fists on the table.

Ling jumped at the sudden impact then remained still.

"I never wanted this. I didn't think this would ever happen. It's all that stupid, perverted, malicious guards fault. If I hadn't given in and if I hadn't been desperate, if I hadn't just lost it I wouldn't be in this situation! I'm a princess and a ruler I'm not supposed to be treated like a toy by some low life piece of trash!" Azula was in one of her emotional mood swings that she hated because she always ended up in tears, the ultimate sign of weakness.

"What happened?" Ling prodded.

"I just wish that I knew I had allies before I committed. I was too rash and didn't think things through. I'm always a step ahead of everybody but I let my desperation get the better of me and this was the result. This bastard child!" A fireball burst from her hand and lit the fire nation pennant across the room. Ling just stood by and watched, she knew better than to interfere in the middle of one of her rants. Most women she remembered would just eat a lot but with her, she was prone to overreactions that always turned violent. Only now did Ling realize it was because of her feelings towards the baby.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Azula straightened herself and sipped the tears from her face as Ling answered the door. General Lee strode into the room.

"We have landed on the outskirts of the mountain the troops are gathering our supplies and disembarking."

"Finally I need to get off this blasted airship," Azula complained, "finish packing my things." She ordered to Ling.

General Lee stood in the room surveying Azula's current state.

"Anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked bitterly.

"Only to inquire after your health, you seem a little…"

"What?" she faced him head on her hands at the ready.

"Nothing Firelord." He bowed and left. Azula slammed the door shut with a fire whip and sunk back into her chair. Ling busied herself with Azula's belongings until she had them finished and waiting by the door. Azula led the way off the ship with Ling in tow.

The camp was spread along the edge of the mountain. It had been uninhabited since the war started so that's why they picked this location; nobody would look for them there. Azula walked to her tent and lit the dark lanterns to bring in some light. Ling set down her bags and unpacked as Azula flopped on her bed. Ling proceeded to take off her mistress's boots.

"I want to take a bath," Azula said dryly.

"Yes My Lady," Ling bowed and left the tent.

While alone in the tent Azula thought about her situation. She wondered how it could have turned out different if she hadn't been as rash about her decision. She was first operating on the thought that he was willing to free her because she was the princess and rightful firelord, but that wasn't the case. He had been sent and paid to release her, they were his orders. She cursed the murdered guard for his unnecessary actions. She should have questioned him more, made him give up the information without just selling herself out. There was just no upside to her situation no matter how hard she tried to reason everything was always negative. Ling finished filling the tub and helped Azula disrobe. She soaked for about 20 minutes while Ling finished setting up her room. They wouldn't be staying long so they had brought only the essentials with them. Just as she was beginning to relax there was a raucous outside the tent.

"What is going on out there?" Azula asked irritated.

"I'll find out."

Ling was back in 10 minutes with the news, "General Lee ordered a pre-celebration of your father's liberation. Since they wouldn't be able to celebrate afterward they are doing it before."

"Why not just wait until we are safely away from here and then we can actually celebrate with my father?" she was getting irritated again as she stepped out of the tub. Ling had her robe ready.

"If they tents weren't so close together it wouldn't bother me as much. Right now I would rather not hear the laughing a drunk men."

"Would you like me to have them removed?"

"Yes and bring me something to eat as well." Ling bowed and left.

Azula sat in bed with the covers over her waist as she waited for her return. The loud men outside her tent starting reminding her of her own dead guard. The way he laughed at her and used her and he expected to get away with it made her sick. She slid down and pulled the covers over her head trying to banish the memories that kept haunting her. She should not have weaknesses, it wasn't right for her to give in to them, but then again she wasn't the same. No matter how hard she tried to be the fact was she just wasn't. Everyone she trusted betrayed her and her hallucinations were enough to drive her mad. Then she gets beaten and imprisoned and sent to the lowest levels of her personal hell. Something inside her was changing…

"The Lady Azula needs to get her rest and she requests that you gentlemen find a new place celebrate." She could hear Ling outside the tent.

"Well since there isn't much room anywhere else it looks like we're stuck here!" answered a man and she could tell he was drunk.

"I would heed her warning before she comes out and tells you herself." There was a slight hitch in her voice.

"Why don't you come over here so we have something to celebrate with?" another man said.

There was a slight scuffle as Ling began to scream at them to let her go.

"Come now my dear this will only take a few minutes no need to get all upset." She heard a quick slapping noise and the man grunted.

"Fine then we will take our time with you."

She screamed again and Azula shot out of bed. This had happened to her and she was not going to let it happened again, not if she could stop it.

She threw open the tent flap in time to see them enter a tent kiddy-corner to hers. She jogged over and burnt the opening flap down. Ling was on the ground with a torn dress and underneath both of the men. As soon as they saw her they stood up and bowed.

"Get up Ling," She commanded and Ling obeyed clinging to her dress, "Go to my tent and fix yourself."

Ling left whimpering and Azula let out another fire ball burning down their tent. The flames and smoke had drawn the attention of the rest of the troops as Azula made the men kneel in front of her.

General Lee approached her, "Firelord what is the meaning of this?"

"These men attempted to harm my servant and that is not tolerated!" She could feel her mind slipping as her rage consumed her, "Any other man who so much as looks at her in a way that makes her feel uncomfortable will answer to me and only to me!"

The two guards looked up at her and they wore the same expression her rapist wore, instant fear. She smiled wickedly at them as she sliced their throats with her fire whip. Another second later she produced her infamous lightening and ended the men's lives. Smoke drifted up from her fingers and she controlled her breathing.

"Never question me again," She whispered menacingly to the General then walked back to her tent.

Once inside she rubbed her temples and sat on her bed. Ling had changed into another dress and helped Azula change out of her bathrobe.

"Thank you My Lady." Ling said timidly.

"I didn't do it for you," Azula lied nonchalantly, "I needed to remind people than I'm in charge and if killing them is the only way to fix the problem then that is what has to be done."

"Yes My Lady," Ling paused before she continued, "I think I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"How you feel about your child. When they grabbed me all I could think about was you and your situation and then coming back here I realized something too."

"And what was it?" she was getting annoyed.

"I would still love the child even though it was forcibly given to me. It would still be mine."

Azula couldn't believe her ears, there was no way her servant could understand this.

"You wouldn't say that if you were in my position."

Ling remained quiet and doused the lights in the tent.

* * *

Aang held Katara close to his body to keep her warm. It was their last night together before the three day torture. Aang had air bended them to the inner wall so they could have some alone time.

He leaned his head over her shoulder and kissed her neck, "I don't know how I'm going to survive without you."

"Me either, we're going to be in the same village and not be able to see each other." She turned her head around so she could kiss him.

Aang lifted his hand cupping her face and pressed his lips softly against hers. It was a beautiful night not a single cloud in the sky. The stars were twinkling brightly and the moon was almost full. Katara's body fit perfectly with his as he deepened what would be one of their last kisses for three days. He didn't want this night to end and neither did she. A cold breeze blew around them and Katara shivered against him. Aang broke the kiss to hold her closer as he fire bended to warm her back up again. She snuggled against Aang's warm body as she took out the air scroll and opened it.

Aang smiled and kissed her head, "What are we going to read about today?"

"Well I figured we better know what we're doing on the ceremonial end. In water tribes the father gives away the daughter but it might not be the same for you." She explained.

Katara scanned the scroll until she found the spot, "Ah ha! Here it is. _The Marriage Ceremony: The spiritual bonding and the actual marriage are two different ceremonies. Air Nomads have to be married before becoming spiritually bonded. During the Marriage Ceremony both benders would meet at the end of the aisle before walking up together. Once there they embrace both of their arms together in a criss-cross formation and have them tied. After calling on the spirits for the approval of the match the couple would kiss sealing their love together. _

_The Spiritual Bond: In order for the spiritual bond to be created during the ceremony is if both benders have surrendered their spirits and feelings to each other. No doubts or hesitations can be present. On rare occasions couples will not be able to make the bond until after the ceremony; most couples create it during the sealing kiss. No couple has ever shared what happens during the bond or its results due to the personal nature of the sealing. After their bond has been made their hands are untied._ I'm confused, how do you surrender your spirit and feelings?"

"It's a lot like meditation where you are completely in harmony with yourself and everything around you. When you're meditating it's crucial to relax and expand your awareness to things other than yourself. It's how many monks achieved enlightenment, through hours of meditation. It's also a very good way of sorting through difficult problems, by not concentrating on one specific thing. It's complete and total harmony."

"Can you teach me to meditate?" she asked timidly.

Aang laughed to himself but agreed, "Sit across from me," Aang got into his normal meditation position with his feet hooked up above his legs.

"Um I don't think I can sit like that."

"Just sit normal, whatever way you feel most comfortable," he advised.

"Now don't question anything I say and pretend that I'm not here in front of you ok?"

"Ok," she was slightly nervous but excited.

"Close your eyes. Take three deep breaths and be completely relaxed…"

Katara giggled.

"No giggling allowed or this won't work." He smiled at her as she peeked at him.

Pulling her lips together she did as he commanded, "Now release any pent up energy you have, let it flow out of your body. Let any thoughts you have be pushed back and only concentrate on releasing your energy."

Aang watched her face contort in concentration and he could tell when she had succeeded because the furrows on her forehead straightened out and she was slightly smiling.

"Now listen around you, what do you hear? Let these sounds flow into your body; let them become one within you."

Katara started out a little skeptical about this who situation and couldn't help but giggle. But this was something that was important to Aang, it was part of his culture and she knew that in order to perform this bond she would need to learn how to do it right. After her giggling she concentrated on his words. She thought about all the planning and trials and everything that they had been through together. Her mind seemed to be close to exploding when she heard Aang say _let your thoughts be pushed back concentrate on releasing your energy_. With another deep breath she let it go like it was not important. Nothing right now was important it was just her; well her and Aang. _Now listen_ and she obeyed. She could hear the soft wind blowing but it didn't make her cold. She could feel the ice beneath their blanket and the rippling of a flag in the wind. She could hear Appa's soft snores across the way and a flock of birds over head. As she kept listening, letting herself flow out, she could hear Aang's steady breathing and a pan scrapping across an oven. Everything seemed amplified she could hear the ice moving slowly around them tinkling ever so softly. She opened her mouth to taste the scent of her surroundings. This was an amazing experience she had never felt so at one with anything it was like the world around her was a part of her. Then everything made sense…all life is sacred…she understood now why Aang couldn't kill Ozai. It would be almost like killing a part of himself. It then made her wonder how he ate at all, wouldn't eating plants cause the same reaction as eating flesh. Just as she was beginning to lose control of her thoughts she heard Aang call to her,

"Katara, come back." She opened her eyes.

Aang was smiling at her and reached for her hands. She let him drag her and she couldn't help but think about what had just happened.

"So how do you feel?" he asked

"How do you eat?"

"What?" He asked startled.

"I could feel things around me like I was actually a part of it and I realized why it bothered you so much that you had kill Ozai and then the more I thought about it I thought how can you eat? If everything is connected then eating a tree is like eating a person."

Aang was thoroughly surprised by what she was saying, "Well the way I understand it and in my own personal opinion plants don't have feelings. Yes they live and survive but they don't have a conscious does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does it was just, I don't even know…"

It was Aang's turn to giggle at her, "Oh Katara I love you."

Katara broke out of her reverie as Aang snuggled with her. She pulled his arms tighter around her not wanting to break away.

"Since we can't be together for 3 days can we at least meditate together?" Katara asked staring at the moon.

"I would love to."

"Every night right before bed." She tilted her head to get a better look at him.

Aang kissed her forehead letting his lips linger. He heard the faint shuffling of feet approaching where they were sitting.

"Katara, Aang time for bed," Gran Gran soft voice called.

Katara sighed glancing at Aang, "Five more minutes," she called back.

Gran Gran laughed, "Come child, he can walked you home."

Aang began standing up lifting her with him. Katara picked up the blanket they were sitting on and Aang scooped her up in his arms. In one leap they were standing in front of Gran Gran who had a small smile on her face. They followed her to her own house and saw Sokka and Suki standing outside with Hakoda and Pakku.

"Say your goodbyes," said Gran Gran as she walked into her house with Pakku.

Katara turned around wrapping her arms around Aang's neck. Aang was trying to take everything in: her scent, her soft skin, silky hair. He knew his memories wouldn't do her justice but they were better than nothing.

"At least it's only three days," he tried sounding optimistic.

"That's three days too long. We haven't been apart from each other since we met," Katara's voice caught as she stifled tears.

Aang lifted her head and kissed her. He only meant it to be gentle and reassuring but Katara have different plans. Her tongue entered his mouth tasting everything; there wasn't a spot that went untouched. Aang held her tighter knowing that this kiss would be their last until he met her on their wedding day.

"Alright boys let's go," Hakoda said.

Aang broke the kiss but Katara kept reaching for him, "Time to go Katara," he lifted his lips to her forehead placing another kiss there.

"No, not yet," she begged.

"Sokka, Aang let them go," Hakoda had a smile on his face.

Ang held her at arm's length feeling tears come to his eyes, "I'll see you soon, I love you."

Katara's tears fell as she saw Aang's running down his cheeks, "I love you too."

He kissed her hand before finally letting her go and stepping back. Hakoda was standing behind them waiting for the boys to join him. Sokka had finally let go of Suki when she gave him a gentle shove. Aang and Sokka walked backwards staring at their brides until they disappeared behind the blanket door.

"Don't worry the next time you see them they will be more beautiful that you remember now," Hakoda grasped them both by the shoulders and walked them to his home.


	16. Chapter 16

Katara woke up with an empty feeling inside of her. Today was day 1 of No Aang. She pouted and flipped over in her bed burying her head in the pillow. The only good thing she could think about was that Zuko would be arriving tomorrow and she could keep busy getting ready for the wedding. She eventually got out of bed and got ready for her day. Gran Gran was in the kitchen preparing a large breakfast.

"That's a lot of food for just the girls here," Katara commented.

"Oh it's not just for us we have to feed the men too. And no you cannot take it over," Gran Gran smiled at her.

Katara pouted but helped her anyway. Adele and Loni made their way downstairs just as they were finishing.

"You girls wouldn't mind taking this over to the men would you?" Gran Gran asked.

"Not a problem," Adele answered as her and Loni grabbed two baskets.

"Can you tell Aang I said good morning and I love him," Katara asked.

They laughed, "Of course if he's awake," they left the hut.

Katara settled into a chair relaxing by the fire. Toph, Suki, Keeko, and Qing joined her a few minutes later. They began making plans for the day.

"Ok we need to meet with the seamstress so we can get our dresses done, that's most important. Then we can finish the reception site and begin planning our homes," Katara was trying to distract herself from missing Aang by keeping a busy schedule.

"Ugh I hope whoever is measuring us doesn't poke me again," Toph folded her arms.

Adele and Loni walked back in.

"Was he awake?" she asked walking up to them.

"Yes and he says good morning and he loves you and he wanted me to give you something else," Adele smiled shyly at her.

"What is it?"

Adele glanced at Loni but she only smiled. Then suddenly Adele kissed her cheek. Katara smiled placing her hand over the kiss.

After everyone had cleaned up they made their way over to the seamstress's hut. Katara rushed in hoping to find Aang inside getting fitting for his robes but she was disappointed.

"Katara do you think it would be that easy. Come now just expect not to see him," Gran Gran chided.

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head.

The girls were looking around the shop trying to find an outfit they could all agree on. Toph walked over to the nearest bench with her arms folded and the only advice she had was, "Don't pick anything that I would look ugly in."

The girls settled on mermaid cut, dark blue gowns. Then they picked out long cloaks lined with rabbit-fox fur. Katara looked around trying to find the perfect dress. Gran Gran came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Need any help dear?"

"I don't know. I just…want to look perfect."

Gran Gran smiled knowing what she was going through, "Just pick something that is you. You will know it when you see it."

Katara kept looking until she stopped dead near some material. She reached out her hand to touch it and it was as soft as silk.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Katara turned to see the seamstress standing behind her.

"I think so but can I design the dress?"

"Of course dear it is you special day."

Katara smiled and begin lightly drawing what she had in mind. It would be a strapless dress made out of the material she found out was called chiffon. The dress would hang lightly on her body giving away her defining features. She also added another layer to the back and it would only be hooked to the top seam and it would float with even the smallest breeze. She also designed some sleeves that would hook up around her upper arms and drape down to her wrists. After taking Katara's measurements the seamstress walked over to Suki.

"Have you decided my dear?"

"Yes I want this one," she pointed to a halter-top silk gown that had shimmering jewels around the waist line. The seamstress took her measurements then each of the girls and went into the back room to begin her work. The girls had spent hours in there and when they exited the shop they were hungry. They made their way to a nearby tea shop and enjoyed some sandwiches together. Their next stop was at the jewelers for their head-dresses. Katara could have spent hours gawking over all the beautiful things in the store. It was amazing that not too long ago this place was just full of tents and people trying to survive and now it was a thriving metropolis. Katara looked down at her necklace as she thought about her love and when she opened her eyes she saw the perfect hair piece. The only sad part was that it was expensive and she knew they didn't have that much money. Gran Gran noticed her eyeing a beautiful pearl and diamond head piece and smiled making a mental note. Suki opted for a more simple head band tiara cut into flower shapes. Their last stop was to the reception site so that they could finish the set up.

After sending his good morning kiss to Katara, Aang missed her more than ever. They ate the breakfast that Adele and Loni brought over before heading out. The boys left to go find a suitable place to build their new homes. Sokka wanted to keep closer to his father and he found an open spot at the end of his row. Aang however knew he needed room for Appa's hut so he picked a place for near the out skirts of the town. He had drawn a basic layout during breakfast and he was now eager to actually begin. Aang took a deep breath letting his chi fill his body then he began to bend. He was pushing and pulling the water until he got it to the height and shape he wanted. After bending what would be their door Aang used the new technique he learned to open up the icy door. Once inside he bended the frozen water around into different formations. He created a chimney for their fireplace and a circular staircase leading to the upper floor, and as a special treat for him he made the banister flat so that it would be perfect for sliding down. Once he finished the staircase he began creating the rooms. He decided to make three bedrooms in case any of their friends decided to visit while they were down here. Aang created an arched doorway and entered into the first room that would be his and Katara's. He reinforced the roof with the excess water he bended. Near the center against the far wall he made the frame for the bed; it had a slight indent in the middle to allow for more padding of animal furs and blankets. He then walked over to the wall to the side of the bed and created a thin layer of ice making it into a large window. On the opposite side he created a bathroom but soon came to a dilemma…warm baths would be impossible in an ice tub. He decided to look around the town for any tubs and if he couldn't find any then he would create one out of metal…_but I can't metal bend yet_. The idea made him angry so he decided to put it out of his mind and finish the rest of the house. He created two rooms similar to his but smaller in size. He made his way back downstairs and began working on the start of the kitchen. He didn't want to get too elaborate because he knew Katara would make it just like she liked it. After surveying his work he decided to add a couple more thin layers of ice windows and called it good. He walked back outside surveying his work and he was pleased. As a final touch he added a frosty layer to the outside so the shiny ice wouldn't glare. He then walked around back and stood a few feet away from their home. In a few movements he had a giant open ice cave for Appa; he heard a loud groaning sound and turned around to see Appa coming to inspect his new home. He walked in head first sniffing and rubbing against his surroundings. After a pleased snort Appa back out then backed in so his head was facing out. Aang walked up and rubbed his giant furry head, "Glad you like it. Do you want any blankets lining the inside?" Appa gave a soft snort and closed his eyes, "I'll take that as a no." Aang smiled and walked away to see Hakoda and Haru walking out of his house.

"Nice job," Hakoda said.

"Thanks, I figured Katara could make any changes she wanted to with it."

It was past lunch when they got back to Hakoda's place and Sokka was already enjoying some jerky. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening inside relaxing when Gran Gran came in.

"You come with me," she pointed at Aang.

He jumped up and followed her into the center of town and into a jewelry shop. She stopped in front of a diamond and pearl head dress,

"I know Katara would never ask or buy anything like this but I know she would love it as a gift."

Aang smiled and dug into his pockets producing some money but it wasn't enough. Gran Gran placed a hand on his and produced the rest of the amount and handed it to the jeweler. After wrapping it up for them Aang wrote a small card to Katara and placed it in the bag. Aang followed her back to their homes where they parted ways.

Katara was playing Pai Sho against Keeko when Gran Gran walked back in from her errand. She walked up to Katara holding out a gift bag,

"This is for you," she said letting go of the bag.

Katara saw the note and opened it:

_A little bird told me you had your eye on this. I'll be "seeing" you tonight._

_With all my love, _

_Aang_

One tear fell on the note as she opened her present to see the head dress that she wanted. She screamed with delight as she pulled it out holding it carefully. Suki and Keeko held it up to her head so she could look into the mirror admiring it.

"You're going to have to wear your hair down," Keeko said.

"That's fine with me Aang loves it when it's down," she smiled again and began moving her hair around it to find the perfect design.

That night Aang sat on the ground in front of his bed and began meditating. He released any pent of energy or stress and concentrated on his surroundings. He could hear Sokka snoring in the room across from him but the rest of the house was silent.

Katara was a little nervous to be trying this again especially since Aang wasn't with her to help her if she did something wrong. She sat down on her bed and tried to clear her mind. Thought about the day kept creeping up and her body began to stress. After a couple of deep breaths she remembered his advice and released it all out of her body pushing back all thoughts. Once relaxed she starting listening to her surroundings. There was a slight breeze that entered in through the door flap but the rest of the house was quiet. She smiled and began searching for his spirit.

The next morning Aang woke up early to feed Appa. Zuko would be arriving today and he also had to go visit a tailor to get his dress robes. He returned to see breakfast had already been brought to them but Toph had stayed behind.

"Good morning Toph," said Aang as he took a seat on the floor.

"Hello, Adele didn't want to come back she was afraid that you would kiss her again," she smiled.

Aang laughed, "I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable."

"No, more like she didn't want to have to kiss Katara again."

They shared another laugh as a horn sounded in the distance.

"That has to be Zuko!" Aang sprinted from the room grabbing his glider and took off into the air. The guards in the watch towers had animal horns pressed to their lips signaling the arrival of a ship. Aang flew over the ship and saw Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh on the deck waving at him. He landed and embraced his friends.

"How was your trip?" Aang asked.

"It was fine but I have some news for you and the leaders we're going to need to have a meeting," Zuko's voice had a somber tone to it that made Aang's heart sink.

"As soon as your settled we will get everyone together."

The ship pulled into a port at the outer wall and lowered its anchors. Zuko's generals and royal guard came up on the deck as they were getting off. Aang walked in front of the group hardening the ice so that it wouldn't break under their weight. They met up with the welcoming group at the inner wall which Pakku and some other benders had collapsed a section of.

"Welcome Firelord Zuko, Lady Mai, and General Iroh. It's an honor to have you among us," Hakoda greeted his guests.

"Thank you these are my Generals, Chang, Wu, and Ming. I have some important information to discuss with you and your generals if we can."

"Of course let us get you settled and we can convene afterwards." Hakoda led them off to their sleeping quarters.

An hour later they all met in the war room which was located in the center building of the capital. Hakoda took the head position with Aang to his right and Pakku to his left. Zuko and the Generals filled in the rest of the seats and Sokka took his seat next to Aang.

"So, what is this news?" Hakoda asked in his military voice.

"We have been receiving rumors about a possible fire nation resistance army that has made campe near the outskirts of our country. We have sent scouts out to the perceived location but by the time they got there the place was empty, but they found plenty of evidence to suggest a large group of people were gathered there," Zuko's General Chang started.

"What kind of people can we be expecting in this resistance?" Hakoda asked.

"Mostly soldiers from Ozai's army who are still loyal. His Generals that disappeared after his downfall and any other recruits that have joined them or that they have threatened," General Wu answered.

"Not to mention the Dai Li agents that had escaped from their wooden prisons. The Earth King still hasn't been able to locate them. He sends his apologies for not making it to your wedding Avatar," General Ming bowed towards Aang.

"I have increased the guard around the prison since I left hoping that if they do decide to attack they will be out numbered. The Earth King has also been receiving hawks from his governors about attacks on some of his villages. Some of the smaller ones have been burnt and collapsed but the major cities like Omashu remain untouched. With all this evidence I think it's clear that my father's generals have survived and they are raiding villages for supplies for their increasing numbers," Zuko finished.

The room was silent as Aang hung his head. After all that he had done for those people rebuilding their small farm and towns only to have them destroyed again by fire nation rebels. Sokka was feeling the depression too and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder for support.

"All those people…" he whispered to Aang.

"We just gave them a new start and it was taken away again," Aang looked up at Sokka seeing that he felt the same.

"Well we can't move against this army until we know where they are making camp and their numbers," Pakku broke the silence in the room.

"I agree," said General Chang, "We need to know for certain what they are after too. Is it just revenge against the fire nation or are they after more?"

"They would have to be crazy to think they can retake the world!" exclaimed Bato.

"That would indeed be a hasty action and I don't think they are at the point where they can even attempt to make such a blow, but we shouldn't disregard it. I have sat in war meetings with these men, they are clever and patient so if they are planning on make such an attack against us we need to be ready and expect the worst," Zuko said.

"I'm going to need to send a message to Chief Arnook in the Northern Tribe but I can assure you once we find this rebellion army my troops and I will assist in removing them," Hakoda answered.

With that the meeting ended and Zuko walked up to Aang and Sokka.

"You were quiet today," he observed.

"I couldn't stop thinking about those people. We visited many small villages and we rebuilt just about everything and now they have nothing again." Aang ran a hand over his face exasperated.

"I know and I'm sorry, I never meant for things like this to happen…"

"Zuko it's not your fault. These people are still trapped under Ozai's power spell. Something like this was bound to happen," Aang, Sokka, and Zuko walked outside.

"Yeah look on the bright side at least it's happening now and not in a few years when people might actually blame you," Sokka's unhelpful imput brought small smiles to their faces.

* * *

Katara was anxious when she woke up. She knew Zuko was coming today but Gran Gran wouldn't let her go out to see him. Her reason…Aang would be there.

"But Gran Gran he is my friend too it's not fair!"

"I know child but we cannot break the marriage laws. I will make sure he comes over so that you get to say hello," there was no arguing with her.

Katara had exhausted every type of excuse trying to just get a glimpse of Aang. This separation was starting to drive her crazy and she still had one more day. She had to keep busy so that she wouldn't dwell on not seeing him but she was running out of things to do. As they got ready to walk over to the dress shop Toph walked up with Haru and Mai and Ty Lee.

"Mai!" Katara yelled and embraced.

"Wow I didn't think you would be that happy to see me," she commented surprised.

"I'm sorry I just got really excited."

Ty Lee was getting hugs from Qing and Adele when Katara spied Zuko's golden fire crown near the capitol building. She squinted past Mai, who turned to see what she was looking at, and sighed. She could see Aang's robes but he was blocked by Zuko.

"What's the matter?" Mai asked.

"Aang and I aren't allowed to see each other for the three days before our wedding, today is day 2 and I miss him," she pouted.

Once they entered into the dress shop Haru took Toph's seat on a nearby bench looking slightly uncomfortable, he wasn't invited to the war meetings and his only other option was doing the girly stuff. Katara and Suki went to put on their dresses in the back as everyone waited patiently for them to come out. Suki was first and she stood up on a small podium twirling in the mirror. She looked stunning. The white satin glowed softly in the natural light from the shop. Loni took the tiara out of a bag and placed it on her head. Adele handed her a pair of white gloves that came up to elbow and Qing grabbed a white veil and placed it behind the tiara. While all the girls were fawning over her dress and spreading out the train Haru had a wicked thought come to his mind he leaned over to Toph,

"You know the next time Sokka decides to tease me I could always tell him that I have seen Suki in her wedding dress."

Toph smiled and laughed to herself, "As long as you don't give anything away and if he tried to hurt you he will answer to me. You could also torture Aang since you will be seeing Katara's too."

"After the meeting Aang, Sokka, and Zuko are meeting a tailor for their robes, this could work both ways," he suggested.

Toph laughed even louder causing everyone to turn around and look at her. Haru noticed their confused faces but kept laughing with Toph.

"You know you have turned a little malicious since we have started being around each other," Toph commented still giggling.

"You must have rubbed off on me," He picked up her hand and kissed it lightly watching her blush.

The seamstress finished making a few adjustments to Suki's gown and then Katara came out in hers. She looked like an angel. The dress fit her body perfectly flowing with the small breeze she created while walking and when she stopped it settled around her gracefully. The seamstress brought out more fabric to measure for her train. Ty Lee and Qing held the fabric at the top while the lady pulled it down and cut off the right amount. She then lightly stitched the fabric at the top and had Katara spin, the make shift train fluttered lightly then rested back in its original place.

"Now I'm not sure how you want your sleeves to look but I did make up some for you to try," the seamstress brought out a couple samples and Katara's eyes widen as she noticed the arm bindings.

"Gran Gran where did you get those?" Katara asked holding one of the sleeves.

"I asked Hakoda for them, they were your mothers and I know she would have given them to you for your own wedding day," she smiled at Katara.

They were smooth metal with a thin layer of cloth on the underside that rested on the arm. Water tribe designs encompassed the outer layer of the metal. Gran Gran helped her slide both of the Sleeve options onto her arm so she could pick the one she liked best. One was an open sleeve and had a finger ring on the end to hold it down and the other was still flowing but had a cuff on the end holding it to her wrist. Katara felt that the cuff took away from the overall look of the dress so she focused on the other style. The finger hold was an interesting touch but not quite her. She unhooked it turning the arm brace around so that it was backwards from the original design.

"There that's it."

The seamstress came up and re-measured so she could get the proper length and trimming for the new sleeve design. Katara changed and watched as each of the girls tried on their dresses. When it was Toph's turn to put on the dress Suki covered his eyes until she was standing on the small podium.

"Ok now we need your honest opinion do the dresses look good?" Suki giggled and uncovered his eyes.

Haru stared at his date and marveled. The cut of the dress emphasized the each of the girl's figures and with the dark color they looked flawless. Haru only remembered to close his mouth after a gentle nudge from Suki. The seamstress brought out one of the cloaks that all the girls including the brides will be wearing. It was a light blue wool fabric with white rabbit-fox hair lining it. It sat gently on each of their shoulders and they all felt instantly warmer. After making a couple of adjustments the seamstress bid them goodbye until tomorrow.

Haru and Toph disappeared from the crowd and made their way over to the tailors. When they got there Zuko was getting wrapped in blue.

"Haru where have you been we went to the house and you weren't there?" Sokka asked a bit annoyed.

"Well since you guys had meetings I figured I would hang out with the girls," he and Toph sat down on a couple of chairs next to Aang.

"I bet that was boring…"

"Actually it was fun since I got to see Suki and Katara in their wedding dresses…" he took on Toph's casual tone as she began giggling.

Sokka's eyes got wide as he lunged at him grabbing his collar, "What did she look like?" he exclaimed.

Toph punched Sokka in the shoulder which broke his grip and sent him to the floor.

"Hands off Snoozles, he can't tell you anything," she laced her arms through Haru's.

"Not even a little bit…" Aang begged.

"Don't even try twinkle-toes."

Aang turned his begging eyes on Haru, "Ok I can tell you one thing…" Toph gripped his arm tighter, "I'm giving anything away but this is how they looked to me, Suki looked like a princess and Katara looked like an angel."

Aang's smile stretched from ear to ear at Haru's simple description and Sokka leaned back onto the floor. Just then Hakoda and Pakku walked in so they could get new robes, they took in the scene with curious expressions.

"Sokka why are you on the floor?" Hakoda asked.

"Toph punched him when he grabbed Haru," Zuko commented.

"Haru just came from the dress shop where he saw Katara and Suki in their dresses, he was just describing them to us," Aang said softly.

Hakoda and Pakku laughed at Sokka's silly grin and Aang's day dreaming stare.

Later that night Aang had his air bending scroll open and was reading when Zuko walked over.

"I never thought you were one to read," Zuko commented sipping some tea Iroh had made.

"It a new air bending technique I have been working on with Katara. Right now I'm learning how to extract air from fire."

Zuko began reading over Aang's shoulder then stood up, "Alright come on let's go try it."

Aang got up excited as they walked out into the cold. Zuko let out a couple of fire breaths to warm himself and motioned for his guards to stand back.

"So how do you do it?" Zuko asked.

"Well it says here that fire wouldn't exist without air it needs it to light. I think it might be different for fire benders but for normal fires it's true. So if you can just hold up a flame I'm going to try and put it out by taking away its air."

Zuko stood a few feet from him then lighted a medium flame over his hand. Aang glanced at the scroll again then back up at the flame. With a quick motion he created a small vortex and sent it towards Zuko's flame. It put it out instantly but it didn't feel right.

"I don't think it worked you just blew it out," Zuko said.

Aang scratched his head, "Oh I'm supposed to create the current out of the flame not send it."

Zuko re-lit his hand and Aang stepped closer to try again. This time he tried to sense the air in the flame the same way he did with the water. He bent a small current into the fire which sent the flame upward fast. Zuko tried to bring it down but Aang's current didn't let him.

"Aang I can't control it get out," Zuko said loudly over the roar of the flame.

"Not yet I can do it, just one more second," Aang was concentrating on trying to find the air within the fire but the more he thought about it the bigger the flame got. Zuko motioned for some fire benders to help control it so it wouldn't get out of control. Some people walked out to see what was going on.

"Where is it?" Aang was getting more frustrated that he couldn't sense it until he realized it's not in the fire but the base of the flame was the source. Aang redoubled his efforts near Zuko's hand where the flame hovered above and summoned his current out. As soon as he did a giant vortex engulfed the flame extinguishing it. Aang quickly took control as Zuko and the fire benders stood back. After another few seconds Aang reduced the size of the vortex then jumped into the air releasing the rest with an air slice.

"That was…" Zuko started.

"Amazing!" Aang shouted as he landed, "Can I try it again."

Zuko looked up at him skeptically, "Come on I had it wrong before I took the water approach but now I know what I'm doing." Aang was still excited.

"Alright," Zuko lit up again very wary about what might happen.

Aang didn't bend his own current but instead reached for the air at the base of the fire. As soon as he had a decent hold over it he pulled it out and watched the fire go out from bottom to top.

"Cool," he used the excess air to make an air scooter and zip around in a circle. Little did he know Katara was watching from her window silently proud of his accomplishment.

"Well done Avatar, that was quite a feat," Iroh patted him on the back.


	17. Chapter 17

Katara was excited about her last day away from Aang, not only would she see him tomorrow but she would get to go see the house he built for them. Gran Gran took Katara and Suki into her room and opened a chest.

"These were part of your mother's belongings that have been kept safe through the years. I also have some of my things and Pakku's that he brought down from the north. When you get some of your own you can decide whether to keep these things or give them back. You will also be getting different gifts from the town to help you start your new lives."

Gran Gran opened the chest after her speech revealing blankets and tapestries. She laid them out before the girls and they divided them. Armed with their new belongings they met up with their group and went to their houses. Gran Gran, Mai, and Ty Lee went with Katara while the rest went with Suki. Toph had decided to join Haru and the other guys at the tailor shop.

Gran Gran led the way getting directions from Hakoda. Katara and Ty Lee were being excited together while Mai joined Gran Gran with a more somber attitude. When it came into view Katara's smiled widen and she ran to the open doorway. She entered slowly taking it all in.

"Well he did a fine job. If I remember correctly Aang built most of this furniture yesterday with help of course." Gran Gran commented surveying the room.

Hakoda had taken Aang to the furniture shop after getting fitted for his robes so they could add more to it before Katara got there. The manager as some unfinished work and he let Aang and Hakoda finish it and take it as his wedding present.

Katara set her things down on coffee table that was near the fireplace and began her decorating. Occasionally she water bended something away or added an extra touch here or there. Soon the lower level looked like a proper home. She made her way upstairs and entered into her new room. When her eyes fell on the bed she couldn't believe how big he had made it, almost enough for 5 people. After she finished her preliminary decorating they headed off to the tannery for animal hides. Mai opted to stay outside since she didn't like the smell. With some of the money that Pakku had given her Gran Gran bought 5 artic hippos hides and 5 polar leopards. Some of the guards assigned to Mai helped carry the hides back to the home. Katara placed the headless hides on the bed and the others on the floors. Once she was finished and everything was up to par Katara admired her handy work and walked out. She froze the corners of a thick blanket to the inside of the doorway and stepped out. She heard a long groan as Appa strode past them and into his own large hut. Katara followed and smiled giving Appa a kiss on his nose. He responded by licking her which she bended off easily. On the top of the arch she bended his name giving it a more personal environment.

Aang stood still while the tailor was finishing the final touches of his robe. He wore boots that came up to his calves and loose white pants; his undershirt was a light blue and came down to his wrists and he was told that the color matched the girls somehow. His top robe was the tradition air bending ceremonial look, the only difference was it was white but the tailor had added golden air symbols on his request. The collar of his blue shirt was white and came up to his chin. He inspected himself in the long mirror as he placed his necklace around his neck.

He thought about everything he did as he stared at himself in the mirror. He remembered when he ran away and the huge storm that trapped him and Appa in ice for a hundred years. He smiled when he woke up to the most beautiful face he had ever seen and his heart ached to be near her. He thought about his friends and all the journeys they have taken together and how everything they did had led them to this moment. Everything trial and success had led them here to be united with the people they loved. He would get to wake up to that beautiful face for the rest of his life. He would get to have that strong willed, master bender by his side through thick and thin until his dying breath. And he would get to be a father and Katara would be their mother. That thought brought unshed tears to his eyes. He imagined seeing Katara's belly growing bigger as his children grew inside. He could see her cradling and singing lullabies to them as she laid them down to sleep kissing their foreheads softly. And it was his responsibility to make sure that they were safe. He was a man now and his job is to protect his family. He will always have his duties to the world but he resolved that nothing is ever more important than his family. He was going to be spiritually bonded to Katara for the rest of his existence and after his meditations at the Fire Sage's temple he knew he needed to always put her first, especially since she was doing this for him.

"Aang you alright there son?" Hakoda asked gently walking up to him.

Aang broke out of his reverie, "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"What about?"

"About tomorrow, what's going to happen, what it is going to mean, all of my new commitments," Aang took off his necklace holding it in his hands.

"They are proud of you, you know that right. Everything you have done has made this world a better place," Hakoda placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

Aang looked at him and smiled, "I know I just wish they were still here."

Aang changed out of his wedding clothing and the tailor wrapped it in a bag for him to take.

Sokka was putting on his outer robe when Aang walked back in from the dressing room. Sokka wore thicker boots than Aang with the same light blue colored pants, shirt and robe. The robe was held together with a sash and outline with a white fur Aang couldn't place. The fur followed the collar of the robe and lined the top of the boots. Sokka was going to shave off the rest of his hair leaving only his warriors wolf tail. As they were leaving the shop Haru handed Aang a note.

_I watched you last night even though I wasn't supposed to. I'm proud of you and it was amazing! I'll see you tomorrow._

_I love you, _

_Katara_

Aang brought the note up to his nose and inhaled, it smelled like lavender just like her hair. He rolled it up kissed it and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Today was the day. Azula breathed in the salty air and released a small fire from her mouth. She would liberate her father and destroy her brother's feelings of safety. Ling had helped her secure her armor to her body. Underneath her clothing Ling had taken several wrapping and tied them securely around her waist to help ease any queasiness. General Torin sent a hawk that had arrived yesterday, they had found a location and had begun their earth kingdom raids drawing the attention away from them. It was just after dawn and her army was packing up camp.

"Make sure that my room is fully prepared for me when I get back," she told Ling.

"Yes my lady."

"And make sure my father's room is prepared also but you stay with me is that clear. I don't care if his breakfast is cold you stay with me."

"Yes my lady."

Ling finished suiting up Azula and began packing her things. Azula breezed out of her tent and met up with General Lee.

"How are things going General?"

"Very smoothly, another 20 minutes and we will be on our way."

"Good, if we encounter any problems let me know." She headed straight for the metal war ship.

She made her way to the front metal standing area and stood tall. The 20 minutes seemed to pass in seconds as the Captain announced the take off. Azula walked back inside and stood at the front window. The airship lifted smoothly from its landing position and took to the air. Azula's heart rose as the airship came over the mountain. 5 minutes later the Palace Prison come into view and Azula's smug face turned into a wicked smile.

She took the intercom, "Dai Li agents in front fire benders behind we will be landing soon. All those going with me we exit last."

She turned around followed by General Lee and made her way to disembark from the ship. She stood in front of them.

"Remember we want to send a message the more destruction the more carnage the more potent the message will be. Leave no enemy alive to tell of our brilliant escape. When they find this pile of rubble littered with bodies and stained with the blood of traitors they will bow before it in grief and despair knowing that the Phoenix King and his Firelord are unstoppable!"

The fire benders and soldiers let out a fierce battle cry while the Dai Li remained passive with wicked smiles on their faces.

"We will be landing in 30 seconds."

Azula and General Lee made their way to the back of the forces waiting for the doors to open. General Qin and General Wei Fong would stay back and guard the ship with the rest of the crew, as well as kill any guards who made it out alive. They could feel the ship touch down and the doors began descending. They landed just outside the walls exactly as planned. The Dai Li agents had started destroying the outer wall as the fire benders defended them. A few seconds later the gates were opened and the towers fell, just as planned. The traitorous guards that let them in began to betray their brethren the Dai Li finished destroying the wall. Many of the guards, which had increased in number from their last report, began lining the wall of the prison shooting arrows and fire at the attackers. The Dai Li formed two groups one for defending and one for attacking. The defending group took out the opposing forces while the attacking team began tearing the prison apart level by level. Azula's team waited for the hole they were going to create and there it was. She began running as the rest followed her. She deflected any fire balls that came at her and sent some in return as they entered the prison. From here General Lee took the lead as they raced up the stairs killing all those who got in their way. They could feel the prison begin to shake and increased their speed. They found his cell easily enough since it was surrounded by 10 guards all benders. Azula stepped up with a smile on her face.

"Now if you don't wish to die a painful death you will step aside and surrender," she spoke in a normal conversational voice.

When nobody answered she called on her lightening and began her assault. The two Dai Li agents she had with her also began attacking and the soldiers broke into the cell. One the guards were dead Azula walked into the cell to see her father standing to greet her.

"Hello father, miss me?" she asked playfully.

"My dear Azula, the day has finally come."

"Welcome back to freedom."

In a single motion she aimed her fingers at the lock of the cell. After a few seconds of lava hot fire the Dai Li sent a sharp jab of rock to the center causing the seal to break and the door swing free. Ozai took his first free steps reveling in the moment when the prison began to shift.

"Time to go, General Lee don't let him fall." The Dai Li took the lead creating paths where there was broken stone. They were able to make it out safely as Ozai briefly looked at the carnage around him. Once they were behind the broken wall Azula stopped and surveyed her handiwork and saw it went exactly as planned. There was a giant crack in the middle of the prison and with a small push the sides of the prison began to fall. The Dai Li began pulling rocks out of pressure point places to help the destruction along. Bodies were falling from the upper levels screaming on their way to their deaths. Her benders found some survivors and quickly put an end to them. With the last of the wall collapsed and all prisoners and guards killed the teams began to fall back to the ship. Azula let out a cackling laugh as she began burning the corpses nearest to her. With another kick she sent a large fire blade rippling through the sky landing on more combustible bodies. She then reached inside her pocket and withdrew a note she had written. She pulled up a dead soldier's body and with an arrow stabbed it through his heart. Pent up blood began to seep through the parchment which only made her smile more.

_Come and get me Zuzu._

**Sorry for the short chapter but i didn't have it in me to write the wedding after this so next chapter will be more fluffy and very steamy! It's the wedding night what do you expect...**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is told mostly from Katara's POV **

The morning had arrived. The sun had just lifted over the white horizon and Katara felt it was smiling at her.

"This is it," she whispered to herself, "I'm getting married today!"

She put on her woolen robe and headed down stairs to help with breakfast. To her surprise Qing, Keeko, and Loni were already helping Gran Gran.

"Good morning Katara, how are you today?" Gran Gran asked giving her a hug.

"I feel great. Anything I can do to help?"

"You can sit over there on the couch and let the rest of us work. You just relax." Gran Gran patted her cheek and returned to the kitchen. Suki and Adele came down shortly afterward wiping sleep from their eyes.

"Good morning Suki, how are you feeling?" Katara asked.

"A little tired, I had troubling sleeping last night."

"You're not sick are you?" Katara went instantly into mother mode.

"No just a little nervous." Suki curled up on the couch sitting close to the fire.

Loni brought over a platter with tea cups and a steaming kettle. Katara poured some for Suki and Adele then served herself. The warm liquid trickled down her throat as she closed her eyes feeling her body get warmer from the inside out. Gran Gran had just finished packing up the breakfast baskets as the three warriors picked them up. Katara jumped up and approached Loni.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I'm not kissing your husband," she stated with a small smile.

"It's just on the cheek…please please…"

Loni hesitated looking at her feet then turned her head in acceptance sighing loudly. Katara leaned forward pecking her lightly,

"Tell him I love him." She called as they walked out.

In the blink of an eye it was already the afternoon. The girls had picked up their dresses and were taking turns bathing. Gran Gran was bustling around making sure everyone had everything they needed like extra towels or bath scents. When Loni and the girls returned Aang had told her to _remember to meditate_. Katara had taken his advice and sat with her door closed on her bed. She could hear the house and everything going on: water rustling, girls chatting, pots and pans being washed and put away, someone was opening their wrapped dress, and there was a shuffling sound coming towards her door and the flap moved.

"Don't tell me you're turning into some vegetarian too. One is enough to live with," Katara smiled at Toph's annoyed voice.

"Hey Toph, where were you this morning?" Katara opened her eyes.

"Over with the boys you should have seen Loni's face when she kissed Aang," she laughed to herself.

"Um…yeah since you can't see…"

"I can still feel…and Haru described it to me using a comparison like red as a raspberry."

Katara giggled and lay back on her bed.

Toph made her way over and sat on the edge, "So are you nervous?"

"Oddly enough I'm not."

"Why not? I can feel Suki shaking in the other room."

"I dunno I just know that there is nothing to be scared about Aang and I belong together this is just the final way of showing it."

Toph stayed silent and Katara looked up at her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing really…"

"You're thinking about Haru aren't you?"

When she remained quiet Katara took that as a yes.

"Do you think he's the one?"

"I don't know. He's the first guy that I have had feelings for, I don't know if it's because he is the one or if he is just the first guy…you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do actually, I know my past 'relationships' probably don't really count but when I realized that it was Aang who I was supposed to marry it just felt right. I denied for a while because of the war but every other person just kinda disappeared. He complimented me perfect in every way and I honestly couldn't see myself with anyone else."

"Which other guys are you talking about?"

"Well Jet and I found Haru attractive…"

"So you admit that Jet was your boyfriend," Toph smiled.

"Well we weren't official but we both liked each other for the short time we knew each other so it kinda counts."

"So really Aang is the only guy you have actually been with. He's the guy that you have spent the most time with."

Katara stopped and thought about what Toph was saying, "Yes I guess…"

"So how did you know? He is technically the only guy you have really known especially romantically."

"Well I just knew…he was everything I wanted in a husband. Granted I only thought of him as a little brother for the first part of our travels but then as I actually paid attention he changed to me. He became the man that I wanted. He wasn't insanely handsome or cute like Jet was but he wasn't bad looking either. I know that looks don't matter to you but just the way he was and who he was to me changed. When I saw him as a little brother that is what he was but then it changed, I began seeing him as a good man then he become what I wanted as a husband. Nobody else could replace him."

Katara looked over at Toph and saw tears running down her cheeks. She sat up quickly handing her a towel.

"You're lucky you know, to be so sure and not have any doubts. Especially since you know that he feels the same for you, some of us don't have that luxury."

"You think Haru doesn't have feelings for you because I can tell you now that he does…"

"It's not that I know he likes me and maybe even something more but I'm not ready for that commitment…what if he is the wrong one, I don't want to be stuck with someone I'm not going to like in 20 years. But I keep getting the feelings that he is going to ask when we visit my parents again but I just don't know. It's not like we're spiritually connected or anything I'm just a blind girl who has a small crush! I don't want to even think about commitment but with all you guys getting married it's being implanted into his soft head and it's not like I can just bend it out of him."

"Have you told him this? Have you talked at all about this?"

"No…I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything…"

"Did he do something to make you not like him anymore?"

"No he's a perfect gentleman, that's the problem!"

"Problem…I don't think that's a problem."

"Well it is for me," Toph crossed her arms.

"Why?" Katara was thoroughly confused.

Toph sighed exasperated, "Give me someone who will roll around in the mud, not someone who wants to keep up appearances."

Katara started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh Toph you are in love!"

"No I'm not, I would know if I was in love."

"Well sometimes you don't know right away. You want to know who I imagined when I was younger, a giant tall, muscular, water tribe warrior who could take down any animal as a trophy. He would bring home meat every week and tan the hides for blankets and flooring. He would be the best warrior in the village and love me with all his heart. Does that sound like Aang to you?"

"Not completely but some parts do."

"That's the point; we don't always get the perfect man we have always dreamed of. And if we only focus on that fictional guy then we're going to miss the one we are supposed to be with. I never thought I would fall in love with a scrawny little bald monk, who is a vegetarian but I did. And I am secretly thankful to the spirits that he actually got taller than me and your earth bending training did wonders too." She said playfully at the end.

Katara placed a hand on Toph's and she smiled, "Thanks Katara, you opened my eyes a little bit…not literally but you know."

"Yeah I get it, but one more thing Toph, don't settle, just because Haru is nice and treats you well doesn't mean you need to settle for him. I like Haru don't get me wrong but you need to make the decision about who will make you the happiest."

"But that's the thing…the only other person I might ever get to meet is someone my parents pick for me."

"Toph you are the world's greatest earth bender…I don't think anyone will be able to make you do anything you don't want to."

"You know I always thought I was the strong one, without fear and always sure about what I was doing. The Earth Rumbles I attended were ways to prove that to myself that I was that person. I was not the helpless blind girl, I learned from the first earth benders and I should not be kept in a prison. Then I joined you guys on your journey and I knew that I had become the person I always thought I was. But now I realize I still need one more thing…I need love…I never knew how much I missed it until you guys all had it and now I want it. But it's different than being strong, it makes me feel weak and I never wanted to be weak, I need to stay strong."

"Love is strength and weakness. With Aang he knows every part of me and there is nothing that we don't share. When I look at him I can't help by die over and over but at the same time if he were to be in any kind of trouble it would awaken the most powerful part of me and I would defend him until my last breath. He touches me and I melt into his arms, he is going to be my spiritual partner and I can't ask for a greater privilege than that."

"Spiritual partner? Is that an air bender thing?"

"Yes, it's part of the marriage ritual."

"What happens?"

"Well I'm not sure, but our spirits will be linked and it will be as if we are one person."

"That's scary."

"Yeah to think about it is but with him it's beautiful. I love him and I would do and give him anything."

Just then a soft knock echoed on the wall and Gran Gran appeared.

"Katara dear, you need to be getting ready the ceremony is starting in a few hours."

"Sorry Gran Gran but Toph needed to talk but don't worry we will be ready in time."

Gran Gran looked at both of the girls and the towel wet with tears and left the room.

"Go get your stuff we can get ready together." Katara slid off the bed and began unwrapping her dress.

Toph re entered with her dress and cloak and laid them next to Katara's. Katara took her hand sitting her in a chair.

"Now would you like your hair up or down?" Katara began combing Toph's long hair.

"Well I like it up."

"Don't you want to try something different I could make you an ice tiara or something like it if you wanted?"

"I'm not the one getting married I don't need a tiara."

"Fine how about some ice hair pins and hair down then."

Toph huffed and folded her arms, "Have I turned into your dress up doll or something?"

Katara smiled but was slightly sad at the comment, "I'm sorry but ever since we have met I have always thought of you as my little sister. Even our fights reminded me of some of the fights from other siblings I remember watching when I was younger. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm patronizing you."

Toph smiled again and reached around and punched her, "Well big sis, have at my hair just don't make me look stupid."

Katara laughed as she continued brushing her raven black hair. A few minutes later she had Toph's hair in a curly up-do held together by ice pins. Katara had pulled back the bangs that were directly in front of Toph's face but left the sides untouched. Next she applied makeup but only enough to give her more defined features. Once she finished Katara smiled at her handiwork.

"You know, not to sound full of myself but I could make a living doing this."

"Yeah just don't make it a living off of me."

Toph walked over to the bed while Katara began doing her own hair. Gran Gran came in to check on them again.

"Toph you look lovely my dear."

"Thank you, you're looking sharp yourself."

Gran Gran patted her hand then walked over to Katara.

"Need any help darling?"

"Maybe in a few minutes. I'm just happy I remembered to braid my hair while it was wet."

Katara had pulled the side up so her ears were exposed and she began forming her bun in the back of her head.

"Can you go get my head dress for me please?"

"Where did you put it?" Gran Gran asked turning around.

"It's on the dresser in the bag."

Gran Gran brought it over and Katara directed her where to place it. Katara was happy that the head piece had a natural round hole in it where her bun could fit easily. Gran Gran noticed it and gently fit it in place then Katara secured it by wrapping some hair around it and freezing it together. With her thick long tresses that were slightly curled from her braid the diamonds and pearls looked like little rain drops set perfectly in a swirling pattern. Katara released her grip on the back and pulled two strands from the front. After tying a small blue ribbon around them she tucked the ends into the bun and wore her signature hair loops.

Gran Gran smiled at her through the reflection in the mirror, "You look just as beautiful as your mother did."

Katara's eyes began to water and she turned around and hugged her tight.

"I love you Gran Gran."

"I love you to my little water bender."

"Ok come on you do have a wedding to go to."

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes and Gran Gran helped Toph into her dress. Katara finished applying her makeup just as Toph was finished. Katara carefully pulled her dress up and handed it to Gran Gran as she stripped to her under garments. The window outside was beginning to darken as Katara put on her dress, she then put on her arm bindings and marveled at the softness of the sleeves. Gran Gran was holding her cloak and she put it on after her shoes. She took one last look in the mirror at her appearance. She looked like a bride and smiled wondering what Aang would look like when he saw her.

Together Katara, Toph, and Gran Gran walked down the stairs and joined the rest of their bridal party. Adele, Loni, Keeko, Qing, Ty Lee, and Mai were all dressed and waiting for them. Suki stood close to the fire and she looked really weak at the knees. Gran Gran walked past all the girls and out the door as Katara made her way over to Suki.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah just really nervous…you?"

"I'm perfectly excited. Why are you nervous?"

"How can you not be nervous…you're getting married…everybody gets nervous."

"Sorry but I'm just not. Just keep breathing and remember you're marrying Sokka."

"That's why I'm so nervous, I'm marrying Sokka." Suki was trying hard not to be hysterical.

"Are you getting cold feet or have they been cold for a while?" Katara smiled at her lame pun.

"No I love Sokka and I always will it's just…I don't know a little scary. What if I'm not a good wife what if I can't stand the way he sleeps, what if…"

"That's a lot of what if's, just focus on the now and everything will be fine. That reminds me I forgot the flowers!" Katara walked over to a barrel full of blue colored water.

She beckoned everyone over and bended blue ice roses for each of them to carry. Gran Gran had laid some ribbon out on the counter and each girl tied a ribbon around the icy stems.

"It's time ladies," Gran Gran called and they all filed out.

Toph hung on to Katara's arm as they walked over to the ceremony spot. Gran Gran signaled for them to stop and walked over to where Hakoda, Pakku, Zuko, Haru, and Aang were standing. Katara could hear Sokka complaining about Aang seeing Katara before he got to see Suki but Pakku nudged him to take his spot up front and followed him up there. Gran Gran turned and signaled for the girls to come and they obeyed. The Kyoshi warriors stood off to the side as Aang walked up to Katara.

"Remember no touching until the processional," Hakoda reminded him, it was the compromise to walking Katara down the aisle as was air nomad tradition.

She looked up into his eyes to see his filling with tears, "Katara, I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," she quickly bended a tear away.

"How do you feel?"

"Completely at peace, you?"

"The same." Aang couldn't stop staring at Katara, the only thing he could think of was that Haru was right, Katara looked exactly like an angel.

They were standing inches apart from each other and the sweet tension that was there was almost unbearable.

"Time to line up," Hakoda called.

The Kyoshi warriors stood in front followed by Toph and Haru then Mai and Zuko, Zuko's crown looked slightly odd since he was wearing a darker blue to match the dark dresses but Katara didn't really mind. Hakoda and Suki stood arm in arm in front of Aang and Katara who would enter last. Aang extended his arm to his bride and she gently placed her arm on top. As soon as her skin touched his she was electrified, she could tell Aang felt it too because he had enclosed his fingers around hers keeping a firm grip. They began walking, all of the seats were filled and everyone was watching their every move. The Kyoshi warriors had lined up on the left side of the twisting ice arch while Toph, Mai, Zuko, and Haru lined up on the right. Hakoda handed Suki's hand to Sokka kissing it before letting her go. Katara and Aang stood across from each other on the right side as Hakoda walked over to and kissed both of their hands before tying them together. As chief of the tribe Hakoda could perform the marriage ceremony but he opted out of it so he could just enjoy watching his children get married. One of the other elders of the tribe took his place.

"Brother's and sister's we are here to witness and celebrate the start of two new families. It is with great honor that I will be able to perform these marriage ceremonies. I call upon the spirit of the ocean, the spirit of the moon, the spirits of earth, and the spirits of air to join us in the binding of these couples."

Aang didn't hear a word after that because he got lost in Katara's oceanic eyes. They had finally made it to this moment; in only a few more minutes she was going to be his and only his. His greatest wish was coming true and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be standing here with her. Aang vaguely remembered uttering the word 'yes' and then he heard Katara doing the same. The elder took their hands and dipped it in a water basin and turned a light blue like when Katara was healing somebody. He then did the same thing with Sokka and Suki.

"You may now kiss your brides!" the man exclaimed.

Aang and Katara leaned forward pressing their lips together. After a couple of seconds Aang could feel the air swirling around them and suddenly they were not in their bodies.

Katara could feel herself being lifted up in the air and she got a little frightened. When she noticed she wasn't in her body the realization came to her, this was where they would make their spiritual bond. She could see Aang slowly walking towards her and she mimicked him. Aang extended his hands and took both of hers.

"This is it Katara, are you ready?"

"I'm ready," she was proud that she sounded confident.

Aang turned her around so her back was pressed against his chest. His hands and arms were on top of hers as he pressed her closely to him.

"Can you feel my heart beating?" he whispered.

Katara concentrated, "Yes."

"Can you feel yours?"

"Yes."

"Now we have to put them together, we need to beat as one to become one."

Katara was unsure how exactly to do that but she trusted Aang to lead her.

Aang held her close as he began to make his heart beat with hers, he bent his head low so his lips touched her shoulder and they began melting into one another. A few seconds later they were both taken back to their bodies where they stood kissing. The air had stopped circling and they pulled apart smiling. It seemed that while it took a couple minutes to make the connection it was only a few seconds to everybody else. Hakoda came back up and untied their hands and embraced his children.

After many hugs and congratulations from the gathered crowd they made their way over to the reception area adjacent to the ceremony spot. Round ice table filled the area surrounded by wooden chairs. Light blue table cloths hung on the table with green diamond squares and golden bowls in the middle. Suki liked Mai's idea of floating candles so Katara performed the same trick but inside each of the bowls. There was a 6 tiered circular wedding cake with white frosting and every layer changed from water and air symbols to water and earth symbols. The food table looked relatively the same as Mai's except Pakku and bended a large turtle duck in the center and various other ice sculptures on the table. Aang noticed a wooden dance floor in the center of everything and now understood why the furniture store was behind schedule, they were making the floor. Iroh had brought his small band with him from Ba Sing Se and they began playing lively music for the crowd. Hakoda took his turns spinning both of his daughters around the dance floor. Aang got his turn after requesting a slower more romantic song. He walked up to Katara where she was thanking some people for their gifts and led her to the dance floor. It started out like a waltz but Aang wanted more contact than that. He spun Katara around watching her dress flow beautifully with her then held her in the same position he had when they merged their spirits. He bent his head over her right ear while still spinning them in circles.

"Can you feel it?"

"Yes I can, it's beautiful."

While holding her close to him Aang could feel their hearts beating perfectly in sync, not a beat out of place. He could also vaguely make out her feeling at the moment, she was overwhelmed by the entire atmosphere but it was complete bliss at the same time. Her feelings poured into him causing him to laugh softly in her ear which elicited a smile on her face.

Katara could feel Aang's strong her singing the same tune hers was. She knew that Aang loved her without reservation but actually feeling it in her body was a different experience. She never knew anyone could harbor that much love. As she allowed it to fill her up she completely melted into his arms closing her eyes. He held onto her securely and she knew she wouldn't fall because Aang would be able to feel it. As she leaned her head back she pressed her lips to his and could feel the electricity bouncing around in both of their bodies. It was unreal. She quickly turned around wrapping both of her arms around his neck not wanting to break this kiss. Aang complied feeling the same thing she was, he pressed her body tight into his and deepened the kiss with his tongue.

Katara and Aang were so consumed in one another that they barely noticed when the party starting breaking up. They had been there from dusk and it was getting closer to the middle of the night. Katara and Aang gave out final hugs to their friends and family before setting out to their new home arm in arm. As they approached they could see Appa asleep in his hut with Momo on his head. Katara pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders as a cool breeze began to blow. Aang noticed and swept her up in his arms taking her inside. Someone had lit the fire inside and it had warmed their new house nicely. Aang looked down to see Katara staring at him, he smiled and kissed her.

"It looks lovely," Aang gently let her down.

"I should be thanking you; you did do most of the hard work." Katara untied her cloak and laid on their new furnishings.

Aang admired her beauty as she took of her cloak. The soft elegance of her dress brought silent tears to his eyes. The fire lightened the soft features of her face and hair, making the diamonds sparkle. She turned around to face him and brushed the tears from his eyes.

"I hope those are tears of joy," she said softly.

"You are so beautiful it almost feels like one of my dreams."

She stroked her fingers along his cheek and he could feel her love radiating into him. He ran his fingers through her hair being careful not to knock off her head piece. As he leaned into to kiss her he was met with a finger to his mouth.

"Wait right here." Katara slowly backed away keeping eye contact until she turned up the stairs.

Aang could feel something…anticipation mixed with nerves. He could only guess where this was going and decided he better prepare himself. He took off his necklace robe and boots and was left only in his undershirt and pants. He stood by the fire rethinking what he learned when he first got his tattoos. He was going to be put in the upper levels of bending classes with the older boys and some things he had to know even if he didn't understand. He just wished that Gyatso was the one to give him the wedding night talk instead of Hakoda.

Katara grew more nervous as she took off her dress. She was thinking about a conversation she had with Gran Gran last night when they talked about her wedding night. Katara had gotten nervous over the subject and a little shy, but Gran Gran was very gentle in her explanation. Now that the night was here Katara's nervousness began to creep up within her again. She left on her undergarments and pulled out a silky full length robe from her packed clothes. She tied it tightly around her waist but then loosened it, she didn't want to send the wrong message. She went back down stair to see Aang with his back to her standing by the fire. His back looked a little stiff and she could feel some suppressed nervousness radiating from him. She walked up to his side and ran her hand over his back, he instantly loosened the muscles that were clenched taking a deep breath.

"Are you just as nervous as I am?" he asked turning to face her.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda excited at the same time." Katara blushed a little as she gave him a hug.

He kissed her head slowly before making his way down to her lips pressing lightly. She responded with soft rubs up and down his back. His hands ran along the outside of the robe puling it up and down. The kiss became more passionate the more they started feeling each other. Katara had wrapped her arms around his neck and was on her tip toes and Aang had her held firmly against his body. They broke the kiss for a moment and looked into each other eyes. Katara bit her lip and breathed in slowly while Aang remained calm.

"I think we need to move," he told quickly.

"Move where?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

Aang smiled grabbing her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom. Katara was happy that she remember to move her dress so that it didn't get flung on the stopped at the edge of the bed looking at her waiting to see what she would do. She decided to play along and began lightly pushing him until he sat down on the bed. She indicated for him to move back until his back was pressed up against the wall. His smile grew wider as she climbed on top of him straddling his hips. The robe was brushed back by Aang to expose her finely toned legs and he started to lightly trace them. Katara bent her head down and kissed him fiercely holding his neck tight. Aang's light tickle soon became firm holds as Katara assaulted his mouth. He weaved his hands up ward under her rob in which Katara responded with a gasp against his mouth. He sat up a little away from the wall and began trailing his lips down her neck. Her hands gripped the back of his head not wanting him to stop. As he got to the folds in the robe he untied the knot and Katara helped him take it off. Katara started breathing loudly as Aang's hands explored her back and legs and his lips caressed the tops of her breasts. She noticed his shirt was still on and tugged on it whimpering slightly. Aang pulled back laughing at her face but slid it off without complaint. Katara's eyes took in his nicely formed chest and she rubbed her fingers against it. Aang's smile turned a little sinister as he looked at her with hungry eyes. Katara smiled at this change of attitude and she began playing with him. She would lean in as if to kiss him but pull away at the last second making him pout and kiss his neck and shoulders instead. She figured if it worked on her then this would work on him and she was right. Aang couldn't stand it so he held her tight and leaned her over to the side; Katara smiled knowingly at him and shifted her body so that she was now under him. Aang's hands went from her side up to the fold in her breast bindings and unhooked them. Katara arched her back so Aang could take them off without having to rip them apart. Once they were free of the binding Aang admire her breasts again as his hand gripped them. Katara melted into this intimate touch and let out a small moan. This encouraged Aang and he started playing with the nipples and kissing her neck. Katara's breathing grew more ragged and she instinctively started pulling his lower body closer to her. With her legs opened enough for Aang's body to rest between she could feel he was ready to take her. She started getting nervous again as thoughts about her and Gran Gran's talk popped into mind. Aang felt this change in her reaction and stopped looking up at her.

"Hey, are you ok?" he moved his hands to the side and slid his lower body away to make her more comfortable.

"Yeah I'm fine, just nervous." Katara was still breathing heavily.

Aang laughed a little and Katara gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Well I'm just remembering some of the heated night we had and you didn't seem nervous then."

"Well I wasn't sure what to expect and now that I do I'm getting nervous."

Aang could sense a small disturbance with the answer, "Katara you can't hide anything from me now…even if you wanted to."

Katara looked down not wanting to meet his eyes, "Gran Gran said it would hurt."

Aang radiated complete compassion as his hand tilted her face towards his, "We don't have to do it tonight, you know that right. We can wait until you're ready."

"I am ready I just…ugh…it's supposed to feel good right but it won't because this is my first time and…"

Aang stopped her before she could start crying with a kiss. Katara could feel him giving up on the night an instantly regretted voicing her fears. They were married now and they needed to make each other happy in every aspect of their marriage. Aang started pulling away but she held his arms in their place.

"No don't please," Aang opened his eyes looking at her.

"I'm not going to push you if you're not ready and I'm not going to force you either."

Katara searched his spirit for any type of lingering pleasure the she could grip onto but didn't find any. He had given up already.

"Aang I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's not your fault…"

"Yes it is please don't say it's not. If I don't do it now I'm never going to do it and I want to. I want you Aang 100% in every way."

Aang could feel she meant everything she said and smiled at her, "Are you sure?"

Katara nodded her head and brought his face closer to hers. She started kissing him again slowly and meaningfully. Aang responded to her but not with as much passion or force that she was wanting. Aang's hand slowly came back to her body and wrapped round her pushing her close to him. Katara broke the kiss so she could breath but Aang didn't continue his attentions.

"Aang please…" she begged softly.

She could feel him beginning to get aroused again as her hands explored his back. He pulled out of her grip and his lips met hers again with a new found fury. Katara gasped a little at his reaction but enjoyed it. Her hands traced down his back and found the top of his pants. After tracing around to the front she found the knot that held them up. Aang lifted slightly so she could get a better grip as placed one of her breasts into his mouth. Katara froze in pure ecstasy as he lightly sucked on her. Katara finally got the knot untied and loosened his pants around his body. She used her feet and knees to begin sliding them down until he kicked them off. Now all that stood between them and total acceptance were two thin layers of under garments. Aang turned his attention to her other breast which elicited a louder moan from Katara. That reaction seemed to trigger something inside Aang as he lifted away from her breast and started taking off her underwear. Katara shoved her nerves aside and concentrated on the feelings inside her body. They were alive, everywhere Aang would touch her sent a new jolt of electricity through her. Aang accomplished his goal and stopped to take her in; she was beautiful and enticing. Aang started to lean down again when Katara put her hand up stopping him. She pointed at his underwear and motioned for them to come off. Aang smiled and did as she commanded. Now it was Katara's turn to marvel. She had always imagine what he would look like naked and now here he was before her more intoxicating that she could have ever thought. Her hands gripped his arms and she pulled him forward meeting his lips. They were both lost in the moment with their naked bodies pressed against each other. Aang's hands moved down to Katara's legs making them go wider and Katara complied. She was too aroused to be thinking of anything else besides having Aang take her. However, she was unprepared for his fingers to be exploring that area of her body. She jerked involuntarily as his finger slid over her vagina.

"What was that?" she asked breathless.

"Oh nothing just checking something," Aang's voice had a slight hungry tone to it.

"Checking what?" she wasn't going to let up.

"Well just something your father told me, he said it's easier when the woman is a little wet in that area so I was just checking." Aang looked up at her hoping he didn't make her uncomfortable.

Katara just smiled at him, "Do it again."

"What why?"

"Because it felt really good." She pulled his head back down and attacked him with her tongue.

Aang did as commanded and slid his fingers over her again. Katara's entire body shook with excitement. Aang smiled against her lips then with his other hand grabbed her breast. He moved his mouth down as he gripped it and began sucking again. Katara began moving her body closer to his not wanting any space between them. She was breathing really shallow due to her aroused state and she laid her arms to her sides in total surrender. Aang felt it was time for him to try entering her since she was in a somewhat relaxed state. He pulled away from her and looked down at her entrance; he looked back at her again and she nodded at him. He braced himself with one hand on her bended knee and the other holding himself in position to enter. As his tip touched her entrance he started pushing slowly not wanting to cause her any pain. Katara's body clenched but she released a loud breath and smiled. Aang pushed in farther getting a louder response; he knew he reached the correct point when Katara's face clenched in pain. Aang held his position and placed both hands on her shoulders leaning over her. Katara had her eyes clenched shut and she knew it was now or never. With a quick jab he broke through her, Katara let out a small shriek and her body jerked with his thrust. Aang quickly lowered himself down on top of her not moving his lower body to comfort her. Katara was trying to slow her breathing as she felt Aang's hand rest gently on her cheek. His other slid behind her holding her to his body. He kissed her lightly on her nose and lips willing her to open her eyes. She did and smiled as she looked at her lover's face.

"Start moving," she whispered softly.

Aang hesitated, he didn't want to make her hurt more than she needed to.

"It will make it feel better now."

He complied pulling out and pushing in slowly. Aang started to pull away from her but she held him tight. After a few pushes her grip loosened and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Why was she ever afraid of this, this was incredible. Aang started moving faster consumed by his own pleasure and Katara began moaning louder with his movements. He propped himself up on his hands and leaned over her watching her reaction. He was happy that they had gotten through that barrier and now he could please her. Katara gripped his waist with her legs not wanting him to stop. Aang bent down and gripped one of her breasts between his lips and Katara lost it. She let out a loud grunting moan that gave Aang a new found force as he thrusted into her. He had to release his grip on her breast in order to breath and sweat was dripping down his brow. Katara opened her eyes and smiled up at him bringing his head close to kiss him. The kiss only lasted for a second since they both needed to breathe through their mouths. Katara's body moved with his as her body exploded in ecstacy, she gasped arching her back slightly and grabbing his arms. Aang paused for a moment puzzled by her reaction.

"Don't stop!" Katara growled at him.

Aang moved Katara's legs a little higher so that he could penetrate deeper into her body. With her in complete surrender to him he moved faster which increased his own pleasure. Katara's moaning became a constant sound since her reaction a few seconds ago. Aang could feel his body on the brink of exploding which increased his vigor. With a sudden burst he knew to expect he held Katara's lower body close to his as his seed spread within her. As Aang's body began to relax but his mind was reeling. He collapsed slowly on top of his beloved wife with his head between her breasts and pulled himself out of her. She wiggled a little at his movement which made him smile. Katara looked down at his bald head and traced his arrow. They stayed that way in comfortable silence until they were both breathing normally.

"That was…" Aang started.

"Fantastic." Katara finished.

"I love you Katara."

"I love you too Aang."

Aang lifted his head up and positioned himself over her and laughed softly at the sight.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Your hair, I think it got a little tangled and crazy."

Katara lifted her hands up and tried to weave them through her hair but they were constantly stopped by another knot. She huffed and turned her 'trying to be angry' face towards his.

"This is all your fault," she accused smiling.

"I don't think you minded though."

"Not at all." She kissed him lightly holding behind his shoulders.

"How do you feel?" he asked rolling over on his side pulling her against him.

Katara put her left hand on his chest, "Absolutely wonderful."

"Do you hurt at all?" his hand traced her smooth back.

"A little but Gran Gran said that would happen. I'm just happy that we were able to do it."

He kissed her forehead, "Me too."

They stayed embraced for a few minutes enjoying each other's closeness.

"I forgot to ask whether or not you were ready for a child…are you?" Aang asked suddenly.

Katara was confused by his question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean since we are both water benders if you don't want to have a child yet then…"

"No. We are not going to do that. If we're not supposed to have a child yet then I won't get pregnant. We're not going to influence it," Katara looked up into his eyes to emphasize her words.

Aang smiled down at her feeling her resolve on the matter. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" she propped herself up on her elbow.

Aang looked at her, her hair made a perfect frame for her face, "I need to clean myself up a little bit so I don't get sticky."

Katara blushed and flopped back on the bed pulling the covers up to her chest. She closed her eyes relaxed into the soft animal skins. Aang returned a few moments later intertwining his legs with hers. She rubbed her hands on his chest and kissed his neck softly. They were finally together and had the most perfect day either of them could have imagined. They fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning seemed colder than usual as Zuko walked down stairs into Chief Hakoda's kitchen. Zuko, Iroh, and Mai were staying with the chief for the duration of their time in the South Pole. Iroh had brewed some of his famous jasmine tea and Zuko took a seat near the fire. It was the morning after the wedding and they were going to head back to the fire nation in the morning. They had just finished breakfast when someone hollered outside Hakoda's home. Since Zuko's guards were guarding the entrance they didn't let him pass without clearance. Hakoda exited, spoke with the messenger and returned inside.

"It's a message for you Zuko," he handed him a tied black ribbon scroll.

Zuko opened the scroll and froze. Mai walked down the stairs to see Zuko's face harden as he clutched the thin parchment. She placed a steady hand on his shoulder but his didn't loosen his grip. Iroh noticed the stillness as did Hakoda,

"What has happened Zuko?" Iroh asked wary.

"It's Azula," Mai responded, "She has escaped and so has Ozai." She walked over to Iroh handing him the blood stain note.

Iroh's brow creased as he bowed his head passing the note to Hakoda. They stayed frozen in place for another minute. Mai turned around and embraced Zuko. He returned her hug as Hakoda spoke,

"We need to tell Aang…" he sounded exasperated and unwilling.

"I'll do it." Zuko let go of Mai kissing her softly. He put on a heavy coat grabbed both of the notes and headed outside trailed by Mai. They walked hand in hand comforting each other as they approached Aang and Katara's home. Appa groaned as he saw them approach and Zuko signaled for his troops to stand back. Aang came out to see what Appa was groaning about when he saw Zuko and Mai. He had a huge smile on his face as he embraced his two friends.

"You guys aren't leaving today are you?" Aang stopped as Zuko and Mai exchanged a heavy look.

"What…what happened?"

Zuko couldn't speak as he handed the two scrolls to Aang, Katara walked out smiling until Aang dropped to his knees. She could feel instant sadness and anguish radiating from him and she fell beside him. Her eyes widened as she read Azula's bloody words: _Come and get me Zuzu._

She pulled Aang close to her as he scanned the second scroll, another wave of despair permeated through the couple. Aang leaned his head into Katara's shoulder as she tried to comfort him.

"One day…we had one day…" he whispered to her.

"It's alright," she cooed, "We can many more once Azula and Ozai are recaptured."

Aang looked into her eyes begging her not to come.

"Don't even think about asking me that, I'm coming with you." Her resolve was clear in her eyes as well as in her spirit. Aang smiled and lifted her off the ground with him.

"Alright let's get ready to leave."

Zuko nodded and turned heading back to pack his things.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the late update...i had a severe case of writer's block as i tried organizing my thoughts but it's good now! i should be updating more regularly. **

Their house was a flurry of activity as Aang and Katara packed their travel bags. Appa stood out front with the saddle on ready to go. Aang loaded everything on then they made their way over to Hakoda's home. When they get there Toph had just walked out with Haru loading their things on Appa.

"Where are Suki and Sokka?" Katara asked.

"On their way," Toph answered.

Aang was standing in front of Appa leaning against his soft head. He couldn't speak; memories of his two visions were pounding against his head: Azula murdering Katara with lightening; the blue dragon falling under Ozai and bending. _It can't be true…he can't bend…why is this happening?_

Katara walked over to him feeling his depression and distress.

"Aang," she said quietly standing near him.

Aang turned his head to look at her, "I won't let it happen, I can't…"

"Nothing is going to happen we are going to fix this," Katara drew him away from Appa and into her arms. She held him feeling his body shake as he contained his tears. Appa looked up licking both of his beloved companions. Katara laughed as Aang turned around to ruffle his head. She could see Sokka and Suki approaching looking like they just got out of bed. Sokka was supporting most of her weight and carrying both of the bags. Katara smiled a little remembering when she woke up and sympathized with her. Since they both were virgins the stress of having sex made their legs and groin area unbelievable sore, but after light stretches and walking Katara was fine.

"I'm just going to wait in the saddle," Suki whispered to Sokka.

He kissed her forehead and walked into his father's home. Katara walked over to her as she started to climb slowly.

"Need a hand?" Katara smiled at her.

"Yes please," Katara summoned a small current that lifted them up into the saddle.

"Thanks, how are you walking?" Suki rested against the edge hands on her legs bowing over them.

"Well I have been up a few hours. Try some stretching it helped me."

"I will thanks."

Katara slid slowly off of Appa and walked inside. Zuko had his arm around Mai standing next to Iroh, they were talking to Hakoda and Aang and their generals.

"I need to go to the fire nation there is something I have to find," Aang was pressing this issue and she could feel he was not going to let up. She realized that she was the only one that knew about his visions so she understood the importance when they didn't.

"If they are part of this resistance group then they will have to meet up. If we can find their rendezvous point you can intercept them before they reach the resistance," Zuko's General Wu countered against him.

"We're going to the fire nation." Katara stated with a new found authority.

They all looked over at her as she came up to stand beside Aang.

"Katara," her father said softly, "I know you stand with him in everything but…"

"No you don't understand, Aang they need to know." She turned her authoritative voice in his direction.

Aang looked at her his tongue tied and mouth closed tight.

"They need to know," she gripped his hand signaling she was here and nothing was going to happen.

Aang sighed bowing his head, "I have had two visions that I hoped were only bad dreams. The first showed the world in complete destruction and the second showed the death of…" Aang stopped knowing he was going to have to breach his secret.

Zuko asked him, "Who did you see?"

"The masters." Zuko and Iroh both bowed their heads in understanding.

"Who are these masters?" Hakoda asked confused.

The three of them exchanged a long glance before Iroh answered, "Not all of the dragons are extinct, two remain alive but in secret. They are the masters of fire the only living beings that can give any bender the true meaning of fire. Their death would mean devastation to their race and that the bender would have legendary fire bending powers."

"But you took away his bending? How could he defeat the masters without his bending?" Hakoda looked at Iroh then Aang.

"I don't know, that's why I need to go to the fire nation. I need to figure it out." Katara held his waist and squeezed tight. Aang responded by wrapping his arms around here rubbing her arm.

"Then the Avatar needs to go to the fire nation we will search for the rendezvous spot and try to stop them as best we can," Said General Ming.

"I'll send word to Chief Arnook and we will ready our troops. We will leave for the earth kingdom within the week." Hakoda issued orders to Bato then turned and left. Everybody began moving around the house except Aang he was stuck in his spot.

Zuko and Iroh approached him, "When did you have this vision?"

"The first one was a few days after the war at your tea shop. Zuko you remember the day that I kinda lost it."

"Yeah, that was something…"

"The first vision was about complete destruction and Azula and Ozai were there and he…well he didn't but Azula killed Katara."Aang had to stop he couldn't think about this without getting upset.

Katara nudged him, "I'm right here," she kissed his neck.

"The second one I had at the Eastern Air Temple right before your wedding. The blue dragon fell and then I did."

"We need to find out what happens if a non bender kills a master, does he inherit their power?"

"Well when the benders first came to be they learned from them and the power was passed down through generations. Ozai used to be a bender but had it taken away his situation may be different." Iroh pondered.

"Whatever happens, this power he gains will probably lead to the destruction of the world. He will be the Phoenix King all over again."

"Alright we're all going to the fire nation and doing our research. The earth kingdom troops will have to be able to wait until water nation troops arrive to assist them," Zuko hesitated before speaking again, "I don't even know if I can trust my own troops."

Mai rubbed his shoulder and he grasped her hand, "I'm sure many of the warriors will still follow you Zuko. Not everyone liked your father."

"Fire nation soldiers will follow their leader. Ozai is no longer their leader." Iroh tried to cheer him up as well.

"I know Appa will get there before us would you rather sail with us?" Zuko asked.

"No I need to stop back at the Southern Air Temple and Suki wanted to visit Kyoshi so we will meet you there. That sould give you plenty of time to beat us." Aang answered straightening up.

Zuko nodded and they exited the house. The rest of the Kyoshi warriors were seated on Appa's back as he was lying on the ground. Hakoda had sleds out so that Zuko and his party could return to the ship at a faster pace.

"I'll see you in about a week." Zuko embraced his friend then left with his guard and generals.

Aang turned to see Katara and Sokka embracing their father. Gran Gran kissed Katara on the cheek after getting her own hug. Aang walked up with a sad smile as Hakoda grasped his shoulders.

"You take care of my daughter."

"I will sir, nothing and nobody will harm her."

Hakoda smiled embracing him, "Take care of yourself son."

Aang let some tears fall out of his eyes as he pulled away. Katara wrapped her arm around his pulling him away.

"Send any reports to the fire nation until we send word of our new location." Aang said from Appa's head.

"Be safe all of you."

"Appa yip yip!"

Appa was slower getting off the ground due to the extra weight of the passengers. Katara watched her beloved home fade into the distance with a heavy heart. Aang felt her sadness which only increased his own. He was taking her away from a home…again…_She deserves so much more than this_. He brought his legs up to his head and curled up holding the reigns.

The trip was easy unless you were Toph or Sokka. Toph wouldn't quit teasing Sokka and Suki about her not being able to walk. Threats were passed as well as hearty laughs and when Katara had enough she joined Aang on Appa's big head.

"What's all the commotion back there?" Aang asked.

"Oh just Toph being Toph and bothering Sokka…haven't you been listening?"

"No my mind was other places." Aang moved over to she could have enough room.

Katara held him and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Mostly it's been about how Sokka doesn't know what he is doing. She told him that since Suki couldn't walk he obviously did something wrong. Sokka tried to explain that this is normal but she wouldn't listen. She basically said that he needed to take lessons from you since I didn't really have a huge problem afterward."

Aang smiled laughing to himself when he saw the Petola mountain range up ahead.

"Home again," He sat up still letting Katara hold him as Appa picked up speed. They landed in the same area as before and they made their way over the bridge and up to the temple. Aang took with him a wrapped package up to the courtyard and statue of Gyatso. He bowed in front of his old friend and mentor then began unwrapping his package. Inside were banners he asked a weaver in the Southern Water Tribe to make, they were Yellow with the Air Nomad symbol etched into the middle in black with a black border. The shape looked like a traditional banner, square at the top then near the bottom it curved to a point. In the three corners the weaver had placed small iron rings with rope attached to each. Aang stood and began lining the columns with the banners. He requested extra length on the ropes so they could blow with the wind that blew through here. Soon the entire area was surrounded by the banners, Katara walked up to him from the opposite direction admiring the sight.

"I thought you would be here, when did you get these made?"

"During our first day apart, I'm happy I got to come here to put them up."

"Come on let's eat something," she reached for his hand leading him towards the kitchen.

Aang followed and didn't notice they had walked into a bedroom until Katara closed the door.

"Um, Katara why are we…"

He was cut off by her kiss. She had flung herself at him causing him to take a couple steps back. Katara could feel he wasn't as into the kiss as she had thought he would be and pulled her lips back sighing.

"What is it?" he asked aloof.

"Can you please come back to me? You have been drawn so far inward that I can't even feel you right now. Can you please come back to me?"

Aang sighed at her pleas and regretted his actions, "I'm sorry Katara. I'll be better I promise."

"It's just that we're married now, you don't have to burden yourself with your emotions anymore. It's you and me forever."

"Katara it's not that I don't love and appreciate you it's more that you shouldn't have to go through this."

"And you have too? When it comes down to emotional stress what's the difference between you and me? I cry when you cry I'm happy when you're happy; you don't have to bear this alone."

Aang was silent because everything she was saying was the truth.

"We're bonded now…you can't hide from me…but you are." Katara began crying after she spoke.

"Katara I don't know what to say…I'm sorry just doesn't seem good enough," he held her tightly to him and buried his face in her hair.

"Just promise me you won't do this again…please don't hide from me."

Aang gazed into her begging eyes and felt her sadness hitting him square in the chest, "I promise."

Aang slowly bent his head down and kissed his loving wife. Katara could feel a change in his spirit as her own body started becoming alive with his kiss. She held his head securely to her lips as he began picking up her not so subtle signals.

"What was the real reason for bringing me in here?" he asked.

"Well it was to just talk to you…this just kinda happened." She brought her hands down to his chest slightly tugging at his shirt.

Aang smiled raising his arms above his head as Katara slid off his top layer of clothing leaving him bare-chested. He brought his lips back down to hers and began walking towards the bed in the room. Katara's hands were fumbling with the knot on her dress but she finally got it undone and it was thrown to the side by Aang. Next they were working on kicking off their pants without breaking the kiss then fell on the bed together laughing. Aang kicked off his pants when Katara straddled him rubbing her hands up and down his chest. Aang's eyes were wide with arousal but he didn't feel the same vibe coming off of Katara.

"What is it?"

"Well I don't know, I'm happy that you are finally out of your shell and with me again and I'm also a hormonal newlywed…I guess I'm just not sure which feelings I have right now…"

"Well since you already know my feelings maybe I can help you with yours." He snaked his hands up from her legs to her top bindings and started unwinding them. Katara smiled at his playfulness and began playing with his manhood she was straddling. Aang let out a long breath and closed his eyes, hands frozen on her back. Katara could feel him growing beneath her as she slid her hand under his trunks. He was rigid with excitement as Katara pulled and pushed with her hand.

"How does that feel?" she asked seductively.

"Way too good." He gasped.

Aang soon went into lusting mode but Katara had other plans. She kept him firmly beneath her and denied any attempts to change positions. Aang looked at her expectantly and her hands slid his trunks off and onto the floor. His erection stood tall as she made her way back up, Katara gently grabbed him and started licking his shaft. Aang groaned in pleasure at her actions and was taken by complete surprise when she actually stuck it in her mouth. His breath caught as she pulled him in and out of her, he was disappointed when she pulled away but saw that she had removed her own underwear and started crawling back up. She kissed her way up his stomach and chest then finally assaulted his lips. Aang pulled her down onto him, h e needed to feel her body against his. They stayed locked like this until it became too much to bear. Katara sat up brushing her hair from her face then positioned herself above him. Aang waited as she grabbed him and put him in the correct spot. Katara took a deep breath relaxing her body then shoved him in. They both gasped and moaned with the initial entrance. Katara was frozen in place for another few seconds before she could start moving. She leaned forward putting her hands on either side of his head bracing herself as she started moving. She slowly lifted him in and out and Aang closed his eyes in pleasure. His hands traced the contours of her body which only made her more electrified.

"Feel good?" she asked playfully.

"You have no idea." He opened his eyes smiling at her.

With one of his passes Aang grabbed her breast and began playing with her nipple. Katara arched her back throwing her head back moaning against his touch. Aang lifted his head up slightly placing it in his mouth and started sucking on her. This caused her to increase her slower tempo. She grabbed his other hand bringing it to her other breast signaling more of his attentions. Aang did as she wanted and soon Katara couldn't control herself any longer. She could feel her climax coming soon and wanted to make it last as long as she could. Aang pulled away slightly to catch his breath but she brought him back up to her breast. Katara couldn't stand it, she needed this more than anything and she was going to get it. She kept moaning louder and louder as she got nearer then she exploded into physical happiness. Her body tightened around him and Aang could feel her ecstasy. She finally collapsed on top of him breathing hard as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she answered out of breath.

"My turn."

Aang gently slid her off and she positioned herself underneath him. Aang looked down to see Katara's exhaustion and smiled. She returned his smile with a short sigh as he re-entered her. Aang's body was still in his animal mode but he started slower for her sake. Katara couldn't be kept from making her pleasurable noises while still under the effects of her orgasm. Aang fed off her happiness increasing his own as he plunged deep into her. Katara closed her eyes enjoying this moment of bliss as he increased his tempo. Aang went from holding his breath to letting out slight grunts and he worked to reach his climax. Katara knew instantly when Aang had finally reached his goal, she could feel him pulsing inside of her and his spirit was vibrant. He held his position above her until his high was finished then slowly slid himself out. Katara held him wiping the sweat off of his head with her hand.

They held their positions for a few minutes feeling each other's radiating spirits pulse with happiness. Aang crawled up to kissing her forehead and lightly caressing her cheek. She pulled him closer lightly brushing her lips against his. He adjusted so he was mostly off her tired body when a knock broke apart their kiss.

Aang grumbled putting on his pants and Katara slid farther under the covers. Aang opened to door wide enough to see but not far enough to expose her. Sokka was standing with his arms crossed.

"So are you guys going to come eat…" Sokka tried to keep a neutral expression after he noticed Aang's sweaty appearance.

"Yes we just had to discuss some things first." Aang didn't move from his spot even though Sokka was trying to peak around him.

"Sorry," Aang interrupted, "My eyes only I'm afraid."

Sokka glared at him, "Don't give me a reason to be angry at you."

"She is my wife just as Suki is yours no need to get angry over something natural."

Katara couldn't stand it and sat up pulling the covers around her. Once she was on her feet she bended over with some pain in her groin area. She let out a small gasp which drew Aang's attention. He turned around seeing her trying to keep herself covered and trying to stand. Aang put his arm around her holding her up as well as the bedding.

"Sokka, I know I'm your sister but seriously this is the first step towards too far," Katara stood straight looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry it's just weird to think about, then I come to see if you want dinner and I basically walk in on it…I'm sorry I'm just adjusting."

Katara sighed smiling at him, "It's alright just please don't get mad at Aang or you will make me mad."

Sokka left and Aang sat Katara back down on the bed.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere tonight," She said tired.

"Want me to bring you something?"

"Yes please."

He kissed her forehead and after putting on his shirt made his way to the kitchen.

The next morning the crew set off for Kyoshi Island and arrived late afternoon. They were greeted with warm welcomes and heroic praise. Suki and the warriors were embraced by friends and family and the governor prepared a feast in their honor.

The next morning Adele, Qing, Keeko, and Loni wished the gang good luck as the set their course for the fire nation. Appa flew faster with the added weight gone. Toph was huddled against Haru and Katara noticed they looked very comfortable with each other. She joined Aang on Appa's head.

"Have you noticed those two?" Katara swung her head in their direction.

"Yeah…I wonder if she has let him kiss her yet?" Aang turned to stare.

"They did at our wedding."

"They did?" Aang was shocked.

"Yeah you didn't see it?"

"No…I was kind of preoccupied." He nudged her with his shoulder.

She kissed his cheek, "We actually had a good heart to heart talk before we got married."

"Heart to heart talk with Toph…unlikely."

"I'm serious, she really opened up and I think she is making the right choice. I'm happy for her."

"What did you talk about?" Aang looked at her and smiled kissing her cheek.

"Nope that's between her and me." She nuzzled her nose against his.

Aang huffed leaning back on Appa's hump, "Fine."

Katara leaned on his chest kissing him lightly.

The fire nation came into view by mid afternoon but Aang wanted to make a stop by the Palace Prison first. He landed Appa just outside the destruction zone and had to put his arm over his mouth and nose. Jumping down to survey the area he nearly gagged. The ground was a deep shade of brown where all the blood had soaked in and the smell of rotting bodies permeated the air. They had tried to get most of them but the buried ones still gave off their stench. Katara and the others joined Aang in his revulsion.

"I just don't understand how anybody could do this…" Suki whispered softly.

"She's crazy and evil what more of an explanation do you need." Toph answered.

"Still this is just pure, I don't know, I don't even think there is a word for it." Haru said.

Aang was tracing in the blood stained dirt wishing back everything that led to this moment. Katara knelt next to him, "There was nothing you could have done. We didn't know."

"I know, but still, why can't people just live in peace? Why does this have to happen?"

"I don't know…"

Just then a hawk arrived landing in front of Aang. He retrieved the note, "It's from Zuko he wants us to meet him at the Boiling Rock."

"But we just got here." Sokka said.

"I know but that's where we need to go."

They climbed back on Appa and took off back towards the fire nation border. Aang spotted Zuko's war ship pulled into port. They circled the prison as Katara bended the steam out of their view and landed in the empty court yard.

"Well this brings back fond memories." Suki commented.

"Yeah it sure does." Sokka said kissing her.

Sokka led them inside and they found Zuko, the warden, and some other guards standing outside a cell unchaining its occupant. The warden's eyes widened when he saw Sokka and Suki walking with the Avatar.

"Hello there warden!" Sokka gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Who is she?" Aang asked Zuko.

"Azula's replacement." He answered with a stiff voice.

The woman's clothing was ripped apart revealing certain areas that should not need to be seen. Aang spotted a guard nearby with a blanket, took it from him, and wrapped it around the prisoner. Another guard removed the mouth brace from her lifting it gently over her head. Her mouth was bruised where the brace sat, her eyes bloodshot and her face sunken in from the lack of food.

"Katara," Aang called softly and she walked up to the woman placing her healing hands on her mouth. After a few moments her bruises were gone and she smiled up at her.

"Thank you," she whispered softly with a stained voice.

"Do you need further healing?" Aang asked her.

"I don't know. My entire body aches." She slumped into the chair holding the blanket tightly around her.

"If we take her to a more private room I can examine her for other injuries." Katara volunteered.

"Do it." Zuko commanded.

They carried the girl into another larger cell and placed her on a table. Katara dismissed all the men but asked Suki and Toph to stay. She gently moved her ragged clothing around and examined her body healing various bruises and other markings. Once she finished Suki opened up the door and then everyone entered. A bowl of soup was placed in her hands and she ate it slowly letting it fall into her food deprived stomach.

"I would like to apologize for my inaction earlier regarding this situation. I had the opportunity to check on my sister but I didn't. You will be compensated for your time here and reassigned if you wish." Said Zuko.

All she did was nod in acceptance since her mouth was full of food.

"I would also like to formally apologize Firelord for my rash behavior concerning this matter. I should have more thoroughly checked before sending word. It will not happen again." Zuko nodded.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Aang broke it, "We need you to tell us what happened."

She took a deep breath setting the bowl aside clinging to the blanket.

"It was Lorn, he knew that I had some vacation time coming up and conned be into it. It was the perfect set up, use an authorized paper to make your escape. I was making my rounds when he jumped me knocking me out. I vaguely remember being carried and dragged through some cramped spot then I fell. After that I blanked out until I felt myself being chained up. When I tried to yell I felt the brace around me and I knew whose cell I was in. Azula had bent that day and now I was her replacement." Her voice was full of sorrow and suppressed rage against this man.

"You never happened to find his body around here did you?" Zuko asked the warden.

"No sir, no bodies have washed up on our shores and I wouldn't expect them too, not with all the sea creatures and things out there." He answered.

They went to examine the cell to see if they could figure out how she escaped. Aang noticed the small opening near where the chains hooked up into the ceiling.

"Where does that lead?" he asked pointing.

"No where it just allows us to check on the chains if they get jammed." The warden answered.

Aang wanted to make sure so he bended himself up to the ceiling pulling open the metal gate. Lifting himself a little higher he was soon laying flat inside a small tunnel.

"Hey Toph," Aang called from his tunnel.

"What," She called back from under him.

"Can you feel where this tunnel leads too?"

She bent herself up placing both hands on the ceiling, "Behind you is blocked but is goes on in front of you for about another 100 feet. Then there is an open space."

"Follow me there," Aang began crawling through the little tunnel.

Toph kept her hands on the walls as the others followed her to where ever she was going. They both ended up in the mess hall as Aang pushed open the vent in the room.

"Fire lord you must believe I had no idea this tunnel existed." The warden began.

Zuko held his hand up watching Aang brush off the dust from his clothes, "Where there any other tunnels in there?"

"None that I could see or feel. It gets really small here at the end but it was bigger where the chains were." Aang answered.

Zuko turned around looking at the guards who were in the room, "Who was aware that these tunnels existed?"

Nobody looked him in the eye and nobody answered. Since he was the old firelord's son they didn't know what they could expect if he got angry.

"I don't think anybody knew about this one Zuko, except for maybe that guard who helped her. Everyone here is scared stiff," Toph said so the whole room could hear.

She received some curious looks but nobody spoke out at her. Aang kicked off his shoes and laced his hands on the floor trying to sense what she did; he wasn't as good but he came to the same conclusion.

"She's right."

Zuko turned back to face the warden, "I want every inch of this prison searched for any other tunnels that may exist. I expect a full report by the end of the week."

"Yes Firelord," The warden bowed as they exited.

They walked back to the guard who had finished her food and Katara was now performing another healing session up and down her back.

"There how's that?"

"Much better thank you."

They both looked up at the group's arrival, "If you would like to leave with us now we can take you back to the city or if you wish to remain here you will be granted time off to recover. Which do you want?" Zuko asked.

"I'll keep my post here at the prison but I would like to take the vacation that I had planned if that's alright."

"Very well, if you are feeling better go get your things we will be leaving soon."

The guard stood bowing then made her way to the guards rooms.

"Why are you covered in dust?" Katara asked brushing more off her husband.

"I went crawling through a secret tunnel."

"Secret tunnel huh?" Katara smiled recalling the singing nomads they met before walking through another secret tunnel. Aang also smiled in recognition.

Back in the courtyard the group met up with Appa, Aang told him to meet them at Zuko's boat on the other side and he took off. In the gondola Zuko voiced his concerns,

"I don't think that just one person could have known about that tunnel."

"We don't know that…the person who helped her escape could have just stumbled across it." Aang answered.

"But you said there was no other entrance, so that means who is crazy enough to go crawling through what's supposed to be an air vent and then all of a sudden get lead straight to her cell."

"That does sound a little fishy," Katara admitted.

"Well we could always just have Aang and Toph go back and earth bend around, close up any tunnels, and everyone would be happy." Sokka stretched his arms and leaned back against the sides.

"Don't forget we have another earth bender here now." Toph said turning her head towards Sokka.

"Oh that's right, sorry Haru, has she been teaching you the Toph's method of earth bending?"

"She's trying and I'm starting to get it, it's just different from the way that I learned." Haru answered.

"Yeah you can actually see the rock in front of you not just feel it…" Sokka started until he was shoved to the ground. Toph had shot a small jut of rock into his face making him face plant.

"I can SEE rocks just fine thank you."

Suki laughed and helped him up, "When are you going to stop teasing her? You always end up on the ground."

Once they got off the gondola they made their way to Zuko's ship giving Appa some rest from flying.


	20. Chapter 20

**So i have some exciting news! I have fininshed the first part/chapter to another story and i need reviews and critics. This is my own original idea and it's called The Dragon Soul. The story can be found under Misc: Misc Books. **

Azula knew that when the city felt the destruction of the prison they would send people to see what happened. Then they would send a black ribbon message to Zuko in the South Pole, once he read it he would enlist the Avatar's help and probably the Water Tribe would volunteer and they would try to intercept them at their Earth Kingdom port. What they probably didn't count on was their method of traveling. Traveling by boat is significantly slower than traveling by air and with some of her father's faithful followers, gaining an air ship was easy as pie. Azula spent most of her time in her room with Ling hovering nearby. She was beginning to show and her clothing needed to be adjusted almost daily. The only time she would be seen by other people was during the dinners the leaders had together. She was preparing for a dinner when her father came to visit her.

"Hello father," she greeted him from her bed.

"Lee has been filling me in on some of your manic behaviors, and I must say I'm impressed. Although I never thought you would stoop as low as protecting a servant." Ozai glanced at Ling and watched her back stiffen.

"They had no right to take what was mine, they deserved what they got." Azula stood up fast only to sway on her feet.

Ling rushed over but Azula waved her hand stopping her and steadied herself.

"Are you ill? Your time in prison seems to have taken a toll on you?" Ozai looked at her wryly.

"I'm fine. It's nothing you need to be concerned about." She sat back down clutching her stomach.

Ling brought her some water then returned back to sewing her clothes. Ozai watch them suspiciously trying to guess why depended on her servant.

"So I guess I shouldn't expect a thank you from you considering you were never one to give one before. If it weren't for me you would still be stuck in that wretched cell." She stood behind a changing screen as Ling helped her into her dinner clothing.

"Since you mentioned it and I know you are right, thank you. But now that I am back I will take my rightful place as head of this rebellion but you may stay as my right hand."

Azula pursed her lips behind the screen. She knew this would happen, everything she worked for would be taken away, but at least it was her father and not Zuko. Still the burning in her heart still stung.

"I'll see you at dinner." She stated.

She waited until he left to come back from behind the screen. Ling brushed her hair and tied it in the fire nation knot.

"Perhaps it is a good thing that he will be taking command…with all the stress it won't be good for the child." Ling said quietly.

"I don't care about the child. I earned my right as the head and if it wasn't for this weakness then I wouldn't be in this position. It was only after he saw me falter that he told me he would take command. I'm nothing to him, just someone to do his dirty work."

"I thought you liked being the one to take care of things for him?"

"That's the thing, as right hand I can make decisions but I won't get to carry them out anymore. I'm stuck inside while one of the other men gets to prove their worth. I'll be lucky to stay in my position especially when they notice."

Azula looked down at her stomach touching it lightly. Ling noticed a look on her face that she had never seen before, wonder. She watched her lightly trace the outline of where her child was growing. With her beginning to show Azula was more prone to emotional turmoil but there were times she actually looked happy to be having a child. But those moments only lasted for a few seconds then she would snatch her hand away angry at herself.

Azula stood up examining herself in the mirror, making sure her stomach didn't show her growth. With Ling in tow they made their way to the private dining area to suffer through dinner. She had gotten used to eating alone except with Ling and these dinners were at the request of her father so he could get up to date with everything that has been happening. She entered into the room and the men stopped their conversation watching her take her seat near her father. Ling stood in the back behind her with her head bowed.

The servants brought the food out to them and left quietly, some of the generals were reluctant to begin their conversations with Ling in the room.

"Firelord Azula, I think it would be best if your servant leaves the room we have matters to discuss," General Lee said stealing a glance at her father.

"She goes where I go and she stays were I stay. I thought I made that clear the last time." She met his gaze holding her head high.

"I'm sure you don't need the constant attendance of your maid servant. Why not let her leave you in peace?" Ozai asked her.

Azula turned her glare on her father and she saw a blatant challenge in his eyes. He knew that she was keeping something and she could see it. She almost thought about confessing her pregnancy but decided against it answering, "Yes I do, if something were to go amiss I would need to send her to find out the problem immediately and report back to me. Without her constantly on hand things may not go awry and it may cost us."

Nobody answered her after that but she could see they wished to challenge her. Ling noticed that she was going to lapse into an emotional fit if this stress kept up.

"It's no problem my lady I will be waiting just outside the door." Ling said making her way over.

"You will do no such thing!" Azula shouted making her freeze, "You wish to know why I keep Ling close to me, it's because I need her. Father you were right my time in prison was not kind to me, I'm sick and I keep Ling here so she can attend to me if I need it."

Azula stood up and walked out of the room before they could see her traitorous tears. Ling was right behind her and closed the door as Azula sat on the chair in her room. She tried hard to keep her weak self at bay but with the child it was becoming increasingly hard on her. Ling waited patiently for her to be called on; Azula extended her hand with her palm down. Ling was used to their non verbal communication especially during these fits. Palm down meant she needed a hanky and palm up meant something to drink.

"I was very impressed with your performance in there my lady, I almost thought you were going to tell them."

"I almost did but I decided not to at the last second. It is better this way until the real truth is known." Azula held her hand out palm up and Ling brought her some water.

"Go back to the kitchen I need something to eat, something light with fruit."

"Yes my lady." Ling bowed and left.

Azula knew she would be quick, that was one thing she liked about her, she got things done in a timely manner. She just hoped that they would leave her alone but Ozai decided to join her.

"That was quiet a performance, I almost believed you." He took the other seat across from her.

"I wasn't lying." She dabbed at her red rimmed eyes and blinked the extra tears away.

"What kind of disease is it?"

"What made you think you could challenge me in front of them. You know how hard it was to buy their respect? I am the Princess who was made Firelord then defeat by her traitorous brother and locked away in prison, and then you just decide to exploit me like that in front of them. If you weren't my father I would have killed you on the spot." Azula turned to face him so he could see that she was serious.

Ozai just stared back trying to figure out why she was so overly emotional.

"Look at it from my position, my downfall after the Avatar stripped me of my bending and now having my powerful daughter organize my escape. Who am I to take a leadership position except to exploit the most powerful person in the room to gain their acceptance? I did this for us my daughter, you can now heal from your illness and return to full strength and I shall take your place."

"This is not an illness that will just go away…not for a long time…" Ling entered the room carrying a tray with soup bread and various fruits. She paused at the door looking at Ozai then set the tray on the table. Azula began eating not offering anything to her father.

"How are we supposed to plan our strategy and trust each other if you won't even tell me what is ailing you? Perhaps you will maid, since you know what has happened to my daughter would you care to tell me?" Ozai looked at her seeing her frightened face.

"I only serve my lady and I do as she commands. I reveal nothing unless she tells me too." Ling kept her eyes down.

"Well done, I see that scaring people into serving you still works. Don't be surprised if she does turn on you in your hour of need."

"She won't." Azula stated plainly.

"Very well," he stood up walking towards the door, "Oh maid I would like a hot bath in my room in a few minutes."

"She serves only me, she stays with me, find your own servant." Azula looked up from her plate.

"You can't share your loyal servant even for the duration of our trip?" Ozai asked with a small smile.

Her anger rose as she took his meaning, "You would be wise to remember that you are no longer a fire bender. Don't touch her." She lit a flame in her hand to emphasize her point.

His eyes narrowed at her threat but he kept a light hearted tone, "No matter, I'm sure there are many servant girls who would love to serve their Phoenix King, even if it's just for the night."

Azula put her head in her hands when the door shut behind him. The room had an uncomfortable silence as they both remained unmoving.

"Don't think for one second that if you turn on me I won't kill you where you stand." She said quietly.

"I will never betray you my lady, you have my word."

Azula stood extending her arms and Ling began untying her clothing and setting them on the table. Once undressed she climbed into bed and Ling packed her clothes away in her bag.

"Wake me as soon as we land."

"Yes my lady."

Their ship landed soon after she went to bed. After donning her armor she strode of the ship into a huge mountain pass. She was met by General Torin and a small army. Her father and the other generals arrived just after.

"General I thought you were going to find a location that wouldn't draw attention?" Azula asked.

"I did my lady, this is just one of the many starting points. Are real layer is about 3 miles east of here, I just thought this would be the best place to store the air ship."

"You have done well General Torin." Ozai stepped forward.

"Thank you Phoenix King. It makes me glad to see you so well."

"Show us the fortress you have created for us."

General Torin led them towards a cave near where they landed. Azula felt the earth rumbling beneath her feet and turned to see the Dai Li agents burying the air ship. They walked into the cave and up a small set of stairs onto a large platform.

"This isn't very subtle." She commented again.

Torin looked at her from the corner of his eye, "This place will not exist after today."

"How to you plan on hiding it? Last I knew the Avatar's teacher has an uncanny sense to see things that are covered up."

"I'm sure the good general has thought about this problem already Azula." Ozai said without turning to look at her.

"I have, the Dai Li will completely collapse the entry way the fill in the rest of the tunnel with rock. This leaves anybody trying to follow us confused and unable to do so. We have worked this way with the villages we have attacked and so far it has not failed us."

Dai Li agents mounted their platform and began moving it through the tunnel. The soldiers surrounding them lit torches as the light from the entrance dimmed. It took them about 20 minutes to reach a crossroads they veered left and traveled another 10 minutes before light showed up ahead. Soon they entered into an open cavern and their platform slowed to a stop. The make shift rail way ran through the center of the fortress. It was lined with columns and the ceiling was no bigger than 10 feet high. There were rooms lining both of the sides and it extended for at least a mile if not more.

"This is the central point of operations. There are many crossroads through the ground and only the Dai Li know how to get here through them. We kept the ceilings lower to make sure the Avatar's earth bending teacher named Toph Bei Fong would not be able to find us easily if at all. So far we have not been tracked and any attempts to try have failed. Maybe with the Avatar now aware of this situation it may change but for now we have full confidence that their searches will be in vain. Any tunnel that we do use is quickly collapsed and others are formed, so far we have never used the same track twice. The crossroads remain the same and we create our new tunnels from their points."

"Well done General Torin, you have proved yourself once again." Ozai commented. Azula couldn't help but glare at her father. Everything was falling apart for her, it seemed the more she tried to gain the more it was taken away. She was going to have to find a way to stay on top.

* * *

When they arrived back in the fire nation there was a crowd of people gathered around the port to welcome the Avatar and his bride. Aang and his gang climbed up on top of Appa while Zuko and Mai used their palanquins. People were shouting congratulations at the couple until they passed through the tower and the crowd was behind them. When they arrived at the Palace Aang pulled Zuko and Iroh aside,

"I need to find a solution, where are the records kept?" Aang asked.

"My guess would be in the Dragon Bones Catacombs, you will need to find a fire sage to take you down there," Zuko answered.

"Am I'm going to be needed for anything here?"

"No this takes priority over everything, just find an answer. Iroh and I will join you as soon as we can."

Zuko, Iroh, and the generals left to meet with his general he left in charge in his absence.

Aang met up with his friends, "I'm going to be doing research you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I'm staying with you, this concerns both of us." Katara grabbed his hand.

"We're going, we don't want this to happen anymore than you do," Sokka answered.

Aang looked at Haru and Toph, "Well you know I won't be any help, but he will."

"Yes I can help." Haru answered.

"Ok we're not supposed to be disturbed so Toph if anybody does come looking for us you have the right to make them go away."

"Sweetness," she cracked her knuckles as they went searching for a fire sage.

A few minutes later they run into Shyu who had been promoted to Great Sage after the end of the war.

"Avatar, Katara, Sokka it's good to see you again." Shyu said.

"You too, I never got to offer congratulations on your promotion. You deserve after helping us with Roku," Aang shook his hand.

"Thank you what brings you here today?"

"We need to get into the Dragon Bone Catacombs, we have some research to do," Aang answered solemnly.

"This doesn't sound like good news but let me escort you there."

"Thank you."

"Luckily the Catacombs were not part of Roku's temple or it would have been destroyed a long time ago," he smiled at Aang.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"It's alright we got to build another which I heard you have already visited while I was gone."

"Yes you did a fine job reconstructing it."

"Did you add any secret passages this time?" Sokka asked.

Shyu laughed, "Actually yes, since they were very helpful to us last time I figured it would be a good idea to keep them in the new temple."

They arrived in front of the new temple that looked like an exact replica of the one that was destroyed.

"We kept the similar architecture and even put in a new sanctuary for Roku. The doors are only to be shut under my supervision."

"Are the catacombs beneath the temple?" Aang asked.

"No they are over here."

He led them to another building and into the courtyard, in the middle was an intricate design with small lanterns surrounding it. Shyu motioned for everyone to stand back while he took his place in the center then lit all the lanterns with fire bending. Stairs appeared descending into the ground and they followed him underground.

"So what interest do you have to be down here?"

"We need to know everything you have on the dragons dating as far back as you can."

Shyu's eyes were guarded as he thought about Aang's request, "The dragons are dead, why would you…"

"I just need to you trust me that this is important. If we don't study them and their history there will no hope for restoring their great race."

He looked at Aang again, "Alright, I take you to their history section I just need you to not take anything out of there. The information we have is the thing left that preserves them."

"You have my word. Zuko and Iroh will be joining us later. Show them where we are, please?"

"I will." Shyu led them through a metal door and into a wide room. There was a short table in the middle surrounded by pillows for sitting on.

"All the information you need is in here." He bowed and left closing the door.

"The two dragons we need to concentrate on are Ran and Shao, but anything that shows gaining fire bending from slaying a dragon will be helpful," Aang began looking through the scrolls.

Everyone settled onto the pillows with their noses in scrolls. Toph decided to entertain herself by bending the metal door into various shapes.

"You know it's really hard to concentrate with you banging around over there." Sokka said perturbed.

"What am I supposed to do, sit around and twiddle my thumbs bored?"

"It would be better than your banging around."

Toph took a small piece of metal and bent it into a small ball and threw it at him. Sokka whipped out his boomerang and deflected it.

"Nice reaction, fine I'll bend my metal a little quieter for your sake."

"Thank you."

They kept digging through scroll after scroll with no luck.

"Ok I can't be the only one hungry, we have been down here for hours," Sokka complained.

"For once I agree with you," Suki said.

"Maybe we should take a break," Katara stretched her arms and legs.

Aang leaned back onto the ground closing his eyes, "There has to be something…we have so much information here."

"We will find something, don't worry." Katara joined him on the floor.

Zuko and Iroh walked in just as they decided to leave to get some dinner.

"No need to get up we brought you all something to eat." Zuko motioned for some servants to bring the food in. They moved the scrolls off the table and onto the floor. Zuko dismissed the servants after and sat down to eat with them.

"So any luck with the research?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing, we can't find anything." Aang sat up grabbing some leechi nuts.

"Maybe you're not looking in the right place?" Iroh suggested pouring some tea.

"We have looked in every section in here…if there is another place the sages are keeping it from us," Sokka said.

"Well then maybe if we put everything together something will make sense."

"That just might work?" Aang sat up with Katara.

"Ok so where do we start?" Asked Haru.

"Well Ran and Shao are the oldest dragons we could find, historically. They were the ones that gave the Sun warriors the eternal flame." Aang started.

"They have only had a handful of children together but have recently stopped mating, probably because of the dragon hunting." Katara followed.

"The last known dragons that were seen by people other than in the fire nation were Avatar Roku's and Firelord Sozin's dragons." Sokka continued.

"After Sozin died benders killed his dragon to also receive the Dragon status. Any other dragons that may have survived were quickly hunted and killed." Suki said.

"The age and skill level of the dragon when you succeeded in killing one determined the type of dragon status you were given." Haru ended.

"The only way to slay a dragon is with bending and Ozai can't bend." Aang finally finished.

They sat together silently eating until Iroh spoke, "Are you sure that's the only way to slay a dragon?"

"Well it's the only way to receive higher level of bending. To kill it with anything else won't give you any bending powers." Aang was confused by his question.

"How much have you read of the history?" Iroh asked.

"If you know something and you're not telling us can you please just say so," Sokka was getting irritated.

"It's more I need a confirmation, and to receive that confirmation I need to know about the history of fire bending itself."

Suki turned around to grab her scroll that she started reading before dinner, "This is the scroll but I have only started reading I didn't get very far."

"It's alright just start from the beginning."

"Ok well _Dragons were the first fire benders to live along with the Sky Bison and Badger moles. Their natural environment was near volcanoes and any other type of hot and dangerous environment. Many people would come to try and learn from the dragon's wisdom but they accept no man to learn their way of bending. When word reached them that a human had learned how to bend the earth from the badger moles and air from the sky bison did they consider they needed a human fire bender. The next human that came to them for knowledge was informed of the dragon's plan. The announcement spread around and many warriors came to honor the Dragon's challenge. The challenges tested each warrior in the different theories of the elements. Only the warrior who possessed the qualities of these elements could study their discipline of fire. At the final challenge two men were left to duel each other and the winner would be left to train and study with the dragons. When the final champion was left standing he left with the dragons and was not seen for 2 years. When he returned he was given permission to begin a society to train in ways of fire. He called them the Sun Warriors._" Suki stopped to take a drink didn't get to continue.

"That's it…" Aang said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"That's how he can do it, but they wouldn't let him would they?"

Aang was staring at Iroh who was deep in thought.

"If they are the oldest then they were there when this man was picked."

"But the Sun Warriors still exist and if they are going to read him like they read us they have to refuse."

"That just depends on how Ozai overcomes these challenges. If I remember correctly from history every member of the Sun Warriors as to pass through the trails set by the dragons from long ago. We only had to be read because we were not trying to be Sun Warriors. If Ozai is clever enough to pass these challenges and fool the Masters into becoming a Sun Warrior his bending would be restored and your vision could very well come true."

"These are the Masters were talking about Uncle, not a platypus bear," Zuko was struggling with this just as much as Aang was.

"But if the rules have gone unchanged and if he meets the requirements then the secrets of fire are his to claim."

"There has to be exceptions, there are always exceptions, his family started this war and he almost destroyed the entire world, they just can't for the good of everyone allow him to fire bend again!" Aang was starting to lose it.

"Remember Avatar, Zuko and I are a part of that family and they shared the secrets of fire with us. You disappeared for 100 years letting this war ravage the land and so helping to end their race." Iroh remained calm.

"But that is different, I'm the Avatar and you and Zuko changed into different men, it's just not the same." Aang's head hit the table and Katara wrapped her arms around him feeling is desperation.

"Would he be able to do it?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know…Uncle"

"Ozai is clever and persistent, he might…" Iroh was cut off.

"He won't," Aang said firmly, "I won't let him. This can't happen; I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure he will not harm this world again."

Katara could feel his resolve and also his intention, "No Aang, I won't let you."

"I have to Katara, before the comet every avatar I talked to said I would have to kill him. In my desperation I was given the power to bend another person's energy. I should have just listened to them in the first place. I should have done it!"

Katara ached inside with him. Hearing him say these things ripped her apart as much as him. After her experience meditating with him she now understood at some level why he couldn't do it. But now she knew that he shouldn't do it. To actually kill someone no matter the reason would break him, he would not be the same person.

Katara pulled his face up so she could see him; his eyes had a strained vulnerability to them. She brought him forward placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Aang I can't let you; your spirit is too important to me. It would break you," she whispered softly so only he could hear.

"I'm the Avatar, sometimes I have to sacrifice my own spiritual needs in order to protect the world. That comes from Avatar Yangchen, the air bending avatar before me."

Katara let a tear run down her cheek, "Does that mean mine has to go to? Where ever your spirit is so is mine."

They clung to each other obliviously to everyone else in the room. They could feel each other's heart aches and Aang wished she didn't have to suffer through this with him. He only wanted to protect her and make her happy, but with Ozai was not letting that happen.

"I think the best course of action is just to take a break. We need to come up with plenty of options before we jump to any conclusions," Zuko broke the silence in the room.

"Yeah it's getting late we can sleep on it." Sokka stood up and started replacing the scrolls he took. Everyone followed suit and walked out of the Catacombs.

Katara and Aang didn't speak to each other until they were back in their room. They undressed quietly and Katara started brushing her hair.

"I'm going to have to do it," Aang said quietly from the bed.

"Maybe someone else can and you won't have to," she replied desperately.

"It has to be me. I'm the Avatar and the only one who can keep peace without people thinking I'm trying to rise to power."

She bowed her head setting the brush down on the nightstand.

"How are you going to do it then?" she kept her back to him.

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Then you better figure out a way to kill him without losing yourself because I won't be able to stand it." She choked out a sob and pressed a hand to her mouth. She had worked hard not to let any more tears fall on their walk back but now she just couldn't contain it any longer.

Aang drew her into his arms and lay down next to her. His tears fell as freely as hers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the time it took to post this. Don't forget about my other story The Dragon Soul, it can be found at Misc, Misc Books. I need reviews. The second chapter to that is almost finished!**

The city was black with soot and the buildings were destroyed. It looked just like the other towns they visited, completely ravaged leaving everyone who remained homeless and heartbroken. Aang was disgusted at the sight; the war is over and still the people are not having their promised peace. It had been decided at the last meeting that all small villages were to be abandoned and all inhabitants need immigrate to the larger cities. Any refugees will be welcomed in Ba Sing Se, Omashu, Gaoling, and even in the water tribes. Some citizens decided they would rather stay while others took up the offer. Aang admired those who chose to stay but he secretly wanted them to run for safety. Anyone left behind would be killed without mercy and everything they hold dear would be destroyed; it would be better for them if they didn't have to witness but it was not Aang's decision to make.

Tracking the rebellion had been harder than he thought. They were smart enough not to leave any traces except for the destroyed town. Aang was lucky enough to be able to evacuate some of the smaller villages before they were destroyed. They placed scouts in the various abandoned places but they always ended up killed. They couldn't predict where they were going to strike next and they were never the same length. Some days they attacked two villages and then go a few weeks without a sighting. They had been searching for a month with no success.

The gang had traveled to Omashu with some refugees and were taking a rest from their journeys. Aang and Katara settled into their room and he plopped down onto the bed.

"Tired?" asked Katara.

"Yeah I thought constant traveling would wear me out but it's nothing compared to this." Aang replied rubbing his face.

Katara walked over to him and put his head on her lap. She traced his arrow and a small smile spread across his lips as he looked up at her. She smiled as she continued down his jaw making circles around his cheek. He took her hand from his face and kissed each of her fingers before holding over his heart. Katara leaned down pressing her lips gently against his. They shared light kisses before Aang sat up cupping her face. They broke apart holding each other close when a knock came at the door. Aang got up seeing a servant waiting outside.

"King extends an invitation for you and your friends to dine with him this evening."

"Tell him we accept."

"Dinner will be in an hour." She curtsied and left to visit the other rooms.

Aang closed the door to see Katara bending over a bucket. He rushed to her side just as she hurled into it.

"Hey you ok?"

"Can you get me a wet towel?" she asked softly.

"Sure," he rushed and brought back the towel as Katara heaved more into the bucket.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked putting the towel up to her head.

"No, Bumi is your friend. Go see him." She leaned back holding the towel against her head, "Maybe I should just sleep it off."

Aang picked her up slowly laying her down in the bed. He emptied a bowl of fruit setting next to her bed.

"Can you help me take off my dress?" she asked sitting up.

Aang steadied her as he untied her dress knot pulling it off her body. Katara laid back down and Aang pulled the covers over her body.

"I'll be back soon," he kissed her forehead and dressed for the night.

They walked into the same room they dined with Bumi previously.

"Where is Katara?" he asked Aang.

"She wasn't feeling well this evening so she is in bed."

The servants brought out the first course and Aang smiled when he got a vegetable soup.

"So how is the hunting?"

"Slow and unsuccessful…they keep outsmarting us." Sokka answered.

"Yeah even I can't pick up their trail." Toph said a little perturbed.

The rest of dinner was spent discussing possible set ups and ambush plans. Aang made his way back to their room and saw Katara standing by on open window bathing in the half moon light.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, the queasiness past a few minutes ago I feel fine now," she turned around embracing him.

"No fever or anything?"

"Nope just fine probably just something I ate earlier."

They walked over to the bed together as Aang slid off his robe and shirt. He held her close to him as they drifted off to sleep.

It became increasingly more difficult for Azula to hide her growing stomach. Luckily her room was off the busier hallways and she hardly ever left anymore. Every once in a while her father and the generals would come visit her but she still manage to keep her condition a secret. Her stomach was growing at an alarming rate that even Ling wasn't sure why. Azula declined her offers of having someone more experienced to examine her, she still felt that her child was a burden and the stress it was causing her body only helped her resolve on the matter. Azula's previous clothes could not be stretched anymore and now Ling had to make her new clothing she could wear whenever she did venture out. Tonight was one of those nights; there was another meeting to discuss the raids that were going to happen next week. Ling was busy working on a loose tunic and pants while Azula soaked in her tub.

"Are you almost finished?" Azula asked.

"Yes I'm almost done with the seam." Ling answered.

Azula got up out of her bath and dried off. She examined her body in the mirror; her breasts were bigger and tender and her stomach looked like a giant watermelon. Her legs had swollen all the way down to her ankles; her shoes barely fit her anymore.

"I look disgusting…" she grumbled to herself.

"I think you look rather beautiful."

Azula shot her an angry glance but Ling didn't look up from her sewing. Azula sat on her bed and began wrapping her top when I knock came at the door. Azula's face was instant fear and she tried to get up from the bed. Ling came over and helped her up as the knock came again with more force. As soon as Azule was behind her changing curtain Ling answered the door.

"What took you so long?" Ozai asked stepping into the room.

"My lady just got out of her bath and had not dressed yet," she kept her eyes down as she answered closing the door.

"Are you ready yet?" Ozai addressed Azula behind her curtain.

"I will be soon I don't need you hovering." She kept wrapping her top until it was secure.

"How are you feeling? If it's ok that I ask."

"I'm fine, just leave." She was starting to get angry.

"Azula why are you so angry at me?" he took a seat at her table.

"I don't need to explain anything to you or anybody else, just leave me alone."

"I won't not until I get an explanation."

She bit her tongue as she bent over to pull up her underwear. After a few more moments of silence Azula commanded, "Ling show him out."

She heard the door open and a chair move. Ozai walked right up to Ling and began strangling her.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to kill your servant?" He asked gripping her neck harder and harder.

Azula was determined to remain hidden so she didn't give away her condition but she needed Ling. She stepped out from behind the curtain and fire whipped the door shut. She released another fireball which made him release Ling and she dropped to the floor coughing. When Ozai regained focus his eyes went wide.

"Azula…why didn't you tell me?" his face showed genuine concern.

"Because I don't want anyone to know, that's why." She sat down in the nearest chair exhausted.

Ozai couldn't think of anything else to say as he sat next to her. Ling got up off the floor and poured a glass of water bringing it to Azula's outstretched hand.

"So none of the general's know?" he asked her.

"No and I intend to keep it that way for as long as possible."

"Hmmm, they thought that you had just completely gone off the deep end, you have done a good job so far with keeping them out of the loop."

"No thanks to you, after dinner that one evening they won't let Ling anywhere near the meetings. Why did you do it?"

"As you know I'm not a bender, I need to make sure that I still make the rules and that I am in charge. Since you were the obvious one in charge…"

"You figured you could just screw me over there by securing your rightful place." Azula finished with a bitter note.

Ozai smiled at her, "You are very perceptive and also right. If I can still wield power over you then that guarantees that the generals will follow me. But in case they decide to try to take this from me can I count on you to back me up?"

"The nerve…first you ridicule me and now you want my help? Why?"

"Because you are my Firelord, I need you."

Azula scowled at his simple explanation like it was obvious, "Not good enough."

"Ok then you need me."

"I don't need you! I don't need anybody!" she yelled.

"You're pregnant and from the look of it you did not approve of the father. And if you wish to keep this a secret still from the generals you're going to need my help. And I'm going to need you; can you trust me as you once did?"

"You left me to rot back at the Fire Nation while you fulfilled my plan of burning the earth kingdom. Because of you Zuko came to duel me with that water tribe whore. If I had been with you we both could have faced the Avatar together and brought him down. You left me, why should I trust you?"

"If you had come with me on Sozin's comet you would have met the same fate as me, but instead your bending still survives. I will not be able to fulfill my destiny without regaining my bending. I need you Azula and we will need your child to carry out our legacy."

Ling brought her new dress over to her and Azula stood so Ling could wrap it around her body. Once she was dressed she sat back down placing a hand on her stomach breathing deeply.

"You have to promise me, we are together in everything…no more betrayals no one left behind. We see this all the way through to the end."

Ozai could see her vulnerability and it echoed in her voice. Maybe this was just the pregnancy speaking but he had a feeling this went deeper than that, "To the end."

Ling slipped on her shoes and they made their way over to the war room. Ozai offered her his arm but she brushed him off.

"I don't need your help walking."

"Not yet you don't."

Ozai entered before her and Ling followed them in taking a seat in the back.

"So gentlemen," Ozai began taking his seat at the head, "What is on the agenda for today?"

"Well, we're going to need another raid soon," General Wei Fong said, "With our increasing number and the recent evacuations small villages are going to be empty and resources are going to be low. We need to begin hitting the larger towns. They will be more heavily populated so we are going to need to send more troops on the raids."

"Won't the Avatar be expecting something like that?" General Torin asked.

"I think that in order to keep ourselves secret as much as possible we need to send decoys. Take any supplies that may remain there and kill anyone we come in contact with or recruit them." General Lee answered.

"You're not going to find recruits here in the earth kingdom, we were lucky to get the Dai Li. If we are to recruit anymore it's going to be from the fire nation." Wei Fong said.

"How many people were affected by the fall of the fire nation here in the earth kingdom?" Ozai asked.

"We're still not sure about exact numbers but a fair few were," General Qin answered.

"Would they be willing to join our cause?"

"Some might but I wouldn't count on it. Most of them are still making a decent living. And since we are not what we once were getting them to work for us would be difficult," Qin answered.

"Not that difficult, kill one of their children and the parents will do anything to not have that happen again," Azula said nonchalantly.

"Azula is right. We need to be more proactive about our recruiting. We need blacksmith's and machinists if we're going to attack and reclaim our world," Ozai said.

"Our scouts are returning in a couple of days we can decide then," said General Lee.

"The next item of business is how to get my bending back," Ozai started.

"We have done some research on the matter my lord but so far we have only one solution, forcing the Avatar to restore it to you." Wei Fong said.

"That's a ridiculous notion, you have to do better than that," Azula sneered at him.

"I'm sorry my lady but that's the best we can come up with. Maybe if you were more inclined to help then this wouldn't be such a problem."

"Do you dare challenge me?" She stood with both of her hands on the table for support.

"I'm merely pointing out that you do nothing but hide out all the time, with your help things may be able to go a little smoother," He met her gaze which she took as a challenge.

Bringing both hands together she shot out a blue fireball straight at him. He deflect sending it up into the ceiling.

"Enough! Azula take your seat, General Wei Fong do not tempt her to kill you she will only succeed. Our numbers are small as it is we don't need anyone dying unnecessarily."

"It just so happens that Azula has been doing more behind the scenes than you are all aware of…"

Ozai was cut off when a rapid knock sounded on the door. General Qin answered it and two scouts walked in with a fire sage.

"Generals, Firelord, Phoenix King, we came as fast as we could." They were out of breath as they were shown seats at the end of the table.

"What is the news?" General Lee asked.

"The Avatar has discovered a way for you to regain your bending," the fire sage spoke, "He spent hours in the catacombs because of a vision he had. Apparently there are still two remaining dragons left alive in the world and they are also the first. Their location was said during their research but I can guess where they may reside."

"In the Avatar's vision, did it work?" Ozai was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Yes, yes it did."

"Tell me everything.

Aang and Katara woke up refreshed in the morning.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked turning to face her.

"Fine, really hungry though I didn't eat yesterday." She answered yawning.

They walked to the kitchen joining Toph and Haru.

"Good morning," Katara said.

"Well you're feeling better. What happened last night?" Toph asked.

"I don't know, probably some type of stomach flu, but I feel fine now." She helped herself to a bowl of oatmeal and moon peaches.

Sokka came in a few minutes later looking pale, "Sokka what's wrong?" asked Katara.

"Nothing, it's Suki, she threw up all over our bed this morning." He sat down looked at the oatmeal and pushed it away.

"Not hungry?" Haru asked.

"Not when it looks like the stuff she threw up this morning." He grabbed a banana instead.

"Is she going to be well enough to travel or should we wait for a couple days?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, you would have to ask her."

"I'll go check on her." Katara kissed Aang's head and walked off.

She walked into Suki and Sokka's room and found her pacing in their bathroom.

"Suki are you ok?" she asked closing the door.

"I don't know…I think so…but I'm just not sure." She didn't stop pacing.

"Will you be well enough to start traveling again?" Katara pulled her into a nearby chair holding her hand.

"Yeah I should….can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"When was your last cycle?"

"Recently I think…" Katara answered quickly before stopping to think.

"Are you sure, you didn't have a weird vomit fit then feel completely fine afterward?" Suki asked.

"Well last night was like that I just figured it was a fluke or something…a small bug…" Realization started to sink in.

"It's been a month since we have been married…" Suki said solemnly.

"I'm pregnant! I'm going to have Aang's child!" Katara laughed sitting back into her chair, "I never thought about this before…I'm going to be the mother to his people…"

Suki smiled at her, "We're going to be parents…our kids will be the same age and grow up together!"

They laughed together all caught up in their excitement, "We should keep this a surprise until we know for sure."

"Ok, and now that I think about it…I can't believe I didn't notice sooner. I guess the villages kinda took my mind off of it." Katara said.

"Yeah I know…I'm going to be a mother. I'm excited but nervous, I never knew my mother, and I have been a warrior my entire life…"

"Suki I see where you're going with this and don't worry, motherhood will come to you. It's kinda like a basic instinct for us."

"You are always so confident. Sometimes I envy that about you."

Katara smiled at her, "Come on let's go get some breakfast."

They walked back into the dining hall where everyone was eating breakfast.

"You seem to be feeling better." Aang commented.

"Yes, just a little flu bug," Suki eyed Katara sitting next to Sokka, "Why are you so pale?"

He just looked at her, "I'm sorry." She said hugging him.

"So I think we're good for traveling today if you guys want to." Katara said.

They left that afternoon to visit more of the villages. As they were approaching the town of Chin, something caught Aang's attention.

"Do you guys see that?" Aang asked leaning over Appa's head.

"No." Toph replied.

"Where are you looking at?" Sokka asked.

"Right there," Haru pointed and people followed his finger.

There was a large group of people sneaking up to the eastern side of the city.

"It's the rebellion." Aang said quietly.

"We need a plan if we're going to rescue the town," Said Katara.

"Yeah didn't we already do this once?" Sokka asked.

"Yep and here we go again." Aang pulled Appa up higher into the clouds so they could come around behind them.

"What kind of troops are we dealing with?" Toph asked.

"Looks like mostly fire benders but I see some of the Dai Li agents around. Ok Toph, Haru you guys are going to have to deal with the Dai Li. Aang since you are the only fire bender you need to deal with them, Katara you're with Aang. Suki and I will take out any soldiers." Sokka said with his warrior voice.

"Alright, Appa bring us down nice and slow." Aang climbed into the back of the saddle with the others holding his staff. Appa slowly descended as Aang said, "If we can capture one alive let's keep him for questioning."

They nodded in agreement just as Appa flew low over their heads startling them. Landing just outside their small wall they leapt out of the saddle ready to fight.

"Surrender and you won't be harmed!" Aang shouted his staff out in front.

The rebellion group stopped 20 feet from their group at a face off.

"We answer to nobody but the Phoenix King, and we will kill any who get in our way." The commander of the troop said.

"This is your last chance surrender!" Aang shouted again.

With his final command the Dai Li began their attack. Aang, Toph, and Haru began their assault as Suki, Sokka, and Katara held their positions ready to spring. Fire benders attacked next and Aang broke off from the group to confront them. Katara jumped in water whipping a couple that came around Aang's back. While the benders fought many of the soldiers began pressing forward towards the wall but were stopped by Sokka and Suki. The battle ensued and they were able to apprehend many of the troops but some were still able to break into the city. Screams were heard and Aang turned to see fire shooting up from some of the roofs. He was distracted by a fire blast whizzing past his face and Katara took off into the city putting out the fires. She shot a torrent of water out of her water skins and froze two soldiers to the nearby wall. Next thing she knew there were giant boulders been hurling in her direction. She dove out of the way but hit a wall knocking her breath out. She only had a second to react as rock hands shot in her direction. She rolled then began sprinting down the street. She ran into the main courtyard where the Avatar Day celebrations were held and spotted two barrels of water at the other side. She quickly drew them out and froze her pursuers but not before one of the hands was secured around her neck choking her. She gasped as she tried to pull them apart but it was no use. She sat there trying to breath evenly through her nose while the battle continued around her.

Aang saw Katara run off towards the city before he fended off a group of fire benders. He shot a blast of air and sent them running off in the opposite direction. He heard a call from the captain of the squad commanding a retreat. Dai Li agents were breaking any earth holdings on the fallen troops as they all began escaping into the forest. Aang turned around and headed into the city to look for any other troops.

"Search the city!" he shouted.

The rest of the gang began running, "What about the ones that are escaping?" Toph asked.

"Just leave them, we need to make sure this town is safe."

They swept the city and Aang was frantically searching for Katara.

"Katara!" he shouted with no answer.

He jumped up onto a roof scanning the streets. He saw Toph and Haru warding off a few more soldiers and Suki and Sokka searching on the other end. As he looked toward the center of town he noticed a shimmer. Aang ran towards it seeing a giant ice sculpture and searched the grounds. He saw her still form on the ground unmoving.

"Katara!" he shouted again jumping towards her dropping his staff. He turned her over and saw the rock hand choking her neck. Her spirit was radiating fear and Aang began trying to bend off the hand but it wouldn't move.

"Toph!" he screamed sound bending it around the town. A few seconds later he felt her feet running towards him.

"Help me." He pleaded as she started taking in shorter breaths.

Toph put her hands around the rock and began cracking it. Haru and Aang followed suit and soon they were able to break off the hand choking her. Katara gasped breathing in deeply as Aang clutched her to his chest. She started breathing more slowly as he rocked her back and forth. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close.

Sokka and Suki ran up, "What happened?" he asked.

"She was choking we hand to break off the rock that was around her neck," Toph answered.

"Katara are you ok?" Suki crouched down beside Aang.

He pulled her face away and scowled at the bruise it left behind. He could feel her breathing even and her spirit was calming down.

"Katara answer me, are you ok?" Suki asked again.

Aang was startled and curious but decided not to press the issue, "Katara talk to me."

She opened her eyes smiling at him, "Thank you."

He kissed her lips fiercely, "Aang let her breath! Katara answer me are you ok?" Suki asked now annoyed.

"Suki I'm fine, can we talk about this later." Katara said looking at her.

"We will talk about this later." She stood up.

"What happened?" Aang asked her.

Katara coughed, "Well I chased them into the town but then I was ambushed by Dai Li agents. I ran into the courtyard and saw those 2 barrels of water so I froze those two agents over there. But I unfortunately missed their attack on me, next thing I knew I was being choked." She reached up and felt the bruise around her neck.

"Well, look on the bright side, we have two inside Dai Li agents that we can question," Toph cracked her knuckles as she walked over to the block of ice.

"You scared me. When you didn't answer I thought…" Aang started.

"Shhh," she put a finger to his lips, "Let's not think about that please."

Aang kissed her again helping her up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chapter! School started so updates will be getting longer since i won't be behind a computer all day now. Don't forget The Dragon Soul under Misc then click on Misc Books.**

Toph approached the ice berg that held the two captured Dai Li agents smiling.

"Well looks like we can get some inside information out of these two."

"That is if they don't freeze to death beforehand," Haru walked up beside her.

"Haru has a point we need to talk to them soon," Sokka took out his boomerang and almost hit it when Aang stopped him.

"No don't, we don't want them to bend at us."

"Oh right," Sokka sheathed the boomerang.

Aang slowly melted the top layer of ice above their heads. He stopped briefly looking towards Toph.

"Stay on your toes they may try to earth bend while their heads on uncovered."

"Just freeze them up again if they try."

Aang continued to melt the top layer away when finally both of their heads were exposed and they breathed in heavily. The group remained silent waiting for them to catch their breath. The city started stirring with people since the attack had stopped. They did approach the group but Aang was getting uncomfortable with people eavesdropping.

"Where is your hideout?" He asked crossing him arms scowling.

They remained silent with steady breathing not looking at each other.

"Hey he asked you a question!" Toph yelled forcefully.

The Dai Li remained silent.

"Toph we need to get some metal and create some cells for them. I expect the Earth King would like to chat with them," Aang said.

Mayor Tong sheepishly walked up to the group, "Thank you again Avatar. It means much to us that you have defended our town yet again from the fire nation."

"This wasn't a fire nation attack," Aang said sternly, "The new Firelord Zuko is our ally. This was a rebellion that has been targeting cities for supplies and recruits."

"Well they won't find any recruits here!" Mayor Tong stuck his chin out in defiance.

"Then they would have killed you," Aang said and the Mayor looked at him wide eyed, "We need you to evacuate the city to either Omashu or Ba Sing Se. We don't want any more people dead."

"We're also going to need any metal you have here in the city," Toph said behind him.

"Yes right away." Mayor Tong ran off.

Aang turned around to see Katara and Suki in a heated conversation.

He walked slowly towards them and heard Suki say, "You just need to be more careful who knows what can happen in this early stage."

"Suki I'm fine, nothing bad is going to happen right now." Katara looked up as Aang approached.

"Nothing?" she asked him.

"No they won't talk, we need to get them to Earth King Kuei and let the leaders know. The hard part will be transporting them." Aang cuddled with her.

"You ok?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me," She smiled kissing him lightly.

"You are my wife I have to worry about you. Especially since you were choking and I couldn't get it off by myself," Katara could feel his spirit radiating concern and…curiosity?

Katara decided not to mention that he might have overheard her talk with Suki. She wasn't ready to tell him until she was absolutely sure. Mayor Tong brought some scraps of metal and Toph began bending it around the ice block.

"Sokka, go to the messenger hawk tower and send a message to all the leaders. Tell them to meet us in Ba Sing Se," Aang told him.

"On it!" Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and they ran off.

Toph had successfully surrounded the agents in metal then she and Aang bended a rock sled to transport them to the entrance of the town. Aang walked up to Appa patting him on his head.

"Hey there buddy, do you think you could carry these guys?"

Appa snorted and walked up to the prisoners. He knocked them over and with his two front feet he jumped into the air and flew around in circles. He landed setting down the metal block and groaned.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Aang said.

"What did he say?" Haru looked at Aang confused.

"The metal and ice make it heavy to carry we're going to have to do a lot of walking and only fly when we need to."

Sokka and Suki ran back up to the group.

"Everything is sent so let's get going." Sokka said.

"We're going to have to walk for most of it," Sokka stopped in his tracks.

"What about us?" Mayor Tong asked.

"You need to move to either Ba Sing Se or Omashu. Omashu is closer but if you would rather come with us to Ba Sing Se then you are welcome to." Aang answered.

"We should probably rest here for tonight. I doubt they will try to come back when they know you are here Aang," Suki said glancing at Katara.

Aang noticed her gesture and Katara had wide eyes. "Yeah I think that's a good idea Suki."

Mayor Tong gave them a house to share and since it only had three bedrooms Toph was a little nervous about sharing. Haru offered to sleep out in the common area but to avoid any teasing from Sokka she dragged him into their room slamming the door.

Aang and Katara were just settling into bed when he asked her, "So is there something I need to know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well every time I look at you and Suki…I don't know she's very protective of you in an odd sort of way."

Katara snuggled next to him, "It's nothing, just being a sister."

Aang studied her spirit, "Are you sure…because I don't think you're telling me everything."

Katara sat up looking at him but the quick motion made her dizzy as bile began rising in her mouth. She jumped out of bed and over to the open window. Aang was right behind her holding her so she didn't fall out.

"I thought this was over," he commented.

"Well I guess not," Katara wiped her mouth with her hand as she came back into the house. She grabbed the nearest towel cleaning off her hand and mouth.

"Are you ok?" Aang asked seriously.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry it will pass in a few minutes."

Aang wasn't convinced but followed her to bed anyway. She could feel him troubled and concerned but she wasn't ready to tell him just yet. The tension stayed between them since neither of them wanted to speak. Katara sighed, "Can you just give me a week or so. I need to think things through then I'll ease your curiosity."

Aang yawned then kissed her forehead, "Alright, goodnight love."

"Goodnight."

Ozai had a wicked smile on his face, "This is indeed great news. Not only will I get my bending back but it will also be legendary."

"Are you sure that this is the best way?" Azula asked.

"Aside from making the Avatar do it himself, it's the only way." The sage told her.

They all sat in silence looking at Ozai.

"I think to actually plan out the dragon's demise is going to take time…but I think we need to do it." General Lee said.

"They were supposed to be extinct years ago, we should finish the job," Wei Fong agreed.

"I think for now we need to try our other option." Azula commented.

"The Avatar is traveling it will be hard to pinpoint his location with enough time for us to actually capture him," General Torin said.

"I'm sure an opportunity will present itself soon." Azula nonchalantly leaned back in her chair with her hand on her stomach.

Ozai glanced at her then motioned Ling over, "Make sure the Firelord Azula has a warm bath waiting for her." Ling bowed and left.

"Ok we need to draw up plans for both options. The priority will be the Avatar, I don't care if he gets killed as long as we know for sure that this second option will work. General Torin and Qin work with this sage and come up with a plan for these surviving dragons. General Lee and Wei Fong I need ideas about how we can get the Avatar to restore my bending…"

"I want to work on the Avatar." Azula stated looking at Ozai.

"You have other things you need to take care of."

"Those things don't matter, this does. I want to do it."

Ozai stared at her considering her statement then relented, "Very well, Lee work with the others on the dragons."

Ozai stood signaling for everyone else to do so. Azula tried not to wobble on her feet and clutched her stomach. Ozai steadied her with his hand and Ling came over to help escort her out. She made it back into her room before she collapsed.

"Do you think you will be well enough to plan this mission?" he asked her.

"I will be fine and I can do this on my own you know. I don't need his help."

"No probably not but if a situation were to arise and you would become unavailable for a period of time I need someone else who can take over and not screw anything up."

"Then you should have assigned Lee with me instead of Wei Fong."

"Perhaps, but if anyone is going to get retaliation on the Avatar and his girl it's going to be me."

Ozai smiled at her malicious intent then left the room.

Mayor Tong and his people decided that Omashu was better for their traveling means and left that morning. Aang and the group placed the Dai Li captives on Appa's back and began their slow walk towards Ba Sing Se.

"Ugh, I hate this just as much as when we ran into Jet…" Aang complained.

"Hey I wasn't the one who decided to walk this time," Sokka turned looking at him.

"And we're not following our instinct either," Katara smiled at Aang.

"Sokka where are we?" Aang asked.

They stopped next to a small water hole sitting down.

Sokka pulled out his map, "Ok we left Chin this morning and judging by the scenery we are here." He pointed to a small valley, "We should be reaching the outskirts of the swamp by tomorrow evening."

"Hey we could visit Hu and the other benders there!" Katara said excited.

"Or we could just fly over and skip the swamp entirely," Sokka said a little annoyed.

"I dunno Sokka, Appa might be tired after all that walking then to fly over that swamp before sleeping might be a little hard," Aang said.

"Is there any earth in this swamp?" Toph asked.

"Not a lot, just patches here and there," Katara answered.

"Then I vote for flying," Toph sat back folding her arms.

"Let's just get there before we decide what we're going to do. For all we know the rebellion may be trying to track us since we captured two of their agents," Suki counseled.

"You're right," Aang said, "And if we think about it they will be trying to track us in the air, expecting us to be flying."

"But if they go back to the city they will see that we're on foot and come after us that way." Sokka said.

"Seems like we just need to take our chances and if those chances mean they can't track us in the swamp…"Haru started.

"Then we need to travel in the swamp," Toph finished.

Katara looked over and smiled at them as Haru blushed. Toph felt his pulse rise, "What?"

"Nothing," Haru answered.

Katara giggled.

"What's so funny?" Toph asked looking in Katara's direction.

"You guys are finishing each other's sentences. I just find that incredibly adorable," Katara giggled again and she was joined by the other married people as well.

The made camp a few hours later and Aang and Toph secured the prisoners so they wouldn't be able to bend or try to signal for help during the night.

They walked again the next morning but Appa flew around in low circles so that they could retrace their steps in case the rebellion would try to follow them on foot. Because of their evasive maneuvers they reached the edge of the swamp a few hours after sundown. They camped on the outskirts of the swamp covering their tracks. They made camp on one of the many large tree roots and Sokka prepared to get some fire wood.

"Sokka don't," Aang said stopping him in his tracks.

"What nothing happened last time and we need a fire," Sokka raised his sword but Aang bended it out of his hand.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Last time we were here I was not a fire bender. I will create a fire that we can cook and keep warm with and that won't burn anything in here," Aang set down Sokka's sword then turned and created his fire.

Once he rested it gently above the ground it went out. Sokka's smug smiled could be seen across the camp ground.

"So we will be needing fire wood after all…" Sooka started.

"No, I just need to figure it out." Aang snapped.

Aang remember the scroll he read then re lit his fire. With his other hand he created a current and gently sent it into the flame making it grow. With another flick the fire was completely fueled by the current he bent into it. After a few more moments of bending Aang succeeded in having the fire sustained purely by the air he sent into it. After another moment it floated softly above the ground and a steady current kept the flame alive.

"There see, no need to hurt the swamp." Aang looked pointedly at Sokka.

"Whatever let's just eat and sleep." Sokka unrolled his sleeping bag.

Katara huddled against her husband and Aang pulled her up onto his lap. She kissed his neck softly and he laughed to himself. He pressed his forehead against hers and motioned for her to raise her head. She took the hint and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss filled with love and longing that quickly turned into something more arousing.

"Hey smooching couple over there, please not while we're around...there are others that aren't married in the group. Especially since I can't bend an earth tent because of these branches," Toph complained.

Aang pulled away from Katara's sweet lips, "Sorry Toph, we will be good until we get a room again."

Katara pouted but knew that there was no point in arguing. She rolled out her sleeping bag. She pouted when she noticed it would only fit one person. Aang smiled helping her into her bag then cuddling up next to her. She kissed him again sad that their bodies couldn't be closer.

"We need a room…" Katara pouted.

Aang laughed, "I know what you mean."

Aang stayed as close as he could until sleep consumed the camp. They slept silently for a few hours unaware they were being watched.

She crept silently over and under the vines surrounding this small camp. She was an expert at sneaking up on people without being seen or heard. She came up on the side of their group next to two earth benders who were obviously a couple. She looked up and saw her partner Malu holding onto some vines over the group. She started to break cover and sneak up on the group but Malu shook her head. She didn't listen and walked around the perimeter. She walked in the middle by the floating fire signaling for Malu to join her.

Malu hated when Jojo didn't listen to her. They were only camped on the outskirts of the swamp and she wanted to wait until they were closer inside before the scavenged for food, but no, Jojo couldn't resist checking out the guys. She waved at her to come down and she complied like she always does. They needed to stick together and protect each other and their adopted mother. Malu landed silently her feet barely touching the floor as she floated down to her partner.

"Look at that," Jojo pointed to the floating fire.

"Huh, I wonder who made that?" Malu began walking around looking at the sleeping people.

"I have never known anybody to do that but you," Jojo said.

"Shhh! You don't want to wake them up!" she hissed back.

Jojo pursed her rosy red lips and stuck her tongue out at her. She glanced around at the boys and her eyes lingered on Haru. Malu walked over to where Aang and Katara were sleeping and took a couple steps back as she noticed his tattoos. She looked up at Appa who was sleeping on a large vine then back at Aang. Jojo walked up behind her smiling.

"Yeah he is cute but not as cute as that one over there," he nodded over to Haru.

"I remember these…my parents had them a long time ago…" Malu said softly.

"Stop oogling let's see if they have anything," Jojo said walking over to Sokka's green earth kingdom bag. She started looking through it and only came up with some beef jerky which she pocketed. She took out her red lipstick and applied a fresh layer kissing the strap on the bag.

Malu broke out of her trance and kept looking around. She walked up to the captured Dai Li agents curious. They were obviously prisoners and by the looks of it they had been in this situation for a while. Every so often they would involuntarily shiver from the ice they were encased with. She noticed after a second that they were earth benders.

"Jojo come here," she whispered.

Jojo walked up to her, "What?"

"These guys are earth benders."

"What do they want with earth benders…aren't they the good guys?"

"That's what I thought."

"We should free them." Jojo said she started to bend some earth from outside the swamp.

"Are you crazy they are here for a reason…"

"But they are earth benders not fire benders. Come on help me free them I can't get the metal off by myself and you can unfreeze the water."

"No…" Malu began her protest again when a screeching dodo bellowed near the camp.

The entire group jolted awake, startled by the sound. Malu grabbed Jojo and lept into the extinguishing the fire. She sent out another swipe which swatted the bird silencing it. She landed in a tree a few feet from camp.

Aang jerked awake at the piercing sound of the bird. With sleepy eyes he looked around and noticed he couldn't see anything because his fire was out. Everyone was sitting up looking around,

"What was that?" Toph asked angrily.

"One of those annoying screeching birds, they were just as annoying the last time we were here," Sokka grumbled.

"Who put out the fire?" Suki asked.

"Dunno must have just gone out," Aang answered rubbing his eyes.

"It's still dark, we can keep sleeping," Katara said lying back down and everyone followed suit.

The next morning Aang relit the fire as they ate left over soup Katara had frozen for breakfast. Aang bended the Dai Li up onto Appa's saddle when Suki asked,

"Sokka what is on your bag?"

"What?" he turned around and saw red lips that looked kissed on the strap of his bag.

"You mind explaining this to me?" she started to get angry.

"Whoa! Stop right there you think I may have…"

"How could you do this to me? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Suki was getting hysterical.

"Suki trust me I would never do that you know me!" Sokka grabbed her shoulders but she shrugged him off.

"Whoa Suki! Calm down I'm sure there is nothing going on here we have been traveling for a while now," Katara intervened before things got out of control.

"Suki, I think there is just a huge misunderstanding here. Suki let's go talk," Katara grabbed her hand and led her a ways off.

"Ok what's the deal? You know my brother better than that." Katara crossed her arms.

"I don't know I just saw the red kiss mark and snapped. I am pregnant so maybe my emotions are just going to be weird…"

"I don't think I bet you snapped because yes you are pregnant and you don't want him to leave you."

"Of course I don't want him to leave me! That's obvious. Would you want Aang to leave you?"

Katara sighed, "No, but look at this objectively. We have been traveling and camping mostly in the woods where there is nobody but us around. And if we do stay in towns it's just for the night before we set out the next day. He is with you all the time…"

"Well then how did that kiss get on there?"

Katara stopped and thought, "How did it get there? I don't remember seeing it before today do you?"

"No…I don't…and I would have noticed obviously…" Suki grumbled to herself.

"Come on let's go back."

They walked back to the camp and saw them huddled together.

"I didn't hear anyone last night did you?" Haru asked.

"I can't exactly feel anything really well since this is a huge tree root and not actual earth," Toph answered.

"I thought I felt a slight breeze but I can't remember for sure," Aang said.

"Well my jerky is gone…that's not ok with me…" Sokka was looking through his bag.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

"There are faint footprints here where the Dai Li sat last night; we're trying to remember if anything seemed odd yesterday." Aang answered her.

"Well we were talking and we both don't remember that kiss mark…so we think it happened last night," Suki said.

"That would explain the footprints, someone probably robbed us." Sokka said.

"Check the rest of the supplies," Aang said. They all checked their packs and the food supply.

"Nothing is missing…maybe they were just some swamp people looking around," Katara said.

"Last time we were with the swamp people they didn't leave a kiss mark on my bag…or any of our bags," Sokka said. He took out a rag, "Katara do you mind?" She bent some water out of the vines and soaked his rag. He began scrubbing off the red kiss.

"Well we're going to have to be extra careful since it seems we have thieves around here." Suki said.

They finished packing up camp and began their journey along the swamp floor. Toph would occasionally curse at not being able to see well especially when her foot would hit something. Haru did his best to help her but something always managed to tick her off. About halfway through the day they came across a river; they mounted Appa and strung the Dai Li so that they floated behind them. Appa swam until they came across an outcropping of smooth earth. They stopped so Appa could rest and they ate lunch.

Malu and Jojo had been tracking them since they woke up in the morning. Malu always carried Jojo so they could silently stalk their next prey. When they pulled off in the smooth earth landing Jojo smiled.

"Awe they are so nice to do that."

Malu landed behind them hidden among the vines, "Ok remember they are benders not just people."

"I know that." Jojo straddled the branch peeking through some leaves, "Ok there is a blind girl so I don't think she will be a huge problem…the guy she is with, I haven't seen him bend so…"

"The pony tail boy is not a bender but the water tribe girl is and a pretty good one too," Malu finished, "The kid with the arrows can obviously bend since he put the prisoners in the water."

"So ready to face another air bender?" Jojo asked smiling at her.

"Ha! He is nothing compared to me. I bet he will think I'm the long lost Avatar." Malu rolled her sleeves up getting ready for the onslaught, "Secure the non benders while still under cover, I'll distract the others then you come in and help me." Jojo smiled and slid down a vine landing gracefully on the ground.

Aang was enjoying his meatless sandwich where as Sokka couldn't stop talking about it. Katara bended some soup into the Dai Li's open mouths and Toph soaked her feet in the water. Toph suddenly stiffened,

"Someone's here," she jumped up spreading her arms out.

Within a second both Suki and Sokka were bound to the earth as Jojo sprang forward. They all sprang into action when Malu appeared from above whipping vines at Katara. Aang changed his focus to Malu. Haru and Toph battled Jojo but Toph constantly lost her when she stepped off the earth. Katara drew water from the river and sent ice spikes right at Malu. She deflected by unfreezing the water and sent it back to her. She lept into the air landing on a high branch and Aang joined her.

"Stop," he called, "We mean you no harm."

Malu didn't listen as she bent the branch they were standing on trying to ensnare him. Aang jumped off sending an air slice in her direction. She ducked under it and glanced at the ground, Jojo was being her usual evasive self but she had not counted on the blind girl to be such a worthy opponent. She turned her focus back when she saw more water coming towards her and she lifted her hand evaporating it and sent the sir back at Katara. Aang switched tactics since he noticed she was a water bender and threw a fireball at her. Malu evaded at first then redirected his other fireball down towards Toph and Haru. Katara noticed and shot water up to stop it. Aang's eyes grew wide at the deflected fireball then he started thinking, _only the avatar can do that…she's can't be I'm still alive._ Malu took advantage of his distraction creating a current knocking him off a tree. Aang regained his balance landing in the middle of Toph, Haru, and Jojo. Malu joined Jojo as they faced off.

"Listen we're just passing through," Katara said coming up the back.

"You're a fire bender and you are not welcome here," Malu snarled at Aang.

"I'm the Avatar. I'm not your enemy."

Jojo blinked then turned and looked at Malu. Malu kept a straight face but she was shocked by his revelation. Toph was still angry at Jojo and decided to get even. She stamped a boulder out of the ground and sent it flying towards Jojo. Before Jojo could react Malu released a small stream of air piercing the boulder then it exploded. Toph's eyes went wide as Haru posed ready for her to attack.

"No wait!" Aang jumped in the middle holding his hands up, "You're an air bender!" he exclaimed.

Malu held her head up, "Yes I am the last air bender."

"No you're not the last one, I thought I was but I'm not!" Aang's voice was rising with excitement.

"Wait, are you saying you're an air bender…that's impossible," Malu folded her arms while Jojo just smiled.

"Looks like your crush will pay off," Jojo whispered in her ear.

"How did you survive?" Aang asked.

"My parents loved to travel, when they went to visit the Western Air Temple they found it completely destroyed. Then they heard the news that the fire nation was destroying all air nomads so they could kill the Avatar. They fled here to this swamp because of its spiritual energy. For a while they were just nomads that traveled together but when they realized that their entire race had been destroyed…"

"Um sorry to break up this moment but can someone please get us out of here," Sokka asked annoyed.

Jojo laughed as Toph stamped her foot freeing them from the ground.

"Ok now who are you and why did you attack us!" Sokka yelled with his finger in Jojo's face.

"He didn't look very cute last night but now that I'm getting a better look…" Jojo leaned her face in just as Suki punched her in face.

"This is my husband, back off," she jerked Sokka away.

Jojo had a surprised look on her face.

"You were the ones in our camp last night?" Katara asked.

"Yes," Malu answered.

"Why?"

"Because we needed food and figured you had some."

"So it was you who took my jerky!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I didn't she did," Malu nodded towards Jojo.

"Can we just stop for a second, we don't even know their names," Haru said.

"I can't believe we forgot to ask…I'm Aang, this is Katara, Toph, Haru, Suki, and Sokka."

"I'm Malu and this is Jojo."

"Wait Jojo….Jojo the kissing bandit?" Katara asked.

"The one and only," she bowed.

"I remember that story about a girl who seduces men then steals from them only leaving behind her kissing mark," Sokka said as Suki's arm gripped tighter.

Jojo laughed, "Men are just so easy to manipulate when they look at a pretty face."

Toph snorted at her comment.

"Well do you have any place we can stay?" Aang asked.

Malu and Jojo Looked at each other, "She did say nobody…" Jojo started.

"Yeah but she let that old man in and this is the Avatar and an air bender."

"I dunno…"

They stood there thinking for a while before consenting, "Ok you can come with us," Malu turned around and started walking.


	23. Chapter 23

**The long awaited chapter is here! i know it's choppy from multiple stops in my writing and such but i think it turned out alright. school is killing me but i think that this will be a sweet release :) read and review, i hope to update weekly.**

Malu and Jojo led them through the forest near its center. Once they reached the tree Malu and Jojo stopped turning to face them.

"Ok there are a few things you need to promise us before we take you to our home," Malu started.

"Ok, what is it?" Aang asked.

"You can't tell anybody where we live," Malu kept a very serious face for her simple request.

"That won't be a problem considering anyone could even find you," Sokka started.

"No this is important! The only reason I'm still alive is because of secrecy. My parents protected me with their dying breath so that I wouldn't die!" She stared hard at Sokka.

"Ok wait first you say yes we can stay with you and now you don't want us to?" Toph asked sarcastically.

"I just need a promise ok how hard is that?" she asked frustrated.

"It's not. You have my word as the Avatar, that neither I nor my friends will tell anybody where you live." Aang said calming the situation.

Malu nodded accepting it then stepped away from the tree. They walked another 20 minutes before coming across a beaver dam like structure, only it was 3 times the size. A small light could be seen fluttering inside between the branches. Malu hesitated slightly before the small door and Jojo gave her a soft nudge. Malu bent the branches out of the way and walked into the makeshift house. The inside was small in diameter but it looked like it reached all the way up in to the sky.

"Did you make this?" Aang asked Malu.

"No, my parents did," she answered and led them into a small sitting room.

There were two people sitting by a small fire hovering above the ground. The lady had long black hair that she wore in a…_fire nation knot_ Aang thought. She had high cheek bones and elegant skin that shined in the fire light. Aang looked at the old man sitting across from her and almost jumped out of his skin when he recognized him,

"Guru Pathik!" Aang exclaimed running over.

He turned around, "Aang it's good to see you again."

"I thought I might find you at the Eastern Air Temple."

"No, after you left I stayed hoping you may come back but when a vision led me elsewhere I left." He stated plainly.

"So your vision led you here?" Aang asked.

"Yes it did. I think introductions are in order don't you," Guru Pathik smiled looking at the group.

"Yes, guys this is Guru Pathik. He is the one who helped me master the Avatar State after we over threw Long Feng." Aang said excitedly.

They all waved and Pathik returned the gesture.

"Guru Pathik this is Toph, Haru, Sokka and his wife Suki, and this is my wife Katara," Aang reached for her hand and she grasped it smiling at him.

Pathik's eyes widened as he looked back at Aang, "You got married, congratulations! Katara…that name sounds vaguely familiar…"

Aang blushed a little and Katara gave him a funny look, "You told him about me?"

"Well…not really…" Aang started.

"Oh she is the girl you left for," Pathik said pulling on his beard.

"Left for? When did you leave?" Katara asked.

"Well, um, when I went to master the Avatar state I was able to open all of the chakras but then I saw a vision of you in trouble…" Aang started.

"And instead of choosing cosmic energy and complete control over the Avatar state he chose you and blocked it from himself," Pathik finished.

Aang couldn't make eye contact with anybody in the room.

"So basically you lied to me and Toph when we asked you if you had mastered the avatar state," Sokka stated a little annoyed.

"Yeah…." Aang answered softly.

"But he did it for Katara because she was in danger, that's very sweet and romantic," Suki said leaning against Sokka.

Katara stared at Aang waiting for him to look at her. When he finally did she smiled kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking at him.

"Because…now that I can control the Avatar state it comes with a price," Aang answered.

"What price?"

"I have to let you go…I can't have anything tying me to this earth…" Aang looked her straight in the eye and expressed all the sadness he could in that statement.

Katara smiled at him feeling in his spirit that his statement and the truth of the matter hurt him deeply, "It's alright, I understand."

Pathik noticed the exchange and raised his eyebrows, "Aang I believe there is something you and I have to talk about later."

Aang looked up at him, "Yes there are things I need to talk to you about."

Jojo cleared her throat which drew the attention of the room, "Wow can we say drama."

"Jojo…" the black haired lady chided.

"No she's right….seems like everyone in the room just disappeared," Malu said harshly.

The dark haired lady sighed and turned again to look at the fire.

"Now Malu is there something you wanted to say?" Pathik asked.

"No," she turned and left the room, a second later she bended herself upward disappearing from view.

They stood in silence until Haru broke it, "Um, is she ok?" he asked timidly.

"She will be fine, so Avatar what brings you out here?" the black haired lady asked.

"We're traveling to Ba Sing Se. We captured a couple of resistance fighters and we decided to cut through the swamp so we could lose any followers." Aang answered.

"Rebellion?"

"Yeah since the war ended a small number of fire nation soldiers and others have formed a rebellion," Aang answered.

"Wait, are you saying that the 100 year war is finally over?" she sat on the edge of her seat.

"Yes, it's been over for a few months now…" Katara looked at her confused.

"Well I guess it would come as a surprise that you didn't hear about it since you do live here in the swamp," Sokka commented sarcastically.

"What happened? How did it end?" the woman stared at Aang begging ignoring Sokka's comment.

"Well Firelord Ozai was going to use Sozin's comet to finish off the war by destroying the earth kingdom. I stopped him by taking away his bending," Aang answered.

The lady bowed her head, "So he is still alive?"

"Yes he is." Aang couldn't figure why this lady was so interested.

"And his children?" she asked in a controlled voice.

"Azula was defeated and put in prison, unfortunately she broke out and freed her father. They are leading the rebellion that we're trying to find and take down," Aang stared at her watching her reaction, "Zuko is now the Firelord and my fire bending teacher of course that was after years of chasing me and hunting me."

The lady tried to keep a stone face but tears were escaping from the corners of her eyes. A small smile played across her lips as she put her hand over her heart. The room was quiet except for the whistling of the wind in the trees. Katara was staring at her when she noticed something,

"Have we met before? You look familiar."

The lady looked up at Katara, "I don't think so."

"Does anybody else recognize her?" Katara asked looking around.

"Yeah she looks really familiar," Toph said sarcastically.

"Toph you know what I mean," Katara sighed.

"Sorry sis, I have been with you guys everywhere and I don't know," Sokka said staring at her.

Just then Malu dropped back down into the crowd, "Oh why don't you just tell them," she said a little angry.

"Malu don't…" Jojo started.

"Why not? The war is over you don't have to hide here anymore, go home!"

"Malu you need to stop," the lady chided.

"This is Lady Ursa of the Fire Nation and if I remember right wife of the old Firelord Ozai and probably those two crazy peoples mother," Malu looked straight at Ursa arms folded.

"I knew it! The picture at Ember Island!" Katara exclaimed.

Ursa looked at Malu with a small frown, "Malu why did you do that?"

"Because I know it's what you want and now you are free, so go be free and don't stay here anymore."

"I promised I…"

"That's nothing now. You don't need protection and there is nothing else you can do for me. This next step is mine alone to take." Malu said sternly as they locked eyes.

Ursa sighed then looked over at Aang, "I am Lady Ursa of the Fire Nation and I guess I'm the new Firelord's mother."

"Zuko has been looking for you, we should take you to him," Aang said excitedly.

"I can't, at least not yet."

"Why not? The war is over you can go back." Sokka said.

"I have other things I need to take care of first," she looked back at Malu who was grimacing.

"I told you that you could leave…I don't want you here anymore. I know how to take care of myself I have been doing it for years."

"What if I just don't want to leave have you thought about that?" Ursa folded her arms and leaned back in her chair.

Malu put her hands on her hips, "Well what if I just uninvited you?"

Ursa smiled knowing that she was winning the argument, "You can if it will make you feel better."

Malu sighed in defeat hanging her head low. Ursa walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Just think about it ok." Malu nodded her head sitting on the branchlike couch.

Ursa turned back to look at everyone in the room and smiled softly, "You all must be hungry I'll start making some dinner."

Ursa walked off into another part of the house leaving the other room in silence.

"Well Aang if you don't mind I would like to talk to you," Guru Pathik said.

Aang followed him out of the home and up onto a large tree root. Pathik assumed the meditative position and Aang did the same.

"So tell me about your marriage? I'm sensing something but I do want to make sure."

Aang shifted in place, "Well we have been married a little over a month now and we uh…we became spiritually bonded…"

Guru Pathik smiled and nodded, "I assumed that much I could tell with the way you acted around each other. I myself only witnessed a few bondings myself. Usually one of my brethren performed the ceremony and we younger pupils were privileged enough to watch. So how are other things?"

"Well I guess they are good…"

"Why don't you tell me how you took away the Firelord's bending. That sounded like an interesting topic earlier."

"Well I realized something the day before the comet arrived. In order to restore balance to the world I was going to have to kill Ozai, but killing him would go against everything I know to be right. So I meditated and nothing helped, I couldn't figure out anything. Then that night I was drawn to what I found out later was a giant lion turtle. When I woke up on him I still didn't have a clue what I was going to do so I found a pentagram and I meditated. I talked with the last four avatars before me and they all told me I was going to have to kill him. I was devastated. Afterward I noticed the island was moving so I swam around to see what was going on that's when I realized it was a giant lion turtle. I told him my problem and he introduced energy bending to me. After battling Ozai in the Avatar State I performed the bending and left him alive."

Pathik pulled on his beard thinking, "In all my life I have only known the secrets of energy bending given to one other avatar and I can't ever remember his name."

"You knew the last avatar who knew how to energy bend?" Aang asked skeptically.

"Certainly not! You think I'm that old?" Guru Pathik smiled.

"No, it just sounded a little weird."

"I'm only saying that I can only remember one other avatar gaining this ability. And he lived near the beginning of the cycle. The only avatar I have ever met with this ability is you."

Aang smiled, "Well how much do you know about it? I have only used it once and I really don't know much."

"Well, it's only used to take and change energy never to give…" Pathik started as Aang sighed.

"What is the problem?" Pathik asked.

"Nothing, I was just afraid you might say that. Now I know there is only one way to rebuild my people." Aang's head was bowed low as his hands rubbed his neck.

Pathik smiled softly, "If my opinion counts for anything I think you made a wise choice for the mother of your nation."

Aang looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

"But may I also recommend something," Pathik held up a finger.

"Sure."

"She may not be enough."

"What do you mean?" Aang had a feeling where this was going but he was hoping he was wrong.

"There is another air bender in this world. Maybe you should consider other possible candidates for mothers."

"What! Are you crazy? I would not and could not do that!" Aang's back was straight as he waved his hands in the air.

"I'm not saying you have to but it may be beneficial…"

"No! I'm not doing that to me or Katara or any other person. I can't that's…I don't even know. To have another women bear my child and she's not even my wife. No I couldn't…it would hurt too much." Aang's voice was soft by the end.

"I figured you would feel that way and I don't blame you. The only thing is…if Katara does have a child it may not be an airbender. Are you willing to risk your races existence on a chance that she may never be able to have an airbending child?"

Aang set his mouth in a firm line as he thought about what Pathik was saying. He knew this was a possibility and he accepted it. He loved Katara more than anything in the world and he wanted to be with her and only her for the rest of his life. But if he was unable to produce an airbending child then the avatar cycle would be broken. When he died and the new avatar was born who would teach them air bending? The reality of the situation hit Aang like a piled of rocks being dropped from the cliff side. His head fell into his hands.

"I'm sorry to put this on you Aang, but it needed to be said. Think about it." Guru Pathik stood up and left him.

Aang didn't move. He couldn't move. He was too upset over what Guru Pathik had said to even think straight. To take another woman just for the sole purpose of having a child together was horrifying to him. Who would use someone like that? He could feel Katara approaching and the concern that was blasting towards him. She sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back until he relaxed from his tense state. She leaned forward and kissing his cheek softly letting her lips linger. Aang sighed at her tender touch and took both of her hands in his. Katara looked up at him and he leaned in to kiss her. She followed suit as their lips met. It was a sweet kiss with their lips gently caressing one another. Aang broke away kissing the tip of her nose and looked into her eyes; he couldn't help but smile.

"Your aura has just completely changed…what happened?" Katara asked whispering.

"You happened. I have made a decision…you." Aang stated just a softly and kissed her again.

After a couple seconds Katara broke it asking, "What did you talk about?"

Aang sighed, "Well energy bending, our bond, air benders…"

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…I don't even know what to say."

"Well just start from the beginning." Katara pulled him closer cradling his head.

"Well for one energy bending can only be used to take away bending and not give it."

"I'm sorry," Katara kissed the tip of his arrow, "I guess that means…"

Aang looked up at her, "It means that the only way for my race to survive is through my children…our children."

Katara smiled and unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. Aang noticed her movement and looked at her curiously. Katara smiled then grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach. Aang's eyes went wide and he took her meaning.

"Are you…are you really?" His smile kept getting wider.

"Yes I think I am," She returned his excited smile.

Within seconds Katara could sense a complete change in his spirit. Aang lept off the ground scooping her up into his arms, spinning her around.

"I'm going to be a father!" he shouted jumping into the air. Katara laughed feeding off his excitement as they danced in the air.

Hearing their excitement Sokka and Suki walked out and Suki smiled. Aang saw them and landed in front of them.

"Sokka I'm going to be a dad!" Aang shouted.

Sokka looked at Katara with wide eyes and she smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Sokka shouted with Aang then kissed Suki hard on the cheek.

"Well not just an uncle Sokka…" Suki winked at him.

Katara looked at Aang and Sokka, both of their eyes wide.

"Are you saying I'm going to be a father too?" Sokka asked bouncing up and down.

"Yes you are," Suki answered.

Sokka shouted but Suki push him away when he was about to smother her.

"What is going on with all this shouting?" Toph hollered folding her arms.

"I'm gonna be a father!" Both Aang and Sokka shouted together.

Toph stopped thinking for a second, "Are you serious…both of you are pregnant?"

"Yeah." Suki and Katara answered together giggling.

Toph walked as straight as she could over to Katara putting a hand on her stomach.

"Where is the closest patch of earth?" Toph asked.

"Over here," Haru took her hand leading her over.

They walked over to the patch of dirt and Toph put her hand again on Katara's stomach, "I can't believe I never noticed before…I can hear the heart beat."

"Really?" Aang asked excitedly he knelt down in front of Katara and put his hand next to Toph's. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his earth bending technique.

"Can you hear it?" Toph asked smiling.

"I can it's so small but it's there," Aang looked up at Katara and smiled, "So is this why you didn't tell me that one night…you wanted to make sure?"

"Yeah I'm sorry." Katara blushed slightly.

"Don't be sorry," Aang stood holding her close to him, "This is the best news ever!"

They walked back into the house and followed their noses to the kitchen. Ursa had prepared fish and various greens and fruits together. They sat around exchanging stories but Malu remained quiet.

"So Jojo, how did you get your name the kissing bandit?" Suki asked.

"Haha, well isn't it kinda obvious?" she said nonchalantly, "Every time I claim my prize I have to leave behind my mark. It just so happens that I chose a kiss."

"Don't lie…" Malu said quietly.

"I'm not, miss depressing bad attitude."

"Whatever…"

"Hey if you want to go ahead and complain then go I'm not the one who has to make a decision whether or not I'm leaving this place."

"Don't even start Jojo I'm not in the mood," Malu snapped at her.

"Then don't start with me if you're not even willing to talk about you…don't lie," Jojo stared back.

Just then they were interrupted by some surprising guests.

"Oh we now that down there smells nice," Tho said.

"Hey Malu has friends tonight," Due commented sitting next to Jojo.

"Now these aren't just any friends it's the Avatar and friends," Tho said smiling wide.

"Hey guy it's nice to know that you made it back safely," Katara smiled at them.

"Hey where's Huu?" Aang asked.

"Oh he's around, only pops in for eating food. Hey Ursa we brought us some possum chicken," Due walked over placing the dead animal in front of her. Ursa smiled and skewered the animal over the open fire.

Aang winced as he watched her and turned away before he would throw up. When he turned he looked directly at Malu and saw that she had a pained look on her face. Aang studied her and realized that she wasn't a lot like him. Sure she was an air bender but she was a different type of air bender. She ate meat, she murdered people, robbed people, and all in all she just wasn't the same. But that wasn't her fault, she did have e different upbringing. She was raised here in the swamp in secret and as far as he knew she has never left it; at least not for a very long time. But most of all she was guarded, never talking about herself.

Katara nudged him pulling him out of his reverie, "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah just thinking…"

"About what?"

"About Malu. She's an air bender but she's so different than I am."

"Well she had a different childhood and she is really closed."

Ursa walked in with the cooked possum chicken and set it in front of Tho and Due.

"So any good stories lately?" Due asked looking around the room.

"Well we have two prisoners from the rebellion that has started," Sokka stated stretching his arms.

"Oh is that what those two guys out there are? That's exciting." Huu said walking in.

"Hey Huu!" Katara exclaimed.

"Hello, what brings you here?"

"Just passing through like last time," Aang answered.

Malu looked up at that comment smiling to herself.

"So I see you have met little Malu, have you guys talked at all?" Huu smiled at her.

Malu's smile disappeared as she looked at Huu, "Only a little."

"Well then you probably didn't mention that the last time you guys were here it was our little Malu who created that twister that brought you down."

Malu smiled to herself as Aang looked at her, "That was one powerful twister."

"Well you were flying over my home and descending at the same time, I had to do something."

"So how come we didn't meet you before?"

"Because Jojo entered the picture then so I just had Huu follow you while I went after her."

Aang turned towards Huu, "So why didn't you tell us about her? You knew she was an air bender."

"Well she asked me not to, so I didn't." He answered plainly.

Aang turned back to Malu, "If you knew I was an air bender then…"

She cut him off, "I didn't know what you were. I thought Huu would take care of you but then I saw you guys all sitting around and eating together and I was mad so I just left."

Huu smiled softly at her, "Come now Malu…"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"So tell us more about your parents," Toph said, "I know Aang is dying to hear about them."

Malu looked towards her then glanced at Aang, "Well they were air benders. Mostly just traveling companions starting out. They were exploring different techniques of extracting air from their surroundings and also the other elements."

"Wait…are you saying your parents were the creators of that technique?" Aang asked eyes wide.

"Yes they were."

"I have one of their scrolls," Aang stood up and walked over to his bag pulling out the air bending scroll and handed it to her.

Malu opened it and gently touched the drawing and words, "I have never seen this one, where did you find it?"

"At the Eastern Air Temple."

"They didn't love each other…not at first…they both just had the same ideas so they explored them together. They traveled, studied, and meditated together and it wasn't until they returned from the earth kingdom that they saw the destruction of the temples. They were great air benders but they weren't there to help. My father wanted to hunt down the fire nation and destroy them, but my mother knew they had to hide so they did. They ran here, to the swamp, drawn by its spiritual power. For days they meditated not even speaking to each other trying to find guidance. Then they realized something…they had to carry on their race since everyone including the Avatar had been killed. So they decided to have children together. And it wasn't until my brother was born that they realized they loved each other. Then he died…sickness from here in the swamp. They were devastated but they didn't want to leave their sanctuary. So they tried again and then they had me. I was strong growing up and they began teaching me early. I trained everyday learning the air bending techniques fast. When I turned 16 my parents became sick with the same things that killed my brother. I didn't want them to die, we were going to leave and face the fire nation as vengeance for our people. They taught me their techniques and I was just as good as they were. The three of us together were going to leave the swamp…but then they died…it broke my heart. I was alone with nobody and nothing but this house. I pleaded with the air spirits to let me live. They told me that I would be granted immortality as long as…as long as I didn't leave here. They said it was my duty to protect this place until peace was instilled in the world."

"Wait so you're saying that you have been 16 for over a hundred years?" Katara asked.

"Yes, my body is the exact same as it was 100 years ago." Malu answered.

"Maybe a few years ago I would have found that weird but since the same thing happened to Aang…"

"How long were you alone?" Aang asked.

"For almost 90 years. I didn't even meet the swamp people until 20 years ago. I just stayed in isolation traveling the corners of the swamp. I didn't want to disappoint the spirits by making friends. But when I met Huu he taught me how to control the vines. I only had to apply my technique of bending the air in the water then use that to control the actual vines. I had that mastered in about a week." She smiled at Huu.

"I'll admit I was impressed." Huu said.

"Then Ursa wandered in here from being chased by some thugs. Then you guys show up years later flying right over my house and Jojo tried to seduce a swamp man for…I don't even know what for?" Malu looked over at her.

Jojo smiled, "Well I needed some supplies and…it had been a while since I was with a man."

"Ok that's enough…" Malu grumbled.

Katara leaned over to Aang, "She must have been desperate to go with one of them."

Aang giggled then kissed her softly.

"So Lady Ursa, are you going to come with us so we can take you to Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not sure," Ursa looked at Malu.

"But he's your son and he has been looking everywhere for you," Katara said.

Ursa sighed, "Malu would you come?"

"I can't…I have to stay…" she said quietly.

"They said you only need to stay until there is peace…there is peace come with us out of this swamp. You have never seen the outside world." Ursa pleaded.

"I can't; not until they release me," Malu repeated a little annoyed.

"Malu I can speak with the spirits for you if you would like me to," Aang offered.

"I can do my own talking thank you! I'm not a helpless girl," With everyone bothering her she was starting to get annoyed.

"I didn't say you were, but I am the bridge between the two worlds maybe I can help with whatever I can help with," Aang looked at Malu feeling a swell of pity.

"If you're implying that we made a deal then you're right. The immortality I have keeps me safe from sicknesses and aging. I heal faster than normal people do and with my bending I'm undefeatable. Why would I want to give that up just to join a world of sickness and sorrow? You said yourself there was a rebellion, that doesn't sound like peace to me."

Aang sighed, "You're right."

"Especially with your visions, it might be best if she stayed," Toph interjected.

"It doesn't matter anyways; I'm not leaving, not now." Malu stared at the fire.

"Well if Malu is staying I'll stay. She will need company when you leave Ursa. And don't even start by saying you're not going, you're son is more important than us," Jojo smiled at her.

"I think we all just need to sleep on it and decide in the morning. Come on travelers I'll show you to your rooms." Ursa stod beckoning to the gang and they made their way up to the upper levels.


	24. Chapter 24

**Next chapter up and ready for everyone to enjoy! I know it's shorter than my other chapters but i felt i needed to post it sooner rather than later. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing you guys are the best! And as a reward for your reading and reviewing i have decided to accept recommendations or ideas for filler stories. I mean that in your review if you have an animal, character, suggestion, or an idea that you think could fit well with my story then i would love to hear about it! If i think that i could easily put this into mine as part of my filler chapters between the main plots then i will happily do so. So in your reviews give me your idea and i will decided where and when or if i can use it. No promises but i would like to hear other peoples ideas since i'm having a more difficult time writing in the filler chapters than i have anticipate so i need your help! thanks :) **

"Twins?" Azula asked shocked and angered.

"That's my guess. I don't know for sure but with the growth of your stomach it seems to be the only logical explanation," Ling stood next to her with her arms folded.

"Well then find out for sure!" she demanded.

"I can't, you won't let me," Ling remained calm and passive a skill she quickly picked up with her.

Azula looked away from her and down at her stomach. Ling is right; she needed more help. Azula was confined to her room now and all the Generals had found out about her pregnancy. Wei Fong visited her every day to discuss possible plans for the Avatar's capture. So far they have not been able to pick up his trail since the attack at Chin where he captured two Dai Li agents.

"Fine you may bring one person in to help you. And you make sure she knows not to speak about this to anyone," Azula relented.

Ling bowed and left the room. Azula shifted on her bed and sat up reliving the tension in her back. She sighed heavily looking down at her stomach.

"What am I going to do with two kids?" she grumbled to herself standing up.

She placed her hands on the small of her back and stretched slowly. She proceeded through a series of stretches Ling had taught her, these were to help keep your body from aching too much, when she knocked softly and entered into the room. Behind her was another older woman who looked exactly like Ling.

Azule glanced between the two bowing women, "So this is your mother?"

"It is my Lady," Ling answered standing straight.

"And…"

"And she knows of the importance of secrecy and the consequences of not keeping it."

"Good, what is your name?" Azula looked at her mother.

"My name is Leya my lady," she answered with her head bowed.

"Keeping your head lowered isn't going to help you with my problem," Azula spat at her.

Leya looked up at her with a controlled expression.

"Ling dinner and bath," Azula commanded sitting in the chair.

Ling bowed and exited the room leaving Leya standing in an awkward silence. Azula started to reach around to undo her shirt then turned and looked at her.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Azula asked.

"Yes my lady," Leya bustled over and helped untie her dress. It slid off her body easily and Azula sat down at the table.

Ling walked in with her tray of soup, fruits, and bread. Azula sipped as Ling and her mother busied themselves around the room. Ling drew up warm water for her bath as Leya cleaned the room. Ling helped Azula out of her under garments and placed them in a basket to get washed. Azula soaked while she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. Leya noticed this and glanced at Ling who only shook her head.

Suddenly Azula gasped.

"What is it?" Ling asked rushing over to her. Her mother was on the other side.

"I felt something…it moved I think," Azula looked down.

Ling smiled slightly but Azula shot her an angry glance, "Don't look so happy."

Ling shook her head getting rid of the smile. Leya looked at her daughter slightly concerned but didn't say anything.

"Azula the moving is good it means the child or children are healthy." Leya said quietly.

Azula turned her glare and on and was pleased when she back away.

"Know one thing now Leya, I don't want anything to do with these children. I didn't even want them they were forcibly given to me. Anything you may be assuming about motherhood with me will not be correct. If I had it my way these children would be killed the moment they came out of me," Azula said staring at Leya.

Leya remained very still, "Understood my lady." She bowed.

"Good and don't forget it. You are only here to assist your daughter with this pregnancy. Word of my condition never leaves this room; the less people that know the better until these…babies are born." Azula shifted again.

A sudden knock preceded the unannounced visitor that entered her room. Azula lifted her hand shooting a fireball across the room at the unwanted visitor.

"I don't think I deserved that kind of welcoming," Ozai stated dodging her diffused fireball.

"And you shouldn't be bending either, it will wear you out and could harm your children," Ling said glancing at Azula placing a towel over the top of the tub.

Azula started to complain but Ozai cut her off, "She's right. You need to not bend while you're this far along. It's important to conserve all your energy."

"I can do and will do whatever I want," she shot back at him.

"Azula stop. If you're not going to care about your children then at least let me care about them. They are my grandchildren after all and when we're gone they are the ones that are going to be continuing our work. So please if you want to be remembered they way you should be, then take care of those children inside of you."

"What if I'm having just one and not two?" She asked stubbornly.

"Doesn't matter how many you're carrying, what matters is that this child needs to survive." Ozai sat down at the table and picked up her uneaten banana.

"Well can you at least leave I'm getting out," Azula starting sitting up.

Ozai took his chair and turned it around so he faced the opposite direction. Leya went and grabbed Azula a towel then she and Ling helped her out of the tub. They dried her off and dressed her and she took her seat at the table next to her father. She grabbed some cherries and was about to eat when she felt her children kick inside of her. She dropped her cherries on the table and both her hands were instantly on her stomach. Ozai noticed this and turned to face her extending his own hand. Azula moved hers leaning back in her chair. He gently put his hands and he felt the kicks of his grandchildren and smiled.

"I remember the first time I felt you kicking inside of your mother," Ozai said sitting back in his chair.

"Is that supposed to make me cry or feel emotional at all?" Azula said defiantly.

"No I'm just stating a simple fact."

"Good because I'm sick of people trying to make me happy about having these children."

"What will make you happy then?" Ozai asked crossing his arms.

"Killing the Avatar." She stated plainly.

Ozai smiled wickedly at her, "You will get your chance."

* * *

The gang left the next morning towards the outskirts of the swamp. Aang tied the captured agents behind Appa and they all got into the saddle. Jojo and Ursa relaxed in the saddle while Malu joined Aang on his head to direct them out of the swamp area. Appa floated on the main river at a leisurely pace. After a couple hours Aang decided to get up the nerve to ask her.

"So…" Aang stammered.

Malu turned her head, "So what?"

"Nothing…" he scratched his head.

Malu furrowed her eyebrows then turned away, "Ok, whatever."

Aang sighed, "Well I just wanted to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can you teach me your air bending technique?"

"You have the scrolls, read them." She replied staring ahead.

"I know but they don't have earth bending or vine control in them."

Malu sighed, "Alright pull this beast over then."

Aang leaned Appa over by another small earth outlet.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sokka asked over the saddle.

"Malu is going to show me something," Aang replied.

"Well don't take forever we do need to meet the leaders in Ba Sing Se."

Aang and Malu bended themselves off of Appa and landed on the ground, while the others set up a small camp and ate lunch.

"Alright show me what you can do with the others." Malu folded her arms standing to the side.

"Oh ok uh…" Aang lifted his hands sent a small air current into the water drawing up a small sphere. He brought it up between him and Malu and within seconds he was wet. He looked up at Malu and saw her hand raised.

"Wow that was really slow. Do it faster."

"I can't do it faster…I have only started training with this and even then I haven't had a lot of time." Aang scowled at her.

"Hey I was taught this way so you're going to get taught this way…do it again faster!"

He turned and water bended a stream up and over towards Malu. She raised her hand and brought all the water together into a single large sphere.

"You're cheating Avatar," she said a little angry, "no water bending."

"Just hold it for me ok."

"No," she the water evaporated again, "do it yourself."

Aang turned around and sent another stream of air into the water when Malu walked up next to him.

"Are you worried about hurting the water?"

"No I'm just concentrating."

"Stop being so gentle and shoot some air into the water." Malu sent an air bending slice into the water and pulled up a stream before whipping it against a tree.

"You're being too timid…just do it. I know you're a good air bender. Can you feel the air in the water?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Can you control that air?"

"Yes."

"Then stop playing with it and command it."

Aang furrowed his brow and followed Malu's example with an air slice into the water. He could feel the air brushing against water and he flexed his hand he could feel the water gathering around his stream of air and as he brought it up from the river he surprised himself with the amount of water attached to it. He smiled at his accomplishment and he started bending the water around it got smaller and smaller until he was only left with air.

"What happened?" he asked releasing the air.

"You were pulling the air out of the water, it happens which is why you will always need a water source around when employing this method. As you grip the air inside of the water you are actually extracting it hence the water keeps getting smaller." Malu explained.

"Didn't they figure a way to do that without extracting the air?"

"Not possible…they tried everything so this is the way it is, control water with the air inside of it will make it disappear or evaporate. But you can take out or release your hold on the air and the water will remain intact."

"So when you bend the vines, you just release your hold on the water before they get drained?" Aang asked curious.

"Yes, only a water bender can actually bend water without it evaporating. Now let's try fire."

"Isn't there more to water?"

"Nope I showed you what you needed to know…the rest if just perfecting it, now let's try fire." She said impatiently.

Aang breathed in and lit a flame in his hand.

"Now send it to me," Malu called. Aang shot the fire straight at her and she caught as if she were a fire bender. The flame got larger as she fueled it with more air from her hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes."

"No fire bending, catch!" she launched the flame from her hand but it never really left.

Aang absorbed the fire but could not retaliate without having to fire bend, so instead he put out the fire and looked at Malu.

"I couldn't control it…" Aang said.

Malu rolled her eyes, "How did you control it the last time?"

"The air at the base," Aang answered, he was beginning to get irritated with her attitude.

"So why didn't you do it this time? Same principle, because I have to shoot it out from my hand with air supporting it so it will never actually leave the base of my hand. So to catch it or steal it you have to focus on the very base of the flame. Let's try again."

Aang nodded it always made sense after she explained it but when she just expected him to figure it out it was irritating. Aang lit another flame in his hand but he didn't shoot it at her.

"What are you waiting for?" Malu asked.

"I want you to show me how to do it. And I don't want to accidently set something on fire because of my ignorance," Aang answered and it made him smile to see her get angry at his answer.

Malu repositioned herself and Aang prepared for her assault. He held the fire steadily in front of him and with a flip of her wrist Malu had seized the fire away from him and the next second it was on its way back towards him. Aang's reactions were a little slow but he still managed to get the fire away from her before it got to close to his face. He held it up with air bending and gradually made the flame bigger. Malu's frown grew into a smirk then Aang launched the fire at her. The amount of air he shot into the fire took Malu by surprise but Aang was still unable to singe her. Malu stole the fire from Aang and let it fade from her hand.

"Well I didn't think you had it in you, well done." Malu said.

"Thanks, so earth bending…" Aang prodded.

"Impatient much?" Malu asked walking towards Aang.

"Only about things I'm anxious about," he answered smiling.

"Ok pay attention, this isn't anything like the other two…" Malu shook her head at his excitement.

"Earth is not made of air there is no air inside dirt that you can control. The air is around the earth and you always have to put air inside of the earth in order to access it…" Malu started.

"Don't I have to do it with the others too?" Aang interrupted.

"No, once you are able to feel the air inside of the water or fire it's not necessary to put air into it…well unless you want to make the flame bigger but that's different. Ok getting back on topic since earth is not 'made' out of air you always need to put air inside before you can control it. The trick to mastering this is the speed you can get the air inside the earth. So if you wouldn't mind we're going to need a few rocks."

Aang stomped his foot and 4 large boulders appeared in the pull off spot.

"Ok try it." Malu said crossing her arms.

"What am I trying?" Aang asked confused.

"Were you not listening? Stream air into the rock and make it explode." Malu answered annoyed again.

"That's all you had to say." Aang threw his hands up.

He resettled into his bending pose and shot a large stream of air at the rock. He kept it going until he could barely stand still and he let the air go. The result was a large circular indent in the rock.

"Well you successfully made a dent, not would you please penetrate the rock." Malu said sarcastically.

"Well I tried and it didn't work," Aang replied with the same tone.

"Because you're not trying."

"I am trying you are just not explaining well."

"Ok let me try again, pierce that rock like you were going to stab somebody through their heart!" Malu looked directly at Aang as a small stream shot from her right hand and entered into the rock next to Aang's. Aang could feel the rock begin to tremble then it shattered like glass. Malu held the air that was trapped inside the rock in its place where it had been. She turned bringing her other hand up and formed a small air ball out of the remains and tossed it to Aang.

"That is how you do it," she said plainly slightly out of breath.

Aang held the airball, bouncing it up and down in his hands, and looked back at his rock. In a single motion he flattened the air out and shot it directly into the center of his indent. It took a couple seconds for him to push his way through but once he did he smiled.

"Good you have entered the rock. Don't push all the way through." Malu counseled.

"Kinda hard the air just keeps going," Aang replied.

"I know, now expand it…fill in the crevices in the earth. That's where all the air is and once it's full punch it, hard."

Aang followed her directions and began stretching the air he held to the expanse of the rock. Parts of the rock he couldn't fill because just as she said, it was already filled with air. Once he finished his task he concentrated on breaking the rock and the force he will need to accomplish it.

"What are you waiting for just do it." Malu said breaking his concentration.

"Do you mind?" Aang complained.

"Yes actually I do you're as slow as turtle snail. Don't think about it just do it."

In frustration and wipped his hand and the reaction caused the rock to shatter and the air was released from it's cage. Aang looked in shock but Malu just smiled.

"You know if you would just listen to me this wouldn't be that hard," Malu said smirking.

"Ok I agree, kinda, but you do need to explain better," Aang turned to face her.

"Well this is how I was taught, at least by my father. He was always in a hurry to get me to finish mastering this. He wanted his vengence, I don't think he ever really found true peace, not even with us." Malu finished quietly but shock her head ridding herself of the memory.

"You know it's ok to grieve and mourn…" Aang said softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Coming from a guy who…never mind, I guess you have lost haven't you." She removed Aang's hand and sat on a nearby tree root.

"Yes since I was born 115 years ago I grew up in the air temples. When I found out that my entire race had been wiped out and that I was the last airbender I was broken. Everyone and everything I knew was gone…burned to the ground by the fire nation."

"How did you get over it?" Malu asked quietly.

"Well for most of that time I was distracted by my duties as the Avatar. But during the quiet nights I would lie awake and cry to myself. The only true and real comfort came when I was with the Guru opening my chakras. I guess that was just the last step I needed to take for healing." Aang smiled at the end thinking of Katara and how her face appeared in his vision during that process.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just thinking…for everything bad that happens something good comes as a result of it. For this, the loss of my people I got to find another love…Katara."

Malu put her head back down, "You're lucky you know…to have someone like that. I have been alive for 100 years and I have never had that."

"Well if you were to actually leave this swamp you might be surprised. But I understand why you have chosen to stay, it's not smart to anger the spirits." Aang smiled at her.

"Maybe one day, but it's just not now." Malu stood and walked over to Appa without another word.

The rest of the group had set up a small lunch, Katara and Ursa looked up at their arrival.

"Have fun?" Katara asked smiling.

"Oh yes, I learned a lot." Aang returned her smile and kissed her.

"Just keep practicing you're no where near fast enough." Malu commented sitting next to Jojo.

"Yes Sifu Malu." Aang bowed in her direction.

Malu rolled her eyes while Jojo giggled elbowing her in the side.

"Well just hurry up and eat we have to leave soon," Sokka said loudly.

They were floating down the river for about another couple hours before the edge of the swamp came into view. They pulled off to the side again so that Ursa could say goodbye to the girls. Ursa was hugging Jojo while Aang walked up to Malu.

"You know you never taught me how to control the vines…"

"That's because you need to get good at controlling just water without inserting your own stream of air into it first. Once you can do that then you can control vines or plant life or anything that has water in it," Malu answered folding her arms.

"Ok, well then thank you for teaching me so that I can master this air bending form," Aang extended his hand waiting for her to take it.

Malu looked at him and his hand with a confused face, "What are you doing?"

"Oh well this is just one way of saying thanks I guess, you know shake hands…"

"Oh I didn't know that…"

"Well I could just bow if you want me too?" Aang felt bad about using a form that she didn't know about.

"No it's ok, I guess," Malu extended her hand out and grabbed Aang's awkwardly.

Aang smiled raising their hands up and down once, then let go. Ursa walked up to Malu and embraced her.

"I'm going to miss you," she said quietly in her ear.

"Yeah but you're going to be with your son, and I know you have missed him too," Malu was trying hard to fight back tears.

Ursa lifted up her head and kissed Malu's forehead, "If you ever need me don't hesitate to send a message."

"Ok," Malu pulled away keeping her head down so that the tears didn't spill out of her eyes. Ursa ran her hand through Malu's hair and tucked it behind her ear. This made Malu lift her head and smile.

"Thank you, for being a mother to me."

"It was my pleasure."

Ursa climbed aboard Appa with the rest of the gang and waved back at the two girls. Jojo and Malu waved back as they entered into the afternoon sun leaving behind the protection of the trees.

"So you and Aang…" Jojo turned to Malu raising her eyebrows up and down fast.

"Whatever you are thinking just know you're wrong. There is nothing and there will be nothing more than friendship." Malu answered staring straight ahead.

"What not even a little bit…"

"No, he's married and he loves his wife. I will not and cannot come between that," Malu looked at Jojo, "I just hope that someday I find someone who can love me as much as he loves her."

"Do you want to find out? Or do you just want to keep living this way?" Jojo asked waving her hand around the swamp.

"Honestly, I never really thought about it until they came here. Being married…being in love…I have only focused on the fire nation and destroying them. He has already done it for me, so now I guess I can think about stuff like that," Malu turned around and began a slow walk back to her home.

"Well when the time comes and you finally 'decide' to leave this place I'll be with you every step of the way to guide you through the modern ways of attracting men," Jojo smiled at her and put her arm around her shoulder.

Malu took her arm off, "If I need advice about how to get a man in bed with me then I'll ask you."

Jojo's laughed ringed through trees as the two friends walked deeper into the swamp.

**Oh and don't forget about reading and reviewing my other story The Dragon Soul...i'm working on chapter 3 right now :) .net/s/6235754/1/The_Dragon_Soul**


	25. Chapter 25

**Had a request for some Kataang goodness...here it is :)**

The road to Ba Sing Se was longer than anyone in the crew could remember. Sokka said it was because Appa was actually here but they could fly since he was carrying the captive agents. Toph blamed Sokka's bad attitude, but Aang felt it was his raging hormones that made his trip longer. It had been days since he and Katara were alone and his body was getting very anxious. Katara could feel Aang's anxiety and it only fueled her own. To distract herself she would talk with Ursa about Zuko but Ursa was reluctant to talk about some things. When Suki asked why she was banished Ursa only hung her head and said,

"That conversation is going to have to wait for when I see my son."

Nobody questioned her about it after that. Instead they regaled her with stories of their adventures and someone always had to remind Sokka not to speak too negatively about anyone from the fire nation especially about her children and husband. Ursa would just smile as everyone quieted down after a comment but the conversation never stopped. The instant they saw the wall they all jumped up onto Appa and he reluctantly flew the rest of the way to Iroh's tea shop. Appa landed outside the entrance and it was late afternoon and the shop was busy with customers. They all climbed down and everybody inside the shop looked out and came stampeding towards their group.

They were assaulted with cries of congratulations and cheers. Aang took it good heartedly but he kept a firm arm around Katara afraid he would get lost within the crowd of people. Iroh beckoned them inside without noticing Ursa among the group. He dismissed the rest of his customers and employees closing up shop for the day.

"Glad you made it here and in one piece too," Iroh reached for Aang embracing him.

"Yes it's good to be back here, I see you traveled safely, any problems or attacks?" Aang asked.

"None," Iroh answsered.

He scanned the rest of the group and noticed the addition. His eyebrows furrowed as he studied her,

"I can't believe it, is that you Ursa?" Iroh asked softly.

"Hello Iroh, it's very good to see you again," Ursa answered softly.

Iroh was in her arms in a second embracing his sister in law. Ursa's eyes shed tears of joy as she inhaled his familiar scent and took in his new form.

"You have been working out…I can't believe how long it's been since I have seen you," Ursa wiped more tears on her sleeve and Iroh handed her a hankie.

"Yes it's been too long…where were you?" Iroh asked her but glanced at the gang around him.

"Iroh I think that story is going to take some tea and food," Sokka answered.

"Yes I believe it will, would anyone like to help me?"

"I will," Katara answered kissing Aang on the cheek.

Aang was about to sit down when Toph walked up to him, "Hey we need to get those agents down from Appa before they go missing."

"You're right."

Aang followed her out and as soon as they opened the doors they were again assaulted by the crowd of people who were told to leave the shop. Aang's smile grew strained as he tried to walk to Appa. More people were trying to offer money and other various things to improve their standing with the Avatar, Toph having grown up in this kind of society new exactly how to handle this situation.

"Alright everyone needs to leave right now before I make you leave!" she shouted and stomped the ground making it tremble beneath them.

Many of the women screamed and ran down the stairs and the others slowly backed away trying to just call her bluff.

"They are still here Toph," Aang whispered quietly.

Toph stamped her foot again but this time bended three rocks from the ground. With another swipe of her foot she found the remaining peoples locations and shot a rock in their general direction. And with that they scatter.

Aang breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks."

"Anytime," she smiled under her bangs.

Appa was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. Aang petted his snout then bended up into the saddle. He summoned a current of air and hoisted the Dai Li agents off Appa's back. Toph sent earth spikes up to help lower the agents back to the ground before slowly bringing them inside.

Iroh looked up and his eyes went wide, "Did you guys capture them?"

"Well we found a group of them attacking the city of Chin and Katara froze them. Since then they have been our prisoners," Aang answered.

"We need a place to put them and we need to let the palace guards know so they can come take them off our hands," Toph comments leaning them up against the wall.

Iroh noticed they were shivering, "What did you do to them?"

"Well we kept them frozen so they would try learning to metal bend, don't worry we have been keeping them fed, even though they were a little cold," Aang said but was now starting to feel guilty.

"I see, well I guess under the circumstances it was necessary."

Iroh walked into the back storage room wrote a quick not then attached it to a hawk and sent it flying towards the palace. Katara brought the tea over to the table then walked back bringing in sandwiches.

Suki was the first to take a handful of sandwiches and she instantly began stuffing her face. Sokka was at a complete food stand still as he watched her.

Suki looked up at him, "What?" she asked with her mouth full.

"You're eating like me? It's just weird…" He answered taking a bite slowly.

"I'm pregnant what do you expect? I'm feeding two people now!" she exclaimed getting a little emotional.

"Whoa what did I do to deserve that kind of treatment?" Sokka threw his hands in the air scooting away from her a little.

"Don't worry Sokka," Ursa smiled, "Emotional reactions are a part of pregnancy. Just be extra nice to her during the first trimester."

Sokka nodded, "Thanks for the tip."

"Have you been experiencing any moods swings Katara?" Ursa asked her while sipping her tea.

"Ummm, I'm not sure I guess," Katara looked at Aang.

"You seem pretty normal to me, but I'll let you know if you start going crazy," Aang grinned at her winking.

Katara playfully hit him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Guard are coming," Toph announced. She stood and walked over to the captives , "Wake up boys!" she yelled at the Dai Li agents smacking the metal.

They glared down at her but she couldn't see it. Haru opened the door and a small troop of 10 guards entered the Jasmine Dragon.

"General Iroh we have come as you requested," the Captain said bowing to him.

"Those formalities are not needed Captain you know that," Iroh said smiling.

"My apologies but your reputation does precede you."

Iroh just nodded before showing them the agents, "The Avatar and his group were lucky enough to capture two of the rebellion's Dai Li agents. They need to be contained in metal or wooden cells."

"Not to interrupt but the last time they were kept in wooden cells it made it easier for Azula to free them, we should probably stick with metal," Sokka interjected.

"I think you are right, Captain do you have any cells available?" Iroh asked.

"Yes sir we are just going to need to defrost them and place them inside," The Captian said.

"I don't think defrosting them is a good idea…not yet at least," Aang said.

"Aang these men have been in this condition for a few days now…" Iroh started.

"Yes they have but they are Dai Li agents, masters at earth bending, and no offense to you Captian but the moment they have a chance to escape they are going to try and take it."

Katara smiled and Toph punched him in the arm, "Way to be unmovable," she said.

Aang smiled at her but turned his attention again to Iroh and the Captain, "I will accompany you to their cells with Toph we can't take any chances of letting our leads get away."

"Yes Avatar," the Captain bowed then signaled for his men to take up position around the captured men.

They bended an earth sled and began walking out toward the prison in the palace.

Aang turned back towards the group, "We will be right back, Haru come with us we may need another earth bender." Haru jumped up and they left with the Captain and his troop.

That night Katara and Aang were lying together on their bed above the tea shop just enjoying each other's company.

"You don't think they will escape again do you?" Katara asked rubbing her stomach.

"No they seemed well secured. If I can't even metal and the only metal bender around is blind and bends differently than others I feel pretty confident. But…" Aang stopped running a hand over his face.

"But what?" Katara asked sitting up.

"I dunno, I kinda feel bad about leaving them in that ice for so long…"

"Hey it's alright, you did the right thing. It's like you said earlier any chance that they could have escaped they were going to take." Katara traced his cheek and Aang closed his eyes welcoming her tender touch.

"I know but still, I don't want to become a monster and needlessly inflict pain on others…"

"You are not and will not be a monster. I won't allow it." Katara said firmly.

Aang opened his eyes and saw what her spirit was confirming, fierce determination. He smiled at her taking her hand from his cheek and kissing it.

"I'm glad that I have you looking out for me."

"I will always be there for you, I love you." She whispered fervently.

"And I love you."

Aang pulled her face towards him and kissed her. Katara rotated her body so that she was now lying on top of him with both her hands cupping his face. She could feel his body heat beginning to rise and she smiled inside knowingly.

Aang loved the way her body felt on top of his. He could feel every inch of her including the small baby bump. His hands were busy pressing her closer to him as she inserted her tongue in his mouth. Aang could feel where this was going and he had been waiting many days for this.

Katara pulled away before Aang could take control of the situation and she sat up near the end of the bed. Aang propped himself up on his elbows smiling at her.

"Are you going to tease me?"

"Maybe," she winked at him.

Aang laughed at her playfulness but sat up and started crawling towards her. Katara licked her lips then grabbed Aang's head pulling it back towards her. Aang sat up on his knees pulling his beloved wife with him and assaulted her mouth. Katara responded with eagerness as her hands drifted down to the edge of his shirt. She gently began untying his sash making sure to run her fingers across his skin before she would disrobe him.

Aang was getting impatient he wanted to have her now. His hands left her back and began untying the sash that held her robe together with clumsy fingers. Katara started inching his tunic up to take it off which distracted Aang for a second then he resumed his work. Once the robe was untied Aang sent a small blast of air upward blowing the robe off her body. Katara giggled holding Aang at arm's length.

"Impatient much?" she asked.

"It's been days since we have been alone together; you can't say you don't feel the same urgency," Aang said seductively and placed his hands on hers leading them down his chest.

Katara smiled wickedly and lunged at her lover. She pressed her half naked body against his shivering with delight as his hands left trails of fire along her back. Her body was getting more and more lustful the longer they stayed embraced. Aang felt her body beginning to change and decided to help it along more by creating a trail of kisses along her neck. Katara sighed heavily, her breasts pressing closer against his body, and she held his head against her neck reveling in the feeling. Aang ran his hands higher up on her back and he searched for the end of her bindings. Aang leaned his chest away from her as he unwrapped her but continued his attentions to her neck. Once she was uncovered he grabbed her breasts and kissed her fiercely. Katara melted into his arms and started working her hands into his pants where he was hardening. Aang's breathing hitched when she grasped him and both of his hands fell away from her. Katara stopped kissing him and looked down to see he was removing his pants. She smiled and took off her own under bindings. She crawled back up to him her hair cascading around her body.

Aang took a second to admire the beauty before him; her silky smooth skin and ocean blue eyes, her sun kissed skin and chocolate brown hair. This woman was his and he couldn't be happier. Katara could sense a change in the mood and she scrunched her eyebrows curiously.

"A few seconds ago you were as ravenous as a starving platypus bear what changed?"

"Just looking at you, every time I realize how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Katara blushed at his comment and gently lay down on top of his body.

"You're everything to me Aang, I will never be able to tell you how much I love you."

Aang ran his fingers through her hair before bringing her face closer kissing her again. Katara traced the muscles in his arms and chest, but didn't get the reaction she was looking for.

"Am I to understand Avatar that your desires have changed?" she asked teasingly.

"No, Sifu, in fact they are quite the same," he answered flipping her over so that he was now on top.

Katara giggled to herself pushing her hair out of her face.

"Let me show you how the Avatar pleases his lady."

Aang's hips were against Katara's and she tightened in anticipation for the pleasure. Aang saw that lustful look in her eye and positioned himself at her entrance and cupped her neck. Then slowly holding onto his wife he pushed himself into her. Katara let out a gasp as her walls contracted around him. Aang let out a long sigh as his animal instinct took over his body. He moved in and out of her slowly torturing them both with hormonal pleasure.

"Oh Aang," Katara breathed, "More…"

Aang steadily increased his tempo lying closer to her body. Katara moaned softly then pulled his lips closer to hers tasting him again. Aang's breath grew ragged as he continued to pleasure his wife and himself.

"More…" Katara breathed again.

Aang complied and beat a fast tempo in and out, and then he suddenly stopped. Katara whined and started moving her hips against his.

"Now now it's not fair for me to be happy if you're not also happy," Aang said. He leaned his head down and squeezed one of her breasts. Katara arched her back making his member slide in and out of her. Aang smiled as he placed her breast into his mouth and began sucking on it. Katara swung her head side to side growling softly at him.

"Aang don't stop," she gasped in pleasure.

His other hand cupped her other breasts and he began playing with the nipple eliciting and even stronger reaction from Katara.

"Don't stop, please don't stop," she begged feeling her climax coming.

Aang started thrusting in and out of her again but had to stop his attentions on her breast so that he could breath. Katara whined as soon as he stopped and replaced both of his hands back on them. Aang continued playing with her nipples and Katara hooked her legs around his hips making sure he kept thrusting inside of her. Her body tightened as her climax came then a second later she completely relaxed enjoying the feeling of her orgasm. Aang smiled kissing her forehead then stroked her flushed cheeks.

"Now I can finish," he whispered taking control again.

Katara's body was still under the influence of her orgasm which was only intensified when he began thrusting inside of her again. She let out a loud gasp but was quickly silenced by his lips.

"Shhhh my love we don't want to wake the neighbors," he laughed softly.

"Don't stop," was her only reply.

Aang could feel his seed gathering and moved faster and faster into her. Katara's body was putty in his hands and she knew the moment he went because he froze and she could feel him pulsating inside of her.

Aang relaxed his body and took himself out of her. She moved slightly but otherwise stayed still underneath him.

Aang kissed her forehead and tried rolling off but she kept him in place. Instead he propped himself up with his elbows gazing at her beautiful face. Katara was still breathing a little heavy and her body was exhausted but she smiled a sweet smile and pulled him in closer for a soft kiss.

"I love you Aang."

"I love you Katara."

The cells were actually nicer than the small rooms they were living in with the rebellion. The two agents knew their time spent in these cages would be a welcomed reprieve. But there was also a limited chance of them actually being able to escape. Their cells were across from each other, they were stuck in the metal prison not 5 cells away from where Long Feng had been imprisoned when the Avatar was in Ba Sing Se. Their hands were bound at the wrists with tightly woven rope which limited their chances of metal bending, if they could even figure it out in the first place.

The door to the prison opened ringing through the metal tomb. The two agents glanced at each other through the windows in their doors. A hooded figure approached them not revealing his face.

"Are you injured can you move?" the cloaked figure asked.

"We are uninjured but we will not be moved," the agent on the left side.

"We cannot allow you to remain here where you will be tortured and giving up information," the cloaked figure turned to the agent that spoke.

"Torture we can handle and we will only be giving information to our allies and not our enemies," the Dai Li agent smiled.

"What information do you have?"

"Let the Firelord Azula know that Avatar and his bride are expecting a child," Both of the agents laughed softly but menacingly.

The cloaked figure joined them in their laughter as he turned and left the metal prison.

The meetings were getting more trying on Azula. She started to hate being couped up in her room and with Ozai's help she decided that it was ok for people to see her pregnant. This also enabled her to receive extra help from other midwives as her pregnancy grew to be more strenuous. It was confirmed by other women that she was carrying twins and by the size of her stomach she wasn't going to be carrying them to full term. Ling and her mother were the only women who were constantly attending her but there were plenty of women on standby should she go into labor. Azula hoped it would be soon since her stomach had dropped a couple days ago.

This meeting was about the raiding parties and the little resources they were bringing in for their army.

"We have found a ranch near the edge of our mountain range. The owner is an earth kingdom citizen that has been badly wounded by the end of the war. His fields have been able to produce a fair amount of food that was used to feed our armies during the war and it is the most important resource we are in need of now. He is willing to supply us food as long as we pay him," Lee said setting down the agent's report.

"What kind of payment is he thinking about getting?" Ozai asked.

"Gold I believe but I think we can rearrange the payment type," Ozai pulled on his trimmed beard, "Does he have family on the ranch?"

Lee glanced back again at the report, "No, his wife passed away during the war. He only hires out workers, other than that he is alone."

"Excellent. Lee, Torin gather any members of our group that are farmers. Forge fake title paper for this ranch and kill him. Until the Avatar ceases his search for us this will be our main source of food. Azula what is the status with the Avatar?"

"He is in Ba Sing Se with the two captured agents. I sent some men over there to free them they should be back in the next day or two," she answered rubbing her stomach.

"Good, we don't need them giving anything away. How are the plans coming with the dragon hunt?"

"We have a few locations we're considering for our scouts they only need your approval," Torin handed Ozai a copy of their locations for him to look over.

Ozai took a minute to look them over, "Seems you are considering places in the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes we are thinking this may be the way they have been surviving for so long," Torin answered.

"Seems like a good idea but I think we need to also consider the Fire Nation as well, just because they weren't seen there doesn't mean they aren't."

"Yes sir."

Azula shifted in her seat and sighed heavily.

"I believe that is our cue to adjourn until later," Ozai stood offering his hand to Azula.

She hated these small actions but her weakened body demanded that she take any form of comfort that she can. She stood slowly and was instantly flanked by Ling and Ari (Yes I changed it again…someone said her named made them think of Star Wars which was not good). They walked slowly back to the room where she laid down on her bed.

"How much longer?" Azula asked.

"Days my lady," Ari answered.

"Will they be healthy?' Ozai asked looking at Ari.

"If she keeps eating and resting and not bending the children will be fine," Ari answered taking off Azula's shoes.

Ozai nodded then left the room without another word. Azula welcomed the silence and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning she was ravenous with hunger. Ling had always made sure to have a meal ready for her at all hours of the day. Azula grunted as she sat up in bed tossing her head back in exhaustion. Ari was just filling the tub with luke warm water as Ling approached her offering her hand. Azula glared at her as she took her offered hand. She ate the same food everyday; oatmeal with honey, soups for lunch, and light meats for dinner with fruits at every meal. She normally spent her days in solitude only venturing out when she needed to move her aching body around a bit. Except this morning she had a visitor.

A loud pounding came on her door and she cursed at the sudden loud noise. Ling answered.

"I need to speak with the Firelord I have new intel concerning the Avatar," a cloaked man said.

Ling looked at Azula and she nodded her head. Ling opened the door wider inviting him in.

"My Lady," the man knelt down on one knee.

"Reveal yourself," she commanded.

Placing his other knee on the ground he reached his hands up and removed his hood.

"Ahh Shane good to see you again," Azula extended her hand and he kissed it.

"So what is this news that you have?"

"I have made contact with the captured Dai Li agents and tried to release them…" he started.

"Well seems to me you already failed since they are not here with you," Azula commented sipping her water.

"They asked me not to set them free," she said ignoring the interruption.

"What! Why?"

"They said they would be put to better use if they remained there to gather intel. They said that no amount of torture would make them reveal anything about the rebellion."

Azula sat silent for a minute thinking, "So this intel that they are talking about?"

"You will enjoy this My Lady, the Avatar and his wife are expecting their first child." Shane looked up grinning wickedly at her.

Azula's wicked smile spread across her face as her laughter ringed through the halls of their underground fortress.


	26. Chapter 26

**The long awaited next chapter...i apologize for the late update...and by request here is a look into everybody's lives :) Read and review :) Oh and don't forget about The Dragon Soul...i need more reviews: .net/s/6235754/1/The_Dragon_Soul**

Aang woke up refreshed for the new day and it made him even happier to see his darling wife lying next to him completely at peace. Her hair was knotted mess so it made it hard for him to run his fingers through it like he usually did. So instead he settled for lightly tracing her facial features with his fingers. He started near the center of her eyebrow then traced lightly along its arched path then followed it down to her cheekbone. He made light circular movements around the left side of her face when she started stirring. She nuzzled her head into the pillow before opening her eyes. Aang's hand left her face and trailed down her arm.

"Good morning Aang," Katara smiled at him pulling the covers under her chin.

"Good morning Katara," Aang gently massaged arm as Katara scooted closer to him. Aang embraced her as she removed the covers so that they touched skin to skin.

Aang's hand left her arm and outlined her waist and hips then trailed back up across her stomach stopping at her baby bump. His hand softly caressed where his child was growing which drew a loving smile on Katara's face. She angled her head against the crook of his neck and began leaving small light kisses across his collar bone.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good actually I kept dinner down which is a plus," Katara kissed him between words angling up towards his jaw and lips.

Aang met her half way lightly caressing her lips with sweet kisses. Katara rubbed his chest with her hand; she truly loved these small moments with Aang. Aang decided to take a little adventure as his kissed his way down her body.

"Aang," Katara whined.

They were still naked from the night before but Aang had other plans than what she was thinking about. As soon as his face was over her growing stomach he stopped and kissed it softly.

"I love you my child," He said kissing around her belly button.

"She can't hear you yet?" Katara smiled down at him.

Aang looked up meeting her eyes, "How do you know it's a she?"

"I'm guessing…I guess you can call it motherly instinct," She smiled rubbing his head.

Aang lifted his eyebrow, "Well then my fatherly instinct is telling me it's a boy."

Katara giggled at his remark as she pulled him back up resting his body lightly on top of hers.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Suki squinted as she opened her eyes. The sun was blaring through the one little crack in the window drapes. She slowly flipped over and almost ran right into Sokka's drooling head. She eyes him with slight disgust,

"I'm never going to get used to that," Suki grumbled to herself.

She grabbed the washcloth that was on the bedside table and placed it under his mouth soaking up the drool. Sokka rolled over but didn't wake up until Suki started tracing his back with her fingers.

"What…" he snorted waking up, looking around.

"Good morning," Suki purred nibbling his ear.

Sokka's tired expression turned into instant love, "Good morning to you."

He spun around pulling her into a passionate kiss crushing her body against his.

"Hey," She shoved him away to arms length, "Remember I'm carrying your kid and he probably doesn't want to be squished."

Sokka smiled at her, "I'm glad we can agree that our kid will be a boy."

"Of course it's a boy, do you think a girl would make me throw up like I do?" Suki said slightly serious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked sitting up and folding his arms defiantly.

"It means, Sokka, that your son is going to grow up just like you," Suki answered with a smirk.

He pursed his lips trying not to smile, "So I make you gag is that it?"

"Only sometimes," the smirk left her face and was replaced by a giggling smile.

Sokka reached out and pulled Suki towards him crushing her into another kiss, "Let's see if I can make you gag now." He taunted flipped her underneath him.

* * *

Haru woke up to a giant black mane covering his face. He yawned awake but it was cut short by a violent sneeze as Toph's hair tickled his nose. He sat up and hung his feet over the side of the bed stretching. He walked over to the balcony window and stepped out into the morning sun. Ba Sing Se only had a few people out enjoying the cool morning air and he was one of them. He leaned up against the wall of the shop thinking about the letter Toph had received yesterday. Iroh had been holding it for a couple of days since it arrived; it was from her parents requesting that they both return to Gaoling for their part of the courtship agreement.

Haru didn't really want to go back. Mostly because he knew he and Toph would be more separated than together. They had only been sharing the same bed for a short time, even though they were both still virgins, but he already knew how Aang and the others felt, he didn't want to be separated from her, even in such a trivial way. But he knew that in order for him to continue seeing her in a romantic light they had to agree to her parents plan and rules. And he would do it because he could not and cannot live without her anymore. He started feeling closer to everyone here in the group and he hadn't even been traveling with them that long. He could only imagine the kind of ties this group had…they had been traveling together for years and faced many obstacles together. And they would all give their lives for each other.

Toph broke him out of his reverie when she walked onto the balcony and joined him leaning on the wall.

"Hey what's up?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Just enjoying the morning," he answered. When he turned to look at her he couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Toph demanded hands reaching up to her wild hair, "Ugh," she groaned patting it flat against her head while walking inside.

Haru followed her in still laughing, "Want me to help you with that?"

"No I can do it myself," Toph snarled at him and she started to brush it furiously.

Haru admired her independent spirit but he also knew that she would be asking for help in the next couple of minutes…and he was right.

"Alright I give, I need help," Toph held the brush out with her left hand and her head in the right.

Haru took the brush from her and began taming her wild mane. Once all the knots were out he ran his fingers through her hair starting from the top, all the way down to the bottom, which reached to her hips.

"I never knew you had such long hair, that is until I woke up next to you that first morning," Haru kissed the top of her head.

Toph blushed but didn't know what to say. She was always nervous when they would enter the room together alone. With the married couples influence she was always expecting Haru to try and make a move but he never did. She was grateful he hadn't tried to pressure her because she wasn't sure how she would react; repulsed, anxious, she just couldn't take that kind of pressure. But he was everything she wasn't and she figured that's why she loved him…_wait did I just say love to myself, that's such a weird concept_…he's quiet, gentle, patient, but strong and fierce when he needed to be.

She sighed, "I don't want to go back to Gaoling…not yet."

She felt Haru kneel in front of her, "I know how you feel. I'll miss this but we need to make them happy because I don't want to lose what we have."

He took both of her earth crusted hands and kissed them. Her hands followed his arms up to his face while she still kept her eyes down cast, "Me either."

Haru stood bring Toph with him as her hands clasped around his neck. He lifted her head up brushing her bangs out of the way and planted a small chaste kiss onto her soft lips.

* * *

Azula could only walk with help now, much to her demise. Her stomach had dropped and mid wives were on standby at all hours waiting for her to go into labor. Her legs and feet were swollen and her baths were usually three hours long to give her back a break. She couldn't take this anymore; she wanted these children out of her. She wanted her power and her body back. She wanted to get her revenge against that cursed Avatar and his whore of a wife. She grew angrier when the mid wives told her that even after having the children recovery was slow. This only infuriated her more and it took Ling and Ozai's calm but firm warnings not to fire bend to prevent her from lashing out.

She was ravenous when she ate, although the only food she could eat was soup with some fruits she ate more than her typical serving. She never looked in the mirror anymore; she didn't want to disgust herself. Wei Fong visited her everyday to go over potential plans for kidnapping the Avatar, but each one seemed to get more and more farfetched. They needed something simple and decisive and most of all they needed something that would make the Avatar powerless. But nothing came to mind, he was the most powerful being on this planet, what could make him not attack? There was his water tribe girl but she was also a master water bender and there was no way he was leaving her alone. Too many things were beginning to frustrate her and stress, she has been told a million times, can cause complications and is not good for the body.

Azula was about to protest against a walk she wanted to take when she felt it…the contractions. He hands went instantly to her stomach and Ling and Ari were by her side in an instant. Azula gasped as they led her to the bed and she leaned against the wall. Ari spread her legs apart and looked under her skirt.

"She's beginning to dilate, I'm going to get the other nurses," Ari ran out of the room.

Ling brought towels and water next to Azula, "Anything you need My Lady?"

"These blasted children out of me," she gasped, her breathing shallow.

Ling half smiled at her comment and finished prepping the room when Ari walked back in with four other women. Two of them left a while after carrying buckets out of the room to fill them with water. Ling, Ari and the other lady stood by her side accessing when the children would be delivered. Ling was placing more pillows behind her back when Ozai walked in.

"So I here she is going into labor?" He smiled looking at the ladies.

"She is in the preliminary stages yes," Ari answered bowing.

"How long?" He folded his arms.

"We can't determine that at this time. Since this is her first delivery and there are two children the birthing process will be slower. We will keep you informed of her progress," Ari answered again.

"If you don't mind I think I will stay," Ozai began to sit in the chair when Azula shouted.

"You will do no such thing! Get out of here now!" She commanded.

Ozai scrunched his eyebrows, "Very well I'll send another servant over here that will keep me inform of her condition."

He left the room right as Azula gasped. Ling was stripping rags into smaller pieces while Ari and the other lady placed more pillows and blankets under and around Azula's body. The two ladies who left before came back one with warm water and the other with cold. They promptly left again after setting the buckets down by the side of the bed. Minutes seemed like hours as the pain increased and her gasps turned into small yelps. The door opened again and the two women returned with two wooden cradles. Azula had insisted that those things not be placed in her room but since her pain was increasing by the minute.

Another knock came at the door and Shane walked in much to Azula's surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked glaring at him.

"I was sent by your father to check on you condition. I am to keep him updated," he bowed to her.

"Then wait outside," she commanded as he bowed and left.

Twenty minutes later Azula's screams were ringing in the room and hallway. Ling was right by her side enduring the blood loss in her hand where Azula was gripping.

"Curse that bastard who did this to me!" She screamed over and over.

"Keep pushing My Lady I can see the first head," Ari encouraged.

Azula screamed as she pushed again letting out a small blue flame from her mouth.

"You can do it My Lady," Ling gripped her hand and dabbed the sweat from her brow.

"I hate him! I hate him!" Tears were beginning to leak down her cheeks.

"I know," Ling consoled her.

Crying soon filled the room but it didn't belong to Azula. Ari held out her first child proclaiming, "It's a boy!" She handed him off to one of the nearby nurses who took him away to clean him.

"Alright one more My Lady, push!" Ari said again.

Azula screamed again and she could feel the child coming out of her.

"One more," Ari encouraged as the next nurse waited nearby with towels.

"I don't have one more!" Azula yelled pushing again.

The second child's crying could now be heard inside the room and Azula crashed back against the wall.

"It's another boy!" Ari announced handing him to the nurse.

Ling looked at Azula smiling, "You did it My Lady, and you have two healthy sons."

Azula couldn't answered her exhaustion was too great, but Ling could see a small smile on her face.

A knock came at the door and Ling went to answer it seeing Shane standing there, "How is she?" he asked.

"She gave birth to two healthy boys but will not be taking visitors until she is cleaned and dressed," Ling answered smiling at him.

"I will let the Phoenix King know," he bowed towards her and left.

Azula rested while the midwives cleaned her and dressed her. Ling remained by the door to keep anybody from walking in on her while she was indecent. Ozai was pacing in the hallway when Ling finally allowed him inside. Azula's hair was greasy with sweat as she gave her father a blank look.

He walked up to her, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't think I could feel any worse," She replied turning her back to him.

Small cries were coming from the corner of the room and Ozai turned to see two nurses feeding the babies. He walked up to them gazing at the faces of his grandchildren.

"What have you named them?" he asked.

"I haven't," Azula answered.

"Would you like me to?"

"No! I will name them…I just haven't thought of names for them yet," she snapped at him.

Ozai smiled then held his hands out for the first child who was sleeping peacefully. He had dark black hair and pink lips and was the spitting image of Azula when she was a child. The angled facial features and small button nose. He rocked the child back and forth in his arms smiling at the new generation. Once he handed the child back to the nurse he went to the other one and he could tell the father was a handsome man. The child's eyes were more round and the hair was not a glossy black like his brothers, but more of a dull bland color. His skin tone was slightly darker but he still had the traditional fire nation features.

"Azula your children are beautiful," he said in awe.

"I haven't noticed anything great about them," she replied voice a little strained.

"Have you even seen them?" Ozai walked over to her carrying the child in his arms.

"No," she answered and turned away from him when he walked up beside her.

"Azula," he complained softly, "Judging from the way your children look, the father was a handsome man…"

"Don't even try to compliment that disgusting…piece of garbage…I didn't want this and I still don't," Azula was trying to fight back tears but they ended up staining her pillow against her will.

Ozai sighed, "I know you didn't want them but they are here, so stop your complaining and loathing. You need to raise these children, they are your responsibility now."

"No! The Avatar is my priority! Until he is destroyed there is nothing else!"

Ozai's anger grew at his daughter's defiance but he decided to let it go. After all she was recovering from the labor experience. He handed the child back to the nurse and left the room.

* * *

Zuko stood at the bow of the ship letting the ocean breeze swirl around his body. He looked up at the half full moon and smiled breathing in the ocean air. Mai walked up next to him and scrutinized his face.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"I was just reliving our wedding day," Zuko said his eyes still closed.

"Why?" Mai asked a little surprised.

"Because it was one of the happiest days of my life, not to mention the wedding night," Zuko smiled slyly at her grabbing her waist.

Mai's interest disappeared and she shied away from him.

"Hey are you ok?" Zuko asked concerned.

"Yeah I guess," she gripped the rail with her hands.

"Please talk to me, don't shut me out," Zuko let her have her space but leaned against the railing next to her.

Mai sighed, "I'm just a little worried…" she started.

"Go on."

"We have been married for a while now and I'm not…" Zuko was shocked by her revelation, he had never seen her so…sad…no broken.

"Hey, it's alright. Things don't have to happen right away. Look at it this way we get more time to spend with each other."

Mai gave him a small smile, "We hardly spend enough time together as it is but it seems that it's not going to happen."

Zuko held her close as silent tears ran down her cheeks, "I'm your wife and Fire Lady, I'm supposed to carry on your lineage and give you an heir, but I'm not…I can't."

Mai's voice hitched at the end as Zuko held her tightly, "Oh Mai, I can't imagine and I couldn't even imagine how hard this is for you. I'm sorry that you're going through this. But I promise you, the Spirits will give us a child but maybe they are waiting until we are ready. With this rebellion maybe it's better that we are not expecting a child."

Mai had complete control over her emotions by the time he finished his speech, "You are probably right. I'm going to go to bed now." She said in her normal boring tone kissing him lightly on the lips.

Zuko sighed watching his wife walk into the ship closing the hatch behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm so sorry for the late update i hope i didn't lose readers :( it's shorter than my other chapter solely for the reason i wanted to post it for you guys. i swear everything is about to get really intense and interesting ;) Please read and review :)**

Iroh closed up the tea shop for Zuko's arrival. He knew that meeting his mother for the first time in many years needed to be a private event. Aang was on look out for his war ship so he could warn everybody of Zuko's arrival. Aang bounced back into the tea shop two hours past noon. Ursa's body tensed as she sat down at one of the tables to keep from falling over. Iroh placed a steady hand on hers as he took the seat next to her.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked her.

"I don't know…it's been so long. I did horrible things when I left. I'm just afraid of what his reaction will be," Ursa answered.

"Zuko loves you. And he has missed you every day since you have been gone," he gave her hand one last squeeze before joining the others at the door.

Zuko's ship landed outside the palace walls and he disembarked with Mai and his guards. He made a quick hello to King Kuei before making his way over to Iroh's shop.

"Zuko I'm so glad you came," Iroh said embracing him.

"Well you captured two Dai Li agents, everyone is coming," Zuko said a little confused.

"Well we kinda have a little surprise for you," Aang said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aang led him into the tea shop and as soon as Zuko locked eyes with Ursa he froze. Ursa was now standing by the table her left hand on the back of a chair. Neither of them moved, they were both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Mai broke the long silence, "Ursa is that really you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Mai, it is me," she answered.

"Mom," Zuko breathed as he rushed to her embracing her fiercely.

"Oh my son, how I have missed you," Her tears began leaving trails down her cheeks.

They didn't want to let go of each other but Iroh's steady hand pulled them apart to he could give Ursa a handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes as Mai embraced her then everyone sat at the table. Once Ursa controlled her tears she looked at Zuko and gasped placing her hand on his scar. She had missed it when she first saw him since her eyes were full of tears.

"What happened to you?" she asked sadly.

Zuko sighed, "I spoke out of turn in Father's war room…"

New tears fell from Ursa's eyes as she looked down to control herself.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," she whispered.

"Don't be, as it turns out this was the best thing he could have done for me," Zuko answered grabbing her hand.

"How can burning and scarring you be a good thing?"

"Well that moment changed my life forever. After he burned me I was banished to look for the Avatar. While hunting the Avatar I went through many experiences that made me who I am today. If I would have stayed and been the good little prince he wanted then I would be corrupt and this world would have been destroyed," Zuko's eyes never left hers as he explained.

Ursa just smiled and kissed his forehead, "Then I am proud of you Zuko, the proudest mother in the world."

The room was silent for few moments before Iroh broke it, "Ursa I think everyone here including myself wants to know what happened to you?"

She sighed taking a sip of tea, "Yes I know. I would just like to apologize to you Iroh, what I did was horrible but I had to protect my son."

Iroh smiled at her, "Ursa I will take no offense to what you are about to say."

After another sip of tea she began her story, "Ozai came back to our room one night with a very…determined look on his face. A face I only see when he's planning something; usually bad. I questioned him about his conversation with Azulon and he told me everything. I couldn't believe he agreed to it. I tried to talk him out of it, saying this is your son, your heir. But he wouldn't listen. He wanted to be Fire Lord. I had to act and act quickly. I knew if I left with you Zuko, he would have had us hunted and killed so I came up with another plan. I explained to him that if Iroh wasn't here when Azulon died he would have to assume the throne. Ozai disagreed saying it would need more work than that, that nothing was that simple. So I told him to have Iroh's birthright removed. He would still be royalty but since his heir died he would not be fit to become the next Fire Lord. Ozai smiled at the plan then handed me the knife he was going to kill you with. He said he will take care of the birthright while I take care of Azulon. He saw my hesitation and threatened to kill you anyway if I didn't carry out my part of the plan. I took the knife from him and pressed it against his neck saying I would kill him if he harmed or killed our son. He smiled at me swatting the knife then kissed me. 'Don't disappoint me,' were the last words he ever said to me."

She paused sipping more tea.

"I knew I couldn't stay after committing this crime. So I packed a few non-royal pieces of clothing and donned my cloak. I walked to your room then Zuko and woke you up. That was the harder then actually killing your grandfather…leaving you with him, I don't think I will ever forgive myself. I visited Azula's room next but she wouldn't wake up for me. Then I headed to his room taking the servant's entrance. He was lying on his bed and looked asleep but he looked at me as I approached him. He asked what I was doing there when I slit his throat. I told him, 'I won't let you kill my son,' then I stabbed him in the heart. I snuck out just as quietly but my hands were covered in blood. I washed them in a nearby fountain then left the palace. The alarm sounded as I was walking down the base of the mountain so I quickened my pace. Soldiers started flooding the streets in minutes of the alarm sounding. I kept to the alleyways until I came to the edge near the beach. There was a man and his small fishing boat and I paid him 50 gold pieces to take me out of this city. We made it out of that province and I had to barter a passage out of the fire nation. The only ship leaving that wasn't military was a supply boat that was returning in two days. I waited in the hotel in that city when I heard Ozai had been crowned the new Fire Lord with Zuko as his heir. They never said how Azulon died but small groups of soldiers were always in the cities looking for assassins. The transport landed in the earth kingdom colonies and from there I wandered from town to town, city to city looking for some place the fire nation wouldn't find me. Then one of the small raiding groups found me when they screamed 'there's the traitor' I knew that Ozai had told them it was me. I ran to the swamp where I found refuge. And I stayed there until you found me." Ursa smiled at Aang and the others.

"Why would he send assassins after you?" Katara asked.

"Because he's evil Katara…do you need another reason?" Sokka interjected.

"Sokka, you can put it a little nicer," Suki chided looking at Ursa.

She smiled, "It's alright, our marriage wasn't exactly the happily ever after that you would expect of royalty. The only joy I had for the last few years of it was my children."

Zuko squeezed her hand as she looked over at Katara and Suki, "Speaking of children…"

Zuko's confused face studied hers then shot over to Aang and Katara, "What does she mean?"

"Oh nothing just that Suki and Katara are pregnant," Aang smiled at Zuko.

"That's great congratulations!" Zuko exclaimed. Mai on the other hand abruptly stood up and left the room. Zuko's face fell and his eyes followed her form up the stairs.

"Zuko is she ok?" Ursa asked.

"That depends on the type of ok you're talking about…" He answered standing up to follow Mai.

Everyone stayed quiet around the table as Katara leaned over to whisper in Aang's ear, "Can we speak privately?"

Aang nodded then stood up taking her hand and they walked up to their room together.

Aang closed the door, "Are you ok?"

"Yes I just had a thought and I didn't really want people to listen." She answered wringing her hands together.

"What is it," Aang laid on the bed stretching.

"Well Mai's reaction to the situation. I don't think it was directly at me or Suki but…I think I don't know," Katara sat in a chair, head in her hands.

"You think she's…angry at you?" Aang asked confused.

"No not angry more like maybe jealous…I mean they have been married longer than we have."

"Why would she be jealous?"

"I'm pregnant…Suki's pregnant…she's not. You don't see it."

Aang thought for a moment before the realization hit, "Oh, I think I get it now."

"Yeah not that the way it was said would have made it any better but…"

"Hey don't get sad because of how she may feel. It might be better for them especially since his sister and father are loose." Aang walked over to her and held her against him.

Katara let him hold her and she melted into his arms.

Zuko walked into room after room until he found Mai arms folded staring into a mirror. Zuko walked up behind her but she didn't look at him.

"Mai," he said softly but she didn't move, she just kept glaring at herself in the mirror.

"Mai, everything will be fine, this will happen when…"

"Yeah I get it Zuko, you don't have to repeat yourself." Mai cut him off pulling her arms tighter around herself.

Zuko sighed when a funny thought occurred to him, "You know I never really pegged you for the motherly type, shouldn't something like this make you not sad." He smirked at her.

A small smile played across Mai's face as she turned around head down, "That's what I'm trying to work out with myself. I want to do my duty but I don't know if I'll even be a good mother."

Zuko took her hands in his, "Raising our kids is not just your job…it's mine to. And I would have never married you if I didn't think you would be the perfect mother to raise my children."

Mai relaxed after his comment giving Zuko a bigger smile, "I guess I…" she sighed, "Thank you Zuko."

Zuko hugged her then tilted her head to kiss her, "I love you Mai."

"I love you Zuko."

Azula woke up to one of her sons crying. She tried rolling over to ignore his peals but it was no use. Her room was an echo chamber and the only way to silence him was to appease him. She sat up and looked over to see Ling already awake and trying to rock him.

"Is he hungry?" Azula asked pouring herself a glass of water.

"Yes My Lady," she answered.

"Bring him to me," Azula sat back on her bed, back against the cavern wall.

Ling brought over her son and lit the candle near her bed. Azula took him in her arms and stared at his face; raven black hair, small pink lips, eyes closed but when open they were a brilliant gold, he had her deadly beauty. Azula adjusted her shirt exposing her breast then latched her son onto her. It had taken only a few minutes of crying for Ling and Ari to convince Azula to feed her sons. She was beginning to warm up to the idea about being a mother but she still kept her distance so she didn't become too attached to them.

"Have you thought of names for them yet?" Ling asked as Azula unlatched her son from her.

"Yes I have, he his name is Siwang and his brother is Beipan," Azula answered not looking at her.

Ling remained silent as she took the boy from her and replaced him in his crib. Her hands gripped the sides as she fought to control her crying. _How could she have so little disregard for her children? How could she hate something so innocent?_ Beipan began crying which took her attention away from her internal conflict. She could hear Azula sighing and Ling brought him to her. She fed him then Ling put him back to bed. The light decreased in the room as Ling turned to see Azula blow out the candle next to her bed to go back to sleep. Ling looked again at the boy now named Beipan,

"Betrayal, Azula how could you?" Ling asked under her breath as she stroked the child's head watching him breathe.

She walked over to Siwang's crib to check on him once more before sleeping herself, "Death…I hope she will change her perspective on you special boys." Ling bent down and kissed his head dousing the last light.

The next morning Ozai came to visit with Shane in tow. Azula was eating breakfast while Ling and Ari were tending to the children.

"How are they this morning?" Ozai asked walking up to Ling.

"They are very well this morning and they slept fairly well," Ari handed him Beipan.

"So have you named them yet?" Ozai asked facing Azula.

"Yes I have," Azula said not answering further.

"Are you going to make me guess?"

She sighed looking at the child in his arms, "You're holding Beipan and the other is Siwang."

Ozai's eyes widen for a minute, "Betrayal and Death….how fitting."

"They are my kids I can name them whatever I want," Azula said not looking up from her food.

"I wasn't chastising I actually approve…that is exactly what they will be to their enemies," Ozai smiled at the infant in his arms.

"You don't have to be so dramatic."

"I'm not…just honest."

Azula rolled her eyes then glanced at Ling holding Siwang. She was swaying back and forth smiling at him while he was grabbing her finger. Azula's eyes narrowed at her affection but Ling didn't notice, she was too busy entertaining the baby. She glanced over to see Shane staring at Ling with a small, suppressed smile on his face. This enraged her, what was it about babies that made everyone so happy? These children were nothing special to her…she didn't even want them.

"Alright everybody out!" Azula shouted slamming her hands against the table.

The entire room went silent as Ozai turned around to face her, "What is the problem?"

"You all are the problem!" she answered gritting her teeth, "Just leave the children and leave me alone."

Ozai handed Beipan back to Ari and left with Shane.

"I meant it when I said all of you," Azula threatened looking at her servants.

"What about the children?" Ling asked clutching Siwang.

"Put them in their cribs and leave!" she commanded.

Ling and Ari were hesitant to obey and with reluctant hearts they put the babies away and exited the room. Azula was still frustrated and when the infants began to cry it made her angrier. She covered her ears to try and drown out the sound of their cries but it was no use. She pushed her chair away from the table and walked over to where they were laying down.

She glared at both of them, "Stop crying!"

They didn't listen to her; she had no control over them. She leaned over Siwang's bed and glared at him. His eyes were open and she was looking at her; they were the color amber and they even shone brighter due to his crying fit. She was staring right into her own face. Her previous intentions disappeared; could she really hurt herself? What was she willing to do to this child that she wouldn't readily do to herself? Nothing, she valued herself too much. This thought infuriated her it seemed that no matter what she wanted to do she could never do it herself. She always needed help, but maybe she didn't need to do everything herself anymore, maybe her father was right her place was at the back of the troops telling them where to go and what to do. But she hated being in the back! There was no glory or accomplishment sitting around having others do your dirty work. Maybe there is a balance, she certainly couldn't look after these children by herself and her father faced the avatar alone and failed. She knew that if she would have been with him he would have died and her father would have been the Phoenix King. Why would he not believe her! He always used her ideas before why is now any different? Maybe it's not, her head was beginning to hurt with her internal monologue. Then she had a brilliant idea, _Father said he only beat me down so that he could have the loyalty of the generals and resume his old seat of power? _She had the greatest idea, it would ensure the Avatar's demise and it would restore her father's bending.

"It's foolproof!" she thought out loud. Azula opened the door to see Ari and Ling standing outside looking nervous.

"Ling go get my father, Ari tend to the children," Azula smiled at both of the women.

**Don't forget Read and Review The Dragon Soul :) ****.net/s/6235754/1/The_Dragon_Soul**


	28. Chapter 28

**So i know everyone wants to throw tomatoes or sharp objects at me...because of my lack of updating and i totally understand. i apologize from the bottom of my heart, but school if done! it was a killer semester for me and i had to put this aside in order to pass my classes. but here it is! i hope you guys are still interested in my story...i will but updating regularly now that it's winter break. i hope to get this finished if not close to finished by the time to semester start again. i hope i didn't lose too many loyal readers even though i got some hate mail...i don't hold it against you. i had to re-watch all the avatar episodes and re-read my story in order to get back into the feel again. if this chapter is a little lacking i sorry...the next few will be a little more exciting as i'm going to be writing a part that i have been looking forward to writing since i started! i'm getting excited just thinking about it. anyways without further ado here is chapter 28!**

Aang woke up to a light piercing his sleeping eyes. He lifted his hand to block it and glared at the small slit in the drapes that let in the sun's first ray. He groaned and flipped over away from light only to fall on a bed of brown hair. He could hear Katara's soft snores and he smiled at his darling wife. He snuggled up closer to her lightly kissing her exposed neck and watched her chest slowly rise up and down with her breathing. _She's in a really deep sleep_, Aang thought, _she's usually stirs when I kiss her neck._ He decided not to bother her and got out of bed to greet the morning. Katara's pregnancy was beginning to take a toll on her. She got tired a lot easier and ate a lot more. Aang was beginning to worry about their upcoming traveling they were going to need to take. Leaders and Generals were meeting today to interrogate the captured Dai Li agents and he knew they would have to search for their hideout. Hopefully they would be willing to give up the information they needed without putting up too much of a fight. Aang wasn't sure if he could stand there and watch them torture those agents, evil or not they were people. And what about Katara? If these travels were going on for long periods of time it would make her weak and could harm their child. He couldn't have that; he would have to take her some place safe. Maybe to the Southern Air Temple, she would be safe there. It can only be reached by air and nobody would bother her she could rest and be safe. But she would also be alone…she cannot be alone not while he's gone. _She needs to be protected, she's carrying my child, a child that could possibly be the beginning of his race_, Aang sighed and watched the sun peaked over the horizon.

"Aang," he heard Katara call him from inside. He turned and walked back inside.

"Good morning beautiful," He smiled at her as he walked towards the bed.

Katara blushed and her hands went to her hair, "Sorry but this early there is no way."

Aang laughed, "To me you are always beautiful morning, afternoon, and night."

Katara smiled and pulled him into a kiss which he accepted. It only lasted a second before Katara pulled away and jumped out of bed, running for the bathroom. _Another reason she needs to be somewhere safe_, Aang thought. His only problem was talking with Katara about it. He needed her to understand that he still loved her and would love nothing better than to keep her close to him but…

Katara walked out of their bathroom combing her hair and sat by Aang on their bed.

"Were you awake long?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

They stayed silent until Katara finished brushing her hair, "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

Aang sighed scratching his head, "Yes, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I've just been thinking…we need to do what's best for our child. If we're going to be traveling it might be best if you stayed some place safe and protected." Aang took her hands in his while he waited for her response.

Katara sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't bring this up but you are right. I know how important this is to you and to me and to everybody. I might be carrying an airbender, I just don't know if I can stand being away from you."

Aang pulled her towards him holding her close to his body, "I'll take you any place you want to go, I'll visit as often as I can. I'll come whenever you call me. You are my priority nothing else comes before you."

Katara leaned into him as he lightly caressed her baby bump, she sighed, "Take me home. It's the only place where I could be protected."

Aang's grip tightened around her, "I don't want to leave you alone."

Katara turned to face him, "I won't be alone, I'll have the tribe and Gran Gran can help me with the baby. Dad will keep some warriors behind to protect me."

"But what if something happens and I'm not there…I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I doubt Azula will attack the Water Tribe head on, our army out numbers hers and she and Ozai both know that. And it's for the best…we don't want to lose the child."

Aang shook his head "no" in agreement, "Come on let's get ready for the meeting. We can talk to your dad about it there."

The trial convened just after lunch in the throne room. King Kuei sat on his throne with his five Generals near. Chief Arnook, Chief Hakoda, and Firelord Zuko were all in attendance with their respective Generals. A few members from the Order of the White Lotus were also in attendance. The gang entered last and chairs were set up for the women but Toph still chose to stand with the rest of the men.

"Before we bring in the prisoners we need to come to an agreement," King Kuei stated, "They will not willingly divulge information without the proper…urging. We need to be united in our decision."

Nobody offered an opinion for a few minutes then Zuko spoke up, "We just need to be careful that we're not seen as tyrants and I personally would not like to resort to torture. This is a fine line we are walking."

"It is indeed," Chief Arnook agreed, "And I agree with Firelord Zuko torture is out of the question we cannot become the evil that we have destroyed."

"What about you Avatar?" General Meng asked, "What about your Energybending gift?"

Aang sigh squeezing Katara's hand, "We can threaten to use it but like I said before, it is dangerous."

Kuei nodded, "I'm afraid threats will not be enough and we cannot offer them something that they know we cannot give them like freedom."

"We are just going to have to do the best that we can," Chief Hakoda concluded.

"Leaders and Generals are we agreed," Kuei waited for all nodding heads, "Bring in the prisoners."

The large doors opened and there was a wall of palace soldiers in front. When they arrived in the middle of the group the surrounding soldiers parted to the sides exposing the traitorous Dai Li agents. Their hands with bound with metal locks, like handcuffs, and their feet had been earth bent to the ground putting them in a kneeling position. They kept their heads bowed not glancing around at the people gathered. The room stayed silent while the gathered crowd waited for the Earth King to start. Kuei's lips were pursed and he dropped his head into one of his hands.

"Why?" he asked exasperated, "After all the valiant years your organization had within these walls, why betray your country, your home?"

They remained quiet and unmoving.

"You do know that you will die as traitors," General Fong said.

They still didn't respond.

"Is there anything you wish to say to us?" King Kuei asked.

The Dai Li agents glanced at each other then they lifted their heads up staring at the Earth King.

"Why kill us when we could be the perfect spies for you?" The first asked with a smirk.

"We could your double agents, this is too good of an opportunity," the second added, his hair draping over his eyes.

"And why should we trust you, you are both traitors?" Chief Arnook asked.

The first looked over at him, "Do you think we like living in poverty? Ever since we were released it has been nothing but tents and food rationing. It's completely different from the way we used to live." He answered slyly.

"You aligned yourselves with my corrupted father and deranged sister, you can never be trusted by us," Zuko said fiercely.

"So quick to judge there Fire Lord," the second one spat, "Because you better trust us when we say we do have information." The first one nudged him to be silent.

"The only information we are interested in is where the rebellion is making camp. Where is their main base of operations?" Chief Hakoda demanded.

"You know we can't tell you that willingly. And since we are already sentenced to die we might as well take our secret to our graves," the first answered calmly.

"Or we can go down swinging," the second one whispered barely loud enough for them to hear.

A second later there was a rumbling all around the throne room and the second Dai Li agent had his eyes closed in concentration. Earth bending guards stood in front of the King and other leaders should they decide to launch. Aang stepped in front of Katara a moment before the agent twitched his head sending bullet sized rocks right at her. Aang and Haru created a rock wall while Toph sprinted towards the main doors and bended part of the metal off carrying it over to the agents. Aang collapsed the wall then stood in front of the second agent fury burning in his eyes.

"You dare to attack my wife?" he threatened.

"I couldn't pass up this golden opportunity," he answered smiling at Aang, "I've been waiting since you captured us in Chin."

Aang furrowed his eyebrows as his hands balled into fists. Zuko walked up behind him placing a steady hand on his shoulder. Toph joined them holding the metal ready to place around their heads if she needed to.

"Will you tell us where the hideout is? Your lives will be spared if you confess," Aang said loosening his fists.

"We have already answered that question," the first said exasperated.

"Should we answer it again," the second jested rumbling the ground again.

Toph answered immediately sealing metal around his head then kicking him to the ground. Metal rang throughout the hall and muffled the agents low HMPF as his head hit against eh cold metal.

"This is the last straw, will you or will you not divulge the location of the rebellion willingly," Aang demanded.

"Or else what, you have nothing to you can offer that would make me say anything," the first agent declared. Toph walked up behind him prepared to bend the metal around his head, but Aang waved her off.

"With this counsel's permission I would like to take away his bending ability," Aang announced staring directly at the agent's face.

"Permission granted," Hakoda answered immediately.

"Do it Aang," Zuko answered.

The agent's lip quivered slightly but he contained it before others would notice.

Aang saw this reaction and listened until the vote was unanimous, "This is your last chance tell us or live the rest of your life in prison without being able to bend."

The agent hesitated then the steel returned to his eyes, "Do your worst Avatar," he spat.

The steel in Aang's eyes matched that of the agent's as Aang placed his hands over his heart and on his forehead. He concentrated on his energy then sudden felt his spirit filled with power, his head jerked back tattooes and eyes glowing. A second later the agent had the same reaction. There was a collective gasp around the room as they watched the Avatar perform his bending.

Aang pried around in the agent's mind and soul, looking for an answer to the unanswered question. He caught glimpses of the agent's life: his childhood leading up to his initiation into the Dai Li following in his father's footsteps, the girl he left behind to fulfill his dream, his services in the Earth Kingdom, and finally his ultimate betrayal. Aang pressed hard on this subject filtering through events to gain a clue to the rebellions location. But he was also working against the clock…only a few more seconds before the power would overcome him either for good or for bad. Then he saw it, a hooded man entering into the prison here in Ba Sing Se and he told him about Katara. Aang's resolve grew inside of him as he saw this and he could feel the power consume the soul extinguishing the power that resided inside of him and transferring it to Aang. Another minute later the light faded from their faces and the agent fell onto his back. Aang stumbled backward and Zuko caught his arm before he stood up straight looking back at the agent. The room was silent as Aang approached the next agent.

Toph placed the second agent on his knees and waited for Aang's approval to remove the metal. After another steadying breath Aang tapped his foot to tell her to remove it. There was a bruise beginning to form on the agent's forehead and Aang placed his hand right in the middle. The agent didn't get another chance to bend before Aang took control of this mind and soul. After sifting through the last agent's memories Aang quickly ran through those and began concentrating on the location. The agent wasn't letting him look willingly and he forced Aang to return the pressure just as much. Right before the power over took them Aang caught a glimpse of his target. Mountains…lots of them. Labyrinths of tunnels were taking the forefront and Aang saw the inside of the underground fortress. But the inside wasn't what was important, the outside was. He turned his attention back to the beginning trying to discern a specific location but the power of spirit overtook them and the earth bending power from the agent was absorbed into Aang's body.

Zuko had to support most of Aang's weight after the connection was broken. The two agents both ended up on their backs breathing heavy.

Aang steadied himself, "The hideout is inside the mountains…most likely in the Earth Kingdom but maybe the Fire Nation."

"You saw all of that?" King Kuei asked baffled.

"Only glimpses, during the process I glean bits and pieces of the person's life before the change. If I'm not resolved enough after I view it or if I'm just not strong enough then I get consumed instead of the other person," Aang answered.

"That second one seemed more difficult than the first," Hakoda noted.

"It was, he was fighting pretty hard and I was already a little tired from the first one," Aang ran his hand over his head, "Do you mind if I sit down your majesty."

"Not at all Avatar," Kuei answered.

Aang sat in front of Katara and she leaned down to kiss the top of his head, "That was impressive, everyone had their mouths open."

Aang giggled to himself and kissed her hand. Kuei ordered the agents to be taken back to their cells before they discussed any other business in front of the traitors.

"So they have taken refuge in the mountains. Firelord, would you be willing to have your troops scour the mountains in your own country while the others help in the earth kingdom?"

Zuko nodded, "That would probably be best. Then the Avatar can split attentions as needed."

"I also will need to visit the Southern Water Tribe regularly. With Katara's pregnancy she needs to be some place safe and protected," Aang stated.

"I will reserve some of my army to stay protect her…and I will also stay," Hakoda said.

"Dad don't…" Katara started.

Hakoda cut her off, "Katara," he said gently, "I left you once; I'm not doing it again, especially with my grandchild on the way. Bato can take charge."

Katara smiled blinking back tears.

"We need to begin these searches immediately. We will have Water Tribe warriors and Earth Kingdom soldiers mixed together, starting in the eastern mountains working our way west," General Fong of the Council of Five stated.

"If we catch a lead as to where they may reside I will send word," Zuko stated.

"Very well, I suggest with gather all troops to Ba Sing Se so we can organize teams. If we find their hideout here in the Earth Kingdom we can all meet at the nearest town before invading." General Fong concluded.

"If we are all agreed then we need to get started," Kuei dismissed the room retreating with the Council of Five.

Aang stood up helping Katara as Hakoda approached them, "When are you journeying to the South?"

"With these new plans we will need to leave soon so I can make sure she is settled before I leave again," Aang answered taking her arm.

"And you Suki, are you staying as well?"

"If it is alright with you…I'd like to stay close to Katara," Suki answered hand on her stomach.

"You are my daughter now, you can come and go as you please," Hakoda smiled at her.

They made their way back to the tea shop for refreshments and preparations for their departure.

Toph approached Aang the next morning a little anxious and put out.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I can't help for the first part of this mission, my parents are demanding their part of our courtship deal," Toph crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.

Aang smiled at her anger, "It's alright. This is important for you both so whatever you need to do to keep things good with your parents. Do you want us to drop you off on our way down south?"

"Nah, we would get there way to quick. We'll use the tradition ostrich horse carriage. It's going to be a prison when we do get back…" Toph grew quieter at the end.

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder, "So you really love…"

"Don't use the 'L' word," Toph smack his hand off.

He laughed at her, "Ok not a problem."

They met outside the palace walls Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, Aang, Katara, and 5 other men.

"We're going to need you Aang, since Toph is spending time at home we will need you to see underground," Zuko whispered to him.

"I know, but I will need to spend some time with Katara. I can't just abandon her while she's going through this," Aang replied.

"So what's your idea?"

"A week with you, a week in the earth kingdom, and a week with her…that's the only solution I can come up with."

"Including travel time…that's not a lot of searching time."

"Zuko I can't stay away from her, she's carrying my child…"

"I know Aang but if we do find this hideout even if it's during your week with her you have to come. We will need you."

"I understand," his heart ached just thinking about being separated from her.

**I know it's not super long...but i had to update...and i'm not a fan of author's notes because of my OCD... having chapter 28 in 29's slot would bother me to no end...but i would add one if i wasn't going to finish but that is not the case! as always please read and review...i re-wrote the first part 3 times...let me know what you think of it :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Appa was packed and ready to leave the next day. Sokka and Hakoda mapped out the course they were going to take that would keep them near towns for short distances at a time. Since Appa was carrying lots of extra weight they wouldn't be able to travel as fast or as far. Aang checked the bags to make sure they were secure, no food supplies were coming with them due to lack of room. Anything they might need they were going to have to buy. King Kuei, Toph, Haru, Zuko, Mai, and Iroh were gathered outside the Jasmine Dragon bidding each other goodbye.

"I don't want to pressure you Toph but we will need your help," Aang said after giving her a hug.

"Trust me twinkle-toes I will want to help," she answered punching him.

Hakoda was paying his respects to King Kuei, "Bato should be here with my warriors in a few days. I'll gather as many as I can and send them here when I reach the South Pole."

"Not a problem, you do need to keep some back to protect the women. Don't leave yourself completely vulnerable. Besides I do have more troops than you think!" Kuei answered.

Zuko finished tell Iroh goodbye before pulling Katara aside.

"Katara, I know it's important to have Aang be with you since your pregnant but…" he started.

"I know Zuko. And I can't sway him…" Zuko cut her off.

"Yes you can. He will need to spend more than a week with each of us especially if that includes the traveling time between. We need to solve this quickly before they get a plan together and enough troops to make it possible. Please just help him understand that we need him."

"What would you like me to tell him?" she snapped, "That he can't be with me at all! Zuko we both get how important this is but our child is important too. I'm sorry that Mai isn't pregnant with yours but when she is you will be able to see this situation a little more clearly."

Aang felt Katara's sudden anger and walked over to her and Zuko, "Hey is everything ok?"

Zuko sighed apologizing, "You're right Katara…I'm sorry." He left.

"Everything is fine Aang. Zuko was just talking to me about the weekly trips you would be making," Katara said exasperated.

Aang pulled her into an embrace, "Hey I know…it's going to be hard but fortunately I worked something out with Toph. During the times she's on the search we're going to split. She will help in the Earth Kingdom searches and I'll go to the Fire Nation."

Katara smiled at him, her mood lightening up.

"Time to go," Hakoda announced to the group.

Aang helped Katara and Suki onto Appa's back while Hakoda, Sokka, and five water tribes warriors all boarded.

"Zuko I'll see you in a week," Aang called from Appa's head.

"I'll be at the Palace, be safe all of you," he called back.

"Alright, first time fliers and vomiting pregnant ladies hold on," Aang smiled behind him.

Appa grunted while he stood up and batted his tail up and down. Aang could hear Katara giggling at his comment as Appa soared into the sky. Aang could already sense Appa's slower pace and he patted his head.

"It's ok buddy, don't tire yourself out too fast."

Aang climbed into the saddle and sat next to Katara, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, not as queasy as I thought I might be," Katara leaned against his shoulder.

They landed in a small town that was tucked away in the mountains that evening. They bought enough provision for two days since tomorrow would be a camp in the wilderness. They rented a house and gave the couples the two beds while Hakoda and the 5 warriors slept in sleeping bags on the floor.

The left early the next morning so they could be on schedule and make their next stop at a forested beach. When they stopped that night Katara and Suki seemed exhausted.

"I think we may need to spend an extra day resting," Aang commented to Sokka.

"Yeah I think so too…" he answered.

The warriors went and gathered wood and water while Sokka and Hakoda set up the tents. Aang got the girls off the saddle and bended it off Appa. Once the saddle was off Appa grunted and launched himself into the nearby ocean. He created a giant wave that was heading toward the camp and Aang laughed before bending the water back into the ocean. Everyone laughed at Appa's playful behavior as Katara and Suki walked their way over to lie on the golden sand. Aang got a fire going and placed a pot suspended above it. Aang joined the girls on the sand soaking in the suns last rays.

"Hey, how are you guys feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, just tired," Katara answered.

"I'm ok," Suki said stretching.

"We were thinking that if you guys needed to rest then we would spend an extra day here. We don't want to stress you guys out too much."

"No the searching is too important," Katara said looking up at him.

"Our children will always be more important," Aang smiled down at her.

"Aang the flying is fine. We're only tired because our condition makes it that way for us. But don't worry we don't need to take any breaks." Katara closed her eyes letting her body sink into the sand.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"We're tougher than you think," Suki winked at him.

Hakoda was stirring the soup and poured out a bowlful for Aang before adding some meat into it. They all ate and swapped water tribe stories while watching the sunset pain the sky brilliant colors of purple, orange, and yellow.

Katara woke up feeling grimy and gross so she walked over to the ocean to bathe. She stripped down to her bindings and descended into the water. She enjoyed the weightless feeling the water gave her. Once she felt clean she walked back onto the beach and bent the water out of her bindings. The instant she finished she felt a huge pain rip through her abdomen which sent her to her knees. The abrupt pain shook Aang awake and he jumped to his feet sensing her distress. He looked over on Appa's foot where she had been sleeping but she wasn't there. Following their connection she saw her curled up on the beach and rushed to her.

"Katara!" he gasped skidding to a stop next to her, "Katara what happened?"

"I don't know," she said as the pain subsided, "I bathed in the ocean and when I bent the water out of my clothes I had this pain."

Aang held her against him then feeling her shiver he fire bent to warm up the air around her. Katara huddled against him drawing comfort. Aang felt the camp stirring with life so he grabbed her robe and covered her half naked body.

Hakoda walked up to them, "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, I think we need to spend another day here," Aang said.

"No we can't…" Katara started.

"Katara," he chided, "Let me take care of you."

She looked up to see complete compassion and tenderness. She thought about their adventures together and how she was always the one taking care of everybody. _My how the tables have turned_, she thought smiling to herself.

"If we're spending another day here we will need to hunt for food," Hakoda said.

Aang cringed a little bit at the thought of someone bringing a dead animal into the camp. He could stand seeing the meat hanging in market but to know that that animal had been alive moments ago made his stomach turn.

Katara giggled as she sensed his distressed, "Maybe we should stay on schedule." She winked at him guessing his thoughts, "Besides, I need Gran Gran. She will know…"

She didn't need to say more because Aang already knew…he sighed, "Alright we'll leave."

After redressing Katara, Aang carried her back to camp and set her back on Appa's fluffy leg. The men packed up camp and they continued their journey.

Two days later the Southern Water Tribe came into view. They landed outside Hakoda's home where they were welcomed by Pakku and Gran Gran. Aang helped Katara off of Appa's back before jumping back up for Suki.

"Katara my dear, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Gran Gran said embracing her.

"I know but…" she turned waiting for Aang and Suki to join her, "We're pregnant!"

"You are? Oh congratulations! That's so exciting!" Gran Gran reached for Suki.

Pakku brought Katara in for a hug, "That is great news Katara."

Hakoda and the warriors finished unpacking and taking their belongings inside the Chief's home. Gran Gran began prepping some dinner for the weary travelers.

"Well the majority of the army left five days ago for Ba Sing Se. They should be there soon. We got an arrangement with an Earth Kingdom military barracks who would let us borrow some ostrich horses so quicken the travel time," Pakku filled in Hakoda.

"That's good. The faster the better, King Kuei is assembling troops into groups to begin the searching. It's going to be a tedious task but a needed one." Hakoda said.

Katara walked over to the kitchen to speak with Gran Gran, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course my dear, can you also slice up that bread?"

Katara began cutting but unsure how to start.

"What did you want to ask me Katara?"

"Well…while we were traveling, we camped by a beach and when I bent some of the water I had this sharp pain in my stomach when I finished…" Katara said quietly.

"Hmmm, I think you bending aggravated the child," Gran Gran said.

"Aggravated?"

"Yes, have you been more tired than normal?"

"Yes, but that's normal…isn't it?"

"Yes my dear and bending requires energy right? So if you over exhaust yourself it could be harmful for your child. I believe that is what you felt. It was a warning not to bend." Gran Gran said placing her hand on Katara's shoulder.

"No bending…but…" Katara was shocked.

"Katara, this happens to all benders. You are not used to it because our benders were taken away. This was very common for them as well," Gran Gran was trying to comfort her.

Katara sighed, "Ok it's only for nine months, but…"

"Don't worry all of those benders bended again once they had their child. It actually helped them recover faster," Gran Gran smiled picking up a large tray of bread and fruits.

Katara smiled and took her seat next to Aang around the small table in the room.

"Aang," Gran Gran asked, "Would you mind filling everyone's bowls with soup?"

"Not a problem," he answered. He bended a large bubble out of the pot on the fire place then spread his fingers out shooting different amounts out into the waiting bowls.

Aang and Katara walked to their house to rest before Aang left in the morning. They wanted to be alone together since they wouldn't see each other for almost a month. Katara sighed in contentment as she settled onto their couch. Aang lit the fire and the room started to heat up immediately. Aang grabbed a nearby blanket and put it over Katara and himself.

"I don't want you to leave…but I know you have to go…"Katara said staring into the fire.

Aang looked over at her, "I would stay here with you if I could. You know that right?"

"I know. Sometimes I just wish things were different. But then if they were different then we wouldn't be together and I can't imagine not being with you."

Aang smiled and kissed her forehead, "I will spend every moment with you while I'm here. We won't be apart ever."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Can you also do me another favor?" Katara asked twisting to face him.

Aang sensing her intentions replied, "I'll do anything for you."

Katara turned and took the blanket off of them then straddled his lap. Aang gently caressed her back bringing her body closer to his. Katara kissed the top of his head while locking his head to her breasts. Aang began to harden underneath her as his hands worked to untie her clothing. He held her gently but firmly against him not letting her escape from his grasp. Katara slow slid off his pants with his help then did her own. She looked back at his face with a sad longing in her eyes. He pulled her back on top of his lap and embraced her. He gently placed a kiss on her lips which she returned then he slowly slid himself inside of her. Katara breathed out slowly into his mouth as she moved back and forth. They were consumed in each other's spirits knowing this was the last time they could be this intimate with each other for weeks. Even when they would get to see each other again her pregnancy wouldn't allow them to be so close. This was it, and they both knew it. They couldn't let it go to waste, they had to make the most of it. Katara could feel her body exploding as her head collapsed onto his sholder. Aang smiled at her exhaustion but kept a steady tempo that went along with her moans. When he finished he held her close to him breathing in every inch of her, taking in everything and imprinting it into his mind.

Aang knew his mental image wouldn't do her justice. He stood next to Appa embracing her one last time before he and Sokka left for the Fire Nation. Her faced glowed in the sunlight as a steady stream of tears lined her cheeks.

"I'll be back…this will go by fast you'll see," Aang said trying to sound optimistic.

"I hope so," Katara said wiping tears from her face.

"I love you no matter what Katara always have…always will," he kissed her fiercely.

"Stay safe please, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt and I wasn't there to save you," Katara said as more tears streamed down her face.

Aang laughed, "Don't worry about me, I'm the Avatar." He winked at her causing her to laugh.

Aang bended onto Appa's back making sure their supplies were securely fastened when Katara approached Sokka.

"Sokka I need to ask you something," she said quietly pulling him to the side.

"Hey you're taking away from me and Suki time," he said annoyingly.

"Sokka this is important. I need you to promise something. That no matter what you will not let this happen ever…at all…unless you were physically unable to let it happen and it does but you have to promise me that you won't," Katara said in a rush.

Sokka eyed her warily as he took in her slightly hysterical tone of voice, "What is it Katara?"

"You have to promise me you won't let him kill anyone. I don't care who it is just don't let him do it. Can you promise me that?" she looked him dead in the eye.

Sokka thought for a second, "Are you expecting him to go crazy or something?"

"No I just…I can't…" Katara's tears started up again as Sokka hugged her.

"I promise Katara, no matter what, Avatar state or just plain ol' crazy Aang…I promise," Sokka said fervently.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

**The long awaited chapter is here...i know it's WAY past over-do this is the final revision though. So please please please tell me what you think of it. This scene was on my mind and was actually the total reason why i wanted to write this fanfic...well not the total reason but one huge chunk. So as always read and review! Sorry to those who read the UN-edited version with terrible mistakes...i promise not to let that happen again...this is the good version with little to NO grammatical mistakes.**

Minutes became hours…

Hours became days…

Days became weeks…

* * *

"I just don't see how this is going to work?" General Wei Fong commented a little perturbed.

"What don't you see…it's perfect," Azula growled at him.

"Isn't the point to keep our army close to us for the final part?" He asked again.

"Why? You don't like our idea? Then come up with something better because this is as good as it gets," Azula snapped.

Ozai placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "The point Azula isn't making is that after we finish here," he pointed to a group of mountains on the map, "We won't need them. I will be all powerful and with my most loyal subjects by my side. We won't need a large army to accomplish our goal."

"Forgive me sir," Wei Fong bowed.

"Now, Shane has been sending us regular reports from his position and Azula will be leading the team. We need everything to be set and in place by then. Azula you leave in one week get everything ready," Ozai commanded.

"We have had no contact at the mountain pass but we discovered a room full of some kind of sticky material we have been unable to identify. Whatever and who ever got trapped in there…well they obviously didn't make it," General Lee said.

"One room doesn't matter to me. I need them…" Ozai said in an undertone.

"Our scouts have said they have noticed signs of life around that area…it's reasonable to conclude that they are still in existence just waiting for a reason to come out of hiding," Lee concluded.

"Once Firelord Azula leaves you should as well Phoenix King, you will need ample time to travel and prepare for the trials. Not to mention we need to call them from hiding," Torin said.

"That's right, you cannot be here when they come for her," Wei Fong agreed.

"I'll volunteer to lead the group here after you leave," Torin announced suddenly.

Ozai looked up from the map at General Torin, "You volunteer so freely?"

Torin chuckled, "I'm an old war dog Phoenix King…I would gladly die in order to protect the world you wish to create."

Ozai smiled at the aged General, "Then it's decided. Lee gather up our most skilled fire benders but leave enough men here for the diversion. Torin make sure she is comfortable but not spoiled."

"Yes sir," Torin bowed.

* * *

Weeks became months…

* * *

Katara walked along the icy roads hands resting on her large belly. The baby had been kicking more often and her only wish was that Aang could be there to enjoy these small moments with her. He'd been with her last week and she had another 3 weeks before he would return. They had decided that he did need to spend more time with the searches; there was too much land to cover in such a short time. She missed him dearly.

"Lady Katara!" she heard a man call at her.

She turned to see it was Hiryu from the Northern Water Tribe.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's just Katara no Lady please," she said smiling at him.

"My apologies," he said bowing to her, "I was just inquiring after your health; anything you need help with?"

"Actually I needed to go to the market and pick up some food. Care to join me?" Katara asked changing course.

"It would be a pleasure," Hiryu said following her.

Katara walked into Gran Gran's home, Hiryu close behind her carrying a basket full of vegetables and fruit. Katara proceeded to the couch to rest while Gran Gran took the basket from Hiryu.

"Thank you Hiryu, you may go now," Gran Gran said dismissing him.

Hiryu bowed and left glancing at Katara.

"Katara dear," Gran Gran said sitting beside her.

"Yes," she answered looking at her.

Gran Gran sighed, "I don't like the way he acts around you. It's like he's protective…"

"Gran Gran isn't protective a good thing?"

"Yes…but he's protective for another reason. He shows up right after all this happens. My dear I'm just looking out for you an extra pair of eyes," Gran Gran grabbed her hand.

"I know Gran Gran. Aang met him and he seemed ok…but don't worry Gran Gran I'm not turning my back on Aang," Katara promised.

"I know my dear it's not you I'm worried about, it's him."

Another week passed slowly just like every other day without Aang. Katara was coming up on 7 months and her body was getting more tired by the minute. Gran Gran stayed with her at her house most of the day only occasionally leaving to get supplies. Hiryu would come by to inquire after her health but Gran Gran or the guards constantly turned him away. Katara kept counting down the days when she would see Aang again as their child wriggled inside of her.

The next night was a different story.

Katara had spent most of her day inside her home. Gran Gran dismissed her guards to be with their families earlier in the evening since Hiryu hadn't come to visit. Katara was baking bread when the baby started to kick around.

Katara gasped and smiled. Gran Gran noticed her reaction, "Katara dear go sit down, I can finish."

"Ok," she agreed.

The house flapped opened to reveal Pakku coming in bringing fresh vegetables and meats.

"How are you feeling Katara?" he asked setting the food on the table.

"Better today. I have had more energy than usual today," Katara answered yawning.

"I see that," Pakku chuckled, "Kana dear it's getting late."

"Katara do you want me to stay here?" she asked.

"No Gran Gran, you need a night off just like the guards do," Katara smiled at her and stood up, "Pakku if you could help me upstairs before you guys leave?"

"Of course," he took her arm and led her into her and Aang's upstairs bedroom.

Katara sat in a chair brushing her long chocolate colored hair humming a soft lullaby. The setting sun was glittering off the icy walls surrounding their city. Her lullaby was interrupted by a strange buzzing sound…she couldn't quite place it. The only thing she could discern was the ice downstairs was breaking. She set her brush down on her chair and steadied herself grabbing a nearby ribbon and tied her hair. The buzzing increased and she could hear more ice breaking. Katara began to panic, feeling more vulnerable than she ever had before. She knew she couldn't water bend and her guards were not around her. She didn't know what to do.

Steps and soft whispers were coming up the stairs and she stood froze in the middle of the room. That's when Katara saw her…the mad lunatic she and Zuko bound in chains.

Azula.

Smiling wickedly at her, "Well well if it isn't the Avatar's whore…" she purred menacingly.

Katara couldn't move, she couldn't even speak.

"You know I bet you were terrified to learn that I had escaped from prison. You had to know that I would be coming after you…I mean hello, you're the one who locked me up in the first place," Azula said circling her, "And I bet you thought I might actually not find out you were pregnant. Well if you did then you are a fool just like that pet Avatar of yours. I've had someone watching you since I found out you were carrying his cursed child."

Hiryu walked into the room and strolled up right to Azula's side and kissed her hand.

"This is a loyal servant of mine named Shane. I personally asked him to keep me updated on your condition and the Avatar's visiting schedule. I think he's not due back her for what...a week and a half maybe a bit longer. So in essence this is perfect timing because we could be halfway across the Earth Kingdom before he even found out that you're gone…"

"You're wrong," Katara whispered looking Azula dead in the eye.

Azula stopped mid-sentence and glared at her. Then a second later she strode back up to Katara and slapped her across the face, "How dare you interrupt me! Guards!"

Two men walked and stood on either side of Katara, "Take this prisoner downstairs."

The guards grabbed her firmly yanking her out the door and down stairs. Katara yelped at their hard grip as she stumbled downstairs. The bottom floor of her home had holes drilled into it and the metal contraptions were still on the floor. Five more guards waited downstairs. Shane strode up to the guard by the door.

"Are the sleds here?" he asked.

"Yes they arrived a few minutes ago," the guard answered.

"Are they in the bison hut?"

"Yes sir."

"My Lady Azula we are ready to depart," Shane announced.

"Excellent let's get out of this place," Azula commanded.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Katara asked mustering more courage.

"Now why would I want to kill you? It would spoil all the fun, I can't wait to get in reports that the Avatar is driven mad because his poor pregnant wife was kidnapped by his enemies," she answered in mocked humor, "No killing you won't happen until later."

Katara gulped in fear when she heard the slight crunching and shuffling of feet. Feet that she knew all too well.

"Katara dear…" Gran Gran called before she was hurled into the room by two of the guards by the door flap. The wooden table shattered beneath her body.

"No!" Katara called, "Don't hurt her please!"

Azula slapped Katara again causing her head to jerk back from the impact, "Silence you!"

"You leave my granddaughter alone," Gran Gran threatened weakly.

Azula laughed, "And what would an old non-bending hag like you do about it? That's right…you can't do anything so keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you."

"Mi' Lady, the sleds have been pulled around the back," One of the guards called.

"Good it's time to leave, take our prisoner and tie her securely and if she speaks…bind her mouth," Azula ordered.

"And now for you," she walked up to Gran Gran, "It could be very useful that you're here…a live witness. But at the same time do I want a witness?"

"You will not get far with her, our troops will catch you and the Avatar will find you," Gran Gran said looking her straight in the eye.

Azula smirked, "Hmmm, you're right better to not have any witnesses."

Katara was shoved into the sled with her hands tied behind her back. There were two larger sleds that had been stolen from the storage unit behind the central building that Hiryu…or Shane as he really was…knew about. Just then she heard a scream from inside the house and Azula's manic laugh and cried. Glaring at the entrance her enemy walked out smiling, arms stretching in front of her.

"What did you do?" Katara demanded tears streaming down her face.

"I thought it was better to not leave any witnesses," Azula answered simply.

Katara froze, "NO!" she screamed.

One of the guards in her sled took out a strip of cloth and bound her mouth so she couldn't speak or scream anymore.

Azula bent down fingernail against her cheek, "None of that now. I can't have any witnesses." And she sliced her cheek.

That pain was nothing to Katara, knowing that her Gran Gran was dead cut her to the core. Now she was being kidnapped by her worst enemy knowing full well that she and her baby would not be alive for much longer. Aang was on the other side of the world, no help was coming for her…but then she remembered…her bond. She prayed silently to the moon and ocean spirits as the hidden ship came into view.

Then with all her pained soul she screamed one last time, _AANG!_

Aang was jolted awake by…something. He couldn't quite place it. It was dark outside he had been asleep for a few hours but he knew he probably had a good 3 hours until dawn. Once he slowed his breathing down he felt…sad. But not just sad it was more painful, depressing, and urgent. He tried recalling his dream he had but was not having any luck. He got out of bed and strode into Sokka's tent across from his.

"Sokka," he whispered to the drooling head, "Sokka wake up."

Nothing.

"Sokka," he said louder, "Sokka!"

Aang dodged the small knife that went for his neck as Sokka's sleepy eyes took in his form then he lowered himself back on the bed arm over his eyes, "What is it Aang?"

"I…I don't know," Aang said hand clutching over his heart, "But I feel scared, hurt, a deep sadness."

"Seriously, I don't want to hear your inner monologue…go back to sleep," Sokka groaned when he noticed something about Aang's body positioning. He was still…too still…like he was in a vision and staring off into nothing.

_Aang saw her, Katara, tears streaming down her face. Next he saw holes being cut into the ground by metal spikes and rebel soldiers emerging from under them. Azula appeared in her wicked brilliance and he could only watch as Katara was slapped and dragged downstairs. The image cut again to a ship and Azula writing a note and sticking it to the edge of a spear. "Catch me is you can Avatar." _

Aang snapped back into reality placing both hands on the side of Sokka's bed.

"We need to go home," Aang jumped up and ran into his tent.

"Aang!" Sokka followed him, "We can't just leave we more to do here and Toph is with her parents. They need you!"

"Katara needs me!" he screamed.

Sokka sighed, "Suki needs me to but we can't just leave…"

"Sokka no, she's been kidnapped. I saw it, Azula has taken her," he said quietly letting tears escape his eyes.

Sokka didn't know what to say, "Are you sure?"

"Yes…well I'm not sure if it's happened yet but that's why we need to go. They need to be moved."

Sokka stood there silent.

"Please, you've listened to me most of our time together, please listen to me and trust me now."

Sokka breathed out a long sigh then nodded his head.

Appa's loud moaning woke up the tents near them as General Fong from the Earth Kingdom approached Aang and Sokka.

"Avatar your term here is not finished where are you going?"

"We are going to the Southern Water Tribe…our wives need us," Aang answered packing their bags in Appa's saddle.

"We haven't received word from the South from either of your wives or Hakoda, if you just wait a…" General Fong started.

"No we can't wait…we have to go!" Aang said as tightened Appa's reins.

Sokka approached Fong, "Aang saw something earlier we won't be more than a week. We're gonna move them then be back."

"Very well," Fong conceded.

Appa flew at a slower since Aang roused him early in the morning. He couldn't keep his mind off it. Where is he going to take Katara so she would be out of Azula's grasp? _The Southern Air Temple_, he concluded. Only people who are flying would be able to reach it. She could hide away there and be safe while he continued his searches. Aang dropped his head in his hands when strong hands gripped his shoulders.

"Hey you ok?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah…I think so," Aang answered sighing.

"Quit stressing yourself out. I bet that when we get there they will be waiting for us like they always do. We have only another day left in our journey so don't go all crazy on me we have a couple days of flying."

"Ok."

They left later their final day of the journey giving Appa ample time to sleep from the long flying days. Aang's nerves were on end as the flying temperature kept getting colder. The sun was just a small glimmer in the evening sky when they saw the newly created Southern Water Tribe. Aang's paranoia eased up a bit as he took in the colors adorning the sky and clouds. Red, yellow, orange and other colors gave the Tribe's city a warm look. Appa began his usual decent near the center most building and Hakoda's house which stood near it. Aang's impatience grew as he vaulted off his flying companion and dashed away towards his and Katara's home.

Sokka jumped off Appa as soon as he landed and people began gathering with worried faces.

"Suki!" Sokka shouted running into his home not finding her there. He checked the upstairs rooms but had no success. He left his and ran straight into his father landing on his backside.

"Sokka?" Hakoda questioned.

"Dad!" he said embracing him.

"Sokka what are you doing here, we weren't expecting you for…"

"I know like a week and a half or something but Aang got this crazy feeling so we came back to check on them…where's Suki?" he continued walking anticipating his father's answer.

"She's at my home, but…" Hakoda started but Sokka took off.

When he entered into the house he saw Suki's red rimmed eyes and she had a handkerchief in her hand and was dabbing her nose.

"Suki, what happened?" Sokka asked running to embrace her.

As soon as she heard his voice she began to sob choking back hiccups but Sokka only held her not knowing the reason she was so distraught. Hakoda entered the room and nodded towards Gran Gran lying on the couch with Pakku kneeling next to her but he shook his head. Hakoda sighed,

"Sokka I don't know how to tell you this…" he began.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

Just then Aang came sprinting into the room and he looked shaken to the core.

"Is she here?" he asked quickly looking around the room when his eyes stopped on Suki.

"Aang we need to step outside for a moment," Hakoda said gently leading him outside.

Sokka prodded Suki, "What was he going to tell me?"

She looked up at him, "Katara's gone."

Sokka's face whitened as her heard a wailing cry coming from outside. Suki began her crying again and pushing Sokka away from her. Sokka stood stone faced when he heard something even more terrifying…a loud monstrous roar. He knew in an instant what had happen…Aang had lost control and was in the Avatar State.

Aang's landing was soft after he jumped down from Appa's back. Another second later he was sprinting across the cool ice and slid easily through the door.

"Katara!" he called with no answer.

When he adjusted he took in his surroundings…holes in the ground, metal drilling contraptions lying on the floor, broken furniture lay in piles. He took off upstairs to see everything here remained intact.

"No," he swore softly to himself.

After checking outside he saw sled marks leading away from the city he followed them quickly to the edge on the ice where a ship could be easily anchored.

"No," he swore again running back to the only place left she would be.

The city was in view in about ten seconds and he rushed into Hakoda's home.

"Is she here?" he asked quickly looking around the room when his eyes stopped on Suki.

"Aang we need to step outside for a moment," Hakoda said gently leading him outside.

Aang's anxiety was peaking…he didn't want to know…he didn't want his suspicions and his worries confirmed. Hakoda drew in a long breath placing both hands on his shoulders. They were vaguely aware of the audience that was gathering round Appa who was lying peacefully near them.

"Aang…son…Azula came into our city and as you know drilled holes into your home while she was there alone and kidnapped Katara. The ship was nowhere to be seen by the time we knew she was gone…" Hakoda said softly eyes filling with tears.

Aang stepped back taking in what he just said, "No…" he said weakly dropping to his knees. With his face in his hands again he left out a wailing cry. Katara was already gone…it wasn't a premonition, it was reality. Her spirit was screaming for him to save her and he wasn't here. He didn't uphold his bargain, he didn't protect her. His rock, his center, his savior was gone and so was his first child. Stolen from him. Anguish and pain started turning into rage. He could feel himself slipping past his own sorrow into something greater, more powerful, and more dangerous. Within seconds his tattoos began to glow and he stood up roaring like a dragon ready to battle. Sokka ran outside to witness his transformation.

"AZULA!" Aang roared again fire spraying from his mouth and hands.

The wind was picking up all around him throwing anything not built into the ice into a fury. Sokka yelled for everyone to get away from him and Hakoda called for the water benders.

"Preserve the foundation!" Hakoda yelled at them.

Aang's body was tense with rage and in another instant he slammed his hands down against the ice shattering it into pieces. The benders worked furiously against him but Aang wasn't coming out of it. Sokka pushed his father away from the cracking ice when he remembered Katara's promise.

_Please don't let him kill anyone…it would break him,_ he could see her pleading eyes boring into his,

_I promise Avatar State or just plain crazy old Aang._ He told her.

"Get Suki as far away from his as you can!" Sokka ordered his father.

"Where are you going?" Hakoda demanded grabbing his arm.

"I have to get him out of it…I made a promise to Katara." He answered.

The main building began collapsing under the power of the Avatar. Homes and businesses likewise didn't survive the area that was shattered. The benders had pulled back and were trying to preserve that which they could. The Water Tribe citizens had evacuated the area and the only people left were Sokka and Aang. Aang's body was on the floor where his hands had slammed into ice, he hadn't moved from that position. Sokka began to jump from ice block to ice block trying to get closer to Aang.

"Aang!" he called gripping the blocks with his boomerang.

No response.

"Aang! Answer me!" he called again.

The wind increased in speed sending the vortex higher into the sky. Sokka was desperately looking for an opening somewhere so he could get to his friend. The icy water began to rise and if he didn't pull him out it this soon, Aang would drown them all without even meaning to. A new fierce determination overtook him. Balancing on his ice block Sokka used his boomerang as a small oar as he inched closer. When the wind got to powerful, he dove into the frigid water and let the rising tide sweep him up and under the vortex. Gasping for air he climbed up onto the block of ice Aang was crouched on. His limbs were shaking but he slowly crawled until he was right beside the pained Avatar. He could see a stream of tears lining his cheeks and gripped one hand on his rigid shoulder.

Aang's head whipped up glaring at Sokka and with a powerful voice he commanded "Let me go!"

"No," Sokka responded his own tears brimming in his eyes.

Aang's glare turned lethal as a small stream of air hit Sokka square in the chest and sent him flying back into the icy water. Aang stood up then as Sokka clambered back onto the icy shelf.

"Aang stop this! Get control! We will never be able to find Katara if you don't snap out of this! She's counting on you, you can't let her down!" Sokka yelled stamping his foot.

Aang's body shifted suddenly like a nervous twitch. Sokka crouched, preparing for another blast of air but he could instantly tell the wind was receding. Aang's hands slowly rose above his head and ever so slowly the waters receded and the vortex shrunk until all wind ceased around them. He then lowered his hands and fell back to his knees as his tattoos turned back to their normal sky blue color. Sokka walked up to him slowly to find his eyes closed tears still flowing freely.

"Hey," Sokka said softly.

Aang opened his eyes and surveyed the damage, his heart was broken again.

"What have I done?" he whispered softly to no one in particular.

"Hey, this isn't your fault…" Sokka started.

"Yes it is. Please don't say it's not."

"But you stopped…that's the important thing." Sokka knelt next to him.

"Why didn't you leave?" Aang asked looking straight ahead.

"You're my friend and brother, you were in pain and I knew that I was the only one who could stop you…well and also Katara made me promise her that I wouldn't let you kill anyone in the Avatar State," Sokka added jokingly nudging his arm.

Aang wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled softly, "Thank you."

Sokka gave him a manly pat on his back before standing and offering him a hand, "Get up; we need to go find my sister."

Aang blinked away the last of his tears then accepted Sokka's awaiting hand.


	31. Chapter 31

**BOO-YA! Next chapter is posted...read and review and i do love reviews because #1 it helps me write better and #2 it lets me know that i should keep writing. Flames or not i need reviews! **

Hakoda and the water benders slowly approached Aang and Sokka freezing the ice under their feet and they walked. Aang turned to look at his father-in-law's compassionate face.

"I'm sorry for what happened…I didn't mean to put everyone in danger," he said softly head bowed.

Hakoda pulled him into a hug, "Don't think for one second that I don't forgive you. What happened…it's forgotten. Besides you stopped that's the important thing."

Aang gripped him tight then let go when Sokka spoke up.

"Aang do you mind…I'm freezing over here."

Aang wiped his nose then bent the frigid water out of Sokka's clothing then heated the air around him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

More of the Water Tribe citizens were walking towards them as Aang surveyed the damage again.

"I can fix this it'll take me a few minutes but everything will be good as new," he offered to Hakoda.

"No you, Sokka, and I are going to be leaving immediately. The water benders that are staying here can repair the damage done. We need to leave immediately," he answered turning back towards Pakku.

Aang sighed and froze the water around his area to make himself feel better then he slowly walked towards Appa's landing spot. People were silent as he passed not daring to say a single word to him because of fear and respect. Appa grunted low as his companion leaned against his head sniffling.

"We're going to be busy buddy…we have to find her," Aang said rubbing his nose.

Appa grunted again lifting his head and Aang's body.

Aang smiled through his tears, "Thanks buddy."

Sokka stood with his father and he talked with Pakku, "For not we need you to remain here to help repair the damages."

"Yes I figured you would have me do that. I don't want to be away from Kana but if you end up facing an army then you'll need all the men you can get," Pakku answered.

"Yes but if won't be just our tribe facing this army it'll be all nations," Hakoda answered.

Pakku nodded, "I'll stay here until Kana orders me away to help. Her health is steadily increasing so hopefully she will be able to walk again soon."

Sokka watched Aang slump away towards Appa and felt a surge a pity for him. His own sorrow about his sister gone could probably not even compare the anguish Aang was going through. Katara was not only his wife but since Aang found out that the only way to rebuild the air benders was through children, his race's future was also in peril. Even more than that he knew Aang deeply loved his sister, more than anybody else in this world. Suki walked up to him breaking him out of his reverie.

"Sokka," she asked, eyes red-rimmed, "Take me home."

Sokka stood there staring at her.

"I want to be with my warriors…please…" She asked again.

"I'll do anything you want me to," he answered pulling her close to him.

What would he do is Suki were taken from him like Katara was taken. He gripped her tighter and she did the same.

"Go wait by Appa with Aang, I'll get your things and meet you over there," Sokka told her kissing her forehead.

"Ok."

Hakoda and Katara's guardians were all gathered around Appa within the hour. The Water Benders had orders to remain until all reconstruction was finished then Pakku would issue furthers orders. Aang stayed seated on Appa's head in his meditative position while everyone secured their belongings. Appa laid flat on the ground while the travelers climbed on his back. Sokka walked Suki up the back of Appa's tail and seated her near the front. With all of their supplies packed and ready Sokka leaned over the saddle.

"We're all ready Aang."

Aang's head popped up and he looked at Sokka dead in the eye, "Kyoshi Island first?"

Sokka saw his anger and determination and smiled, "Yes then to the Fire Nation."

"After that the Earth Kingdom, it's the only place they can stay truly concealed. Not to mention that we will need more help."

"Toph and Haru?"

"Them and others," Aang said looking forward.

"Others?" Sokka asked when Appa's tail beat against the ground sending them up into the air.

The next day Kyoshi Island was in sight. Appa landed by the statue of Kyoshi as the crowd gathered round to see Aang. Suki walked off Appa with help from the men and Sokka as Keeko and Loni came running up.

"Suki!" They both shouted running up giving her a group hug.

"Oh I've missed you guys!" Suki said sniffing.

"How are you?" Loni asked.

"Been better but I'm ok," Suki answered.

"You are such a cute pregnant lady!" Keeko commented, "You two are going to have some cute kids." She elbowed Sokka.

Sokka smiled, "She's going to need to stay here for a few days or weeks. Can you guys keep her protected?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Nadia said walking up with the rest of the girls.

"Where's Katara and Aang," Qing asked looking at Appa.

Sokka and Suki stiffened at the mention of Katara's name and turned to see Aang had resumed his meditative pose not speaking or moving.

Adele noticed instantly, "What has happened?"

Suki looked at her oldest friends, "Katara's been kidnapped by Azula," she whispered blinking back tears.

Sokka tightened his grip on Suki and the warrior's faces went white.

"Promise me you guys will keep Suki safe, please," Sokka pleaded.

"We all will die before anyone who belongs to the rebellion so much as lays a finger on her," Adele, leader of the Kyoshi warriors, swore bowing to them both. The rest of the warriors followed suit.

Sokka turned facing Suki, "I love you and it kills me to leave you."

"Just find Katara and as soon as you do then come get me, I'll be waiting," Suki said kissing him fiercely.

Sokka returned her fervent kiss then knelt and placed a gentle one on her large belly.

Hakoda had purchased more food supplies and remounted Appa with Sokka. Suki waved goodbye to him then Sokka told Aang they were ready and he opened his eyes and Appa took to the sky.

"I don't think I've ever seen Aang angry before," Adele commented.

"That's not even half of it, when Aang came back to the Southern Water Tribe and found out she was gone, he went into the Avatar State. He destroyed almost half of the city there," Suki said watching the bison's body get smaller as it was heading west toward the Fire Nation.

"He was in the Avatar State?" Adele asked shocked.

"The spirits help any member of the rebellion who crosses Aang, they won't live long," Qing commented.

Appa flew long and hard until the Fire Nation came into view. They landed on the outskirts and made camp on a small, non-descript beach. Appa laid flat on his stomach as soon as all the weight was lifted from off his body. Aang pulled out a few melons from Kyoshi Island and placed them in his mouth, Appa was asleep after his small meal.

Hakoda's men were setting up tents and a campfire while Aang proceeded to walk towards the water. Sokka glanced in his direction wishing he wouldn't exclude himself but knew better than to confront him about it at this time. Hakoda tapped him on the arm shaking his head.

"I know," he answered resigned.

Aang stood on the wet sand and let the water wash over his feet. Its gentle push and pull called him deeper until his entire waist was no longer visible. He placed his hands softly over the top of the ocean and pulled up two small streams with his hands. He combined them into one small ball and froze it. Breathing out deeply he dropped the ball back into the water and watched it dissolve back into ocean.

_Katara always felt calmer when she was water bending._ He thought to himself.

Aang slowly slid his feet until they were shoulder width apart then he lifted more water. He went through the actions slowly making sure his form was absolutely correct before moving on to the tougher stances. Gradually he would gather more water creating larger balls and whips that he would swing around his head. Aang closed his eyes in concentration and thought about Katara.

_They were in the water at the Eastern Air Temple with the full moon shining down on them, bending the ocean together starting out slowly and gradually increasing speed. Aang felt drawn to her, he needed her near him. He closed the distance in a few steps before he had her body against his. She froze, startled by his sudden appearance, but relaxed moments later when he rested his hands on top of hers. Their pre-bonded energy flowed through one another in complete and perfect unison, just another confirmation that they belonged together and not apart. He could feel her hair tickling the soft skin of his neck as…_

Aang dropped the water he was holding above his head and it soaked him. He clasped his hands behind his neck trying to prevent tears from spilling over again, it would only add to his misery. He tried calming himself but at this point it was useless to try. Instead of falling into the water he excited and sat on the golden beach head in his hands. Sokka walked up to him and sat down without a word.

Aang appreciated his silence but knew it wouldn't last all night.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked him lifting his head up but with eyes closed.

"Well I figured we should probably tell Zuko to meet us in the Earth Kingdom. And I need to visit Master Piandao if that's ok with you," Sokka said glancing at him.

"Sure…you want another sword?"

"I figure it's about time and also a very good reason to get one, you can only do so much with a boomerang." He jested elbowing Aang's side.

Aang smiled at that.

"Come on dinner is ready and for once I won't complain about the lack of meat."

* * *

Katara was exhausted. She was usually tired because of her pregnancy but this was different…worse. Her hands have been tied behind her back since her kidnapping and she was given small food and water rations. They had been traveling by wagon for a few days now. Two guards were always by her side and the only light coming in was from the small window in the back. She was worried…her condition wasn't good for her health, too much stress and not enough sustenance.

The wagon stopped and she heard some rumbling outside and the wagon door opened and she was ushered outside. She was helped out of the wagon onto a…farm? A small hut stood over looking acres of farm land lush and green. She would have taken the time to breathe in the beautiful scene had she not been forced into a cave and onto some type of platform. Azula stood at the head of it with four Dai Li agents and the guards from the raid. The Dai Li closed the entrance to the cave and the platform moved. They were engulfed in darkness for what seemed like hours before a pale light of lanterns signaled the arrival of the main fortress. She blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to take in the magnificent but terrifying scene before her, vaulted ceilings and hallways lining the sides of the earth runway. Men and women stopped to see who and what was arriving and most had their mouths agape as they realized who the prisoner was.

The Dai Li stopped the earth platform at the end of the runway and Azula was greeted by an older General.

"Firelord," General Torin bowed to her.

"General Torin I trust that our guest's room is prepared for her," said Azula casting a small glance in her direction.

"Indeed it is," Torin replied.

They began walking down one of the many non-descript hallways until they reach her door. Katara cringed as it creaked open revealing a lightly padded bed and one blanket. It was completely engulfed in darkness except for the one torch the guard brought with him. Her cell was only about 6 foot wide box and she choked back her tears, she didn't want to show any sort of weakness in front of her captors.

"Can you untie my hands?" Katara said turning around.

"Now why would we do that…I seem to recall that my hands stayed tied my entire imprisonment," Azula smirked.

Katara turned back around, "But you also had the luxury of having your hands loosened when you had to eat."

Azula was about to reply when Katara cut her off, "What you think Zuko didn't tell us the reports he was getting from the warden."

The force of Azula's slap sent Katara to her bed.

"No food for today as punishment for speaking to me in such a fashion."

"Remember Firelord we do need her comfortable," Torin interjected.

"But not spoiled if I remember correctly," she shot back at him then left the cell.

Torin glanced at Katara as she adjusted herself on the bed, "I must obey my Firelord but tomorrow your hands will be released and I recommend that you not get on her bad side…it could be bad for more than just you." He told her glancing at her belly then leaving with the rest of the troops.

The door closed and only a sliver of light could be seen from the torches on the wall. Katara could feel her face beginning to swell, knowing it was going to be bruised in the morning. It was probably the only time she was happy that there wasn't a mirror around her. Her growing baby kicked at her stomach and she cradled it as loving as she could.

"I know…daddy will be here soon…I know he will," she promised their unborn child as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

They woke up early the next morning and set off flying and within a couple hours Master Piandao's home was in sight. Appa flew in a circle letting the passengers survey the surroundings. There were two men sparring in the courtyard, the observer waved a hand telling them to land. The two men stopped their sparring and moved up to the seated man as Appa landed on top of the white lotus.

Sokka jumped off Appa and bowed, "Master Piandao."

Piandao walked up to his formal pupil, "Now that's no way to great a friend now is it Sokka."

He smiled standing from his bowed position.

"I think introductions are in order," Piandao pointed out.

"Well this is Aang, the Avatar, my Father Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. And these are some of his warriors, Roka, Moku, Sangok, and Urook. Guys this is Master Piandao."

Piandao approached Aang, "Yes I remember you Avatar from your first visit and afterwards. I hope all is well for you?"

Aang just nodded his head. Piandao could sense his reluctance so he didn't press, "Chief Hakoda it's an honor to meet you again."

"You as well sir," Hakoda replied shaking his hand.

"And you other gentlemen make yourselves at home. Fat! Make sure these men are comfortable and give the bison some food," he ordered, "Sokka I bet you're coming here was not just to chat now was it?"

"No Master I've come with a purpose."

"And what is it?" Piandao asked walking into the house, Sokka following.

"I need another sword. I lost my first one during the final battle. I've come to see if you still had that meteor we brought you from before and if I can forge another sword for myself," Sokka asked head bowed.

Piandao scratched this goatee and as observed his pupil's humble behavior, "I need a reason Sokka, to lose such a fine sword as that, made out of extremely rare earth metal."

"Are you saying there is none left?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"No, I'm saying this is precious metal I can't have you losing it then coming back again for another one. Tell how you lost it and why you want another one," Piandao sat on a pillow and Sokka sat across from him.

He sighed, "I lost it saving a friend of ours, the earth bender Toph, from fire benders. We were stuck on the ledge of an airship and she was hanging over. I was holding onto her while the benders were surrounding us. I used my boomerang and sword to fend them off and that's when I lost it. Now the rebellion has kidnapped Aang's wife, Katara, who is 7 months pregnant and she's also my sister. Master I need a new sword so that I can help him find my sister and so I can rescue her." Tears dripped out Sokka's eyes involuntarily.

Piandao studied his reaction and his eyes filled with compassion as he finished his story, "Sokka I see that your reasoning is true and just. Come let us forge you a new sword."

Sokka stood with his Master and they both headed to the forge. By nightfall the blade was finished and the only thing left was to attach the hilt. Piandao took Sokka to another room and let him choose a pre-made hilt to be attached to the finished blade, and then he directed him to his room for the night. As Piandao passed by an open window he spotted Aang walking along his bamboo pathway lost in thought.

He joined him at the edge of the path which looked over the cliff side. Aang's eyes were closed as the wind whipped around their bodies.

"Have you ever felt lost but at the same time you knew exactly what you had to do?" Aang asked not opening his eyes.

Piandao took a deep breath before answering, "I can't say that I have."

They remained silent.

"Sokka told me what has happened. I can only imagine the hurt you must be feeling…but as for the loss. I have some experience," Piandao said breaking the small silence.

Aang opened his eyes but didn't look at him.

"I was placed on the doorstep to an orphanage while I was still a child. I never knew my parents and my childhood started out as one of fifty kids running around. No mother or father figures during what I believed were the important years of my life. Then at the boys camp I attended I was recognized as a prodigy in the art of swordsmanship. So that's what I did…I gave myself a purpose but even then it wasn't enough. So I started studying with other masters in art, calligraphy, bending. I wanted to learn all I could in order to become the best I could be. So when the Fire Nation army invaded my home I was unbeatable. Then I met the most beautiful woman in the entire world, Lokai. We weren't married for even a year before sickness took her from me. I shut myself away from the world. During my seclusion many people came to inquire about training with me but were turned away at the door. Then one night I saw her, she was more beautiful than any picture I had of her. She didn't want me to throw away my talents and she wanted me to find a new purpose. So I did…I reopened my doors to warriors who wished to train but I didn't accept just anyone. Sokka was the first one who came to me with the type of spirit I was looking for. But before he came along I was inducted into the Order of the White Lotus. I had done exactly what Lokai wanted me to do. I found my new purpose and I will never let it go."

Aang took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Aang…I had never felt as lost as when my sweet Lokai was taken from me. Don't let your feelings get in the way of what you must do to find her. Don't let this block your concentration," Piandao stared at Aang until he looked at him.

"Stay focused, if you retreat too far within yourself, you will lose yourself and her," with his final words Piandao left and returned to the house.

Aang turned his face back to forward looking at nothing and everything at the same time. _Don't let your feelings get in the way of what you must do to find her._ Those words rolled around in Aang's head as he tried to find peace in them. _How am I supposed to find her? The earth is too big, I can't search everywhere…by the time I get done she will be gone…and so will I. _

The next morning Aang and the crew departed for the Capital. Aang still kept to himself when they left but he nodded to Piandao in gratitude.

"We're going to gather all the armies in the Earth Kingdom. We'll send a hawk when we chose a specific location. If you wish to join us you are welcome to," Sokka told Piandao bowing.

"I will fight alongside right until I am dead in my grave Sokka. Keep me informed on your location and I will meet you there," he answered.

Appa took off and in a few hours the palace was in sight. Cheers erupted from cities below as they saw Appa's flying form against the clouds. Zuko heard the thundering noise and met Aang at the front steps to the palace. Only when he saw him he knew instantly something was wrong.

The entourage made their way up to Zuko who was now accompanied by Mai, Ursa, and his Generals.

"Aang, Sokka it's good to see you again. How are things? I heard you had to go home are things ok?" Zuko asked.

Aang's face kept still as Sokka glanced at him, "It's best if we talk somewhere more private just a few trusted people please." Sokka requested.

Zuko nodded and they walked straight to his and Mai's bedroom accompanied by the traveling group and his Generals. Mai and Ursa took a seat by the window as Hakoda drew the shades.

"Go keep watch outside," Hakoda ordered his troops out onto the balcony. Zuko did the same with his outside the door.

"What's the deal? Why the secrecy?" Zuko asked arms folded.

Hakoda looked to Sokka then Aang while Sokka stared at Aang.

Aang met the eyes of everyone in the room, "Katara's been kidnapped by Azula. We're rallying up troops to the earth kingdom once we find her location we're going to get her out."

Zuko froze, his eyes hard on nothing in particular, "That demon…" he swore under his breath.

Aang bowed his head trying to control his emotions as Sokka walked up to him.

"Hey, it's ok," Sokka comforted him.

"I'm going gather everyone together…where are we meeting?" Zuko asked fiercely.

"We haven't decided yet, have any of your connections come through on their location?" Hakoda asked.

"Not a word here or in the earth kingdom. They have been diligent but my sister is…well she's good at keeping secrets," Zuko answered.

"I think our best bet would be in the Earth Kingdom though. It's larger and most of the mountains are not active volcanoes," Hakoda commented.

"You're right. We've wasted enough time here. How far have the searches in the Earth Kingdom gotten?" Zuko asked.

"They've covered everything around Ba Sing Se and in the very northern part of the Kingdom. But they still have the southern half. Since they were able to kidnap with relative ease my guess is they are somewhere closer to the south," Hakoda said.

"We agree since most of the reports from the searches have been clarified as inhabitable," General Chang agreed.

"There has to be a quicker way than continuing the searches in this manner," Ursa interjected.

"Lady Ursa," General Wu said, "We are trying and now that they have an actual hostage…"

"Hostage?" Aang scowled at the General.

"My apologies…" General Wu started.

"Katara will not be referred to in that manner!" Aang stomped his foot before shaking the room before Sokka stepped in his way.

"Whoa…not here Aang. Just breathe, he didn't mean to disrespect her. I know it hurts but you can't blow up at people this way," Sokka said under his breath.

Aang closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "Yeah…I'm sorry. You guys decide what is best and let me know. I'll be outside waiting." He left the room through the window.

"Firelord I meant no disrespect," General Wu bowed to him.

"We know. Just be careful what you say around him. You don't want to induce another Avatar State," Sokka commented looking at the General.

"Avatar State?" Ursa said.

"Yes when he returned to the south with Sokka and saw that Katara was gone, he couldn't control himself," Hakoda answered.

"Fortunately it wasn't anything like what happened at the last battle, but he was close," Sokka added.

"Then we need to get her back and fast," Zuko commented.

"Ya think?" Sokka added folding his arms.

"Sokka, I know you guys are friends but here he's the Firelord," Hakoda chided.

"No, he's right…we're done stating the obvious it's now time to do something. You said that they were able to hide in a quick amount of time without being tracked. They have Dai Li agents helping to mask their efforts and such. I support your decision that they are somewhere near the southern half of the Earth Kingdom. General Wu, General Chang ready our soldiers. We leave in 3 days for Omashu. I'll send a hawk to King Bumi and King Kuei to let them know of our plans. By week's end everyone will be gathered then we begin our march," Zuko ordered.


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning...this chapter gets a little slow in the middle...but hang in there b/c i LOVE the ending! Be proud i'm on a writing streak!**

_She was intoxicating. There wasn't a single place on his body that wasn't on fire. She was the only person that could make him feel that way. He gently slid back into her causing her back to arch. She kissed his neck tenderly before she brought his lips to hers. Hands caressing the back of his neck as her tongue slid into his mouth. He wrapped his hands behind her back securing her more firmly to him. Her legs locked around his thighs as they rocked back and forth not breaking the sweet connection binding them together…_

Aang opened his eyes, tears involuntarily escaping. He could feel Zuko walking up to him as he continued to lean his back against a tree.

"Mind if I join you?" Zuko asked.

Aang inclined his head as Zuko took a seat next to him.

"I heard about what happened, I mean about the Avatar State that is," he continued.

"Don't worry I won't go out of control again," he answered closing his eyes.

"Aang you need to snap out of this."

"What?" he looked at his friend in shock.

"Snap out of this…phase…what you are in. We need you in full form and right now you're no better than messenger hawk." Zuko stared straight at him.

Aang's anger flared as he stood up, "What do you want me to do? Pretend that I'm ok with what has happened! Because I'm not Zuko! Nothing is ok right now! Katara's gone! Kidnapped by your sister! Who knows how long she is going to live for. If she dies Zuko…" Aang's tears were overflowing, "If she dies…I'll cease to exist."

Zuko stared at him unsure of what he meant by his last comment.

"We should have waited…like you and Mai. I should've waited…she wouldn't be going through any of this had I not done this to her. She would be safe not with me during all of this mess," He sat back down brooding.

"Aang do you not know Katara at all! She would not have sat back at all why you traveled around rebuilding and keeping peace. She chose you too. She wanted to be with you Aang. Do you think you forced her…that she didn't want to be with you?"

"That's not what I think…I just wish, sometimes I wish…"

"Quit wishing. You can't change the past, it is what it is. We need our Avatar. Katara needs the Avatar. Are you ready to focus and to set aside your feelings and move on? I'm sorry this has happened to you Aang, we all are, but you can't keep this doom and gloom mood forever. It's not going to benefit anyone. You're not going to be able to even save her if you're not focused on what you need to do. Not wallowing in your own self pity," He stood up and began walking away, "We're assembling the troops in Omashu so we can begin the southern search. If you have any ideas on how to find her it would be greatly appreciated."

Zuko left him alone with the moon glistening on the pond. Zuko was right, he needed to be more proactive, but he just couldn't find the strength. They had been searching for months with no success. What was going to make this any different?

* * *

Katara's days in prison were merciless. She was given two meals a day and she only gave Azula small simple answers when she visited. It didn't matter what she said because Azula always found a reason to hit her. Her face had been hurting for days and she felt weak. She never left her bed except to use the small bucket in the corner. Her baby still kicked from time to time and she only hoped the meager meals she'd been receiving were enough to keep her healthy and strong.

When she had enough energy she would try to meditate to see if her connection to Aang. She knew instantly when he had gone into the Avatar State. The pain and rage was enough to make her gasp in the carriage. For a moment she was inside of him seeing things from his perspective. Everything was amplified sounds, smells, and ultimately bending. She could feel the pressure of Sokka's hand on his shoulder, when he turned to look at him she felt the surge of power course through him as Sokka was tossed into the water. She knew she had to help; she closed her eyes in concentration and said softly, _Stop Aang._ Then the connection broke. Ever since then, when she mustered the strength, she tried to keep tabs on him but hadn't been successful.

Her door opened, "How are we doing today?" Azula hummed.

"Fine," Katara answered.

"Still not in the mood to talk again I see. Oh well you can just enjoy the sound of my voice then," Azula leaned against the wall.

Katara took a slow deep breathe letting it out while Azula prattled on about how she's going to rule the world. Katara adjusted her position on the bed, shoving the blanket up to help support her back.

"Do you mind…I'm trying to talk to you," Azula glared at her.

"No I don't," Katara told her.

Katara was prepared for the slap which was coming on her already bruised cheek when a small form came wandering into the room. A child, almost a year old. A young lady came running in after it.

"Ling! How dare you bring him in here!" Azula shouted at the servant.

"I'm sorry Mi' Lady he escaped from me," the servant bowed and starting picking up the child when she was waved off.

"Little Siwang, you know better than to interrupt me like this, go back to your room," Azula ordered setting the child down.

Katara noticed her tone and attitude were quite contrary to what is normal.

"Come my dear," the servant Ling cooed, "Let's leave mommy alone."

Katara's eyes went wide, "Mommy?"

Azula turned her gaze on her, "Does that surprise you?"

"Yes it does actually…frankly it bothers me. How can you do this to me when you yourself have a child of your own!" Katara demanded.

Azula laughed at her, "My, my let me see if I can answer your question. Why would I do this, oh because I hate you! You imprisoned me for months! And if I was in charge here then you and your child would be dead!"

Katara's eyes filled with tears.

"Good cry you whore! Cry all you want!" Azula strode back up to her and gripped her neck cutting of her air supply. Her gasps came quickly and Azula enjoyed her temporary dominance. Katara's tears still fell when she slumped back against the wall.

"No dinner for you tonight," Azula said slamming the door.

* * *

Appa drifted slowly over the ocean. He floated easily above Zuko's ship with his companion on his back. Aang's brooding had gotten worse after Zuko's chat with him. Appa started groaning so Aang let him descends onto the ship. He slid off his head, gave him a loving pat then went to lean on the side of the boat.

Hakoda walked up beside him and assumed a similar pose, "I know I'm not the first one to come and talk to you about what you are going through and I don't want to preach. You have a lot on your mind…you love my daughter, it's obvious. And she's also carrying what could be the next air bender. I just want you to know that I understand your pain. When Kaya was killed I was heartbroken, I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could do, I took my vengeance out on my enemies. I blamed the war for her loss so my men and I set out to end it. I left my children behind; as much as I loved them I knew I had to do my part in ending the 100 year war. I just want you to know that I'm here for you should you need to talk to someone who understands this pain. You have accomplished much with your young life…and I'm sorry that something as terrible as this had to happen to you."

Aang was left alone, again. He knew he needed to get a grip but his sense of despair was overwhelming by this point. Where was the hope?

Sokka sat in his room pouring over maps trying to figure out where could be the best place they could be hiding. He ruled out small flat areas and was only focusing on the larger mountains. They had earth benders so they could virtually live anywhere. Exhaustion began sweeping over him as he rested his head in his hands.

_He was back at the Eastern Air Temple. He and Suki were alone cleaning up some debris. Suki had taken off her top because of the intense heat. Sokka couldn't keep his eyes off her. The sweat from her body acted like glitter on her firm but silky skin. She was lifting up a large branch that had fallen from a nearby tree and placing it in their trash pile. He walked over to her after she set down her large load and rubbed his hands on her arms. _

"_You're so beautiful," He told her softly._

_Suki turned around to look at him. Sweat was dripping through his shirt and the small part of chest that was visible was lined with small beads. His hand lifted to trace the line of her cheek bone but she swatted it away. With a teasing look in her eye he tried again only to catch her hand._

"_I'm not that easy," she whispered to him trying to knock him down._

_He fought back enjoying this moment with her until she had him pinned up against the wall. She was breathing deeply and each breath made her breasts rise and fall. He quickly grabbed her head bringing her lips to his. She gasped for a moment not expecting then locked her arms around his neck. His body was on fire, heat from the both of them fueled them further as they knelt on the grass. He was suddenly pushed back then assaulted again by his fiancé. She quickly worked his shirt off then appraised his chest with her nimble fingers. He grabbed her hips as instinct began to make his thrust against her. _

_She pulled up smiling at him, "You want me that bad?"_

"_Yes," he answered._

_She unwrapped her top which made his mouth drop, "Then have me."_

_He grabbed her fiercely bringing her lithe body back close to his. His hands slid down under her pants which she helped kick off. They both undressed each other until he was finally over her and she was ready and waiting. He pressed himself against her and she latched on tightly enjoying his naked body. He could feel himself sliding into her and she grunted in response encouraging him not to continue. He had lost it, consumed as he was he knew this was wrong but for the time being…it was so right…_

The ship jolted to a halt causing his head to smack against the desk, "Ow!" he grumbled to himself.

Sokka walked up to the top of the ship and stood near Appa. It was pulling into port at a small sea town. Aang and entourage were welcomed with cheers and as Sokka glanced at his friend, he could see the first small smile on his face.

He walked up to him, "We need to go get Toph."

"I know and we have another couple of people to pick up?" he answered.

"Who else?"

"Jojo and Malu."

"What? She's not going to come, she won't leave!" his mouth dropped.

"Maybe she will if she knew she would get to accomplish what her parents wanted her to," Aang answered seriously.

Sokka thought about it then concurred, "Whatever we just need to get moving and fast."

As Zuko's army began to leave towards Omashu as Aang and Sokka said goodbye. Appa took flight heading south towards Gaoling.

"So I saw a smile and something like looks like confidence, care to share anything about your transformation?" Sokka asked leaning over the saddle.

Aang turned, "Something your dad said to me. I know I'm broken and I won't be whole until she's with me again. And right now the only way to deal is to destroy the enemies that have done this to me. So for now that's what I'm focusing on."

The city came into view in the evening. The light were on outside and people were crowding the garden.

"Great a party," Aang moaned.

"Do you see Toph down there?" Sokka asked squinting.

Their attempts at being stealthy was in vain when someone shouted "There's the Avatar!" loudly so that everyone began cheering.

Appa landed in a person made circle as scores of nobles began bowing to the warriors. Lao, Poppy, Toph and Haru approached them.

"Avatar welcome," Lao said, "If you would like to join us…"

"We don't have time sir, but thank you, Toph we need you," Aang said turning his attention to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

Aang opened his mouth the looked at Sokka, "I…"

"Toph there's no easy way to say this…and I'd rather it not be in front of all these people," Sokka added in an under tone.

"Spit it out!" She demanded.

He sighed, "Katara's been kidnapped by Azula."

Toph's lips formed a tight straight line. Her head twitched in Aang's direction as she sensed his pained heartbeat.

"Haru it's time for us to leave," she said grabbing him arm.

"Toph! You cannot leave your time here is not finish," Lao called after her.

"Sorry dad but in case you hadn't noticed this is not some stupid tea party we're talking about. My best friend Katara has been kidnapped," She kept walking forcing her father to follow her.

"If you leave Toph…" he began.

"Or what?" she stopped and faced him, "Katara is 7 months pregnant with Aang's kid…I don't care what you try and threaten me with dad I'm still leaving."

Aang kept his head bowed as many people tried to offer condolences.

"Alright just back up people, we've had enough of this we know you're all sorry," Sokka said waving his sword around.

Aang's small smile appeared again in gratitude which only made Sokka more encouraged to keep people away from him. Toph and Haru exited the house in traveling clothes as well as their packs over their backs. She earth bended them up onto Appa's back. Sokka and Aang jumped up when Poppy called to her.

"Toph!"

She leaned her head over, "Yes mom…"

"Find her, and be careful please."

Toph smiled, "I will mom, thanks."

Appa took flight leaving the party lights behind them.

"For the record thanks for rescuing us from that terrible party," Toph said cracking her knuckles.

"No problem but we are serious about Katara being kidnapped," Sokka told her.

"I know you are, Aang's heartbeat began racing so fast I thought he was about to go crazy on everyone there."

"Well you missed out on that…since it happened at the Southern Water Tribe."

"Oh…I'm sorry Aang," Toph added in his direction.

"It's ok…" Aang said.

"So what's the plan?" Haru asked.

"Well we're having everyone meet at Omashu, we figured the only way they got underground after kidnapping her so fast was because their hideout is actually in the southern half of the Earth Kingdom. Since we have only been checking the northern half and they are nowhere to be found this seems most logical."

_Appa flew swiftly, encouraged by Aang's anxious attitude. This was his first visit home since his long absence from Katara. He couldn't wait to see her again. He couldn't remember the last time they were apart for this long period of time. The chilly wind blew against his face and he turned to see that Sokka had the same look of anticipation. The city came into view and the market was busy with customers. Appa began his swirling decent._

"_Katara!" he shouted sound bending his voice around the city, "Katara!"_

_A few seconds later she appeared from inside Gran Gran's house._

"_Aang!" she called to him, waving her hands._

_His smile stretched to new lengths as he jumped from Appa's head leaving Sokka alone in the saddle. He landed softly in front of her before planting a huge kiss on her waiting lips. After a five minute lip lock he knelt slowly to her growing belly and kissed it. He looked back up at her beautiful face and kissed her again._

"_I never thought I could miss you this much," he told her._

Aang was jolted awake a shrieking noise. They had camped on the outskirts of the swamp since they arrived late in the night. His eyes focused to see it was a few hours after dawn the sky was a soft orange fading into a beautiful blue. He turned his head to see the tangled vines that he would traverse today. Sokka held his dagger at the ready, while Toph and Haru covered their ears.

"I officially hate this place because of those stupid birds," Sokka complained pulling his sleeping bag over his head again.

"I hate this place for other reasons but those birds definitely don't help," Toph commented standing.

"You guys ready to find them?" Aang asked.

"I think it's more likely that they will be finding us, since they did the last time," Sokka commented getting out of his sleeping bag.

"Do you really think Malu will actually come or is this just come type of false hope?" Toph asked.

"I don't know…I guess we will just have to see," he answered.

"Should we take the river in, like last time?" Haru asked.

"Yeah that's probably the easiest way to be found," Sokka said.

Appa floated in the river while everyone kept their eyes peeled in the trees. They floated for about a couple hours when Toph started to get impatient.

"You know for being a guardian of the swamp you'd think she would at least ask us what we're doing here?"

"We haven't even seen her yet so how could she know we're actually here?" Sokka answered her.

Just then vines came at them from all directions. Sokka and Haru ducked and Aang reacted by bending the water out of the vines, they instantly fell slack.

"You're cheating and I don't like cheaters," Malu called from above them.

Jojo's laugh could be heard to Appa's right and she landed easily into Appa's saddle. Malu followed behind her landing softly on the edge of the saddle.

"And to answer your question…whatever your name is…" Malu started.

"Sokka." He answered perturbed.

"Sokka…I always know when outsiders enter this swamp. It just so happens Jojo and I were on the other side of it when you guys decided to show up," She answered crouching on the edge.

"So," Jojo started propping her feet up, causing her grass skirt to ride up, "What brings ya'll back to our neck of the woods?"

Sokka averted his eyes before answering, "We've come to see if you had changed your mind."

"Changed my mind about what exactly, and please be specific I don't have all day," Malu answered looking from him to Aang.

"We've come to see if you would like to join us on our mission. If you're willing to leave here to help us," Aang answered softly.

Jojo noticed his reserved attitude, "Something's wrong isn't it?"

Aang looked at her then back at Malu, "My wife, Katara…she's been kidnapped by the enemies I thought I defeated almost a year ago."

Jojo's mouth fell open while Malu kept her passive stare.

"Oh spirits, is she ok?" Jojo asked sitting up.

"I don't know…she's 7 months pregnant…I…" Aang started before controlling his emotions.

Jojo shot up and put an arm around him.

"Wow…I wasn't expecting that," Malu said nonchalantly.

"Malu please…you can be a little sensitive," Jojo chastised.

"Hey I'm not the one currently hitting on a married man!" Malu accused.

"You know this is part of being human…and for the record showing compassion is not seducing," Jojo replied dropping her hands from Aang.

"Since you don't like drama or attitude Malu, what's your answer?" Toph asked.

"My answer to what?" she shot back.

"Come with us, help me finish this, help me find her," Aang pleaded.

Malu stood still as everyone's eyes were on her.

"We need people…we have to destroy them once and for all," Sokka pressed her.

"No! My answer was no before and it's no now," she answered not looking at anybody.

"Why?" Aang stood up.

"Because this is not my fight, this is you righting a wrong. Your mistake you fix it!"

"Then why are you still here. If the spirit's wanted to they could have called you back or lifted their blessing from you!" Aang shouted.

"My job was to destroy the Fire Nation. Now according to you the Fire Nation are allies now. So I have no reason to leave! Final answer!"

"How can you be so selfish?" Jojo matched her rising pitch.

"Excuse me? Selfish! I'm anything but selfish!" Malu shot back at her.

"Prove it!" Jojo challenged.

"I gave up friends and love for this! I gave up going outside of this place for this!" Malu started off yelling then got softer, "I gave up seeing my parents for this I gave up my mortality. Accuse me now of being selfish."

Jojo's eyes started to water, "I guess when you put it that way…I can't…"

"Yeah you can't, so just stop being judgmental."

"We're not here to be judgmental," Aang said, "I'm here to only ask for help. These people the ones I failed to kill, they are the same people who terrorized this world. They are part of the reason you were here protecting this place. Because of my upbringing in the air temples I didn't have the guts or the…ability to finish the needed task. So I'm asking you Malu, come with us. Come finish what your parents wanted you to finish. I'm offering you a chance to fulfill your oath to the spirits and to your parents. Do you accept this opportunity Malu?"

Everyone was silent not looking at each other waiting for her reply. She was frozen in place, her eyes locked on Aang's.

"I…I don't know…I can't decide right now…" Malu answered bowing her head.

"Think it over we leave tomorrow for Omashu, then we begin our search for her," Aang answered.

"You guys can count me in," Jojo said walking over to Malu.

"What you would just leave me alone?" Malu looked up at her.

"For this yes, it's bigger than you just needing a friend to slum with. This is important," Jojo said hugging her, "Please make the right decision."

Malu bent herself up onto a branch, "If I'm not there an hour after sunrise then my answer is no."

"We will be waiting at the edge of the swamp right along this river," Aang called to her.

Malu nodded her head then disappeared into the trees.

Jojo's eyes followed hers watering.

"Come on boy let's go back out," Aang turned Appa's head in the opposite direction, "Jojo did you need to get anything."

"No, my only possessions I wear, I have nothing of value here," she answered watching the place where Malu left.

The rest of the day was spent in leisure. Sokka practiced some swordplay while Toph taught Haru more earth bending her way. Aang admitted he was getting better. Jojo decided to sit at the edge of the swamp watching and waiting for her friend to appear. Aang was cleaning Appa's toes lost in thought.

_I shouldn't have yelled at her. But it's the only thing that gets through. Still I could've handled that a bit better. I can't force her to do anything but it would be nice to have her companionship. I could introduce her to the world. Hopefully if any more air benders are alive they will also come out of hiding. And we can start fresh. Her connection to this forest is more than just home it's protection to her it's…_

Connection.

It hit him like a pile of bricks. He was blind to this before because just like Master Piandao said I was letting my emotions get in the way of his concentration.

_But since I had that change of heart and mind it's so clear to me now. Everything is connected __I can find Katara!_

"Guys!" he called to them.

Aang made his way to a flat piece of earth then set both hands down onto it flat.

"What?" Sokka asked sheathing his sword.

"I can find Katara!" he cried happily.

"How?" Haru asked.

"Sokka remember the last time we were here, and Huu took us to the center of the swamp and I found Appa?" Aang asked looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Same thing…when Katara and I got married we became spiritually bonded…I can find her because I'm connected to her and to this earth!"

"Spiritually connected? Is that and Avatar thing?" Sokka asked.

"No it's an air bending thing," Aang answered closing his eyes.

"You better believe him," Toph interjected, "Before the wedding Katara told me this would happen."

Aang concentrated. His arrows on his hands began to glow white and he was taken into the earth. He followed through intricate paths of roots and rocks before he was taken to the abandoned city that he led Azula to while she was tracking Appa. Then he saw a mountain…the mountain he saw in the Dai Li agent's head before he took away his bending. On the other side of that mountain was a lush green farm. It seemed very out of place considering the desolate city next to it. Before he could see more he was taken in through the mountain. He briefly got to see the underground strong hold before he was taken down a hallway to his right and through a non-descript door. Katara was there lying on her bed, the left side of her face bruised, but she was breathing.

Aang's eyes shot open and he took in a quick breath, "She's alive! Asleep currently and hurt. Her face had a bruise on it." Aang's eyes narrowed as he recalled the memory.

"Did you really see all that?" Haru asked.

"Could you find that place again?" Sokka asked earnestly.

"Yes in fact I've been there before. It won't be a problem. We need to stop at the nearest town and send a hawk to Omashu, we will need lots of airships in order to make it there fast," Aang answered standing.

Sokka took in his friend, standing erecting conviction burning in his eyes. This was Aang.

"If Malu's not here by morning we're leaving," he said. Sokka nodded smiling.

Aang had his first night of restful sleep since Katara was taken from him. He awoke just before dawn and settled back into a comfortable position then checked on Katara. She was awake and eating a meager meal of rice, his heart ached for her and she dabbed her swollen cheek. Her face contorted with worry she checked her stomach. The connection vanished but Aang kept his eyes closed. The sun was now above the horizon and the camp was stirring with life. It was only thirty minutes after dawn…Malu had another thirty minutes before they would leave. Camp was packed and loaded on Appa as they waited for her. Jojo kept her vigil after a good night's sleep she was bouncing with eagerness ready to bolt should Malu show up. Aang's own anticipation made him jump off Appa's head and join her by the edge.

"Do you think she will actually come?" he asked her.

"For once in my long years of knowing her, I actually don't know the answer," Jojo said.

The sun was now higher indicating it was an hour past dawn. This is when they said they were leaving. Jojo's face fell. Aang placed a soft hand on her shoulder and directed her towards Appa. Jojo stopped halfway.

"You don't have to come," Aang said gently.

"No I said I'd help you, so I'll help you," she answered.

They continued to walk back when they heard a, "Hey!"

Everybody's head whipped around to see Malu standing at the edge of the swamp. She hesitated, looking back at the thick vines and trees shaded with protection. She took one step out onto outside earth and the sun kissed her skin. Jojo sprinted towards her screaming in delight and hugging her.

"You came! I'm so happy you came!" Jojo yelled crying.

Malu smiled as she shot them up and onto Appa's back. Aang looked at Malu and smiled.

"Welcome to the outside world," he said.

Malu smiled, "Let's go kick some rebellion butt."

Everyone in the saddle cheered as Appa shot into the sky heading towards Omashu.


	33. Chapter 33

"Gah! Where is an occupied city when you need one," Sokka complained leaning over Appa's saddle.

"Well this is our fault if you think about it," Toph commented.

"Why are they all deserted?" Jojo asked.

"The rebellion has been attacking small villages and towns killing everyone and stealing their resources, mostly food, so we had to evacuate most of them," Sokka answered turning around.

"Oh…so these people leading the rebellion they were part of the war?" Jojo asked.

"Yes, the two leaders are the former fire lord and his daughter. Ozai and Azula…Ozai had his bending taken away by Aang. But in a recent vision Aang had, he somehow got his bending back. So yeah that's the basic low down. Katara's kidnapping has put that plan on hold but at least this way we can infiltrate their major stronghold. So this situation is a plus and a minus at the same time."

"Huh?" Malu said grimacing at Sokka.

He smacked his forehead, "Were you not listening?"

"I was but what you said didn't make any sense," Malu replied.

Toph laughed loudly causing everyone to jump.

"There a small town buried in the mountain," Aang called pointing.

Appa circled landing on the outskirts of the village. Everyone jumped off his back and walked into the village together. Malu stuck close to Jojo who looped their arms together.

"Nervous?" Jojo asked smiling at her.

"No just…unsure," Malu answered scanning the area.

The village only had about a dozen shops with homes built up above them. And luckily for them they also had a new communication tower. They walked in and Sokka filled out the message and paid the attendant.

"Before we leave do you guys have any spare money on ya?" Jojo asked.

"Hey, this is no time…" Sokka started.

"Sokka," Aang cut him off, "What do you need Jojo?"

"Well we're heading into a major city aren't we?" she asked.

"Yes Omashu is a very large and populated city, especially since some refuges have traveled there," Aang answered.

"Well since we're not really dressed appropriately if they have anything decent, a change of clothes will be nice," Jojo stated shaking her hips making the grass skirt rustle.

Aang stood shocked eyes wide; this was the first time he had actually paid attention to what they were wearing. Jojo was wearing a thick grass skirt with a green tank wrapped around her chest and bark in the front and back. Malu was similarly dressed but she also donned a large leaf hat.

"Um Aang…" Malu started, squirming under his gaze.

"Oh sorry, I just never noticed what you guys were wearing before," he scratched his head looking away.

"So was that a yes or no," Jojo smirked at him.

"Yeah you guys can go ahead here," he handed them some money, "Look around and get whatever you want."

Jojo took the coins from him and began dragging Malu towards the nearest clothing shop. They browsed the limited selection but Malu was really insecure.

"See anything you like?" Jojo asked picking out different outfits.

"Um, I don't know…" she answered folding her arms.

"Come on something here has to look nice to you."

"You know what I'm just stay in these clothes I don't want new ones."

Jojo sighed, "Want me to pick something for you?"

Malu tightened her lips, looked at herself, and then frowned, "Nothing too girly please, I have a reputation to keep."

Jojo giggled dragging her to the back dressing room.

The group waited on Appa for ten minutes before Jojo and Malu walked back up to them. Jojo had picked out a plain green dress with loose pants and boots while Malu wore a more masculine tunic and traditional earth kingdom shrug with loose pants and boots. Malu bended them up into the saddle avoiding everyone's gazes.

"What?" she asked when people didn't stop staring at her.

"Nothing," Aang said shaking everyone out of their stares.

They voted against making camp in order to make it to Omashu quicker and they made it until around midnight before Appa got tired enough to stop.

They stopped near the ocean everyone was asleep in the saddle except Aang and Malu. Together they bended the saddle off Appa's back and placed it softly on the ground. Aang was just getting settled onto Appa's leg when he noticed Malu walking toward the ocean. He decided to follow her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Aang asked standing next to her.

"There are no words," she replied.

They enjoyed the silent beauty of the waves as they crashed against the nearby rocks. Malu's eyes followed one wave that came up to their feet and she shivered.

"It's freezing," she took a step back.

Aang laughed, "Yeah it usually is."

"So, how are you doing with all of this?" he asked looking at her.

She glanced at him, "I'm not sure. When I spoke to the spirits they told me this was my own decision. They said I fulfilled my contract even though there was unrest. But I would lose these gifts once step out of the protection of the trees. Then I watched you do your…connection thing with the earth. And you found her. That was kind of the last thing I needed but at the same time I still wasn't sure. So I weighed my options. Option one was stay here, have the familiar security and protection I've had for 100 years or option two leave it all behind and face a new world that I have lived in and never experienced. Then I realized something, something that I had never really voiced until my argument with Jojo, that I could never see my parents again if I stayed here. I had never realized that before then. So that's when I decided to leave but I couldn't bring myself to step out until you guys started leaving. Turns out leaving the swamp was one of the hardest things I have ever done. But right now I feel so…happy, alive, I don't know. I'm excited but scared at the same time. I mean look! I'm standing by something I have only ever heard about…the ocean!"

Aang sighed, "If there is anything I could ever do…"

"Stop…don't say it. What you've done already I can never repay. I would have stayed there in that swamp had you not come and offered me this opportunity. Yes it's a chance to take revenge on the murders and to fulfill my parent's wishes. But I realized that just as I have taught you things…I know that you can teach me things too."

"What would I have to teach a Master in the art of Air Bending?" Aang asked.

Malu laughed, "I may be a master, but I don't know much about the air benders. I'm lost in that respect."

"Malu it would be an honor to instruct you in the ways of our people. Of course you would have to help me perfect the art of your style of bending," Aang said smiling at her.

Malu smiled back, "I could tell that you've been slacking off. But I guess I can't really blame you."

"We should get some sleep, it'll be dawn in a few hours," Malu said walking back towards their mock camp.

"Yeah we probably should," Aang agreed following her.

They reached Omashu by the afternoon and from what they could see the city was swarming with people, almost to the point of overcrowding.

"I guess people need to be told to go to Ba Sing Se instead of here now," Sokka commented.

"Yeah I guess," Aang agreed.

Jojo took in the sight with a smiling face, "Home again," she whispered softly.

"Home? You live here?" Malu asked her.

"This is where I grew up yes," Jojo answered.

Malu's mouth dropped open when she saw the city. It was huge and unlike anything she could have imagined. It was beautiful but in its own way. Surrounding the city armies of troops had pitched their tents with an outer wall protecting them. Fire Nation, Water Tribe, and some Earth Kingdom tents could be seen. Aang steered Appa to the summit of the city where King Bumi's castle resided. Appa landed easily in front of the main doors and the entourage was greeted by the guards surrounding the area.

"Greetings Avatar, they are expecting you in the great hall," a soldier bowed to him.

"Take us to them," Aang said leading the group inside.

Malu's face was full of wonder as she soaked in vaulted ceilings and elaborate furnishings. She was also secretly happy that Jojo had forced her to change her clothing or she would have felt terribly out of place among these people. Two giant doors opened up to reveal the humming of voices echoing off the chamber walls.

"Avatar Aang, Master Sokka, Master Toph and guests," the soldiers announced bowing out of the way.

Aang walked in seeing, King Bumi, the Council of Five, Chief Hakoda, Chief Arnook, and Firelord Zuko and their generals all pouring over maps. They stood at the announcement while Bumi beckoned them all to the table. Malu and Jojo stayed hidden behind the group not wanting to interfere.

"Aang glad you made it back here safe," Zuko said, "Toph good to see you again."

"You as well Zuko," she answered.

"Aang, who are those two ladies standing behind you?" Bumi asked widening his eyes.

Aang turned extending a hand to Jojo and Malu, they both waked up.

"This is Jojo and Malu. We met them during our rebuilding travels around the Earth Kingdom. Jojo is an earth bender and Malu is an air bender," he answered looking around the group.

There was an intake of breaths as well as gasps from around the room at the mention of another air bender.

Bumi smiled, "Another air bender eh? And where have you been hiding out my dear?"

Malu's eyes widened then narrowed as all eyes were turned on her; she stood up straight, "I lived in the swamp."

The murmuring continued as her anxiety started kicking in, Aang sensed her discomfort, "Yes I'm not the last air bender anymore but as for now that is not the important issue. What is important is Katara and I know where she is."

Everyone's eyes were back to Aang, "How do you know where she is?" Zuko asked him skeptical.

He sighed, "Part of the air nomad marriage ceremony is to become spiritually bonded to the other partner. Marriage ceremonies were rare among my race therefore this was not common knowledge. When Katara and I were married this connection happened. Unfortunately during my...last few days, I had been blinded by grief and had forgotten the special gift I share with her. So using my energy I was able to locate hers and she is here." He placed his finger on the map.

"That's only about a 2 day journey by air; we received your messenger hawk yesterday. Zuko's airships and the rest of the Earth Kingdom army should be here in two days," Hakoda said.

"Are you sure Avatar that she is in that specific location?" Chief Arnook asked.

"Well Chief in my experience when it comes to weird voodoo stuff like this it's better just to trust Aang than to try and doubt him," Toph answered looking in his general direction.

Aang smiled at her, "I'll know better and easier once we arrive at the mountain range. There is the abandoned village here and then on the other side of these mountains there is a huge farm."

"Has there still been a decrease in rebellion attacks?" Sokka asked the room.

"Yes there has," General Wu answered.

"That's why then, if Katara is hidden in this mountain range then their need to actually go out raiding is unnecessary. They are growing their own food to supply their army."

"That would explain their lack of attacks recently. It is the fall season and they must be harvesting," General Fong stated.

"Well I see no more need then to stand around babbling I'm ready for some action. Malu, would you care to spar?" Bumi asked her.

Jojo's faced straightened as she looked at her friend. Malu's face went from shock to determination.

"Only if I get to air bend my way and not Aang's," she answered.

Bumi laughed, "Whichever way makes you happy." He turned and began walking out of the room.

This time Malu began dragging Jojo with her as they and the others followed the King into the refurbished sparring chamber.

Aang walked up beside Malu, "He one of the most powerful earth benders alive. He's going to test you in very odd ways," he cautioned her.

"Whatever he's old," Malu blew off his word.

"I'm serious don't take this little sparing match lightly, he almost took me down."

Malu turned to look into his serious face, "Fine I'll heed your 'advice'."

Bumi jumped into the sparring ring throwing his cloak before landing solidly on the ground. Malu unlatched herself from Jojo's grip and jumped down following him.

Bumi fixed his hunched back then addressed her, "So you say your air bending style is different from Aang's care to demonstrate?"

Malu took her fighting stance, "Throw whatever you want at me."

Bumi laughed at her as the ground began rumbling. Malu kept her eyes fixed on Bumi just as she noticed a rock flying at her to her left. She turned sending a small stream of air making the rock explode then launched the leftovers back at Bumi. He threw up a rock wall to stop the attack then lowered it a second later. Malu stood ready again for his next assault. Bumi threw another larger rock straight at her. Malu sent a larger torrent of air into the rock and made it explode then created a twister shooting it back at the Earth King. Bumi jumped to evade a direct hit but noticed that it followed him wherever he went. He quickly decided to move underground. Malu halted her attack letting the air dissipate into the room when she noticed he had left. She began to walk slowly around eyes glassing the entire arena. Aang could feel Bumi moving into position right behind her.

"Behind you!" he yelled just as Bumi sprung up.

Malu turned and air bended herself up to the ceiling before jumping down shooting air swipes at her opponent. Bumi evaded easily shooting rocks of his own at her. She bounced off them easily then exploded the last one. Then she did something Aang did not see coming. She created an air shield with her and Bumi inside only Bumi was not standing up. It took Aang another second to realize what she was doing. He jumped into the ring sending a fire ball at the shield collapsing it.

Malu let out the breath she was holding while Bumi stayed on his knees. Once enough air was in his system he began laughing.

"What's so funny? I beat you," Malu asked confused.

"You were right; your air bending is nothing like Aang's. Your air bending teachers taught you how to use it offensively rather than defensively." Bumi continued laughing.

Aang looked at his oldest friend, "Bumi you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine. That was one fun duel," he commented leaving the ring.

"What were you thinking?" Aang turned on Malu.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Malu turned to face him arms crossed.

"That last move, are you crazy you could have killed him and well as you performing it."

"You said he was testing me. I couldn't let him beat me so I decided to beat him first," she shrugged.

"How long can you hold your breath for before it begins to affect you?" he asked seriously.

"Depends on how tired I am. Don't you know how to do that?" she asked.

"No, I still have one tier left and it's that one that I never learned," he answered her.

"Well I can teach it to you if you'd like, unless you find it to be…"

"No I do want to learn it. Just be careful when you use it please."

"Yes sir," Malu mock bowed to him and left the arena.

Aang sighed joining his friends.

The next morning the group ate breakfast in their chamber before heading out of the city for practice. Malu looked at the array of food unsure of where to start.

"You know if you take a little of everything then decisions won't be so difficult," Jojo teased her.

Malu stuck her tongue out at her before scooping some oatmeal into a bowl. She took one bite and almost gagged. Jojo started laughing at her face when Aang came to sit by her.

"Here it tastes better with some honey," he poured some on her oatmeal, "Now stir it."

Malu obeyed then took another bite. Aang was right the honey made it taste a whole lot better.

"Here," Jojo handed her a moon peach, "These are some of my favorite fruits ever."

Malu took a bite with the juices spilling outside of her mouth, "Oh spirits. That's got to be the best thing I have ever tasted."

Everyone laughed at her as she wiped the juices from her chin with her hand. Sokka tossed her a napkin since she was unsure if she should just wipe her hand on her clothing.

"New experiences are great aren't they?" Sokka asked.

"Depends on the experience," Malu answered.

Aang walked Malu up to the top of the palace. Aang handed her his staff and she held it unsure of what she needed to do.

"Today I'm going to teach you how to fly," Aang said.

"I already know how," Malu argued.

"Maybe, but have you ever used one of these?"

Malu looked at it, "No."

"Did your parents ever have one?"

"If they did I never saw them but I guess that's reasonable, there's not much you can do flying wise in the swamp."

Aang smiled, "Well here is the first step. Spin the staff in your hand and send the currents inside to expand the glider's wings."

Malu spun the staff but before she could finish she spun it right out of her hand. Aang caught it and handed it back to her.

"Don't worry this is a modified staff because mine got broken the original staffs were easier to keep hold of," Aang told her.

"Yeah…" Malu answered.

"Ok now grip the handles with your hands leaving the glider to your back." Malu did as she was told.

"Ok now you have to bend the air around you in order to begin gliding. But once you're high enough the air's natural currents will keep you afloat. You ready to try it?"

"So just jump in the air like I'm jumping tree to tree then stop and let the natural currents carry me where ever I want to go."

"Yes that's right."

"That's all you had to say," Malu grimaced in concentration.

"Well this is how I was taught so you're going to get taught this way," Aang said folding his arms smiling.

Malu laughed recognizing her own line then launched herself in the air.

Aang launched himself in the air bending along the way to keep himself afloat with her. Her initial fear turned quickly into excitement as she let go of the air around her and began floating.

"This is amazing!" she called to him.

"We definitely need to get you a glider of your own," Aang called back.

Malu glided easily around the city enjoying the view from above. Aang bended himself on the other side of the glider startling Malu.

"What are you doing?" she growled at him.

"You ready to try some acrobatics?" he asked her.

She smirked, "Bring it on!"

Aang bended the air around them lifting the glider into one giant loop. Malu's eyes went wide as Aang bended them through different acrobatics. She was shocked when he let go of the top of the glider and began bending himself beside her.

"You're turn. You felt what I did now do it yourself," he called.

"That's more like it," Malu answered.

Malu went through twists and turns that Aang had done previously then ended with another giant loop spinning the entire way. Aang landed on top of the wall surrounding the encamped warriors and beckoned her down. She reluctantly obeyed spinning the glider shut handing it back to him.

"Wow," she said.

"Yep kind of a different feeling isn't it," Aang laughed.

"For the first time I felt like a true air bender. Yeah I air bended in the swamp but that…that was something else."

They were startled by the sound of clapping and turned to see many of the warriors had watched her display of air bending.

Malu smiled at their applause but shuffled her feet at the same time letting Aang see her hidden insecurity.

"Don't worry I had this reaction from many people when I air bended in front of them for the first time," he told her jumping off the wall to the grass outside. Malu joined him.

"Well it's nice that they aren't all weirded out by it. I thought for a while that being an air bender would be…I dunno," she bowed her head.

"Never be ashamed to be an air bender since we are the last we have a reputation to uphold. Keep your head up people will respect you just because of who you are."

Malu yawned, "Didn't need that lecture but whatever, time for your training."

Malu stood opposite of Aang, "There is a reason this is the last tier of Air Bending. Do I know the reason, no because I was never told it. So please don't ask. So this technique is the most offensive weapon air benders can use. You will know better than me why they didn't use it when I actually teach it to you. So first create an air shield."

Aang created the shield around him and Malu.

"Now take a deep breath before performing this next move. You feel the air in here right?"

"Yes."

"With the air shield is in place, you're going to take this air trapped inside and put it outside by creating a small vortex connecting the top and the bottom of the shield. So lift it up a little bit."

Aang lifted his hands so they were floating 3 feet from the ground.

"You ready to try?"

"I'm ready," Aang called to her.

"Breathe first then do it," she said taking a deep breath of her own.

Aang sucked in the air filling up his lungs. He bent the air inside the shield creating the vortex she had told him to. Instantly Aang began feeling compressed and he looked at Malu to see her smiling. He kept the vortex moving whish only increased his discomfort but he let it go before he would black out. Breathing out deeply he stabilized himself.

"Not bad for your first time. Congratulations you have learned the final tier for the Art of Air Bending," Malu said walking up to him.

"I see why the monks didn't use it and why it's last. Everything else leading up to this tier shows us that we don't need to employ this method unless under dire circumstances."

"Well that guy…"

"Bumi," he corrected her.

"Yeah him. He was the first one I've actually used it on."

"You know since you are a master air bender you need to get your tattoos," he commented.

Malu looked at him strangely, "What it that a rite of passage or something?"

"Yeah in a sense, it basically let's anyone who knows you that you have completed the require tiers and are considered a master."

"How did you get your before you learned the last tier then?" she sat on a nearby rock.

"Well I advanced quickly and I also created another air bending form of my own," Aang answered sitting next to her.

"So there's another tier to learn then?"

"Not really just a fun little thing I created. But it's the reason why I got my tattoos so early."

Aang jumped up creating his scooter, "I call it the Air Scooter. It's very effective for getting places in a hurry. Or for showing off, which is usually what I used it for."

Malu created the ball then jumped on it spinning in a circle, "Ugh!" she cried making it disappear.

Aang laughed at her, "Notice the position of my feet. You need to balance on it like a top."

"What is a top?" Malu asked grimacing.

"Oh um. You know when you spin in a circle it's easier if you spin on your toes."

"I guess…" she answered recreating the air ball.

"Same principle, balance on it using one toe."

Malu jumped back on her ball and rode her Air Scooter around with Aang.

"Oh my goodness, this is wicked fun!" she yelled racing back towards the city.

Aang laughed racing after her. Malu hesitated when Omashu's wall came into view but she only steeled body and rode all the way up. Aang smiled only a few feet behind her then launched himself over the wall before landing again in front of her on the air scooter. Malu yelled but he couldn't hear what she said. They raced through the streets causing people to jump out of their way. Aang got her attention and pointed to one of the delivery chutes. Malu grinned then shot herself up in the air. She wasn't as fast at re-creating the air scooter but she still beat Aang since she jumped first. Aang took another chute that he noticed would collide with the one that Malu was racing up. They spotted the first obstacle racing towards them in the opposite direction but they both easily evaded. Malu noticed an instant later where the two chutes formed into one and she sped up her ball. Aang noticed her increased speed and did the same. The race continued until another earth cart starting shooting down at the arrival point and they both jumped up to avoid the collision with it. Aang spread his glider open then caught Malu on the other side.

Malu let out a loud cheer as they both soared into the sky spinning. Off in the distance Aang spotted black dots steadily moving closer. He squinted his eyes and landed on the top of Bumi's castle Malu beside him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Those dots on the horizon you see them there?" Aang asked pointing.

Malu lifted her hand to block out the sun, "I dunno…birds?"

"Wanna go check it out?" he asked reopening the glider.

Malu glanced at him, "Only if I get to fly it."

Aang handed her the glider as she jumped into the air. Aang followed then gripped the top letting her take control. Aang was impressed that she was a quick learner just like he was. They noticed they were airships and Aang got excited hoping they belonged to Zuko's air fleet. They soared above the approaching ships so that Malu could get a good look at them.

"Wow, how are those staying in the air?" she asked.

Aang chuckled, "That's a question you need to ask Sokka he can explain it better than I can. See how that air ship is at the point?"

"Yeah."

"Glide down next to it I want to see who's leading it."

Malu sighed but did as she was told. She kept pace with airship so Aang could get a good look inside. He could see one of Zuko's general's, Meng, waving at him. He waved back then motioned for them to follow him. He jumped from Malu's back when they were over the city and he gently air bended himself down to the armies camp. Aang collapsed the wall allowing the air ships to land near the rest of the army. Once they were all settled he rebuilt it higher so it would cover the tops of the air ships.

"Avatar it's good to see you again," General Meng bowed.

"You as well General. I think the rest of the crew it up in the palace, would you like a ride," he offered.

Meng stared at him, "Oh that's ok some walking after that long flight will be nice."

"No problem," Aang said jumping back into the air.

The rest of the Earth Kingdom soldiers and a few airships arrived that night. Aang's impatience was growing he wanted to leave but new it was best to have one more night of rest before they begin the traveling. Air bending with Malu that day had put him in a good mood. He taught her new moves and she taught him the final tier to Air Bending. Now he was officially a Master at the art.

During the final preparation meetings Aang's chest began to ache. It wasn't a physical ache but more of a…_spiritual ache_. He snapped back into focus and instantly dug his fingers into the earthen floor. The people around him turned to see him crouched in concentration but any attempts to touch were warded off by Toph and Sokka.

Aang followed her energy back to the same place as before. He tried quickening the pace but he wasn't able to do it. He reached Katara's cell and found her sobbing on the bed. She was sitting up her hands covering her eyes but he could see her tears leaking out. His heart ached to comfort her and find out what was wrong, but it was quickly replaced by anger. What had happened to make her so sad? He could feel himself shaking and someone trying to push him. He opened his eyes to see Toph standing in front of him in her earth bending stance and shaking his body. He instantly took his hands out of the earth and the force of Sokka's pull on his body sent them both flying backward.

"Avatar, Sokka are you guys ok?" General Chang asked.

"I'm fine," Aang answered.

"Yeah we're fine," Sokka stood up staring at Aang. He could tell from his pained look that whatever he felt and saw wasn't good, "Care to share?"

Aang shook his head, "We just need to get there as soon as possible," he answered their questioning stares then walked out of the room hands behind his neck.

"Whatever he felt and saw, it couldn't be good," Jojo commented softly.

"You have a great gift of stating the obvious Jojo," Malu snarled.

**Didn't know quite where to end it but i figured this was the best spot.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ta-da! the Rescue!**

The troops were issued orders the night before to be prepared for the morning. The army was finished an hour after dawn but they left the tents up because the main army would be returning to Omashu. The armies loaded into the airships and they left the earth city an hour after dawn. They were a day ahead of schedule which helped with Aang's nerves. In order to occupy time on the ship Aang and Malu dueled constantly.

"So I think that since the only other benders you have battled are me, Katara, and Toph you should try it against real fire benders," Aang suggested.

"And why would I want to do that?" Malu asked folding her arms.

"Because this rebellion is composed entirely of warriors, fire benders, and earth benders. I figured practice could be a good thing. And since we have time to kill…"

Malu sighed loudly then turned to look at Jojo. Jojo shrugged her shoulders then nodded.

"Ugh, fine," Malu consented.

Zuko, Aang, and a couple of guards surrounded her when she straightened, "Hey if I'm going to be practicing this then you had better to the same." Malu glared at Aang.

Aang agreed and joined her in the middle.

"And no cheating," she added facing Zuko.

"I won't cheat, just thinking about master this new tier in air bending," Aang responded as Zuko signaled two more fire bending guards to join in.

"Just a fair warning to all of you, I don't know how to play nice," Malu said while they all got in formation.

Aang giggled with the others around the room. Zuko struck first sending two fireballs in Malu's direction. She dodged waiting for a connection between the fire and Zuko's hand. The guards around the room shot more fireballs in Aang and Malu's direction. Aang air bended the balls up towards the ceiling before lashing out with an air swipe breaking the guard's stances. Malu stayed focused on Zuko so he decided to test her. He jumped from some stacked boxes sending a fire whip straight at her. Malu smiled this was her moment. She seized the fire straight from Zuko's hand shocking him. He landed lithely as Malu increased the size of the whip sending the flames back at him. Zuko blocked her attacks sending short fire bursts at her which she evaded with her stolen whip. Aang noticed their preoccupation and nodded at two of the fire benders to join in that attack. They bowed to him and from the side sent two fireballs in her direction. She shot two bursts of air stopping the balls from hitting her then put both of her hands together and divided the whip into two. She began laughing as they tried to get through her defenses but were unable to. Aang and the other two benders had stopped to watch the duel. Malu was giving them a good fight and when they all started walking backward she stood up straight shortening the air flow into the stolen fire. A second later she put it out.

"Wow if I didn't already know I'd say you were a fire bender from that display," Zuko said bowing.

Malu smirked crossing her arms, "Thanks for not holding back."

"Malu, it's customary to bow after hard fought duels," Aang said.

Malu turned and looked at him, "At least I didn't quit in the middle of it. I thought you had my back!"

Jojo laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Malu asked loudly.

"Malu you are a one woman army anybody who had your back would get in your way and then you'd be furious!"

Everyone joined in a combined laugh at Jojo's comment.

"Well I at least feel better knowing you can handle multiple opponents on your own," Aang said sitting on the ground.

Malu scoffed and went to stand by Jojo.

"Alright twinkle-toes, metal bending time," Toph called leaning against the wall.

Aang smiled and walked towards her.

"Don't forget to close your eyes," Toph chided.

Aang retied his sash around his eyes. He took a deep breath and smacked the side of the air ship.

"Don't try to bend yet just try to see it," Toph told him.

Aang took another deep breath then hit the side again with flat palms. He tried ten more times before sparks of earth began to show up.

"There it is!" he called excited.

"Good now make sure you see it again…do you?"

He hit the wall again, "Yeah I see more now."

"Alright here's the tricky part. Dig your fingers into the metal like you did back at Omashu."

Aang smack the metal one more time making sure and then sent his fingers into the metal, "Whoa!"

"Excellent now open it up," Toph ordered.

"Uh Toph we are currently flying shouldn't we not open of the side of the ship?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko I can always close it," she dismissed his comment, "Open it Aang!"

With another push he widened the dent then created a small hole. The air whistled inside before Toph reclosed the hole.

"Now you are a metal bender," Toph smacked him in the shoulder.

Aang smiled and turned for a running hug from Katara, but she wasn't there. Aang sighed slumping against the wall.

"What?" Toph asked.

"Nothing," Aang answered as he closed his eyes leaning against the metal side. He still had to wait another day before they would even arrive at the mountain pass.

They landed the airships in the abandoned town. The armies formed ranks while Zuko sent some fire bending spies up to find the farm Aang had seen. Aang couldn't stop pacing. He wanted to get into the mountain pass but knew they need the scout report of the entrance before they could move.

"Aang down, pacing like this won't help anything," Sokka said trying to calm him down.

"Sokka just don't even start with that ok," he replied twisting his hands together.

"I have to agree with Sokka, son just breathe we're right here we will get her soon," Hakoda grabbed his shoulders trying to still him.

The scouts returned a couple hours later and gave their report.

"We couldn't access the entrance to the fortress the guards there wouldn't let it leak. We gave them the supplies and left," the first scout reported.

"Yeah they also had large amounts of wine there with them seems there's going to be a celebration," the second reported.

"So all we have to do is get them a little drunk and then they will spill the secret," Jojo interjected.

"Seems that way," the first scout answered.

"Then I'm the perfect person for the job," Jojo smiled hands on her hips.

"No!" Malu shouted a little loud.

"Jojo we appreciate you volunteering but…" Aang started.

"Why not? If you send anyone else down there it'll be obvious that they will be one: too drunk to remember the information, or two: not drunk enough and will give things away. Since I'm a woman and I also have great expertise in this area I think this is the best way for me to offer my services," she concluded.

"You promised me…you promised you were done with this!" Malu turned her so she could look her in the eye.

Jojo smiled compassionately at her, "Malu, I did but this is different."

"No it's not…don't say it's not you told me so…" Malu eyes were beginning to water.

Jojo sighed then kissed her head, "Don't worry about me I'm a big girl and this time it's not for money or pleasure it's for something even greater."

"Jojo, what if something happens to you and the situation becomes too much?" Aang asked.

"I'm Jojo the Kissing Bandit, my specialty is in the art of seducing men in order to achieve my goal and gain my prize. And I'm not helpless I am an earth bender. Not as great as some of these but better than average." Jojo faced the entire group shoulders square and chin set.

Aang admired her courage before walking up to her, "You'd be willing to put yourself at risk with drunken men for this cause?"

Jojo's tough smile softened, "Aang there isn't anything they can do to me that hasn't already happened. Besides like I said this is bigger than me. She's your wife, your sweetheart, and I hope one day I'll find my own man that will be just as sweet and caring and protective to as you are to her."

Aang nodded, "Then it's settled. Jojo will go in and get the information from the guards. How many were there?"

"Three Avatar."

"Can you handle three?" Aang asked her.

"Ha! I could handle five and still be fine," she took on Malu's tough girl attitude.

"If you're not back by sun up then we're coming to get you," Zuko added.

Jojo winked, "If I'm not back by sun up it's because I'm passed out asleep with one of those guards. Just to warn the people that will be barging in, I hope you all don't have virgin eyes." She winked at the crowd before turning around toward the mountain.

Malu's face was red with anger and fear, "Jojo don't please!" she begged following her.

Jojo didn't turn around to look at her and shrugged her arm off.

"Don't you ignore me!" she bent an air current at her which Jojo predicted and shot up an earthen wall.

"You promised me! Don't break it please!" Malu fell to the floor wishing she would turn around.

Aang walked up to Malu's shaken form feeling nothing but compassion towards her.

"No…" Malu whispered to herself.

"Come on Malu, let's go," Aang pulled her up.

Malu tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched her friend scale the mountain. She could see her adjusting her clothing which only made her angrier at her and the situation.

"Come on, it's time you learned how to meditate," Aang led her to the outside wall opposite of the mountain range.

Malu followed him willingly and sat down next to him. Aang sat in silence letting her cry out her feelings while he silently assumed the meditative position and closed his eyes. He silently thought about Katara and how good it will feel to have her in his arms again. He thought about caressing her soft skin and kissing her waiting lips. He couldn't wait to hold her in a more intimate embrace feel her warm body moving with his. Malu began talking then which broken Aang's thought process.

"Jojo used to come and go for a few months after her first run in with me. Her last one she came running into the swamp with a bruised face and bloodied arm. The man who was chasing her threatened to take her life unless she returned the artifact that she had taken from him. I stopped him before he could touch her. The artifact was an old gold tea set encrusted with diamonds and rubies. I told him to leave this place unless he wished to die. He declared he wasn't going anywhere until he got his payback for what she had stolen. So I killed him. After that I made Jojo tell me everything about her and her 'trade'. She basically seduces men to satisfy herself then takes her own payment leaving a kiss behind. She said a beating like that wasn't the first time it had happened to her. Usually she will sustain those types of injuries with drunken men who get into a brawl over her. From the day I killed that man I made her promise me she would not go back to that life. She agreed and stayed with me since. Ursa showed up about a month later. So knowing exactly what she's going into, I know what's going to happen. And it kills me. She just gives herself up for no other reason than pleasure and gain. It's like how can you treat yourself so low? Why are you allowing yourself to become nothing more than a common whore? I just don't get it…I've always been strong and seeing someone as great as her it tears me apart thinking of what she does and why."

Aang sat quietly pondering everything Malu was telling her.

"I swear to you, when I walk into that farm house tomorrow morning and I see any blood on Jojo's body I'm going to kill every man in that house, even if he's asleep," Malu looked into his eyes.

Aang couldn't tell her no. Not with the intensity she was sending at him, "Just make sure it's her blood and not the blood of another person before you go through with it."

Malu held his gaze a little longer then turned her head up to the half full moon. She took a deep breath steadying herself, "So you were going to teach me something."

"Oh yeah. Meditation is one of the greatest assets an air bender can have. Many of the great monks and sisters were able to gain spiritual enlightenment through hours of meditation. Some of the great monks could meditate for three days. I use meditation to work out inner turmoil or other issues. I go to someplace relatively quiet and out of the way. The air temples are great for meditation because you can bend yourself into very remote locations where nobody can find you and be completely at peace," Aang told her closing his eyes.

"Aang?" Malu interrupted.

"Yes?" he opened his eyes looking at her.

"Will you…or will I ever get to see an air temple?" she asked a little sheepishly.

"Once we rescue Katara I'm taking her to my home, the Southern Air Temple. You are part of my extraction team along with Toph, Haru, Sokka, and Jojo. So once Katara's rescued our job is to get her out of the mountain and to safety."

"Oh…I didn't know we had teams…"

"Well we don't really…I mean we weren't assigned, I guess I'm just assuming. Toph and Sokka and I have fought side by side for years so I know they will be by my side now. Haru will follow Toph anywhere she goes unless ordered otherwise. And I figured you and Jojo would stick close."

"Oh ok. If she ok? You seemed really stressed and angry in Omashu."

Aang sighed, "I saw her weeping on her bed and I wasn't there. I can't stand not being there for her when she needs me. I just shouldn't have left her in the first place. I mean…I should have just taken her to the air temple. They don't have an air ship she would have been safe there and not in this situation."

"I know I don't know her very well but from what I gleaned, she's a very nice person. I mean I doubt there's a mean bone in her body…unlike me."

Aang smiled at that, "She is one of the best people I know. As for the mean bone, you really gotta know how to push her buttons to make her mean."

Malu smiled.

"I just hope she doesn't give up on me. I can kind of feel her now because of our bond I feel depressed and this aching pain right around my heart. But I'm able to push it aside because it's not my actual feelings."

"That's some bond. Does that happen with everyone?"

"No it's strictly an air bender thing. Our spirits have been bonded," Aang saw her confused face, "Don't worry the Eastern Air Temple has loads of scrolls you can read through. It has philosophies, histories, genealogies, and the bending tiers. I think you would have fun pouring over those."

She snorted, "I'm no reader…I only know a few words anyway…" she added ducking her head.

"That's better than Toph she can't read at all."

Malu and Aang laughed together as Aang felt someone walking towards them. He turned his head to see Hakoda.

"Hi Hakoda," Aang said bowing slightly.

"Aang, Malu…we're gonna have an early start tomorrow. It'd be best if you both got some sleep you will need the energy."

Malu turned her face up again, "I'm gonna try this meditation thing a little longer."

Aang stood, "Don't stay up late."

Malu smirked at him, "Yes dad." She answered sarcastically enunciating the D's.

Aang and Hakoda walked back together stopping by Appa.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Hakoda asked him.

Aang's face grew serious, "More ready than ever."

Hakoda placed his hands on his shoulders, "Where will you take her?"

"The Southern Air Temple. Once she's in my arms I'm leaving the fight and taking her to safety."

He nodded, "Good, I'll be there as soon as I can. Hopefully the stress hasn't harmed her or the child."

Aang's face grew sad, "She was crying. When I saw her, I don't know what the implications or reasons were but my biggest fear is…" he stopped not wanting to finish the sentence.

Hakoda drew him into a small hug, "It will be ok. Somehow everything will be ok."

Aang settled on Appa's fluffy leg and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Aang woke up to another face just inches away from his.

"Ahh!" he screamed swatting at the face.

"It's about time you're awake hurry up we need to check on Jojo!" Malu growled loudly at him.

Aang sat up straight taking in his surroundings. Most of the camp was awake and readying for the rescue and battle. Aang grabbed his staff and made his way to the Commander's tent. All the heads of the nations were present and discussing battle strategies.

"I still think we should just imprison everyone we come across," Chief Arnook complained.

"But we're talking about people who had forced innocents for most of the war into service. What's the difference now that it's just a smaller band of them?" General Wu argued.

"Still many of the warriors that are going to be fighting will be killed. That we cannot help. But we can be smart about who we do and do not attack," Chief Hakoda interjected.

"This arguing needs to stop before we waste anymore time," Zuko shot out.

Aang couldn't believe it, didn't they and shouldn't they have settled this debate already. Malu's face grew as angry as his when he shouted.

"Enough!" the room silenced as they looked at him.

"Good grief…" Malu complained crossing her arms grimacing.

"Let's settle this…Yes assume that mostly everyone in that fortress is going to attack you. No you don't have to kill everyone there! Imprisonment is the route to go until we find out who the supporters really are and who got forced into this mess in the first place. Any questions?" Aang asked perturbed.

Zuko smiled at him as well as Hakoda.

"Alright then let's quit the bickering and let's get this done," Aang turned and left the tent followed by Malu when Sokka walked in.

He glanced around at the quiet group of leaders then asked, "What did I miss?"

Zuko answered smiling, "You just missed Aang putting everyone in their place."

It was mid-day when the armies made it up the mountain staying concealed in the trees. Aang, Malu and Sokka were given the go ahead to find Jojo in the farm house while Toph and Haru stayed farther back as back up. Malu jumped from tree to tree while Aang and Sokka snuck around both sides of the house. Toph waved at the indicating no movement from inside before Aang blew open the door. Sokka charged in sword first followed by Malu then Aang. They walked in on an almost completely destroyed house. The ground was upturned where some obvious bending had taken place and various scorch marks were seen on the ceilings and the walls. Malu frantically searched for Jojo and found her in the far room. Her hands were bound to the bed by earth bending her dress in shreds. The three men were in the room with her, one on the bed and two on the floor. Her face had a long scratch mark on it as well as dirt and bruises. Malu kicked the man from the bed and he squirmed at the impact of hitting the two on the floor. Malu blew up the handcuffs and pulled Jojo out of the bed. Jojo's pants were nowhere to be found and her dress was ripped and hiked up by her waist.

Malu carried Jojo out of the room and set her on the undamaged part of the sofa. Sokka and Aang joined her.

"Jojo?" she asked timidly, "Can you hear me?"

She didn't move.

"Jojo!" she yelled a little louder.

Sokka looked at Aang, "Bend some water into her mouth and on her face."

Aang swirled his hand in the air pulling water and gently washed the blood off her face. Jojo's head twitched from the cool touch of the water and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Malu," she said weakly, "You're up early."

Malu grimaced at her lame attempt at joking, "Do you see why I don't want you to do this?"

Jojo kept her weak smile on her face, "I'll be ok, besides I know where the entrance is. It's the only tunnel that is never filled in because they use it regularly. Especially since it's harvesting time for the crops."

Jojo coughed as Aang bended more water into her waiting mouth.

"You did good Jojo I just wish it didn't have to come at such a price," Aang told her.

"No price is too high to pay for rescuing your sweet girl Avatar," she answered smiling at him. Jojo's swollen lip gave her a lopsided smile. Malu picked her up and carried her out of the ravaged house when the three fire nation soldiers stumbled out of the house.

"Hey you there," one of them called, "Where are you taking our wench?"

Malu stiffen at the term and help Jojo out to Sokka, he took her gently from Malu's arms.

"Wench…that's my best friend you are talking about you low life murderer!" she screamed at them.

The next instant they shot fire at her but in her anger Malu quickly defeated two of the fire benders by stealing the leader's fire and roasting them both. The one who had spoken she saved for last so she could enjoy the torment she would put him through.

"You deserve to die slowly for what you put my friend through," she swore at him.

Anger and fear burned in his eyes as she used the same fire to burn him to a crisp. Malu stood in front of his ashes lip quivering out of disgust and anger. She turned to see everyone watching her, especially Jojo's sad eyes. Aang nodded in understanding as Malu rejoined the group.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Pissed off," she answered. Aang signaled for the army to join them as Appa landed in front of the designated cave. Malu bent Jojo up into the saddle where she would remain for the duration of the battle.

"Go help Aang I'll be fine here," Jojo told her.

"You knew I would do that when you left didn't you?" Malu asked her almost accusing.

"Yes I know you would…and I'm glad you did because I would have asked you to do it for me if you didn't have the guts to do it on your own," Jojo softly punched her arm.

Malu rolled her eyes, "I'll be back soon then according to Aang we're going someplace safe."

"Kick butt in there for me!" Jojo called to Malu as she jumped off.

"Guaranteed!" Malu shouted back at her.

The army gathered around the entrance that Jojo pointed out. General Fong was in front issuing orders.

"Fire benders around the perimeter. We will need light in the tunnel so every other bender to needs to light a fire. Earth benders next to the fire benders. Dai Li agents are present in the fortress dispose of them. Warriors and the extraction team in the middle. Let the benders clear the way before entering into the tunnel. Any questions?" General Fong shouted orders at the armies.

The troops remain silent and poised. Three different groups were all formed in the same formation each headed by different leaders and generals. Each had their own purpose. Aang, Toph, Sokka, Haru, and Malu were in the center of the second group. Aang looked over his shoulder and saw Appa and Jojo leaning over the side.

"Keep her safe Appa we will be back soon," Aang called to his friend. Appa grunted in response while Jojo patted him.

"Earth bending team one, open the cave door!" General Fong shouted.

Ten of the earth benders collapsed the opening revealing the large tunnel inside. They resumed their position within the formation as the first team descended into the tunnel. Aang's group was next as the first group bended up a rock platform for the earth benders to push. Aang's group did the same as well as the final group. Fire benders lit small fires in their hands the army began their descent into the mountain. Ten minutes into the journey they come upon the first set of crossroads, halting their trip Toph jumped off the send platform and walked up front.

"It's this way," she claimed pointing to the left. The army continued.

Thirty minutes and two more crossroads later they slow the platforms as tiny flickers of light began to appear. Aang tensed up ready to explode with anticipation. Sokka placed a steady hand on Aang's shoulder as he drew his sword. Fong signaled for the fire benders to put out their fires and they obeyed. Aang glanced at Malu, her eyes were partly closed and her mouth a small thin line. Toph stood still next to Haru with her hands at the ready. Haru nodded once to Aang before refocusing on the small lights before them. The next moment General Fong's platform sped ahead followed by Aang's platform led by Zuko and his generals thirty seconds later. Lastly Hakoda and Arnook led the last platform in. It was perfectly timed; the battling happened right as the last platform came into view. Screams were echoing in the cavern as earth bending rumbled the mountain. Aang's group separated from the rest of the group and began running towards one of the many similar hallways. Aang stopped and placed both hands on the ground. Fire benders approached Aang's group but they were warded off by the others. Aang found her, second to last hallway down, last door on the right.

"Let's go," he shouted to the group and they followed him.

The women in the caves gathered together with the children and they were quickly surrounded by water tribe warriors and contained. Aang didn't have time to waste on the other battle…he was only focused on Katara.

As they turned down the hallway he heard her voice, "Aang!"

"Quiet you!" he heard a man shouting then a smack on the metal door.

Aang's anger began building in his chest as he sped forward. Malu did the same eager to get into a great brawl. Six Dai Li agents stood between them and Katara. They instantly shot rocks in the group's direction. Toph and Aang took the lead sending their own rocks to deflect. Malu jumped ahead sending an air blast in their direction. They blocked with an earthen wall that was broken down by Toph and Haru. Aang sent fireballs in their direction which they evaded easily. Aang's eyes met Malu's and he lit a small fire for her to steal. Malu sent a large inferno in their direction. The Dai Li's eyes widen for a second but they regained focus as Toph and Haru shot more rocks at them.

While they were busy distracting the Dai Li, Aang ran up to her door, "Katara!" he called inside.

"Aang," she cried in relief.

"Stand back I'm getting you out," he told her. He waited feeling her move out of the way.

Aang closed his eyes and banged his hand against the metal trying to just see the perfected earth. There is was. With renewed vigor he replanted his feet then hit the metal like Toph did to Ozai's bunker. He created a dent and then with another kick he crumpled the door sending it across the room. Aang ran inside and did a quick look around for anyone hidden inside. Then he turned to Katara and ran to her.

"Aang," she cried into his shoulder, "I knew you'd come…"

"You didn't doubt did you?" he asked not letting her go.

"Not for one second," she whispered.

Aang tilted her head back and kissed her sweetly but fiercely before Sokka called into the room, "Not now guys we need to get out of here."

Aang broke the kiss looking at her face and scowled. The bruise was still there only a yellow color.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter right now, get me out of here," she begged him.

Aang scooped her up in his arms and waited for Sokka's ok. They heard a few more grunts before Sokka waved them out. Aang sprinted out of the door followed by everyone. When they got to the main hallway they were met with five simultaneous fire blasts in their direction. Aang turned his body around to protect Katara when Malu jumped in first creating an air shield around them then sending to each of their hands stealing their flames. She shot it back at them which caused them to jump back before retaliating. She danced around them using her air bending all the while shooting their stolen fire at them.

Sokka threw some rebels soldiers into the middle gorge clearing the path for them again. Malu noticed their movement and sent the last of the flame as well as some air and knocked them down. They were quickly overtaken by other warriors and clamped in metal cuffs. The rescue team jumped onto the closest platform, Sokka made sure they were all accounted for then signaled to Hakoda they were leaving and Toph sent them flying.

Aang held Katara close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After all those days apart she still smelled exactly how he remembered. He could feel her tears leaking through his shirt. He prodded her head up with his chin as she looked up into his eyes. Katara pulled his head down to her lips and kissed him again long and hard. The light from the end of the tunnel beamed on their faces as Toph collapsed the platform and they all ran onto Appa. Aang bended himself up into the saddle holding her tightly so she didn't fall. Once everyone was in the saddle Sokka sat on Appa's head.

"Yip, Yip!" he called as Appa took to the sky.

Aang gently rocked her back and forth as she lifted her head tasting the fresh air. Aang smiled at the peace he could feel inside of her he let his own happiness fill his soul and pour into hers. Katara looked back at him and kissed him again. Aang's hand drifted down to her stomach as he gently caressed where his child was growing. Katara jerked involuntarily at his touched and grabbed his hand. Aang looked at her curiously as she placed his hand on her face. A small tear leaked out of her eye as he wiped it away with his thumb.

"What's wrong," he asked her quietly.

"Nothing…" she evaded.

"Tell me please," he pressed kissing her hand.

Katara fell into his arms nuzzling against his neck, "Not now please, maybe later."

Aang nodded, "Whatever you want," he promised her.

Malu held Jojo's head in her lap as Appa flew steadily south towards the air temple. Malu had a water skin and rag out and she was cleaning the blood off Jojo's face and hair. Jojo stared at the couple across from her smiling at their tender exchanges; she only wished that someday she and Malu would be able to find such loyal and loving men for them.

* * *

Ozai walked into the middle of the city. This was his third day wandering around and no contact with anyone had yet to happen. He had been working on concealing most of his feelings but patience was one he had yet to master. It was almost dark and he would return to his camp with his companions soon. They were limited to what they could talk about while on the island. They had to make sure they kept up their facade in order to achieve their goal. Ozai figured they would be watched but hopefully not recognized as the fallen Firelord.

As he traced his steps back to his camp he was suddenly halted by a stream of arrows with ropes attached to the ends. He stepped back in order to not get caught when more were shot in the opposite direction encasing him in a mock cage. He looked above him to see ten archers surrounding him and more walking up behind him. He turned to greet his captors when the chief walked up to him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the chief asked.

"My name is Lu Ten and I've come to learn the ways of the sun," Ozai proclaimed holding head high smiling.


	35. Chapter 35

**Alright i'm not sure what ya'll are expecting Kataang-y wise but remember for the time being our sweet Katara is still pregnant so lemons will have to wait for another...1-2 chapters...so no hate on that part please :) i promise to deliver and i will deliver...in the mean time any requests...ill be taking them for the next few chapters as filler content. so send away!**

Appa flew most of the night until they were a safe distance from the mountain range. Sokka led him to a small outcropping between two hills so they could sleep. Aang took Katara down from the saddle and bent a rock chair for her to sit on. She welcomed the hard familiar surface as she stretched. Malu helped Jojo down then bent off the saddle once Aang and Sokka unloaded the supplies. Haru started setting up tents while Toph built a small earthen wall so they were shielded from unfriendly eyes. Katara watched from her chair feeling bad that she couldn't help with the normal routine.

"You know Katara, we could get some sleep faster if you helped set up the camp," Toph joked walking up beside her.

She laughed, "I was just thinking the same thing." Toph lightly punched her arm.

Aang had lit a fire and Sokka put the pot on filling it with water and vegetables.

"I can't believe you forgot to get meat again," Sokka grumbled to Aang.

"I'm sorry Sokka, I'm not usually the one who makes sure we have all the food," Aang said smirking.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" Sokka glared at him.

Aang tried to keep a straight face, "I can personally make you an Avatar promise…" he began.

"Forget it…" Sokka grumbled stirring the pot.

Aang turned and walked towards Katara who was laughing with Toph.

"It's nice to see you smiling again," he said kneeling in front of her.

"Toph and I were just remembering some fun times we had while camping," Katara said stroking his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Aang asked kissing her hand.

Toph decided to join the rest of the group, "Better now that I'm with you," Katara answered.

Aang examined her face bringing her rock chair closer to the earth, her bruise was beginning to turn yellow, "I wish I knew how to heal this. Every time I see it, it makes me angry."

Katara bowed her head, "It doesn't hurt anymore…"

Aang felt her pain again, "Will you tell me?"

Her heart began to race…she wasn't ready to tell him yet, "Later…right now I just want to enjoy being with you and being happy."

Aang smiled and nodded then pushed her earth chair toward the fire. The soup was ready and Sokka was serving everyone.

"Well well, I never thought I'd see the day Sokka was making dinner," Katara joked.

He snorted, "And I actually did good!"

"Define good, this is as bland as 100 year old jerky," Toph complained.

He glared at her, "Well maybe next time you would like to do it!"

Jojo started laughing, "You two are hysterical!"

Katara looked in her direction noticing for the first time Jojo's scars and bruises. Malu stayed quietly by her, eating her soup, not making eye contact with anyone. Everyone was tired by the time dinner was finished and they settled down for bed. Katara was placed on Appa's middle leg when she motioned for Aang.

"What do you need?" he asked kissing her.

"I want to talk to Malu and Jojo," she told him. Aang nodded and walked away to get them. He returned with them a few seconds later.

"How are you feeling?" Jojo asked lying on Appa's other leg.

"I'm ok," Katara answered, "How are you?" she asked indicating to Jojo's cut and swollen lip.

Jojo's smile was off-centered due to her swollen lip, "I've had worse but I'll be ship shape in no time."

Katara smiled, "If I could heal you right now, I would."

Jojo waved off her comment, "I'm a quick healer and besides…it's just another scar to add to my collection."

Malu sighed, "Really, you're going to brag about that?"

"If it lightens the mood and reasoning behind it, then yes," Jojo answered her lightheartedly.

Katara turned to Malu, "Malu, I wanted to thank you."

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"You are here with us. I know that you being here must have been a really tough choice. I don't know if you regret it or not but I just wanted to tell you thank you for helping us."

Malu was silent, wide eyes staring at the ground, "Yeah, it's no big deal."

Jojo got up ringing an arm through Malu's, "You know it's ok to be thanked."

"I know that," Malu said taking her arm out and putting both of her hands on her hips.

"Go get some rest, you both must be tired since you did all the work," Katara said.

They left and Aang snuggled up beside her, "You better heed your own advice, it's late."

He kissed her cheek lightly then proceeded to stroke her hair causing a deep sleep to come over her tired body.

The next afternoon they reached Kyoshi Island. Sokka's own anxiety was in full form but it did make him feel better seeing that the town was not up in flames. Appa landed by Kyoshi's statue and they were all greeted by applause. Sokka dismounted from Appa's head and asked the Mayor where Suki was.

"She's up at the training hut overseeing their practice," he answered and Sokka took off running.

Aang bended Katara down per her request, "Aang, we're going to need food supplies for the Air Temple. Remember there wasn't much there last time we stayed."

"Will you be ok by yourself?" he asked anxiously.

Katara smiled at him, "Go buy some food, we can watch her," Toph answered.

Aang kissed Katara's hand, then walked with the Mayor to the market. Katara's energy was low and she only managed about ten minutes worth of walking before she needed to sit down.

"Go get some water for her," Toph told Haru and she bended an earth chair for Katara.

Once Katara was seated, Toph stood in front of her, "Why are you keeping it from him?" she asked arms folded.

Katara grimaced at her, "What do you mean?"

"I know that one day Aang got anxious and saw you weeping in your cell and then you don't let him feel your stomach…you obviously think something is wrong, and if he would be paying attention he would be able to confirm what you already know," she answered whispering.

Katara paled, "Then you know…please don't tell him."

"Someone needs to before you give birth," she retorted.

"No…not right now, it will be too much for him."

Toph sighed, "Katara, it can't get much worse than it already has. He went into the Avatar State when he found out you were gone!"

Katara sighed again, "I know…I felt it and I think I watched a little of it too. When I realized what had happened I begged him to stop…then I couldn't see him anymore."

Toph cocked her head to the side, "You could see him while he was in the Avatar State?"

"I think so, since we are connected I felt it," she answered rubbing her stomach, "Just please don't tell him."

"If he finds out that I knew about it and didn't tell him, he's going to be mad at me," Toph said.

"He's not going to find out unless he discovers it for himself. But in a way thank you for confirming my suspicion. That way I can start the healing process now instead of later…" Katara said, a small tear escaping her eye.

Toph placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I figured you already knew…like some sort of pregnant sense or something."

Haru walked back up with water just then, "Here, if you need more let me know."

Katara smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Katara!" she heard Suki yell as she watched her new sister walk as fast as she could, holding her stomach.

"Haru, can you help me up?" Katara asked and she stood waiting to embrace her.

"Oh Katara," Suki said giving her a side hug, "I was so scared for you! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine right now Suki. How are you doing?"

"I'm good; I hear we're going to the Southern Air Temple. When do we leave?"

Katara smiled at her, "As soon as Aang buys enough food for our stay there."

"I better go pack, come on Sokka," Suki ordered pulling him with her.

Malu and Jojo received many curious glances and stares but they opted to stay in the saddle to avoid questions. Many of the people, they noticed, followed Aang around.

"Ugh, that would drive me crazy," Malu said furrowing her eyebrows.

Jojo giggled, "That's why you're not the Avatar. Aang's good at dealing with people in general where as you…"

"Are a sour old lady," Malu finished her sentence smirking at her.

Jojo laughed louder, "Exactly!"

The air temple was in sight just as the sky began to darken. Aang breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his home. Katara felt a change in his spirit and smiled, feeling her own anxiety lessening. Malu and Jojo both had their mouths agape with wonder.

"That's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Malu whispered to her.

"Yeah, it's definitely one of a kind," Jojo answered her.

The setting sun rays lit up the clouds around the temple as if it were alive with fire, giving it an ethereal appearance. The towers stood tall and true, topped with polish blue like the noon sky. As the clouds dissipated around them they were able to get a better look at the temple. Appa landed on the same round platform letting everyone dismount before making his way back to the stable. Toph and Haru were stuck bending a platform with all the supplies up to the temple since everyone else has their hands full; Sokka supported Suki while she walked, Aang carried Katara, and Malu supported most of Jojo's weight. Aang got Katara situated in bed before he told her,

"I need to go show Malu and Jojo where they can stay. I'll be right back," he promised her kissing her hand.

"I'll be right here," she answered, lying on the bed.

Aang walked back out of the room closing the door. Malu and Jojo were standing there waiting for him.

"So if you want to follow me this way," Aang said walking.

"Aang, we know how much you want to be with her," Jojo said, "We can find our own way."

Aang smiled at her bruised face, "It's ok, people can get lost here if they don't know where they are going."

Aang opened two of the previously cleaned rooms for them, "Make yourselves at home. I know these rooms are small, but as students we never spent lots of time in them."

"Just go back to her, we will be fine," Malu said, leading Jojo into her new room.

Aang walked back into the room to see that Katara's eyes were closed. He took off his boots and outer robe and then took off her shoes. She stirred at the contact.

"I'm sorry go back to sleep," Aang said.

Katara reached her hand out for him and he grasped it. She gently pulled him up until he was facing her. She smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips. Katara then traced his face with her lean fingers until she reached the back of his neck and then she brought his face forward to kiss her. Aang's hands started at her hip, then traced up her side, stopping at her shoulder. Katara whined a little when her belly didn't allow them to get any closer. Aang laughed at her sad face.

"It's ok Katara, besides we don't want to squish him anyway," he said playfully at her.

Katara smiled but Aang could sense something off about it. It was the same feeling he got when he touched her stomach on Appa and at the camp site, but he knew for now he shouldn't press the issue. He just wanted to enjoy being with her again.

"Can you...," Katara started, then motioned for him to switch sides.

Aang obliged, "But I won't get to see your beautiful face."

"I just want to feel you close to me please," she asked.

He couldn't refuse her, so he switched sides lying behind her. Katara inched a little bit so he wouldn't get nudged off the bed. Once he was lying down again, Katara reached for one of his hands and draped it over her body. Aang propped himself up on one shoulder and began kissing her cheek and neck. She sighed in contentment as he moved his legs so he could intertwine them with hers. She closed her eyes relaxing under his gentle caress and blindly traced his still hand. He kept his body close to hers, eager to give her whatever she wanted and to make her comfortable. Once he stopped his kissing, he nuzzled her neck breathing in deeply.

"I love you Katara," he whispered fervently.

"I love you too Aang," she replied smiling.

"You can tell me anything you know that right," he told her kissing her cheek.

She stiffened, "I know I just…can't talk about it yet."

"Please Katara, not knowing…if they hurt you in way…" he started.

"No," she said quickly, "It's not like that."

"Then tell me please…" he begged her.

Katara sighed, "Give me one more day and if you don't figure it, out I'll tell you."

Aang sighed, "Ok."

"Time to sleep now my love," Katara's voice got quieter with exhaustion.

Aang fell onto his side staying as close to her as possible.

The next morning, Aang woke up to see Katara still sound asleep. He gently took his arm away and slowly got out of bed. Walking out of the room he noticed that it was a few hours past sun rise. Leaving the door open, he took a few steps out into the bright hallways. Katara began stirring drawing Aang back to the bed.

"Where'd you go, it's cold," she turned looking for him.

He smiled and lay back down next to her, "Better?"

Katara snuggled against him, "Yep." She answered when she was suddenly hit with hunger.

"Let's go eat some breakfast, I'm hungry," she said kissing him.

Aang held her in place for a bit longer then answered, "Probably a good idea."

They both headed to the kitchen when they ran into Malu and Jojo.

"Look who's on her feet," Jojo said excitedly.

Katara smiled at her and Malu "Thanks, are you feeling any better?"

"Yup, I can already walk by myself, the next step is running," Jojo said.

Katara laughed at her comment causing her stomach to hurt her a bit. Aang wrapped his arm securely around her waist.

"Have you guys eaten already?" He asked the girls.

"No we were just trying to find the kitchen when we got lost…again…" Jojo answered a little shyly.

Katara laughed, "Follow us, we're going there too."

They walked in smelling oatmeal cooking. Katara was shocked to see Suki standing and stirring the pot.

"Suki, you should not be doing that," Katara complained at her.

"Who else is going to do it, definitely not you, and most definitely not Sokka," she answered stirring.

Katara sighed sitting down, "I guess you have a point, Sokka would probably burn it."

"Hey! I heard that!" Sokka called from the back room as he brought in honey and fruit, "And didn't I make good soup on our camping trips?"

"It was sufficient enough that we didn't starve," Katara answered. Sokka glared at her as he sliced the fruit.

Suki looked up, "Malu, Jojo, how did you guys sleep?"

"Very well thank you, it's been a while since I actually had a good night's sleep," Jojo said, propping her feet up on the table.

"So I got a messenger hawk this morning from dad," Sokka started, "They arrested everyone who surrendered...mostly women and children. Lots of the resistant fighters died but Dad's afraid that wasn't all of them. For one, they didn't find Ozai or Azula at the lair. That has Dad and everyone else thinking that they have another hideout. And secondly, the only really skilled warriors that were there were the six Dai Li agents. Well, them and a general named Torin."

"No," Katara said, "That was their main hideout. When I was kidnapped Azula would visit me at least once a day, sometimes twice. They were never friendly visits and she mostly just wanted to boast and such. But…" she paused thinking of the child that she had seen, "She stopped coming to see me. It had been 4 days since I had seen her and then you guys came. If they left people it was on purpose."

Aang watched her as she spoke. When she talked about Azula's visit her spirit had that same pained feel that he had been feeling when he touched her. So that's what she didn't want to talk about; her getting beaten by Azula…the bruises on her face. Aang's hands tensed on the table but Katara placed hers on top and with her other hand she lifted his face to meet hers. She could see the pain this subject caused him and felt the guilt that was emanating from him.

"Don't blame yourself…please," she asked him.

"It's hard not too…" he said quietly.

"I just don't want to think about it anymore. I'm here alive and with you. Right now nothing else matters," she paused looking down, "We will get our vengeance soon enough."

Aang took both of her hands in his and kissed them.

Malu yawned, "Is that ready yet?"

Jojo elbowed her, "Way to ruin the moment."

"I'm sorry that I don't deal well with these kinds of subjects, not to mention I happen to be hungry," Malu countered.

"Not to be rude but for once I agree with Malu," Toph said tapping her fingers on the table.

"Sokka, did the hawk say anything else?" Haru asked.

"Oh yeah, Dad will be here in a week and he wants me to send hawky to Pakku to see how Gran Gran is doing," he answered.

"Gran Gran?" Katara's ears perked up, "She's alive!"

Sokka looked at her questioningly, "Yeah barely…"

Fresh tears leaked out of Katara's eyes, "I thought she died…"

"Well, unless things have changed since we left a couple weeks ago then she's still alive. Someone found her in your house the night you were kidnapped. They said they heard screaming and a boom and when they came to check they found you gone and her on the ground. The healers were working round the clock to heal her," Sokka told his sister.

Katara wasn't sure why she couldn't stop crying. This is happy news not sad, but she kept laughing and crying which started making Aang laugh as he felt her confusion.

"Ok Katara seriously…" Toph said looking at her.

"Just leave her be, pregnancy does weird things to your emotions," Suki defended her while scooping out bowls of oatmeal to the group.

Sokka wrote the letter to Pakku during breakfast ignoring the small talk. Katara ate slowly, her stomach would sometimes clench if she ate too much too fast. Since Azula would sometimes not feed her and the fact that her body will soon be giving birth to a still born child, she found it hard in general to keep food down. After breakfast the group dispersed to do their various exploring. Toph and Haru wanted to spend some time alone since they hadn't really had the opportunity. Suki was tired so she and Sokka decided to go back to their room. Jojo grabbed Malu's arm claiming they were going to go get lost in the temple again. Aang sat at the table with Katara while she finished her breakfast.

"So what would you like to do?" Aang asked.

Katara swallowed her oatmeal before answering, "Just spend time with you. It's kinda nice knowing everyone has their own 'partner'. That way nobody is excluded."

Aang smiled, "Still thinking of others…"

"What?" she asked smiling at him.

"Nothing," he kissed her, "So you don't have any idea what you would like to do except spend time with me?"

Katara took her last bite of fruit before answering, "Actually an idea just popped into my head."

"And what is it?"

"I want you to show me your favorite spots in or on the air temple," Aang smiled at her comment, "Then I think we should go down to that field and build your shrine to the old benders."

Aang bowed his head, he had forgotten about that. Katara rubbed his shoulder then rested her head on him. Aang turned and picked her up carrying her like a groom carries his bride.

"I can walk you know," Katara commented.

"I know, but you said you wanted me to show you my favorite site of the air temple. I can't really do that when we're walking," he smiled kissing her forehead.

Katara sighed, "My bad…" she said hitting his chest.

Aang walked out onto a balcony adjacent to the kitchen, "This is where Monk Gyatso used to train me sometimes. See that oven over there?" he nodded his head, "Monk Gyatso used to make his fruit pies in there then he'd place them on this ledge and we would air bend them off so that they would land on the monks who were meditating below."

Aang set Katara down where she could see the small areas where a small group of people could easily sit…and meditate. Aang held his arms out to her and she walked into them before being lifted into the air to land on a walkway.

"This is where my friends and I would play most of the time. This is also where I was told the monks needed to talk to me. Then they took me to the council room and told me I was the Avatar. When I came back, the kids had learned the air scooter that I invented and even made a game out of it, but they wouldn't let me join them; I guess this is one of my favorite and least favorite places."

Katara glanced up at him before bringing his face back down to kiss him. She hated seeing him sad as he relived his childhood. Aang returned her kiss more fervently pushing his tongue in to taste her. Katara was shocked for a moment but that was quickly replaced by excitement. Aang smiled against her lips before pulling away and kissing her forehead.

"We're not done with the tour yet," he smiled at her.

Katara laughed as he pulled her up and into the air with him again. He bounced around the temple expertly before landing on the topmost tower. Katara's breath was taken away as she took in the surroundings. She was above the misty clouds gazing down on everything, she felt like she was on top of the world. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew but Aang's firm hold on her didn't have her nervous. What she didn't realize was that another air bender had caused it. Aang however picked up on it immediately and waved to Malu and Jojo who were behind them on the next highest tower.

"Was that Malu who did that?" Katara asked.

Aang laughed, "Yes it was."

A few seconds later Malu jumped up to join them with Jojo on her back. They landed easily next to them.

"Fancy seeing you up here," Jojo commented sliding off Malu's back.

"You as well," Katara answered.

"I've realized in my short time being here that you can't get around here much without being an air bender," Jojo smiled.

Aang laughed, "Let's just say these temples weren't designed to have non-air benders living in them."

Katara glanced at Malu who looked peaceful, "How do you like it here Malu?"

She turned her head still smiling, "I don't know what it is about this place, but it feels right."

Aang smiled at her, "It's because you belong here. This is your true home."

Malu's smile grew wider at his comment as she launched herself into the air. They all watched her as she bounced easily in between the clouds before landing back next to them.

"You know, had I still been in the swamp I would have disagreed with that comment," Malu said a little out of breath.

"You tired already," Jojo nudged her in the side.

"No! I'm just…happy," Malu turned and stood just like Jojo.

They both busted into laughter, while Katara and Aang giggled to each other.

"You know what Malu, I need to teach you how to play airball," Aang said.

"Airball?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh you will love that game," Katara commented breathing deeply.

"Sounds like fun, when do we learn?" Jojo asked.

"Well it would be more fun with more people but one on one is always great for competition," Aang said smiling.

Malu smirked at him, "Hmmm, competition huh, I think I may have to learn." Jojo jumped in delight.

Just then Katara bent over grabbing her stomach, "Ahh!" she shrieked.

"Katara!" Aang yelled, gently helping her to the ground. Her face was clenched in pain and she was taking short shallow breaths. Jojo and Malu came up beside her. After a few seconds the pain passed and she could breathe easily again. She decided to just lay there for a while to make sure that the pain wouldn't come back. Aang sensed her intentions but held her firmly so she wouldn't fall.

"Take me back to the room, I need to lie down," she told him weakly.

Aang nodded scooping her up in his arms. He jumped from the tower and slowly bent his way down to courtyard by the rooms. He weaved his way to their bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. Jojo and Malu came walking in a few seconds later.

"Katara, what can I do for you?" Jojo asked.

Katara looked at her, "Just some water and fruit will be fine."

Jojo nodded as she and Malu left the room. Aang held her hand and Katara didn't need to look at his face to feel the worry inside of him.

"I'll be ok," she told him closing her eyes.

"That is not ok. This situation is not ok. Katara, I want to help you but I don't know how…what do I do in this situation!" Aang said laying his head on the bed. Katara coaxed him back up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I could have waited. I didn't have to put you through this. We still could have been together just traveling and restoring peace…but I couldn't wait…" Aang started rambling.

"That's enough Aang," she said in a stern voice, "You didn't do anything. I loved you and I still do. I don't regret anything for one second. Not kissing you all those years ago, not your marriage proposal, not a single thing. You were the best decision I have ever made. Don't think for one second that I would want this any other way."

Aang's tears began to dry up as she spoke to him. He had laid out his troubles and fears to her and just like that…they were gone. She knew exactly what to say to him, to make his guilt go away. She was his perfect half…without her he was incomplete.

"Katara…I love you, and those things have been troubling me since I found out you were gone," he said softly kissing her hands.

Katara instantly became compassionate, "I know things haven't worked out the best that they should. But I'm here for you Aang, never forget that. Through good times and bad, and through all of eternity you are mine and I am yours."

Aang kissed her, pouring out all of his love and adoration.

**Reviews please! I need more reviews!**


	36. Chapter 36

Katara woke the next morning feeling light headed and woozy. When Aang had brought her inside, she had fallen asleep almost instantly. She sat up slowly with her hand on her head, her tummy ached a little bit and she looked at the night stand. The fruit bowl that Jojo promised to get was there with moon peaches and berries. Katara leaned her feet over the edge, touching the cool stone floor. She grabbed a peach and bit into it, letting the delicious juices run down her chin. It was heaven. Then something caught her attention, a sound. She slowly stood up, bending backwards to stretch her back, before taking her first step and falling back onto the bed. Her legs were weak as if all the muscles had disappeared.

Aang came running in then, "You're awake!" he cried, sitting next to her.

"I'm awake?" Katara asked confused.

"You've been asleep for a day. I was starting to panic," he said holding her hand.

"A day!" she exclaimed.

"You've had a fever." Suki explained, walking into the room, "We tried dripping some of the fruit juices down your throat but you'd start coughing. It's a good thing you're awake now."

"But I feel," she started before a small wave of dizziness hit her, "mostly fine."

"Lay back against the wall. Hakoda and Pakku should be here tomorrow. Pakku is bringing healers and Gran Gran…well, Gran Gran is bringing herself because she said she wouldn't be left behind," Suki told her sitting next to her.

Katara smiled rubbing her stomach. Aang glanced at her hands then frowned. Katara looked at Aang, seeing his downcast eyes…he knew. She instantly felt sad about keeping this from him.

"Can you give us a minute?" Katara asked Suki.

Suki nodded and left the room as Katara beckoned Aang closer. Aang obliged, not looking directly into her eyes. Katara used her hand to lift his face to meet hers, seeing a steady stream of tears lining his cheeks.

"I should have told you…I just didn't know how," she started wiping away his tears while her own spilled out.

Aang took her soft hands in his and kissed them, "I understand why you didn't." he said simply.

"Aang, I'm sorry. I so, so sorry…I didn't mean to," Katara began tears dripping from her eyes.

"No," he looked up at her kissing her lips, "This is not your fault…none of this is your fault. I should have kept you here where you would be safe. I should have left you better protected. I should have done so many other things but…I didn't."

"I should have just kept my mouth shut. I shouldn't have stayed alone. Aang, I should have stayed with you," Katara said.

They both cried together for a bit longer, holding each other close, before Katara got control of herself.

"When did you know?" she asked.

"Toph told me." Aang sniffed, "But I confirmed it when you didn't wake up the next day."

Katara closed her eyes, breathing deeply, "I told her not to tell you."

"I'm glad she did, not knowing what was happening…Azula is going to pay for this," he added harshly.

"That's my fight," Katara responded with vigor, "If anybody gets to put that…woman down, it's going to be me."

Aang looked up at her feeling her anger and smiled at her, "As you wish."

Katara smiled back at him wiping away the last of the tears, "Can you carry me outside…I need some fresh air."

Aang lifted her gently and carried her out into the courtyard. Malu and Jojo were also there practicing their bending. Aang set Katara down on a bench by the columns and she squished her feet in the grass.

"Again Malu," Aang said folding his arms.

Malu sighed and turned back to him, "Which one were we on?" she asked, lazily.

"Tier 20, again," he prodded smiling at her dismay.

Malu sighed then got into her bending stance. In another instance, she took a giant breath then released it. The air echoed in the halls, sending a soft hum around the temple.

"Better," Aang said, "Now you can move onto the next one."

"I already know all of these…" Malu started whining.

"But in order to get your tattoos they need to be perfected, and I need to know that you can do them," Aang replied.

Malu turned, hands on her hips, "Are you saying I'm not a good air bender?"

"No, I'm saying you haven't had much need to use the typical style of air bending. You've only really had to use your parent's style. So to be considered a master, you need to be deemed worthy by another master, and I'm currently the only master air bender present in this world," Aang replied folding his arms but keeping the smirk.

Jojo bounced up to Malu's side, "Oh lighten up. Aang isn't saying you're bad, only that you need more practice in this style."

Aang nodded in agreement. Katara laughed drawing all eyes to her.

"See, no harm no foul," Jojo said ruffling Malu's messy hair. Malu swatted her hand away then shot a stream of air at Jojo. Jojo ducked and danced her way over to where Katara was sitting.

"Base!" she called linking arms with Katara.

"Base! That is so lame," Malu grimaced, stomping her foot. Jojo laughed alongside Katara at Malu's attempt at being angry at Jojo.

Toph and Haru walked up to the two on the bench.

"Nice to see you awake again Katara," Toph said standing next to her.

"Thanks Toph," she answered grabbing the younger girl's hand.

"I guess Aang told you…" Toph started.

"It's ok." Katara answered squeezing her hand, while giving Aang a quick glance, "We're over it now."

Toph smiled at the couple, and then glanced in another direction. Aang looked as well seeing Sokka run up to them.

"Ships!" he said out of breath, "Ships are at the base of the mountain."

"What nation?" Aang asked.

Sokka smiled, "Water tribe."

Katara's spirit was soaring when Sokka told them the news, "Where did you see them?" she asked, as Aang picked her up.

"Suki and I were walking and we were at the landing spot, you know that round…thingy we always land on. Anyways, I saw some ships near the coast with water nation symbols. I think Pakku is here."

"How many ships?" Aang asked.

"Just two," Sokka answered, leading them through the main entrance.

Once they were all on the platform, Suki waved them over to her, "Right there she pointed between some of the broken clouds.

Jojo squinted, "You guys must have great eyes because I can't see a thing."

"I see them, Sokka, watch her," Aang said, as Sokka put his arm around Katara.

Aang jumped into the air and shot off with his glider. He gently flew to the coastal edge a couple miles away. Aang swirled above them before landing on the deck.

Pakku walked up to him, "Nice of you to notice us. We were just about to send a hawk up there."

"Thanks goes to Sokka, he spotted you and came and told me," Aang answered smiling.

"Well, would you like us to make port here?" Pakku asked.

"No, stay in the boats. I'm going to bend the ocean up to the base of the landing platform and you can make port there. That way they boats won't get tossed around either," Aang replied.

Pakku nodded as Aang took to the air again. Aang flew back up to the landing spot collapsing his glider.

"Toph, once the ships reach the base of this platform we need to bend ports and ship holders," Aang said, standing at the edge.

"Whenever you're ready twinkle toes," she replied, cracking her knuckles.

Aang smiled as he calmed himself. He took another deep breath and as he released it, he entered into the Avatar state. Everything was amplified and his body surged with energy. Very steadily Aang reached out to the water and pulled. The water began to rise above the coastline slowly as Aang prompted it forward. The ships followed the flow of the current as it led them to the base of the landing platform.

"Toph," Aang said softly.

She approached his right side, sliding her feet. A couple seconds later, she stomped them twice having a platform shoot up between the two ships. With another couple of stomps, the ships were secured and Aang released the water back into the ocean. Katara felt the entire process. The power that radiated in his soul made her breathing quicken. Once he released the flow, she came back to normal.

"Now that was cool," Jojo commented with a wide smile.

Aang smiled at her, "Come on Haru, we gotta bring them up."

Another second later, a section of the platform collapsed, sending the earth benders down to the ships. Most of the occupants had disembarked and were waiting for them. Aang spotted Pakku accompanying Gran Gran off the ship while others unloaded supplies. They bowed to Aang as he passed them and made his way over to Gran Gran.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Aang said smiling.

"Hello my son," Gran Gran replied her voice a little raspy, "It's nice to see you happy, unlike your last visit."

Aang's smiled faded as he looked at her and Pakku, "I hope I didn't cause too much damage…"

"Nonsense," Gran Gran interrupted, "If any of us were in your position then we would have done the same. It just shows how much you love my granddaughter."

Aang smiled at her kindness and helped them load the remainder of the supplies on the earth lift. Toph stood waiting with Haru and the other water benders.

"We brought warriors as well as healers, in case something happens," Pakku explained, answering Aang's unspoken question.

"Are we ready?" Toph asked.

"Yes, on three," Aang answered, "One…two…three."

Toph, Haru, and Aang launched the lift up back where it started. Once it was settled Pakku led Gran Gran over to Katara.

"Oh my darling," she said softly embracing her granddaughter.

"Gran Gran," Katara whimpered, "I thought I lost you."

"Now now my child, it'll take more than fire to knock me down, you know that."

Katara laughed as she looked at Gran Gran's smiling face. Aang walked up to Katara's other side while Gran Gran kissed Sokka and Suki on the cheeks.

"We need to get you sitting down again," Aang whispered, kissing Katara's forehead.

She sighed, "You're probably right."

He smiled, feeling her annoyance but wisdom, "You know I'm only saying this because I love you right?"

She smiled back, "I know, I love you too."

Aang picked her up, "If everyone will follow me I'll show you to the rooms you'll be staying in." He led the way up to the temple.

Malu bounced ahead with Jojo on her back, "Last one there is a rotten platypus bear egg!" Jojo called back to the group.

"Who are these women?" Pakku asked.

Katara laughed, "Good friends of ours, we met recently."

"Is that…another air bender?" Pakku asked, stunned.

Aang smiled at him, "Yes she is."

As they made their way up, many of the water tribe's citizens would gasp at the beauty of the temple, occasionally asking questions.

"Aang, my dear, this is a beautiful place," Gran Gran commented.

"Thank you," he responded.

As they made their way up to the main entrance they stopped by Gyatso's statue.

"This is my air bending teacher, guardian, and father, Monk Gyatso," Aang said, bowing slightly to the statue.

The others did the same as they continued walking to the rooms. Malu and Jojo were both sprawled on the grass while Momo flew above them.

"Took you guys long enough," Malu said bending up.

"Pipe down," Jojo said throwing a rock at her.

"Now now child," Gran Gran chided, "We old people don't move as fast as you young folk."

Malu stopped eyes wide, while Jojo smiled, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, you must be Katara's grandmother." Jojo said curtsying.

Gran Gran smiled at her, "I am, and your name?"

"I'm Jojo, and this impatient child is Malu."

Malu glared at her while Jojo tried to keep a straight face. They both broke out in laughter causing some of the guests to laugh as well.

Aang set Katara down on her bench kissing her forehead, "This way," he said laughing.

Aang showed them to their separate rooms placing the few couples together.

"I'm sorry that they aren't very large accommodating rooms, we never spent much time in them as students."

Gran Gran smiled, "They are well suited for our purposes."

"The couples can stay in the larger rooms; they do have bigger beds than the student rooms do."

Aang led Pakku and Gran Gran to the room adjacent to theirs, "Make yourselves comfortable, we'll be out in the courtyard whenever you want to join us."

"Thank you my boy," Pakku said letting Gran Gran lie down.

Aang walked back out to see everyone doing their own thing. It was late afternoon and there was a light breeze echoing in the hallways. Aang felt a small disturbance and followed his sense to see Toph and Haru bending near the air ball court. Sokka, Suki, Katara and Jojo were watching them chuck rocks at Malu as she trained, but instead of using her primary air bending technique she learned from her parents, she used regular air bending. Aang felt other people wandering around the temple but ultimately coming in this direction. Aang got an idea.

"Malu!" he called to her.

"What?" she asked.

"How would you like to learn the game of airball?" he asked slyly.

"Oh oh oh!" Jojo started bouncing up and down in excitement.

Malu smirked back at him, "It would be my pleasure."

Aang walked into a side room and found the airball he and Sokka played with when they were there. When he walked back out Jojo was leading some of the water tribe guests to the airball court. Aang bent himself up onto the wooden poles and Malu followed him.

"Now," he said spinning the ball in his hand, "pay attention. This is an important rite of passage for all air benders."

Malu scoffed, "Ok seriously, just because you have an audience doesn't mean you need to try and be all mystical about it."

Aang laughed, "What? I'm just teaching."

Malu sighed dramatically, "Whatever, get on with it before I get bored."

Aang smirked at her and glanced at Katara to see her smiling in anticipation. He turned back to Malu.

"Alright then, here are the rules: first, only air bending is allowed. Second, the amount of poles you hit are your points and you have to make it through your opponent's goal in order to score those points. But if the opponent deflects and sends the ball back, the count starts over. Any questions?"

Malu crouched in front of the goal, "I'm ready."

"Air swipes and such are the best forms to use…"

"Alright, I get it, just start!" she said impatiently.

Aang took his position in front of his goal. He began spinning the ball in his hand, sticking his tongue out slightly. Katara laughed at his face as Aang jumped into the air sending the ball whizzing towards Malu. It bounced off 6 poles before Malu sucked the ball towards her and shot it directly back hitting three poles. Aang hopped a couple poles to the right kicking the ball back at Malu, sending it to her left. Malu readjusted, hopping lightly to the ball. She caught it in her hand breathing deeply.

Aang was ready and waiting, "Holding the ball longer than 10 seconds counts as a point for me," he warned her.

Malu's eyes furrowed together at his taunt "Stop it!" she yelled at him.

Malu launched the ball using a jet stream straight at Aang, hitting 5 poles. Aang smiled at her, swooping low, below the poles, before vaulting himself up taking the ball with him. Aang swung the ball with him then spotted his opening. With another blast, he launched the ball straight into the middle of the arena. Malu dove forward to snatch it from him but at the last second Aang changed the ball's trajectory sending it straight at her hoop hitting 7 poles. Malu's eyes went wide as she stared at her spinning goal, then she turned back to Aang glaring. Aang was all smiles as he landed easily in front of his own goal.

"Aang 7, Malu 0," he said giggling to himself.

Cheers erupted from the watching crowd; he looked over to see Katara's beaming face. Jojo was jumping up and down with excitement next to Sokka, who was doing the same thing. Aang also noticed that Gran Gran and Pakku had made their way over to enjoy the festivities.

Malu looked back at Aang, "Another round Aang?" she asked, folding her arms.

"I think that might have to wait until after dinner," Aang indicated to the fading lights.

"Chicken," she said bending off the arena and up towards one of the towers.

Aang followed her with his eyes laughing at her, "Oh, come on Malu, it's only the first game! I learned that move from Sister Io, the best airball player in the world!" he called after her.

"Leave her be Aang, she's a sore loser, as you have seen," Jojo said.

"Now that's real airball," Sokka said patting Aang on the back.

"Couldn't agree with you more Sokka," he said, walking up to Katara.

"Yeah yeah," Toph commented; Aang just smiled in her direction.

"That was amazing," Katara said pulling him into a kiss.

Aang laughed, "How are you feeling?"

"I think you're right about dinner," she answered holding her arms out.

Aang picked her up and led the way to the kitchen while everyone followed him. The kitchen area wasn't large enough for the amount of people in the temple so Aang had Haru bend another large table out on the adjoining patio. The water tribe women began preparing the dinner meal while everyone just enjoyed the cool evening air that whispered in the hallways.

Aang let Katara lean against him since the air temple wasn't stocked with chairs. He rubbed her shoulders while she breathed deeply melting into his hands. Aang worked on the knots in her shoulders tenderly and when they started to loosen, he would press harder to smooth them out. They were all enjoying a peaceful evening when a hawk flew into the temple, landing on the ledge.

Sokka reached in the carrier pulling out a scroll, "It's from Dad. He will be here tomorrow afternoon and he has," he squinted trying to decipher the handwriting, "I can't read that, can you?" he asked handing the scroll to Pakku.

Pakku took the scroll, "He has news or something to that regard. Doesn't matter, he says also he'll be here by noon tomorrow and to look out for his ships. Most of the warriors are going home but he's bringing some here."

Katara laid her head on Aang's shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead, "Tired?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…I need to lie down," she answered.

Aang stood up taking her hand and helped her up. He held his hands out to carry her but she waved him off preferring to walk.

"Goodnight everyone," Katara said smiling at her family.

They called goodnight to them as they started the slow walk back to their room. When they got to the halfway, Katara felt a sharp pain in her abdomen that sent her to the floor.

"Katara!" Aang gasped, slowly easing her to lay down while the pain continued. Her breathing was shallow as her hands gripped her large belly. Aang held her securely against him as he felt people rushing up. Toph was leading the way and she was followed by the healers. Katara whined for another couple of minutes before the pain subsided.

"She needs to get into a bed," one of the healers told Aang. He scooped her up instantly and walked quickly the rest of the way to their room. They quickly attended to her by propping her body up with pillows and giving her water to drink. Two of the women left and came back with more water from a nearby well. The healer closest to Katara bent water onto her hands and placed them on Katara's stomach. She stayed there for a few seconds before moving on to the other parts of her body. Katara gripped Aang's hand, not permitting him to leave her side. He curled up as close to her as he could while the healers worked on her. Katara relaxed as the healing water passed over her tired limbs. Gran Gran and Pakku hurried inside the room, to her side.

"Katara dear, are you ok?" Gran Gran asked, stroking her head.

She opened her eyes, "I'll be ok Gran Gran."

"That's not the answer I want child," she chided.

Katara could only smile at her when the healer took her hands off of her, "May I speak with you a moment?" the healer asked Aang.

Aang glanced at Katara and she nodded at him, he kissed her hand and stood up following the healer. They exited the room and stood off in the corner.

"I just wanted to let you know that while I was healing her I felt something abnormal," she started, trying to be sensitive, "It was over the fetus and it was either a very large infection or there is something wrong with the baby."

Aang's sad smile gave her the hint that it was the latter, "What's your name?" he asked her gently.

"Alana, Avatar," she answered bowing.

"Alana, what I'm about to tell you…we don't want it to be public knowledge until the baby arrives," he started.

"Yes sir," she said.

"No formalities are needed with me," he waved at her before continuing sadly, "Right now; Katara is carrying a dead child. Toph recognized it first when she couldn't hear the heart beat."

Alana bowed her head, "That explains it then…her body is starting to reject the baby."

"What can we do…to spare her of this pain?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Nothing Avatar, we have to wait until her body delivers the child then it can begin healing."

"How long will that take?"

"She may carry it the full term but I'm guessing it will be premature."

Aang nodded and slowly began walking back inside the room to find Katara asleep with Gran Gran next to her. The healers had gradually left the room after a wave from Alana, leaving Aang, Gran Gran, Katara, and Pakku alone in the bedroom.

Pakku walked up to Aang who was leaning against the wall, "You alright?"

Aang sighed, "I will be…"

"You should go distract yourself while she rests," he advised.

Aang bowed his head breathing deeply, "Perhaps you are right."

With a gentle nudged both Aang and Pakku walked out of the room leaving the women to rest. Aang wasn't two steps out of the door when he nearly ran into Suki and Sokka.

"Well?" Suki asked, anxious.

"She's asleep and not in pain," Aang answered with a small smile.

"Were they able to heal her?" she pried.

"Suki, I'm sure she's fine…just recovering from her kidnapping," Sokka said pulling at her arm.

"No Sokka! This is the second time this has happened, and last time she didn't wake up for another day!" she argued.

Sokka's face fell, "I'm worried too Suki, but can you not see this bothers him just as much as it bothers you?"

Suki looked back at Aang's haunted eyes, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok," he answered, walking away.

Aang bent himself down to one of the remote meditation spots and sat with his head in his hands. He started crying, letting all of his pent up guilt and anxiety flow down his cheeks in his tears. He wished he could change back time and make all of her hurt go away. It wasn't right for someone like her to suffer this much. He just wanted her to be happy, to see that glow return to her eyes and not be haunted anymore. A second later, another form joined him silently.

A small hand touched his back, "Aang…I'm sorry," Malu whispered.

"It's alright Malu," he told her not lifting up his head.

"No it's not…I've been ungrateful, insensitive, and…well I guess I didn't realize how much you were actually suffering. I feel a little guilty," she said sitting next to him.

Aang wiped away his tears before looking up at her, "Well, I had been a little bossy with the air bending…"

"Yeah just a little," she said laughing to herself, "but I understand why…you were trying to distract yourself, weren't you?"

Aang took a deep breath then let it release through his mouth, "Yes, in a way. I just can't let this press on me anymore than it already is. I need to keep my own spirit 'happy' so she doesn't suffer along with me."

They sat in silence, both closing their eyes listening to the stillness of the evening. The sky was dark and the only light came from faint sources around the air temple. Aang looked to see Malu's faint outline meditating, legs crossed and arms out. He decided to mimic her getting into his own meditative posture.

"You know, I never really grasped the concept of meditating until we got here," she said quietly.

"It definitely is different meditating here than in the outside world," he answered just as quietly.

"It's like I can feel peace and…desire here. Like it all makes sense."

Aang smiled, "As air nomads we detached ourselves from worldly things in order to attain spiritual wisdom and to better understand out element and what it fully means, which is probably why your isolation didn't bother you as it may have bothered another person because of your heritage. Even though your parents traveled, being in one place or having only one place to call home is born within us, as well as in other nations. But being away from other society enabled the younger air benders to learn the ways of our culture in a less stressed environment. True peace, in my opinion, can only be attained here if you're an air bender, because at the air temples, you are home and at peace."

Malu took a deep breath, thinking about everything Aang was saying.

"Just listen for a moment," he told her, "listen to the wind. Hear how it echoes through the temple, making it come alive,"

She took another deep breath and did as he told her, she listened. She could hear the faint humming as the wind vibrated through the hallways. She reached out, and felt the pull of the air around the temple. It danced around the courtyard before swirling its way up the towers and out into the freedom of the air. She caught onto another stream of air that sucked her back towards the ground but before she hit it she was taken away, down one of the hallways leading towards the base of the temple. It was like the wind itself was its own person dragging her everywhere, showing her everything. She took another deep breathe, releasing the connection, bowing forward grabbing both of her knees.

Aang opened his eyes to look at her, "I know what just happened to you."

"What was that?" she asked looking at him.

"That was spirit, the most powerful and important thing we posses as air benders. Without it, you are just a person you can jump to high heights. That right there, that personable trait of spirit, that's the first step to becoming a true air bender. Air bending is who we are…we don't control the air because it's free. It can take us to where ever it wants."

Malu's breath came out more rapidly; "This is why the monks could meditate for days…they went on journey's…" her hands were on her chest trying to control it.

"Don't control it," he grabbed her hands setting them on her lap, "Let it take you…let the air around you become you."

Malu kept her eyes forward as she tried to slow down her breathing.

"Don't fight it," he told her again closing his eyes.

Malu resettled in her position breathing rapidly. _Calm, peace, freedom…_she thought to herself. She listened again to the air around the temple, how it moved, what it was trying to tell her. She felt herself get taken away again except this time she saw something…a hand? She extended her spiritual self so that the hand closed around her own and she was swept away again. This time she was more prepared for it, at least she thought she was. It started again with the temple taking her places she had and hadn't seen, showing her new sights and feelings. She loved every moment of it. The air took her outside of the temple and around the surrounding mountain range. Her breathing slowed but the pace at which she was being dragged didn't ease up. It seemed to happen easier, effortless. It was when she was swirling around one of the peaks that she realized the wind wasn't pulling her anymore, she was doing it herself. She and the wind had become one, a single entity, never to be separated again.

**Yeah i know...kinda depressing...but i am insanely curious about what people think about this last part. i kinda came up with it on the fly so i would enjoy your opinions about it as well as your general review. happy reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**So yes...it's been 2 weeks since i've updated but hopefully you've seen why. I could've rewritten this 100 different ways but between me and my new beta this was good enough :) Yes i said BETA! Everyone please give Private LL Church a round of applause! Woot woot :) Don't worry things are about to get better between Aang and Katara. **

"Aang!" he heard a distant call, "Aang, where are you?"

He didn't want to answer…the peace, serenity, calm influence…

"Aang! I see you down there, why didn't you answer me?" Sokka demanded.

Aang sighed, opening his eyes to the bright light of the afternoon. He looked to his left and saw Malu was in the same position, undisturbed by Sokka's loud yelling.

"It's about time! Get your little air bending butt up here!" Sokka kept yelling.

Aang stood up, his limbs a little achy, and shot himself up into the area where Sokka was standing.

"How long have I been down there?" Aang asked stretching.

"I don't know, were you there last night?" Sokka asked walking.

Aang followed, "Yeah, I went there after Katara fell asleep."

"Then you've been there all night and until now. It's a little after noon and my dad is here, so you need to do your ocean bending thing," he explained leading Aang to the landing site.

They arrived at the landing site where Pakku, Toph, Haru, and the water tribe warriors were standing.

"Ah! Sokka found you," Pakku said, addressing Aang, "they arrived about ten minutes ago," he finished, turning around to face the distant ships.

Aang squinted, "Do they know…"

"Yes, Dad sent a hawk announcing their arrival and I explain what you're going to do and everything," Sokka answered anxious, "So glow it up already."

Aang scowled at him mumbling, "Sokka, you should know better than to just say 'glow it up'…"

Aang stood ready by the ledge while Toph walked up to his right side.

"Where you been?" she asked.

"Meditating," Aang answered simply.

"Well Sokka was about to throw a fit if you didn't turn up…" she commented blowing her bangs.

"Where else would I be…I'm not going anywhere?" he asked perturbed.

"I dunno," she shrugged her shoulders.

Aang breathed in deeply letting his annoyed and negative feelings leave his body. After another breath he entered the Avatar State. The energy pulsated throughout his body like a gentle heartbeat, and then very gently he pulled. The water obeyed his soft command as his hands swirled to change the currents flow so the ships were directed to the designated spot. Aang sensed the ships movement and twisted the water again so they didn't collide with the already docked ships. They gently touched the pillar as Aang stopped the water's movement, holding them in place for Toph. Sensing the soft touch from the bow's of the ships, she stomped her foot once, then raised her hands up creating a similar dock for the ships, and then secured them into place.

"I'm finished," she told him.

Aang released the water, pushing it back into the ocean as he breathed out. Many of the warriors stood with wide eyes at what Aang had done but they didn't voice their opinions. Toph walked to the edge of the platform.

"All aboard," she called. Six men including Haru joined her and she shot them down. Aang created another earthen elevator with Pakku and the other men. Aang shook his tired limbs awake as his platform touch the bottom of the dock. The warriors immediately began unloading supplies from the ships and loaded them on the two platforms.

Hakoda walked up to Sokka embracing him, "Sokka, how are you?"

"Doing good dad," he replied.

"And you Aang, how are you?" Hakoda asked hugging him as well.

"I'm ok," Aang answered softly. Hakoda drew back looking at him and he saw the silent sadness in his new son's eye. After another pat on the shoulder, they loaded up the platforms and shot back up to the landing spot. They carried the supplies up to the temple.

"This place is very beautiful Aang," Hakoda commented.

"Thank you," he responded adjusting the load on his shoulder.

"Did they chisel it or have earth benders shape it for them?"

Aang stopped thinking, "The air nomads built it themselves. We were always a more secluded type of people and loved to work with our hands. We even grew our own food and such."

Hakoda nodded, "Well it's definitely one of a kind."

"It will always be the most beautiful place to me, but the other temples are beautiful in their own way as well. The Eastern Temple was just three lone mountains before it was created, the Western Temple was built on the underside of a cliff, and the Northern Temple was a flat top and the temple was built on top. Gah my memory is terrible right now," Aang said massaging his forehead.

Hakoda laughed a little, "It's alright son. I was merely curious."

Aang showed the men to their rooms while the healers took the food supplies to the kitchen. He waited until Hakoda had unloaded his bag then led him into his and Katara's room. She was sitting up with Gran Gran both eating a bowl of soup. Katara looked up at their arrival.

"Aang…Dad…" she said holding her hand out to them. Aang took the bowl from her as Hakoda embraced his daughter.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking at her.

"Better today. I actually had a decent night's sleep," Katara answered reaching for Aang.

"I missed you last night," she said pulling him down to her level.

"You were cuddled up next to Gran Gran, I wasn't about to move you," he answered kissing her hand.

Her hand traced the back of his head before she leaned in to kiss his arrow, "So what did you do last night?"

"I meditated. Trying to keep my head clear," he answered her.

Katara smiled at him, "I wonder if that's why I slept so well? I felt like I was weightless, like I was flying but I knew I wasn't going to fall or crash."

Aang returned her smile, "That might be why. Were you free from pain?"

"I think so…I didn't wake up in the middle of the night."

"Then I will do it every night to keep your body and soul at peace," he promised her kissing her hands again.

Gran Gran and Hakoda smiled at their tender exchange.

"How is Suki doing?" Hakoda asked.

"Healthy and keeping Sokka on his toes at all times," Aang answered smiling.

"Yes, she is what one would call a true pregnant woman: mood swings, compulsive hunger that's worse than Sokka's appetite…" Gran Gran said smiling.

Hakoda laughed, "Well it's nice to know he's met his match."

Katara stretched, "Aang, can you take me outside?"

"Sure," he answered scooping her up in his arms. He took her out to the courtyard next to the rooms where people were all gathered around. A few of the warriors were sparring but most were just enjoying the leisure and peace the air temple provided. After setting Katara on the soft grass Aang spotted Malu joining the group but with a distant gaze. She walked right up to where Aang and Katara were sitting.

"Malu, how are you?" Katara asked her patting the grass next to her.

Malu took her seat, "I don't know I'm…"

Aang smiled, "Do you wish to show me?"

Malu looked up at him then smiled, "Yeah!"

In one fluid movement Malu launched herself into the air without a single hand flicker. Everyone in the courtyard stopped to watch her small form get smaller and smaller as she continued to reach the never ending heights of the sky. When the Air Temple was only a dot below her she stopped and began a free fall. Faster and faster she fell to the earth eyes closed with her element surrounding her, cradling her. At the last instant, she opened her eyes to see that Aang had tossed his glider up to her. She grabbed it, expertly whipping it open, breaking her fall as she performed a large loop over the temple. She flew around in large circles letting the wind whip her around. Then she closed the glider, allowing herself to slowly fall back down to the courtyard exactly where she started.

"I'm complete," she stated simply handing the glider back to Aang.

He took it from her, "Now you can become an air bending master."

Malu smiled at Aang and Katara before she was bowled over by Jojo, "Where have you been?" she exclaimed.

Malu nudged her off with a small burst of air, "Sheesh Jojo, let me breath."

"You totally ditched me yesterday I want an explanation!" Jojo crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Malu laughed, "Don't tell me that our roles are now reversed because honestly…I don't think I could handle that."

Jojo, Aang, and Katara all laughed. "But seriously you have to tell me," Jojo pressed.

"I was meditating, and I finally grasped what Aang has been trying to teach me about air bending and spirit," Malu smiled again, giggling to herself.

"Now that you know spirit, let's finish air bending," Aang said, walking into the center of the courtyard.

Malu joined him standing directly across from where he was. The other people in the courtyard created a large circle, and then sat down to watch the two benders.

"Are you ready to be tested?" Aang asked her in all seriousness.

Malu breathed deeply before getting in her bending stance, "I'm ready." She replied confidently.

Aang took his own deep breath before getting into an earth bending stance, "Air shield!" he yelled throwing a rock directly at her. Malu easily deflected, creating a small shield around her sending the rock back into the ground.

"Air barrier!" he shouted spraying a stream of fire in her direction. Malu shot the circle easily around her body as the fire engulfed the form; she could see the flames dancing along the exterior. In another fluid motion, Malu shot out her own stream of air towards where Aang was standing and then stole his fire, twisting it in the air before putting it out.

Aang smiled, "Air blast!" he shouted, shooting a rock wall at her. Malu shot her hands forward and a second later the rock exploded, but before they could be launched into the surrounding cloud, Malu sucked them back at her then shot them roughly into the ground.

"Attack me," Aang commanded, banding water from the air as he began whipping it at her. Malu evaded easily by jumping into the sky. Aang's water followed her as he wrapped it around her leg pulled her back towards the earth. Malu growled, then sliced the water off her leg with a small air punch.

"Again," Aang commanded not easing up on his attacks. He forced Malu into continuous attacks as she kept sending small punches and kicks at his water whip. Aang halted his attacks after another five minutes. Malu noticed his pause as she prepared for the next one.

"Air swipe," he called shooting fire balls at her. She jumped avoiding the first few before she flipped into the air, swinging her foot around. Air shot into Aang's direction, deflecting the fireball as it hit the temple wall before dissipating.

"Excellent," he told her as she landing in front of him. He then sucked the glider into his hands then tossed it to her, "Again!" She shot three fire balls at her. She spun the glider in front of her like a fan, warding off the attack.

"Not that one," he said laughing, "More air swipes."

"Well you weren't specific," she said twirling the glider again, sending the swipe directly at him. Aang jumped into the air and off the temple walls shooting four fireballs at her. Malu jumped up following him and twisted the glider above her head; once she reached the ledge she swung the glider over her head again, slicing the fireballs in half.

"Very good," Aang complimented, waving her back down.

"So that covered, what…like three more bending techniques?" Malu asked.

"The helicopter, swipe, and bound…you are right," Aang answered, "Now it's time to dance."

Malu cocked an eyebrow at him, "Dance?"

"It's your agility test, but instead of thinking of it like that, I prefer to think of it as dancing," Aang said lifting himself effortlessly into the air. Malu rolled her eyes before following Aang.

"Mimic my movements!" he called to her. The next moment, he launched himself higher into the air like he stepped on a wall of air. Malu followed, watching his movements closely. Aang flipped and turned in the air while bouncing off the floor and walls of the temple. Malu copied his movements when she noticed him create his air scooter. Aang took off on his scooter as Malu threw hers into the air and then they raced in circles. Just as they were about to get dizzy, Aang shot up the tallest tower of the temple. Malu followed him as she noticed Aang was no longer on his scooter but proceeded to shoot himself back down the tower.

"Race ya!" he called passing her and laughing. Malu pursed her lips into a smirk as she took off after him. A few seconds later she heard him call, "Air bomb!" Picking up greater speed, Malu yelled as she launched herself the last ten feet from the bottom landing with a giant thud. Air shot out all around her, echoing in the halls with a deep bass note. She was greeted with a round of applause as she noticed they ended up right next to the waiting crowd.

Aang continued to smile at her, "Air funnel!" he called launching miniature rocks in her direction. Malu quickly formed the funnel with enough time to suck in the small rock fragments before shooting them out the other end.

Without warning, Aang threw an air ball at her, "Catch!" Malu caught the ball spinning it in her hands before sending it back at him. Aang did the same and then began jumping around, forcing Malu to follow him. He shot another ball at her just as she shot the first one back. She caught it easily just as the other one came shooting back at her.

"Hold them," he said as she bounced them in her hands, "now combine them." Malu tried just putting them together but they were both spinning the opposite directions, so she switched one of the balls then merged them easily together, creating one large air ball.

"You're surrounded by attackers, make them go away," Aang said arms folded.

Malu stood there puzzled for a second then remembered that lesson with Aang. She gently stretched the air around like a small air shield then shot it out, causing some of the standing warriors to take a few steps back.

"Perfect, that's 25 so far with agility training, you ready for more?" he asked.

"Bring it on," she answered taking a few steps back.

"Get the glider," he said.

Malu almost started walking then stopped looking back at Aang who was smirking at her. Another second later she sucked the glider up into her hands holding it at the ready.

"26, air gust!" he called prepping himself.

Malu spun the glider then smacked the tip on the ground sending a strong wind directly at him. Aang stood his ground letting the air blow around his body.

"Very good. Put the glider back down," he told her, walking up to her. She met him in the middle after shooting the glider across the ground.

"Breath of Wind," he said turning his back to the crowd. Malu faced the same direction as she took a deep breath pulling in the air all around her then released it. The leaves on the trees surrounding the area waved as the air tickled the branches they clung to.

"Now you're ready for the Master levels of air bending," Aang said bowing to her.

Malu returned the gesture bowing lower signaling her student status and honoring him as Master.

"See the clouds up above you," he pointed with his hand.

Malu nodded as Aang continued, "I want you to do the same thing you just did, but collect it."

"Collect it?" Malu asked slightly confused.

"Let's try this from a different angle, imagine there is a volcano erupting and the lava is going to wipe out an entire town. You have to stop the lava from reaching the town. The only way to do that is to collect the air from around you to…harden the outer part of the lava so that it won't flow in that direction," Aang explained.

Malu furrowed her eyebrows, "So it's the same concept but I'm not breathing in the air?"

"Yes, launch yourself up using your air ball technique, then bring it back down with you and whip it around you and pretend to harden a wall of lava."

"Ok," Malu said prepping herself.

"Take a couple steps back," Aang said softly not trying to break her concentration.

"Shh!" she told him but heeded his advice. She took two steps and launched herself into the air grunting. She reached the clouds easily and began waving her hands around; the wind easily obeyed her command as she began her decent back towards the earth. Armed with the air she had collected, she landed easily back on the ground and whipped the air around the temple just like Aang had told her to.

"Well done," Aang said smiling.

Malu smiled back at him, "What's next?"

"The Air Vortex," Aang answered, handing her the glider, "Show me what you got."

Malu took the glider from him and she proceeded up away from the rest of the group, "Where are you going?" Aang asked.

"Up there away from them," she answered puzzled.

"If performed correctly, the vortex is not a danger to those around it, only those trapped inside of it," Aang answered waving her back towards them.

Malu grew a little anxious but walked back to where she was. She took a deep breath, settling into her stance, holding the glider at the ready. Aang slowly walked around so he stood between the watching crowd and Malu. Another second later, Malu jumped once kicking her feet around and began spinning the glider. A light twist of air began to form at the tip, when she noticed it she began running in circles, stretching and pulling more air from her surroundings.

"I said vortex Malu, not a tornado," Aang called out to her, deflecting the suctioning currents.

She stopped looking back at him eyebrows furrowed, "I was."

"No you weren't. Vortex's don't pull from their surroundings, they pull up and down inside. That's the reason they can transport large objects around. They are also stationary and get taller rather than wider," Aang explained.

Malu nodded; "Ok..." she conceded walking back to the middle.

"Pull up and down, not from the side," he said as she waved him off.

Resettling in her position again she took a deep breath, after thinking about it she put the glider down but was instantly chastised, "With the glider."

"I can't do it with the glider," she complained.

"You can't do it right without it," Aang corrected.

Malu grumbled as she started to get angry with him but took a few deep calming breaths, steadying herself.

"Very good," Aang said, "Air bending is at its most powerful when done in a peaceful mind set."

Malu ran her hand through her hair and stood up straight, taking deep steady breaths.

"Ok," she whispered to herself.

"You can do it!" Jojo called behind her, making her smile. She turned her head to wink at her then settled into her stance. Closing her eyes, she spun it once above her head before running in a circle. She could feel the air currents forming the in center. She ran faster, pushing herself.

"Relax and breath," Aang called above the swirling currents. Malu heeded his advice slowing her pace.

"But don't slow down," he laughed at her.

"Take a pick!" Malu shouted at him.

"Higher!" he commanded. Malu increased her speed but the vortex remained the same height. Then she remembered as she lifted her hands above her head keeping her quick pace.

"That's it!" he yelled excitedly, "Don't let up!"

Malu kept her speed, breathing evenly in through her nose then out through her mouth. Next thing she knew a large rock began floating up her vortex, she watched it crawl upward into the sky, eyes widening at the height she was able to create.

"Let it go!" he commanded her. She was unsure at first but trusted Aang. Slowly, she released her powerful current, watching the rock falling towards her but not moving.

"Meet it and break it," he told her watching the rock falling quickly.

"How should I get up there?" she asked smiling at him.

He returned her smile, "Air spout, don't let the rock fragments hits us. And when you collect them, bring them back to me."

Malu nodded as she spun quickly on the ground then shot up into the air spinning her way up. She met the rock and shattered it but before the shards could begin their decent. Malu used the stolen air to freeze them in their positions. Slowly staying balanced on her air spout, she collected the small fragments of the rock and brought them back down wrapped inside an airball. She held out the airball for him to take and he did. Aang sat slowly on the ground placing the rock fragments in front of him. Malu watched him curiously waiting for him to give her another assignment, but when he didn't she sat down across from him.

"All life is precious, even that of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web," Aang said as a tiny caterpillar crawled onto his hand, "What would have happened if I didn't tell you to not let the rock fragments hit the ground?"

"I would have let them fall," she answered simply.

"And what would have happened to him?" Aang held out his hand with the caterpillar, offering it to her.

Malu returned the gesture and the caterpillar crawled onto her hand exploring.

"Is that caterpillar any different from you or me?" Aang asked.

"Yes, it's a bug."

"Does it eat, sleep, and fight to survive?"

Malu breathed in deeply hanging her head, "Yes."

"Then is it different?"

"No," she answered gazing at the small creature.

"As an air bender…what we experience in our meditations…we cannot take any life for granted. We all have just as much of a right to be here as the next," he explained quietly.

Malu held the small creature, not allowing it to break free of her grip. Aang reached forward taking the caterpillar away from her and letting it crawl away on the grass.

"We destroyed his home, he needs to go find a new one," Aang explained, quietly standing, watching the small creature crawl away towards where the people were sitting.

Malu sat there, staring at the ground thinking about her recent meditation journey. The freedom, desire, life, joy, everything she felt while she let her spirit go to be free. Those people she killed without mercy or regard. The pain and loss she felt every time those lives were extinguished. How she buried those feelings deep within herself so she could deal with the pain. Aang stood in front of her, now holding his hand out. Malu looked up then took his hand standing.

"You are free…now let it all out…tornado," he told her backing away.

Malu didn't know what he meant but began her dance, bringing the air around with her. Once she created her hands began turning it lifting it higher into the sky. Aang could feel the slight pull of force then she released it launching it up into the sky.

"Not good enough Malu, let it out," he repeated. Malu tried again while Aang talked during it.

"What are you holding back? Don't keep anything pent up. Let it go Malu, release it," he told her gently. Malu kept building it up higher and larger. The pull of the winds began increasing speed.

"Let it go," his voiced echoed softly inside the current. At the last second double the size pouring every pent up feeling from 100 years into that last kick. The tornado shot off into the sky slowly seeping into the clouds above before it once again became still without even a small breeze.

"That's perfect," he praised her.

"That felt…" she started, "satisfying."

"That was awesome!" Sokka called from the back.

Everyone began laughing at his overly excited expression.

"Two more, you ready?" Aang asked over the laughing crowd.

"More than ever," she replied bowing to him again.

Aang jumped landing a few paces back, "Throw yourself at me."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"The Air Wake," he laughed, "Sorry, I was still trying to be a little mystical."

Malu rolled her eyes, laughing and then turned serious as she performed the bending move. Creating a shadow figure of herself, she launched it just to the left of where he was standing. He watched the figured shaped wall of compressed air hit the wall then turned back to look at her.

"You missed," he said laughing to himself.

"You're serious?" Malu asked.

"Have I been serious this entire time?" he countered.

"Yeah but…that coming at you…"

"Can be easily deflected."

Malu stared at him again before recreating what he asked for. This time she sent it straight at him watching what he would do. Aang watch this wall of air coming straight at him then easily sliced it in half having both sides grazing against his shoulders.

"Air blades…" Malu mumbled to herself.

"Air blades, strong enough to sliced through rock," Aang giggled.

"Yeah, forgot about that…" Malu laughed at herself, "What's next?"

"Just one more," Aang answered stepping into the middle of the courtyard with Malu.

She sighed, "I've already demonstrated it…I don't want to do it to you."

"You have no choice," Aang answered taking in a large breath.

Malu shook her head before taking in her own deep breath. The barrier was created around their bodies lifting them slightly into the air, once she halted their ascent she created the suction and the compression began. Aang steeled himself against the pressure being created inside the sphere. Malu kept holding it, waiting for Aang's breaking point. It took her own body screaming for release to realize if she went any longer she was going to kill them both. They couldn't release the breath that she was holding because it would be instantly sucked away following the outward flow. Aang's body was getting heavy but he never broke the eye contact between him and Malu. She couldn't take it anymore as the caterpillar began crawling back into her mind. All life is sacred to take it away is the greatest dishonor for an air bender, and she was about to kill the last two air benders alive in the world. She instantly broke the connection as they both collapsed to the ground on their hands and knees breathing loudly. Aang held one hand against his chest as he rolled onto his back.

"Aang!" he heard Katara calling trying to stand. Toph held her down.

"He's fine, just give him a minute," she told her.

Malu's breathing was shallow, as Jojo ran up fanning her face, "Well…for a minute there I thought you decided to kill him and you."

Malu grimaced at her, "Not funny."

"You're dang straight it ain't funny," Jojo told her in all seriousness; "We all could see how uncomfortable you both were in there."

"I'm not doing that again…no matter what," Malu swore.

Aang was joined by Sokka, "Hey, you ok there?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Aang answered controlling his breathing.

"What was that?" Sokka asked quietly.

"The last tier for air bending, the only strictly offensive move there is. But as you can see, we don't use it."

Sokka nodded his head, "Yeah, how about we not play around with that one again."

Aang smiled, "Agreed." He sat up slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy, then crawled over to where Katara was sitting.

"You ok? Feel woozy at all?" she asked feeling his forehead.

"I'll be fine," he replied, laying his head on her lap with his head against her belly. Katara traced his arrow as he closed his eyes, relaxing into her soft touch. Aang could feel the healers walking back into the courtyard and he opened his eyes to see they had brought dinner out to everyone.

Hakoda walked over to Katara and Aang, joining them on the ground, "Now that was entertaining…except for that stunt there at the end."

Aang smiled, "Trust me, we won't be performing that last one again. But it needed to be done just this once."

"Never again," Katara looked down at Aang with stern eyes.

"Never again," he promised kissing her hand.

"Well, I did come over here with a different purpose," Hakoda began, "It's about the next council meeting. The location is currently at the Northern Water Tribe under Chief Arnook but with recent events…"

"I'm not leaving this place until Katara is in full health," Aang cut him off, looking up at the sky.

Hakoda smiled, "With recent events, we decided to move it to the Southern Air Temple. I knew you'd feel this way and Zuko supported the decision, so the next meeting will be here in a week."

"Sounds like we have some serious cleaning to do," Katara said tracing her finger along Aang's head.

"You mean you'll have some serious bossing to do while the rest of us clean up the temple," he said, smiling at her.

Katara laughed, "It's not like there's that much to do, and we had a lot of people here with us the last time. I'm willing to bet you only need to touch up on some spots."

"Yeah, you're probably right; it will also give me time to finish some things before they arrive."

"Like building the shrine?"

"Yeah, and I'll have to check on the council chamber as well; it's the only appropriate place to hold this meeting."

"Well, there are plenty of people here to help you Aang, you don't have to do everything by yourself," Hakoda said sipping more soup.

Aang sat up on his elbows, "Well, we can start tomorrow, let's just enjoy the rest of our evening."

Katara smiled, stretching her arms above her head. The skies were turning from orange to purple. Aang and Katara walked back to their bedroom so she could rest. When they got in their bedroom, Aang propped some pillows up behind her back as she started to relax. Aang sat across from her putting her feet in his lap and began rubbing them.

She sighed, "You don't have to do that," she smiled eyes closed.

"Yes I do," he answered.

Katara laughed but didn't make him stop since she was enjoying the relief her tense muscles were getting. After Aang finished with her feet, he began rubbing up her leg, starting at the knee, and working his way down. He started pressing his fingers hard, deep into her muscles; he could feel the tension in her tired body leave as he kept working his way down. After the deep muscle massage, he ran his hands down her smooth legs letting the blood flow easily. Katara stretched again, and then motioned for Aang to come up beside her. He crawled up as Katara led his head in to her lips. He kissed her softly, letting his lips linger, enjoying her rush intake of breath. He smiled, kissing her nose and forehead before she pulled him back down. She kissed him harder letting her tongue swirl around in his mouth, tasting him. Aang followed suit, his hand cradling the back of her head. Katara tried scooting closer to him when a wave of pain hit her.

She gasped falling back against the wall. Aang pulled away as well watching her eyes crunch and her hands cradling her stomach.

"Katara, please tell me what to do!" Aang begged trying to comfort her.

The pain passed another minute later as she calmed down breathing deeply. Aang held onto her hand, wiping the small beads of sweat off her forehead.

"Just meditate please, it's the only peace I've had from this pain," she told him, lying on her side.

Aang climbed off the bed and sat across from her. Katara smiled at him as he grabbed her hand kissing it softly.

"I wish I could do more," he told her, settling into his position.

Katara just smiled at him, closing her eyes just after he did. Aang could feel his spirit coming alive as he gently released it. He sensed Katara's own spirit vibrating inside. He tugged at her until feeling her spirit release, merging again with his. They rose up, flowing with the soft breeze out their window. Together they floated up, embraced in one another as their spirits took them on a journey around the temple. They were dancing under the stars when suddenly they were pulled back to their bodies. Aang's eyes shot open and it was pitch black in the room, they had been meditating for at least six hours. Aang lit a small fire in his hand to see Katara trying to sit up gasping.

"Katara, what happened!" he asked panicking.

"Aang…I…" she managed to get out before a small yelp escaped her lips, "Wake up the healers…my water broke, the baby is coming!"

Aang hesitated, not wanting to leave her alone, "Do it Aang!" she yelled at him.

He sprinted out of the room, leaving her in the dark. He ran into Alana's room finding her asleep in the bed. He gently nudged her but she didn't stir.

"Alana," he whispered shaking her gently.

She stirred opening her eyes, "Avatar? Are you ok?" she asked, sitting up dragging the covers with her.

"Katara's giving birth," he said, turning around to give her privacy.

"Go back to her, I'll wake the others," she told him while getting dressed. Aang ran back to their room.

He lit small fires around the room keeping them suspended with air bending so they wouldn't burn anything. Katara gasps were more frequent as more sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Aang," she said slowly, "Sit with me?"

He hurried, taking up his position behind her, supporting her back. Alana and the other healers ran into the room taking control over the situation.

"Avatar, we can take it from here, you may leave," Alana told him.

"No, can he stay….I want him to…please," Katara begged, yelping from her contraction.

Alana bowed, "Of course my dear."

Katara's hand was beginning to cut off the circulation is Aang's hand but he didn't care. He knew her pain was greater. The healers were busy setting up the room for delivery while Alana kept track of her contractions.

"You're almost fully dilated my dear, we can begin the birthing process soon. Just keep taking deep, calming breaths," Alana said smiling at her.

"Ok," Katara managed to squeeze out.

Aang put his right across her chest holding her firmly against him, "Breath with me."

Aang took deep slowing breaths to help her out. Katara could feel Aang's chest rise and fall but was unable to match it. Another contraction hit causing her to yell louder.

"Alright Katara, I'm going to have these ladies help hold your legs down…get ready to push," Alana told her as the healers took their positions.

Katara's breathing became rapid as the birthing pain became worse.

"Push!" Alana called to her.

Katara pushed yelling at the same time.

"Excellent, we need to wait for the next contraction before trying again, keep your breathing even." Alana told her.

"Aang, hand please?" Katara asked. Aang dropped his hand from her chest so she had a grip on both.

"Push!" Alana called again.

Katara cried out as the pain increased with the push. Aang tried moving his hands but they were firmly planted against the bed. A couple hours of labor was starting to wear on her as the pain continued.

"I can't do this…" he heard Katara whimper.

"Yes you can…" he whispered in her ear, "You're strong, you can do this."

"But she's not even alive…" Katara said as she pushed again.

"I can see the head!" Alana called, "You're almost done my dear, just a little longer."

Another ten minutes of labor and the baby was almost out.

"Keep pushing Katara, one more and the baby will be out," Alana encouraged.

"You can do it Katara, I'm right here, you can do this," Aang encouraged, kissing her forehead gently.

"I can't...I…" Katara yelled again giving her final push as she felt the baby leave her body.

"You're done my dear," Alana praised her.

Katara fell back onto Aang's chest and he cradled her loving. Praise, breathing, and murmurings could be heard in the room. The only sound absent was the sound of a baby's cry. Katara turned her head into Aang's right arm and began weeping. Her body was now free of the burden but now reality had set in.

The healers cleaned the baby but Katara pushed them away when they tried to attend to her. She just wanted to be with Aang. He embraced her, kissing her forehead trying to comfort her.

"Katara dear, we need to finish the process," Alana came up to her placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"The placenta…" she said sadly.

"Yes dear then we need to begin the healing process so you don't get sick."

"Come on Katara, my love, let them finish," Aang prodded kissing her lightly. Katara nodded them sat back up as Alana took her previous position. She delivered the placenta effortlessly then let two of the women begin to work on her. The water gently began to heal her from the trauma her body had just endured. She began to relax as Aang stroked her sweat stained hair to help be as comfortable as possible. Katara fell asleep a few seconds later since she just gave birth in the middle of the night. Aang noticed Alana try to leave, carrying the small bundle.

"Wait," he called to her softly.

Alana turned, "Avatar, the baby couldn't finish developing properly…" she began.

"Please?" he asked gently, "Was it a boy or a girl?"

Alana smiled sadly, "Girl, I'm going to go put her in the casket we made for her. It's in my room; we can bury her in the morning."

Aang nodded, silent tears streaming down his face, "Thank you."

Alana smiled and nodded leaving the room. Aang turned his attention back to Katara who was sound asleep against his chest.

"Avatar," one of the healers said, "Can you lift her up so we can change the bed sheets?"

"Yes," he answered slowly picking up her lightened body, carrying her to the window. The healers changed the sheets placing the dirty ones into a basket and scrubbing the mattress. Another lady brought another night gown over to Aang to dress Katara in, and he did. Once they were finished, Aang set her back onto the bed then dressed down to his undergarments and fell asleep beside her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone...school is finally done and i can now devote 100% attention to writing my story...big things are coming up so stay tuned for the exciting nature! i hope to not disappoint anyone with it and trust me when i say a lemon is on the way :) As always read and review please :) reviews encourage me to write more chapters as well as improve my writing in general :)**

Katara began stirring feeling a soft finger tracing the contours of her face. Her body ached and she shifted position hitting something next to her. The hand moved away from her face as Katara buried her face into a muscled chest. Arms enclosed around her as she stretched slightly. Soft lips kissed her forehead then her eye lids and nose.

"Katara," Aang whispered against her face, "Wake up."

She shook her head no making him laugh slightly. He ran his hand through her hair, carefully avoiding the knots.

"Katara darling, wake up," she recognized the voice as her Gran Gran. She turned her body over with some assistance from Aang and slowly opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Gran Gran asked, tucking some hair behind her granddaughter's ear.

"Tired, sore…" everything came rushing back to her. She was in labor for most of the night and she gave birth to her child. Aang felt her tense up and held her tighter, reassuringly.

"Shhhh Katara," he cooed.

"What happened?" she asked in a restrained voice.

Aang sighed looking at Gran Gran. She answered for him, "My daughter, you gave birth yesterday to your child. She didn't survive." Gran Gran grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Katara felt tears brimming under her eye lids and slowly leak out, "She…"

"Yes, you were right, it was a girl," Aang told her. She turned her face away from Gran Gran and began crying into Aang's chest.

"I'll give you two a minute," Gran Gran said getting up from her chair.

Aang held onto her, kissing her forehead while she cried. He began rubbing her back softly with his hands while bending her tears away, "It's going to be ok." He repeated over to her. After a few minutes, her tears subsided into occasional sobs until they stopped altogether. She took a few deep breaths steadying herself before she could look up at him. Aang slowly prodded her face up but she kept her eyes closed.

"Katara…look at me please," he asked quietly.

She slowly opened her eyes to gaze into his piercing gray ones. She saw all the love that he held for her and his compassion he felt towards her. Her eyes began to water again and he gently stroked his cheek calming her down instantly.

"It doesn't matter to me. We will have another chance," he told her.

"I shouldn't have ever left you…" she said staring into his eyes.

"It wasn't just your decision…" he countered.

"I could've protected myself better…" she started.

"Katara you were…" he interrupted her but she cut him off again.

"No Aang please listen," he nodded at her, "I understand why and everything. I really do, it probably would've been more dangerous for me to be with you. But when Azula came I knew that I was going to die. And sitting in that cell didn't help. I should've kept my mouth shut; every time I would say something it would make her angry and then she wouldn't let me eat that whole day. I scolded myself every time. I could feel her kicking around inside and then slowly…she just stopped." She choked out the last sentence while Aang kissed her head holding her close.

"I knew then what had happened. And I didn't know what to do…I felt like I failed. Failed as a wife, as a mother. I couldn't protect my own child. Aang I died…I died that day. For four days I carried this grief, then I felt you in the tunnel and I had never been so happy. I knew you would find me but I hadn't done my part. I didn't know how to tell you. Aang I'm so sorry," she pleaded.

"Katara don't think for one second that I blame you for what happened," Aang told her firmly, "Azula is evil and what she did to you was inexcusable. Anyone would have done what you did. You stood up for yourself the only way you knew how. And I love you for it."

Katara gave him a sad smile as she melted into his soft touch. He gently caressed her face as he felt her melt against him. Very slowly he lowered his head until his lips barely touched hers. She took in a quick breath before slowly moving her lips against his. It was tender as they both enjoyed the feeling of each other's lips as they moved in unison. Katara pulled back after a few seconds, placing her hand on top of Aang's. She leaned her head into his hand.

"Thank you," she told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For loving me, and never stopping no matter what," she answered opening her eyes smiling at him.

"I promise to love you every day for forever Katara, that will never change," he promised her.

She smiled, kissing his hand and then his lips again. They kept their kisses sweet and innocent not wanting to break this intimate moment between them. They stayed cuddled together for another few minutes before their stomachs ruined the sweet exchanges.

"Would you like me to bring you something or would you rather walk?" he asked, grabbing her comb and began brushing her hair.

"I wouldn't mind trying to walk around, my body really aches," she said stretching her arms.

"Don't stress yourself, take it easy," he told her helping her sit up.

Katara smiled leaning on him as he steadied her on the bed. Her hand drifted up to her forehead as a small bout of dizziness set in.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just one second," she told him stretching her arms above her head. Once she steadied herself she took a deep breath filling her lungs, "It's a little humid here isn't it?"

Aang breathed in assessing, "A little."

Katara smiled, lifting her right hand up and swirling it slowly in the air. She called water out of the moist air feeling its gentle caress on her fingers. Another second later she froze the water and sent it flying into the wall. She felt nothing but power; no pain, no aching stomach.

Aang smiled dissolving the water out of the wall, "How does that feel?" he asked turning his smile towards her.

"It feels great," she replied leaning her head in kissing him. Aang returned her kiss lightly holding her steady against him. Katara broke the kiss rubbing her lips together breathing in slowly.

"I'm sorry…" Aang started.

"Why are you apologizing?" Katara asked confused.

"I kissed you too long, you're still weak from last night," he told her.

Katara rolled her eyes smiling at him, "Aang…never apologize for kissing me." She kissed his cheek teasingly.

Aang laughed to himself as he grabbed her chin not letting her pull away from him, "Well I guess I can kiss you again," he teased leaning in then pulling back. Katara closed her eyes in anticipation but opened them when he didn't kiss her.

"Now that's just mean…I expect an apology," she winked at him. Aang laughed at her as she started standing up.

"Little help," she said as he stood offering his hands out to her. She grasped them as he pulled her up slowly. She got her balance as a knock sounded on their door.

Gran Gran opened it peeking her head in, "How are you my dear?"

Katara smiled, "I'm ok Gran Gran. I just want to do some walking."

"Do you feel weak at all in your legs?"

"Only a little bit. I water bended earlier and it didn't hurt," she told her taking a few steps toward the door. Aang held onto her arm, leading her towards her grandmother.

"That's good, it will help your body heal faster. Physical exercise in general is good to help any woman recovering from giving birth," Gran Gran led the way out of their bedroom and into the warm sunshine.

The courtyard was oddly quiet only a few members of the Water Tribe were present, some were napping while others knitting clothes. They could hear the faint clang of metal near the airball field.

"Where is everyone?" Katara asked.

"Around," Gran Gran replied, "Malu got some people to play airball with her, but from the sound I hear…it seems your brother might be challenging some of the warriors here."

Katara smiled, "Let's go watch." Aang gripped her arms again as they began to walk slowly towards the airball field. They arrived to see Sokka standing over one of the warriors his sword at his neck.

"Who's next?" Sokka called out helping up his opponent.

"That's some fine swordsmanship there Sokka," the warrior praised him.

Sokka grinned at him, "I was very grateful to study under Master Piandao, even if it was just for a short time."

The warrior took his seat as one of the healers walked over to him and began healing some cuts and bruises. From the way he smiled at her, Katara concluded they were either married or at the very least involved.

"You know I would definitely take your challenge Sokka if I didn't have this baby inside of me at the moment," Suki smirked at him.

"Suki we all know what happened the last time you tried to fight me," Sokka teased sheathing his sword.

"You're right…I seem to recall twisting your arm behind your back, tying it to your leg, spinning you around and throwing from our training hut," Suki folded her arms smirking back at him.

Sokka stopped his teasing his mouth forming a tight line. Toph busted out laughing along with the rest of the gathered group.

"It's ok Sokka, I think it's fair to say you were a little untrained at the time," Katara said above the laughter.

"Katara!" Both Suki and Sokka shouted walking up to her.

"It's good to see you walking sis," he embraced her tightly.

"Thanks Sokka," she replied.

"How are you?" Suki nudged him out of the way.

Katara gave her a side hug since her large belly wasn't allowing her to give regular hugs, "I'm alright."

Suki eyed her but let the subject drop. Toph made her way over as Katara pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff…" she complained smiling under her bangs.

"Mushy…I wouldn't call our friendship mushy," Katara teased, "But what you and Haru have…"

Toph shot her hand over Katara's mouth, "Don't finish that sentence."

Katara smiled under her hand while Aang removed it laughing, "You know Toph it is ok to admit it."

Toph's lips got pressed into a small thin line as Haru joined her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She instantly relaxed blushing slightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yep definitely mushy," Sokka smirked at the couple.

"Face it Toph, you're gonna have to get used to the word…among others," Katara said lightly punching her arm.

"As long as nobody says…" she threatened before she was cut off by Haru.

"Love," he stated simply watching her turn a bright red.

"Hmmmm, I don't know about you guys but…I don't think that's the first time our little Toph has heard that word from him," Sokka nudged Aang's arm as they all laughed quietly.

"I'll have to agree with you Sokka, now I'm curious as to when he told her," Katara winked at Haru as he smiled back at them.

"That is sooooo none of you business," Toph began to walk away as a wall sprang up in front of them.

"If you really want to know when he said it, I'd be willing to tell," Malu jumped down from above them with Jojo on her back.

"Yes while we went on our usual…snooping around the temple, they were actually taking a midnight stroll over by this very beautiful field. The moon was bright, stars were gleaming and only a small breeze to lightly blow Toph's unruly bangs out of the way," Jojo continued dreamily, while Malu just laughed.

Toph collapsed the wall in front of her turning around, "You two were spying on us?" she asked accusingly.

"No, we just stumbled across you two while we were flying around. I promise we didn't really hear a thing," Malu said jumping smoothly from a rock jut.

"She's telling the truth, we saw you guys having a tender moment and moved on," Jojo told her sitting on the ground.

Toph paused for a moment listening to Jojo's heart rate, "Alright fine, I'll believe you." She conceded walking back towards Haru taking his hand. He kissed the top letting his lips linger making her slightly giddy as she tried yanking her hand away.

"Toph," he chided, "It's ok you know. We are together."

"Lunch is ready in the kitchen," Alana announced to the large group. As they all gathered around the large table Sokka handed Aang a message.

"Here this came for you this morning."

Aang opened it on the table and Katara peeked over his shoulder.

"What is that?" she asked squinting her eyes.

"Shhh, a surprise for Malu," he said tucking the message away inside his shirt.

Katara smirked at him, "When are you going to have the tattooing ceremony?"

"When she gets here," he replied.

Aang and Katara finished lunch then went on a walk around the temple. Arm in arm they walked around the edges and through all the courtyards enjoying the peace that they felt within each other. Katara had to make occasional stops and the last one they made was in the open field. The grass was greener with wild flowers adding accent colors to the small meadow. Katara sat under the shade of a giant tree running her hands over the grass.

"So you want to build that shrine?" she looked up at Aang.

"I was just going to sit here with you but if you really want me to I can," he answered crouching in front of her.

Katara shrugged her shoulders, "I think it's about time you did it. We've been talking about it but we have never actually done it yet. With the meeting coming up…I think it will be a nice touch."

Aang nodded, kissed her, and then stood up walking over the small area. After surveying his surroundings he determined the length and width of the structure. He shifted into his bending stance when Katara interrupted his concentration with a not subtle cough.

He turned around eyeing her, "Was there something you wanted to say?" he asked half-smiling.

"Only a request," she answered motioning for him to take his shirt off.

Aang looked down at himself then back up at her confused, "Are you serious?"

Katara nodded eagerly.

Aang walked slowly over to her, his face inches away, "And why would I do that?"

"No reason, well other than the reason that I want to gawk at my husband's amazingly toned body. Not to mention it looks even sexier when earth bending," She answered matter of factly.

Aang tried hard to keep a straight face but lost, he started giggling which made Katara laugh. He reached down for the sash untying it then swung his shirt over his head and tossed it into her lap. Katara took his shirt and folded it before she looked back up at him. He stood over her, lean and muscular, with a smirk on his face.

"Better?"

"Much," she replied biting her lower lip.

Aang rolled his eyes laughing to himself as he walked back out to where he was previously. He thought about the structure again, its size and dimensions, then lifted the earth up 8 feet into the air.

"You think that's tall enough?" he asked her staring at the one wall.

"I think so, people won't hit their head on that," she answered.

Aang nodded lifting up another wall opposite the first. Then he stood in the middle of them and looked in both directions. One faced towards the temple and the other towards the open mountains. After another small deliberation Aang shot up the last wall so it closed off the temple allowing the entrance and exit to face towards the mountains.

"I knew you'd pick that," Katara smiled.

Aang smiled back at her before looking over at the nearest mountain. He braced himself before launching into the air. Landing lightly on the top of the smaller mountain he focused his energy around the tip then bent it off. Another second later he lifted the broken piece off the mountain sticking it to his feet. He performed a slow flip backwards before shooting the rock towards the small shrine with a loud HUAH. After the rock detached from his feet he created an air current and sent himself shooting past the falling rock. Aang made it just in time to catch the mountain top before it hit the new structure. He held it for another second before placing it on top of the 8 foot walls. It was uneven compared to the square base so he cut some of the corners off so it matched the shape. Aang then jumped up and smoothed out the top. Once it was smooth, he jumped back off and walked inside finding it a little darker than he would like. Glancing at the walls, he walked up to the east wall and placed his hand in the center. Aang closed his eyes in concentration, feeling the wall and the pattern he wanted to make. In another instant his other hand joined the wall creating a large spiral. He smiled as he took in his creation then moved to the next wall. The light inside was significantly brighter and also added beautiful shadows around the shrine. Aang walked out backwards surveying the completed project.

"It looks beautiful," Katara said standing slowly.

Aang rushed over to her, "Don't get up by yourself," he complained.

"Don't worry about me," she whispered softly kissing his cheek, "I'll be ok."

Aang rested his hand on her hips holding her close. Katara skipped her fingers up his chest before lightly poking his nose causing him to smile.

"It is finished?" she asked running her hand along his neck.

"Yeah except for pictures…maybe some…other things," he mumbled leaning his head closer to hers. Katara gently prodded his head directly to her lips, holding him against her. Aang's hand dragged her nightgown up and down as he traced the contours of her back. He tried deepening the kiss by pressing his tongue into her mouth to taste her. She obliged but his victory was short lived when Katara's body gave out from under her. Aang kept his firm grip on her as she yelped against his mouth. He laid her on the grass.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," he apologized, kneeling beside her.

Katara breathed in deeply one arm flung over her eyes while the other one absent-mindedly stroked her stomach area.

"Do you hurt?" he asked concerned.

"Only a little, my body…it feels exhausted," she replied rubbing her temples.

Aang mentally kicked himself, _What was I thinking? I need to be more patient…_

Katara sat there a while longer, just concentrating on her breathing. Once the overall dizziness passed she removed her arms from her eyes and slowly opened them again.

"I need to go back to bed," she said softly.

Aang nodded as he picked up her light form and carried her back to their room. On the way back they passed a couple of the healers who followed them into the room and began to give Katara another healing session. She lay there peacefully against Aang's bare chest and slowly drifted off into sleep.

It was dark when she woke up again. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and she could see the twinkling of the stars outside the window. She slowly sat up bracing herself on the edge of the bed to avoid falling over due to dizziness. Her stomach growled and she reached almost blindly for a moon peach sitting on the night stand. She heard Aang stirring in the bed and turned to see him shifting positions. He flipped over so his back was to her. Even in the darkness his scar stood out against his creamy back. Katara reached her hand out to touch it but stopped last minute not wanting to wake him. Slowly she stood holding her peach and walked over leaning out the stone window. It was a perfect night with a light breeze, half full moon, and not a cloud in the sky. She finished her peach and chucked the pit out the window watching fall down the mountain.

"Katara…" she heard her name mumbled and she turned around expecting to see Aang awake. Except he wasn't, he was still dreaming. Aang had rolled from his side onto his back and his breathing became shallower.

"No…can't…don't," he whispered tossing head from side to side. Katara walked over to him sitting on the bed.

"Aang," she called softly.

He stopped tossing his head and his breathing slowed down. She smiled at his still form and put her hand softly on his chest feeling it rise up and down. Aang's own hand covered hers and he gripped it tight enough that she couldn't move it. After kissing his hand gently Aang released his grip as Katara settled back into bed with him.

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" Siwang called to Azula as he took three unsteady steps towards her.

Azula was reading old reports from the main base that had been attacked and didn't look to see her son until he was almost in her lap.

"What do you want Siwang?" she asked annoyed.

"Mama!" he called again holding his hands up at her. She looked down at him seeing his excitement then she looked over at Ling who nodded her head indicating she needed to pick him up. Azula sighed and picked up her child.

"Mama fire," he told her indicating to the candle beside her.

"What do you want?" she grumbled placing it in front of him.

Siwang stared hard at the flame his lips compressed together. Another second later the candles flame flickered brighter and larger than before. He turned and smiled at her clapping his hands. Azula rolled her eyes lifting the child off of her.

"That was very good Siwang," Ling said taking him from her lap.

"No mama mama!" he called leaning back towards Azula. Ling stopped seeing if she wanted to take him but she stood and left their tent. Ling sighed and tried consoling the crying boy.

Azula hated being around her children when they got clingy like that. It got worse when it was Siwang, who was looking more like her every day, got attached to her. It was almost like she was denying herself, but she knew it was for the better since she would be busy with her plans. This worked out best for her children, with limited affection from her now they would be used to it by the time they were grown up and they wouldn't bother her with trivial things. What made matters worse was that like herself, Siwang was a prodigy. He was already bending fire at the age of 1.

Sighing to herself, Azula increased her speed to the tent that was used as the kitchen and dining hall. The men in the room all stood and bowed at her entrance and she took her seat and was served lunch. The men were getting used to unannounced visits since she always needed time away from her kids. General Torin entered a few minutes later and received the same treatment from the soldiers in the tent. He took a seat next to Azula.

"How are you doing today My Lady?" he asked as a servant set food in front of him and poured a glass of wine.

"As well as can be expected," she replied, "How long can we expect my father to be gone this time?"

Torin swallowed his bite of rice before answering, "From his last visit he has learned the philosophy of Air and Water. So currently he is learning Earth then Fire and after that it is the trail by arms. Only after all of that can he be bestowed with fire bending."

Azula growled, "I know all of that…it's been over a month, shouldn't he be back by now from this section? What is taking so long?"

"My Lady we knew this would be a long process. The first man that was picked disappeared for 2 years according to the records. If this all keeps going well, he won't even be gone for longer than a year."

Azula sighed and kept eating in silence.

* * *

Katara woke up again to see the sun's rays peeking into the room. The pre-dawn light bounced off the walls above her head as she set her hand out over to the other side of the bed. She expected to feel Aang next to her and when she didn't, she glanced in the other direction. He was meditating in front of the window so Katara sat up slowly stretching. As soon as Aang heard her get up, he turned around and smiled. Katara met his smiled before it turned into a large yawn causing Aang to laugh and crawl over to her.

"Good morning," he said kneeling in front of her.

"Good morning to you as well," she replied kissing his head.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good and you?"

"Pretty good," he replied kissing her nose.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and heard you saying my name in your dream…care to tell me what you were dreaming about?" she asked nonchalantly.

Aang thought about his dream, "Hmmm, you know I'm not sure, I woke up without remembering."

"Hmmm," Katara mimicked him, "That's a shame."

Aang cocked as eyebrow at her, "You think I'm lying don't you?"

"Only a little," she smirked at him.

Aang rolled his eyes, "You know when I'm lying to you, do I have that same look?"

Katara looked at his face and analyzed it; usually his lip would twitch if she watching him long enough without saying anything, his eyes would become a little strained, and after a good thirty seconds he would stop breathing altogether. And he wasn't doing anything like that.

"Alright fine, you're not lying," she answered putting both hands on the bed beside her.

"See," he winked her making her roll her eyes.

Katara stood up and walked over to their dresser, pulling out a simple blue dress. She was about to put on shoes but then decided against it, the grass and stone around the temple were smooth enough. They walked over to the kitchen and joined the rest of the residents for breakfast.

"So since Katara and Aang are awake now we can discuss our plans for today," Sokka said standing.

Katara rolled her eyes as Toph leaned over to whisper, "Who died and made him boss?"

Katara giggled to herself which earned a glare at both of them from Sokka. Katara noticed he had started pounding a scroll on his hand, and it had a fire nation symbol on it as well as a black string.

"This is a message from Zuko saying he will be here in two days for the Council of Nations. This one is from Chief Arnook who will arrive the day after that and this one is from King Kuei who is also arriving that same day. Now some decisions need to be made as far as where people are going to sleep. Each of the attending nations will be having guards with them and maybe a few servants so…" he took a deep breath, "I have made rooms assignments for everyone already here. I know that some of you are now in a larger room but those are going to need to be given to the leaders of each of the nation's first and all that kind of political stuff. Is everyone ok with that?" He paused looking around the room waiting for someone to object.

He scratched his head, "Well that was easy…"

"Sokka we already knew some of us would have to move," Gran Gran chuckled.

"Oh, he had a huge speech prepared for those who objected, I had to sit through three listening's," Suki jested causing everyone to laugh at him.

"Well you don't need a room assignment for me. I'll sleep on the roof since I'm already sleeping there anyways," Malu volunteered.

"Same here, I swear this place has the most perfect weather ever," Jojo added.

"Oh, well good, then I can cross you off the list," Sokka took out a pen and ink crossing off their names, "That opens one room up for someone else."

"But we're still gonna need a place to store our clothes for changing and all that," Jojo commented, "Or are you going to have us living completely outside?"

Sokka looked up a little stumped, "Hadn't thought about that…"

"It's not a problem Jojo, Malu," Katara said, "Bring your clothes to our room and store them with us."

"Why thank you kindly," Jojo said lifting her glass.

Katara smiled and settled into Aang's arms, "Can we go down to the ocean today and do some water bending?"

"Not a problem," he replied kissing her forehead, "After we help out a little bit."

"Of course," she answered.

Breakfast was cleaned up and Jojo was dragging a grumbling Malu behind her as they followed some of the healers to the rooms to wash sheets. Sokka took Appa and some others to gather more water for all the tasks that needed to get done. The warriors were busy with other housekeeping chores while Aang led Hakoda and Pakku to the monk's council room.

"This is where the meeting will be held," he announced opening up the door. As they creaked open Aang was surprised to see everything in relatively good shape. The five seats at the head had scorch marks and the foliage was already re-growing to cover the open ceiling. The pillow cushions were another matter, only scraps of fabric remained on a couple of the seats. He picked up the orange fabric and it fell to pieces in his hand.

"Well, the only thing that needs to be done in this room is to add seats for everyone and do some general clean up and polishing." A small breeze blew through blowing some leaves around the room.

"This is a spacious room, it should do well for the meeting," Hakoda commented nodding then turned and left with Pakku. Katara had walked with them and she joined Aang by the seats.

"This is where I was told I was the Avatar," he reflected, "Monk Gyatso sat right there at the right hand of Monk Pasang. Then Monk Tashi tossed me the Avatar Relics I was excited to see my toys again until they told me what they meant." Aang glanced at Katara only to see her smiling at him.

"I hope this doesn't upset you…"

"Not at all…it's ok," she answered wringing her arm through his.

"Alright I know you don't like it when I dwell…kinda like last time we were here, so I just wanted to check," he scratched his head.

Katara nudged him, "It's alright I'm over it now."

Aang smiled walking back a couple steps, "Here," he said pointing up, "That's where I was spying when Monk Pasang told Gyatso I would be sent to the Eastern Air Temple." Katara looked up seeing only blue sky, then she looked back at Aang.

"Are you ok having it here? In this chamber, with these memories?" she asked concerned.

Aang sighed, "Yeah since these last ones are too…I can't think of the right word. But I guess it's time to start making new memories that don't hurt so much."

Katara smiled kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry that your last memories are so painful. I feel bad about the way I acted the first time we came back here…"

"Don't, it's ok. What you said was true and I don't want it to affect me as much as it does, which is why I want new memories in here so I can have something happier to think about," Aang turned towards her and kissed her.

Katara wrapped her hands slowly around his head, "Then I want to help you as much as I can."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," he whispered against her lips. Katara seized his lips again while her hands locked his head in place. Aang's body responded immediately by gripping her body tightly against his until a not so subtle cough interrupted them. They turned to see Jojo and Malu standing in the doorway both of them smiling.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt," Malu snickered sarcastically.

Jojo giggled with her, "Since we got kicked out of laundry duty due to 'someone's'," Jojo emphasized with quote marks in the air, "unruly behavior we decided to come and be of use to you since this is where we were directed."

"But as we can see we are not needed, so will just be on our way…" Malu began walking backwards but was stopped but Jojo's hand grabbing her shirt.

"Not so fast missy, if they don't need the help then we're going back to doing laundry." Malu stiffened at the word laundry.

Katara laughed at the exchange, "This room just needs to be cleaned and polished and the plants above need watering."

"Righty-o!" Jojo saluted, "Come on Malu, clean this place up."

"He can do it just as easily as I can," she complained folding her arms.

"But he has other things to do so this is what we get to do," Jojo mimicked her. They both stood their ground giving each other identical glares. Katara and Aang slowly began walking out of the room trying not to attract any attention.

"Don't you move," Malu called pointing a finger right at them while still staring at Jojo, "I haven't won the staring contest yet."

"Staring contest?" Aang asked.

"Yep who ever looks away first loses and we're both determined to win," Jojo answered tapping her foot.

"Don't do that you cheater!" Malu called at her.

"Do what?" Jojo asked innocently while tapping her foot louder.

Malu growled at her while Aang and Katara kept sneaking out of the room. Jojo had helped them out by calling Malu's attention to her tapping foot so she lost her peripheral vision of them. Another few seconds later they stood on the opposite side of the contesters waiting for the winner. It almost seemed a silent conversation was happening between them, Jojo's face changed expressions when she stopped tapping her foot and Malu's kept getting increasingly more somber. Aang knew she was going to give in soon because another flash of annoyance and anger crossed her face.

"Fine…" she mumbled stomping her foot on the ground looking down.

Jojo smiled, "I win, clean clean clean!" she called standing aside, "And don't break the foliage."

Malu stuck her tongue out then sent a current sweeping around the room gathering all the fallen debris and sending it back outside the doors. Jojo had created a stone box and Malu redirected the current to have the debris land in the box rather than just outside the door.

"See that wasn't so hard," Jojo commented collapsing the box into the ground along with the debris.

"Yeah, yeah," Malu said.

"I guess it's my turn then," Aang said walking up next to them.

"Wait," Katara walked in front of him, "I want to try."

Aang smiled stepping back. Katara settled into her stance then began pulling the water out of the air and around her hands. Once she felt she gathered enough she shot a wall of water towards the western wall stretching it to cover the entire face. Since she didn't have enough water she collapsed it to half the size and began moving it around the room. It took two circulations around the walls to get the scorch marks cleanly off the walls. After that, she had Aang bend out the ash and soot before she walked around the floor mopping it with her water. Next she turned to the five council seats but since they were wood instead of stone it was harder to get all the soot out of the cracks. Once she was finished, she had Aang dissolve the water and then shoot the remaining soot out of the window and down the mountain.

Katara took a few deep breaths with her hand on her chest, "That felt good."

"You did great but I think that may have been too much…" Aang started.

"Nope," she cut him off, "I'm not going to get better by taking it easy, I need to push myself."

Aang smiled grabbing her other hand, "Just don't hurt yourself, promise?"

"Promise," she kissed him.


	39. Chapter 39

**The next chapter is finally here! I know many of you probably want to throw tomatoes and other sharp objects at me and i'll totally let you...but here it is :) Sorry about my lack of updates, i took a creative downfall...and i just didn't know what to write. So as you all know...please read and review please please please! Oh and there's a lime in this :)**

Zuko was the last to arrive that day. Aang created another landing pad since the Earth King's air shuttle took up the space on the previous one. Katara made sure that Malu and Jojo were present for their arrival. Malu complained the whole way until she saw someone who stopped her heart.

"Malu! Jojo!" Ursa called out to the two girls.

"Ursa!" they yelled in unison running towards her.

Aang smiled at the exchange, "Surprise," he told both of them.

"Thank you," Jojo gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Aang's cheeks turned a slight pink as he glanced at Katara, she shrugged before holding her hand out to him. He took it and kissed it gently, letting his lips linger.

"If you will follow me I'll show you to your rooms for the duration of your stay," Aang said leading the way.

Zuko nodded as he, Mai, and his guards began walking. Ursa had her arms around both of the girls as they brought up the rear.

"So what made you decide to come?" Malu asked smiling.

"I need a reason to see two girls I see as my daughters," Ursa kissed her on her forehead.

"Well…" she started.

"No you don't need a reason. It's just good to see you again!" Jojo exclaimed.

They laughed as Ursa stared up at the Temple.

"This place is beautiful," she commented.

"Yeah it is…just wait until we show you around. Malu and I keep finding new things to do around here," Jojo said slightly pulling on her arm.

Ursa smiled, "I can't wait."

After getting everyone situated Aang led the Fire Nation Royals to the kitchen area for dinner. The Water Tribe healers prepared a large feast in honor of the coming meetings.

Sokka stood up near the head of the table to gather everyone's attention, "Alright, welcome everybody to the Southern Air Temple. If you have any questions as to where to locate anything, ask one of us or some of the Water Tribe people. We've been here long enough and we know our way around relatively well. Chief Arnook apologizes for his delay but he will be here tomorrow morning so the meeting will take place tomorrow afternoon after his arrival. Any questions?"

"Where will this meeting be taking place?" Zuko asked.

Sokka looked at Aang and he stood, "There is a room here where the monks used to conduct important meetings. This same room will be used tomorrow. I can show you all where it is before we head off to bed."

The meal finished and Aang led his visitors to the room. He opened the doors and lit the candles surrounding the room. Inside they saw five boxes lining on side of the room. The center one had a large umbrella propped over it. On either side of the room creating a rectangle were pillows identical to the ones on top of the five boxes.

"There is enough room for everyone to fit who wants to attend. Including guards and such," Aang told them.

"It's perfect," Zuko commented.

"Yes and the foliage for the ceiling is quite original," Kuei commented smiling.

"The longer you're here the more you'll realize this place is very…airy," Sokka laughed at his bad joke.

This earned an eye roll from Aang and a few chuckles from others.

"It's getting late. I think I will retire for the evening," Kuei nodded towards everyone then walked away with his escorts.

Aang and Katara sat in their room later that night while she brushed all the tangles out of her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Aang asked sitting next to her.

"Better, the bending yesterday helped. I'm slowly regaining my former strength back," She answered setting her brush down.

"That's good," he gently began rubbing her leg.

Katara quirked an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing?"

His eyes widened and he quickly removed his hand, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

Katara grabbed his hand and brought it to her face, "Don't apologize." She whispered tenderly to him.

Aang stood up only to bend down again to kiss her. She responded by leaning back on the bed pulling him with her.

"Katara if…" he began protesting.

"Shhh, please kiss me Aang," she asked him tenderly.

He pushed her farther up on the bed then slowly brought his body down against hers. His right hand gently caressed her cheek as she smiled at him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered to her.

She closed her eyes and began bowing her head but he kept her chin up and kissed her again. Her hand snaked up around his neck holding his firmly in position. His lower body made contact with hers as her legs began wrapping around him. His lips traveled down her jaw and her neck, torturing her. She gasped, missing this feeling for so long that she only wanted more and more of it. Aang gave it to her gently; lowering the top of her nightgown before he kissed the top of her chest while his hands drifted down her sides, untying the fabric. She let out a small moan when his hands traveled back up brushing her breasts. Her hips bucked, begging him to be closer to her. His hands left her breasts to hold her stomach and head closer. She bit his bottom lip before he attacked her again, needing more of her. Katara's hands found the lose end of his tunic and she quickly discarded the material so she could run her hands along his finely toned body. Aang growled at her before sitting up slightly.

"What?" she asked breathlessly he hands still rubbed his torso.

"I…don't want to push you," he told her taking both hands and kissing them, "You're still recovering."

"Some kissing isn't that big of a deal," she told him, quirking an eyebrow.

He chuckled, "I know but last time I kissed you, you almost passed out."

Katara rolled her eyes, "That was what three, four days ago. I've been water bending and training. I'm not as weak as I was before."

Aang smiled, "True…but…"

"Then just kiss me, we don't have to do more than that."

Aang smiled and complied. Leaning on his left arm his lifted his right and traced small circles on her cheek before lightly letting his finger trace lower and lower. He stopped at her breast bindings fingering the top layer. Katara just watch him trying not to let his teasing affect her. He slipped his finger underneath caressing the soft skin beneath her bindings. Katara's hand gently fell from his shoulder lining his arm and stopped his hand. She took his finger lightly and helped him begin pulling her bindings loose. He let her lead him while she continued to loosen the bindings. Once she finished her hand traced back up his arm and pulled his lips back to her. Aang moved both his hands up and slowly pulled the loose fabric down off her shoulders. Katara smiled in the kiss raising her shoulders to loosen it even more. He was hardening and it was driving him mad but he promised himself not to push her no matter what, she needed to be fully recovered and not in the middle of the process.

There's bodies were inseparable not an inch of space between them. Katara wanted more so badly she didn't care that it would be slightly painful. But the aching between her legs wasn't only from pleasure but also strain; she silently thanked Aang for his self control in this matter because she obviously wasn't in control of herself. She could feel him, tempting her, his hardness so close but unable to give her the pleasure she wanted, but for not this was good enough. It'd been months since they were able to be this close or intimate with each other. It was like he was getting to know her body and her him. Just then his hand snuck between their bodies and grabbed her breasts. She gasped at the contact, it felt good. He slowly left her lips, leaving her gasping for breath, as he made his way down. Katara bit her lip to keep her loud moaning down since Aang was now sucking hard on her erect nipples. She bucked her hips into him needing to be as close as she could be. Her hand held tightly onto his head not letting him move from his current position. Before she knew it she climaxed releasing her tightened grip on Aang's body. He continued kissing around her chest once she released his head. He smiled at her struggle to control her breathing. He knew what had happened and was pleased with himself. Katara's eyes were closed as she came down from her climax, ecstasy coursing through her entire body.

"Wow," he said smiling at her.

"Mmmmm," she responded her hands running over the top of his smooth bald head.

Aang began to move off of her but she stopped him, "No…not yet."

Aang's body was tense with anticipation, he needed a release.

"Rub against me," she asked him, "I want you do to it as much as you need it." She snaked her hand down and grabbed him for emphasis.

Aang hissed in pleasure as she stroked him. She grinned, "See, you need me and I need you."

She pulled him down against her again kissing him fiercely. She knew if she wasn't a little aggressive he wouldn't give in. She also expected more of a fight out of him until she felt him readjust himself before laying himself back on her. She smiled as he moved slowly against her, both of them softly moaning. Katara's body was reacting again the first climax was good but with him so close, giving her what she wanted, the pressure was rebuilding but slower than before. Aang's lips were at her neck kissing her in earnest as he rubbed against her opening. She was wet from her first go and he was wishing he could be inside of her. He wanted to feel her around him, be complete with her, but not yet…this was as good as it was going to get.

He spared a glance at her and could tell she was just as needy as he was. She wanted more than he could give so for now he would do anything that she asked. Katara continued to moan under him working her way towards more satisfaction. Aang stopped breathing altogether when she felt him begin to throb against her. He let out a long breath but continued to move against her sensing she wasn't finished yet. He dropped his head back down to her nipples and within seconds she was satisfied.

He pulled away from her while she tried to steady her breathing to change out of his soiled shorts. When he returned back to bed Katara had snuggled under the covers waiting for him. He crept in beside her pulling her close to him.

"I love you Aang," she whispered kissing his chest.

"I love you too Katara," he replied as they both drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Aang woke up to the sound of a bird singing on the window sill. He turned over taking some of the coverings with him to glance at the bird. Katara shifted due to the cold breeze created by the lack of covering. She grumbled, turning over and pulling him back to her. Aang chuckled as she cuddled closer to him; there was still a slight blush from last night's heated make out session. He kissed her forehead and lightly traced circles around her face.

A soft knock sounded on the door, "Come in," Aang called softly.

Jojo popped her head in, "Sorry to wake you."

"It's alright Jojo, I was already awake but Katara isn't yet."

"Speak for yourself," she mumbled.

Jojo chuckled, "I'll be quick…you guys aren't…"

"No you're safe," Aang winked at her.

"Right, well I'm off to the bath house," she exited, holding her clothing.

"You should sleep longer," Aang pulled Katara on top of his chest.

"Can't, that bird on the window sill won't shut up," she mumbled, "Besides, what about the meeting? You can't sleep the entire day away."

"It'd be nice," he mused.

Katara sighed and sat up adjusting her breast wrappings that came loose last night. Aang stretched sitting up before pulling her back against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," she tilted her head more to kiss his lips; "I'm going to go join Jojo for a bath."

Aang stood up with her grabbing some clothing so he could bathe after the women. They walked hand in hand over to the indoor bath house while Aang waited outside. A few more women joined Katara and Jojo after Aang telling them they were the only ones in there.

"Yo Aang!" Malu shouted walking up the path.

"Hey Malu, I see Jojo's rubbing off on you," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "I have a message for you from Sokka, he wants me to tell you not to be late to the landing areas because Chief Arnook should be arriving at noon," she rolled her eyes while telling him.

Aang nodded, "Thanks for the reminder."

"As payment for this I want a good competitive game of airball," she folded her arms not looking at him.

Aang laughed, "Why do I feel like you really don't want to play?"

"She's doing it because I asked her to," Ursa walked up holding some clothing.

"Good morning Ursa," Aang nodded his head, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, this place is very…relaxing."

Aang smiled widened, "Very peaceful."

"Women only in there?" she asked pointing.

Aang nodded and Ursa entered the bath house. Katara and Jojo exited some time later refreshed from the cool bath.

"Malu you better take one before the meeting," Jojo eyed her.

"I will…later…" she waved her hand drawing designs in the dirt.

"There are only a few women left then you can go in," Katara kissed Aang before walking with Jojo back to their room.

Noon came and Sokka, Aang and Hakoda were there to greet the last arrival. They allowed him and his crew an hour to freshen up before the meeting would take place at one. Aang walked into his room donning his ceremonial robes and put on simple slippers. Katara entered just as he put on his necklace.

"You look handsome," she said walking over to him.

"You look beautiful," he responded kissing her.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not wearing anything fancy…"

"You don't have to. The shine in your eyes, your soft smile, and the grace with which you carry yourself are enough to make you beautiful in my eyes."

Katara turned a slight pink, "Kiss me." She commanded.

Aang complied assaulting her mouth instantly taking her tongue. She gasped but enjoyed the feeling remembering their heated night earlier. Her hands went under the outer layer and gripped a fist full of clothing holding him securely to her.

Aang stopped suddenly, "If we don't stop now…I'll want more."

"And we don't have time," she finished sighing.

Aang chuckled, "Not only that but…Alana told me to take it slow because you body needs time to heal."

"Luckily with great water bending healers that time is shortened considerably. Not to mention I'm bending nearly every day, working my body back into its original shape."

"Well then my dear, I suggest you change so we're not late to the meeting."

Katara gave him one last kiss before changing into her green dress and following him to the council chamber. They were the first to arrive and Aang wanted it that way. He glanced around the room seeing everything in place perfectly the way he wanted it. Katara looked up seeing a few small buds already blooming. She smiled knowing that this place was once desolate but now with them there…it was going to be alive again.

"You two are early," Aang said eyeing Sokka and Suki.

"We wanted to be first but it seems you and Katara beat us," Suki responded.

"Well you're not the only ones," Katara pointed out seeing Toph and Haru walking towards them.

"Well I guess it's only right that we…the gaang are here first," Sokka commented smiling.

"I agree," Aang returned his smile.

"So the party crashers aren't here yet?" Toph asked, her hand not leaving Haru's.

"And who would be these party crashers you are talking about?" Katara asked.

"She probably means us," Malu walked up a little bitter.

"Yes, miss grumpy didn't want to come but I said too dang bad," Jojo skipped ahead of her.

Katara laughed at Malu's expression, "It would be too terrible, you know Malu."

"Yeah…whatever," she sighed.

"I'll make you a promise, if you survive this entire meeting with a small smile on your face…I'll give you a present you won't ever forget," Aang winked at her.

This peeked her interest, "What is it?"

"If I told you that then you wouldn't be able to concentrate on the meeting," Aang told her.

"Now I really won't be able to concentrate because I'll be too busy thinking about what you're talking about!" she complained.

"She has a point," Suki said.

"Well in order to get your present you will need to answer a question about the meeting. So I suggest you pay attention," Aang winked at her again.

Malu groaned, "This is so unfair," she stormed into the room and sat in the darkest corner sulking.

Jojo was about to join her when she saw Katara's father and some other gentlemen walk up. One in particular caught her interest.

"Hakoda welcome. Chief Arnook, I trust you slept well?" Aang asked shaking his hand.

"I did, thank you," both of the men walked in to take their seats.

"Teo, Mechanist, I hope your traveling was ok for you both?" Aang shook both of their hands.

"It was, just like any other boat ride," the Mechanist replied.

"Except when something happened to the boats and we needed to find out the problem and fix them as soon as possible," Teo rolled his eyes, "Needless to say we found a way not only to fix it but to also to improve it."

Aang laughed, "Did you bring the other thing that I asked for?"

"We did but you didn't want us bringing it to the meeting?" Teo asked confused.

"It'll be for later," he replied.

"Is this the thing you were talking to Malu about?" Jojo asked stepping up.

Teo's eyes widen and Aang noticed out of the corner of his eye, "Yes but don't you tell her anything."

She smiled rubbing her hands together, "I promise."

"Aang I believe introductions are in order," the Mechanist said.

"I'm sorry, this is Jojo. Jojo this is the Mechanist and his son Teo. They helped us fight in the war. They are brilliant builders and masters in their craft," Aang introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," she shook both of their hands, lingering slightly with Teo.

"Yes…it is," he stumbled with his words.

She giggled at him showing his nervousness so easily, "Don't be so scared cutie…I don't bite." She winked then headed inside.

Aang and the Mechanist chuckled, "First time flirting with a girl?" Aang asked.

Teo didn't answer only wring his hands together.

"Don't worry, just be yourself, believe it or not she's just as nervous as you," Aang told him.

Aang greeted the rest of the guests then entered the room last. He sat up in the middle under the central umbrella with Katara and Toph to his right and Sokka and Suki to his left. He glanced once around the room seeing all the leaders seated on the large pillows in the middle and any other guests that wished to sit in along the wall. Scribes sat intermixed with the rest of the crowd.

He took a deep breath, "Welcome, I guess this is the second official meeting of the Council of Nations. Location is the Southern Air Temple with the head Monk and Avatar Aang presiding over the meeting. All other heads of the nations are present. King Bumi was not able to make it due to illness and Iroh remains in the Earth Kingdom, thus a member of the White Lotus is not in attendance."

He glanced at Katara who winked at him.

"So what's first?" he asked looking around the room.

"I believe the most important issue that needs to be discussed is the rebels," Hakoda picked up the slack, "Does anyone have, by chance, any clue to their whereabouts?"

Everyone unconsciously glanced at Zuko, he sat taller,"Unfortunately our spies have not been able to pick up any track or trace of their whereabouts."

Kuei answered next, "It seems likely they would try to pick another location in the Earth Kingdom since they were able to hide away from us for so long there."

"That seems logical," Arnook conceded, "But I believe it to be unlikely since we were able to find them in that country already."

"True but that was after months of searching and under extreme circumstances," Aang interjected closing his eyes.

"That's right, I don't think we can discount the Earth Kingdom so easily," Hakoda said.

"I agree, we have had our own spies scatter the nation and reporting anything suspicious. So far nothing like the old days," Kuei reported.

"As much as I agree, I also have to disagree," Zuko interjected, "They left many people at the base we invaded, mostly women and children and men who were not warriors. The only men that were capable of withstanding us were the six Dai Li agents we captured. And if I'm wrong there hasn't been any updates with locations with them either?"

Kuei shook his head, "Nothing, our intelligence believes that they were deliberately kept in the dark because they knew they would be captured."

"What about that one general that was with them?" Arnook asked.

"Nothing as well," Kuei replied.

A suppressed sigh permeated the room.

"There has to be something," Aang thought out loud.

"They have to be re-establishing their forces somewhere," Sokka began talking hand on his chin, "They may have left many of the people behind but as we've pointed out they were not warriors. They needed fewer mouths to feed. Now they are somewhere else slowly gathering their numbers again but this time it's not just bodies but more likely warriors. I would be cautious and skeptical of prison escapes and break-ins."

Everyone nodded.

"Unfortunately no reports have come up," Kuei said.

"Whatever we are missing, I'm sure it will be obvious once we figure it out," Hakoda surmised.

An audible silence filled the room.

"So what's next?" Aang asked eager to get this meeting over with soon.

The meeting lasted another hour going over more trivial aspects like the status of everyone's cities and the general rebuilding of the world. Zuko announced his reformation plan in the Fire Nation. New laws were to begin taking effect within the next month. Aang suggested he do something about the academies and Zuko agreed revealing a temporary curriculum until a more solidified one can put into effect.

With that the meeting ended but not before Aang had one final thing to say.

"Before we officially adjourn for the next year I have one more thing to say," he stood in front of his seat, "Malu can you join me please."

She had a shocked look on her face and she strode towards Aang. Katara and Ursa were smiling at her and she knew if she turned around, Jojo would have the same expression.

"This is Malu, an air bender," he announced shocking some people, "Recently I tested her and she has been found worthy of being granted the title of Master. Tomorrow will be her tattooing ceremony you all are welcome to attend but it's not required by any means." He chuckled at the end seeing Malu's face tighten in nervousness.

He let her go after his announcement before she turned around smirking, "This next one is officially off the record for you people over there," she pointed to the scribes, "If anyone would like to see a legitimate game of airball between me and him…go to the field in an hour. I'll be waiting Aang."

She strut out of the room causing many people to stare after her wide eyed. Sokka snickered first making Aang and Toph lose their cool.

"This meeting is officially over," Aang said helping Katara off her seat.

"Airball?" Kuei asked, "Is that strictly an air bending game?"

"Yes and no," Aang answered, "We've found ways to modify it for the other benders as well'

"Not just benders," Sokka pointed out.

"But in all honesty, the game is a lot more interesting to watch when it's just the air benders," Suki added as Sokka helped her off her seat. She cradled her big stomach breathing deeply.

"You need to go relax," Sokka told her escorting her from the room.

"Where is this airball field?" Kuei asked clearly excited.

"Opposite side of the kitchen, I'll come get you before it starts your majesty," Aang told him as he left the room.

The hour passed quicker than Aang wanted and when he arrived at the airball field there was a large crowd waiting for the game to start.

Aang walked up to Malu who was stretching near the field, "What was the meaning of announcing this game?"

"Well you embarrassed me earlier I felt it was only fair to return the favor," she folded her arms staring straight at him.

Aang rolled his eyes, "I announced that because it's a great honor to get your tattoos not to embarrass you."

"Well be prepared to be embarrassed yourself, I've been practicing and I won't be as easy to beat as the first time," Malu grabbed the ball from the ground and hopped onto the pillars.

Aang rolled his eyes taking one last look at all the spectators. Alana and some of the healers had prepared a large lunch for everyone and they were eating excitedly. Katara walked up to him then.

"Are you nervous there Aang…afraid of some competition?" she teased.

"Oh leave me alone…" he whined quietly.

She laughed at him, "Knock 'em dead." She kissed him on the cheek.

Aang launched himself up landing lightly in front of his goal.

"So you finally ready there…master," she said mockingly.

Aang rolled his eyes, "Yes I am, pupil." He matched her mocking tone.

She laughed at him, "Well I guess we will see who really _is_ master and pupil after this game."

"Doesn't matter, I trained you and made found you worthy, I will always be master," Aang smiled getting into his bending stance.

Malu's eyes narrowed, "My parents trained me too…"

"Don't get emotional, you'll lose focus and won't be able to bend as well," Aang cautioned her smirking.

"You told me to be emotional during training," she accused.

"I did only because you were holding back…remember meditating and being at peace?"

"So…what?"

"If you get emotional playing airball you'll lose focus of the ball…since it will be traveling at high speeds," he smirked.

"Bring it on Avatar," she challenged spinning the ball in her hand.

They didn't notice that the crowd had grown quiet during their exchange. Malu cast a small glance seeing the waiting eyes glued to the field. She looked back at Aang seeing a small smile on his face.

"I'm about to wipe that grin off your face," she muttered.

"Bring it on Malu," he challenged back.

She twirled the ball around in her hand and behind her back teasing Aang about when she was going to start. He was unfazed remaining poised and ready. She sighed suspending the ball in front of her then kicked it with an air slice. It hit six poles before Aang intercepted it twisting into the air the ball hovering between his hands. He turned seeing Malu's wide eyes, he could see that look of recognition on her face that he had been holding back on her before. He shot it back towards her hitting five poles before she jumped forward to intercept it. What she didn't expect was to see Aang following the ball, meeting her face to face. She was taken by surprise again and didn't notice the ball was stolen from her until it was through her hoop and Aang was on the other side.

"Aang 4, Malu 0," he told her jumping back to his goal.

Her eyes narrowed, "What was that!" she demanded.

Aang laughed at her, "I thought you said this was going to be a challenge…"

"It will be from now on!" she sneered at him.

"Remember find peace, move with the air not against it. Playing airball is the most perfect way to practice this technique."

Malu cut off his speech before he could finish by launching the ball directly at him hitting only two poles. Aang grabbed the ball narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm serious Malu…get a hold of yourself, let go of your anger and competitive nature and we will begin again," he told her.

"Just keep playing," she was frustrated.

Aang held the ball behind his back then took a seat on top of his goal. Malu fumed when Jojo called out to her.

"Will you just listen to him you pig headed brat!"

"Nobody asked you!" she retorted.

"You never have to," she answered smiling at her.

Malu glared back at Aang seeing his unmoving face, she sighed in defeat, "Alright give me a couple minutes."

She jumped up on top of her goal and assumed her meditative position. Low whisperings and murmurs could be heard by the field but Malu was unaffected. Aang watched smiling impressed again by her quick submission. She was slowly changing her attitude one step at a time. _She will be a great air bending master_, he thought to himself.

Malu opened her eyes and mounted the pillar again, "Whenever you're ready…Master." This time she said it with respect and…excitement.

Aang jumped off his goal, "We will begin again."

"No, you have 4 points and I have 0, let's continue," she told him readying herself.

Aang nodded and he started the same way she did twisting and twirling the ball in his hand. He shot it from an angle hitting five poles before she deftly blocked kicking the ball into the air. Aang faked he would follow it but Malu had already sucked it back down swirling it above her head. Aang sensed the change in her instantly. Her feet were barely touching the tops of the pillars as she masterfully whipped the ball around her body. She opened her eyes to see her target then launched the ball from the same angle as him hitting 6 poles. But before Aang could intercept she leapt forward a small smile on her has and stole it from him. He realized his opening and barely managed to block his goal from her.

"Perfect," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied winking at him.

"But don't get comfortable," he taunted.

"That's not going to work Aang…let's just play," she jumped backward landing on the side of her goal. She motioned for him to come at her.

"Let's say we step it up a notch?" he teased.

"Oh…well then let's step up the game," she complied.

"There will be no time to relax and…" she waited for him to finish, "No touching the tops of the pillars."

Malu looked down and saw that she had a small cushion of air by her feet, "I accept."

Aang nodded, "This allows for greater speed and more flexibility."

"Didn't need that last part, let's do this," she waited anxiously.

The crowd watched in amazement at the abrupt change of the game. At times they seemed to move to fast to actually follow what was happening. The only thing that could be heard was the ball clanking against the pillars and the light sound of wind rushing through the field.

"Feel the currents around you," they could hear Aang teach her while fending off her attacks, "Move with it, not against it."

"That doesn't make sense when it's moving away from me scoring points."

Aang laughed, "That's where bending comes in."

"You make no sense sometimes," she yelled kicking the ball directly at his face.

Aang laughed, "I know."

Suddenly they both stopped and Aang's goal was spinning.

"Aang 4, Malu 5," she taunted brushing her fingers against the collar of her shirt.

Aang smirked, "This game isn't over yet."

They were back at it again, moving and twisting their bodies that only an air bender could accomplish. The tension in the air began rising as Aang was able to score again on Malu.

"Aang 10, Malu 5," he said slightly breathless and smiling.

"I'm not finished yet," she told him more tired than he was, "Although I'll admit, not touching the poles is a lot harder than I thought."

"It supposed to be, you have to constantly air bend which is why it's important to read the currents around you. If you let them carry you and only bend when you need it, you conserve a lot more energy," he told her.

Malu sighed, "Right-e-o Aang." She answered him sarcastically.

"You know we can call it…" he suggested.

"No, I'm not finished yet, keep going same rules," she told him.

The game went on for another hour with both competitors not able to score again on each other. After the quick clarification Aang noticed a great improvement in her speed and general playing. After another thirty minutes of playing they heard a whistle from the crowd. Aang glanced around which proved to be a problem. Malu snuck in and scored again.

"Aang 10, Malu 9," she announced breathing heavily, "You got distracted."

Aang collapsed on top of a pillar trying not to laugh and only breathe, "You're right…you got in a lucky shot."

Jojo bended herself up onto the pillars jumping lightly over them, "We decided to call it before you both worked each other to death."

"For once, thanks Jojo," Malu said collapsing in her arms. The extra weight caused Jojo to shriek as she began falling to the ground. Malu reacted by cushioning their landing to the ground. Jojo laughed harder having never seen Malu so exhausted in her life. She picked her up piggy back style making Malu snicker in her ear.

"Well who ever thought the day could come when you would be carrying me."

Jojo laughed walking her out of the pillars, "You knew right."

Aang laughed at them then launched himself out of the field with a hard landing by Katara's feet.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked helping him onto his back.

"I'll be fine, just really…the only time I've ever been this tired was after I defeat Ozai," he told her eyes closed.

She smiled at him, "For the record that game was seriously fun to watch."

He smiled and instantly fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ta-da! Here's chapter 40. I hope y'all enjoy it because from here on out things are about to get intense and exciting! Enjoy the lemon at the end ;)**

He was pacing and he couldn't stop. _What is wrong with me? I have nothing to be nervous about._ He tried reasoning with himself all morning but nothing could shake away the nerves he was feeling. _Everything is ready and in its proper place…is it because I've only seen one ceremony done? Or is it because I've never done it before myself? Just breathe in and out…and in and out._

"Aang you ready?" Katara asked as she walked into their bedroom.

He froze staring at her, "Uh, yeah I think so I just maybe a couple more minutes."

She smiled and walked over to him, "You can do this. Malu is probably more nervous than you are."

"Yeah but I actually have to do it and I've only seen it done once, and that was when it happened to me. And I didn't actually get to watch because it was being done to me so I could only try to listen and feel what was actually being done. And reading through those scrolls helped but it wasn't enough I just don't know…maybe we should wait…"

Katara cut him off with a simple kiss, "No we're not waiting and you'll be fine. Everything is going to be perfect I mixed the ink for you just like the scroll directed and all you have to do is put it on her body. Look i even got some on my pinky finger that would come off even if i try."

He sighed and smiled, "Yeah…I just…"

"No," she told him more firmly, "Enough with the negative comments you _can_ do this Aang. She deserves it just like you did when you were younger."

He closed his eyes taking Katara's hands in his slowly lifting them to his lips, "Thanks."

"Anytime, now let's go you're going to be late," she dragged him out of the room.

They walked down to the small meadow where the shrine was erected. Many of the guests were gathered around the area to watch an event that has never been witnessed by outsiders.

Aang clung onto Katara's hand, "Relax and pretend you know exactly what you're doing."

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "I'll try."

Malu was waiting under a nearby tree her head bowed. Aang kissed Katara's hand then let go to walk over to her.

"You ready?" he asked with a genuine smile.

Malu took a deep breath before meeting his gaze, "Yes…I think I am."

He chuckled, "I guess we're both nervous huh?"

She smiled, "I'm just happy that I'll finally get to be one step closer to my parents. They both had their tattoos and now I'll have mine."

"Well then…let's go make that a reality," he extended his hand towards her and she took it.

They walked up to shrine before Aang released her hand directing her to walk in. There was a hushed silence around them.

"This isn't going to be a traditional tattooing ceremony like in generations past," he hadn't planned a formal speech but decide to say whatever felt right, "In generations past all the monks and sisters in the respective temples would gather the young children together into the center of the courtyard. They would announce the student receiving his tattoos and the meaning behind them. We were told of the history of air bending and the meaning behind our tattoos. For me that meaning has changed. Many things are still the same but a great many things have also changed."

As Aang spoke Malu wandered around the shrine. Alana had volunteered a couple of women among the healers who were skilled artists to work on the shrine. Aang had laid out what he wanted painted on the walls and he couldn't be happier with the results. Around the spiraled shaped windows were numerous Air Nomads in flight with their orange gliders. In the back that faced the entrance was a beautiful rendition of the four temples in the four cardinal directions with a family of sky bison in the middle. The wall to the right however held a more somber attitude as it depicted their demise. They were careful not to make it too depressing mostly just showing ruins and vast emptiness surrounding the beautiful mountains. It was in stark contrast with the wall opposite it that had been filled with young and old air benders. Then in the center of the shrine sat the four heads of the temples with their backs to each other in the meditative position.

"Air benders during the past age valued all life. We never ate meat and we never killed out of hatred, malice, or even self defense. We spent hours in meditation trying to gain new spiritual enlightenment and greater understanding of the world and those in it. That passive mindset led to our ultimate demise," he stopped regaining his composure, "While I still firmly believe in the teachings of the monks and sisters I know that some things now have to change. This change begins with you Malu. We are an endangered race and we have to protect it now. While the vow of a peaceful life, valuing all that my predecessors strove to teach us still applies, I'm adding a new one the vow to protect our race. Never again will the Air Bending Nation be as driven to extinction as they were in the past, never again will we allow someone to take advantage of our more passive and gentle natures. Malu do you swear to uphold the ideals of our former leaders and wise men and take on the responsibility of protecting that which is precious to both of us?"

Her hand was tracing the top of the center statue when she stopped taking in everything he was saying. She walked away slowing until she was standing directly in front of him, "I swear Aang. On my life I will protect what is precious to you, to them, to my parents, and now…to me."

He smiled with tears threatening to overflow but he held them back, "Be seated and remove your robe."

Malu untied the loose fitting robe she was wearing and let it fall to the floor. All that she was left in were nude colored undergarments that tied around her. Aang removed his shirt leaving him bare-chested. Malu seated herself on a very uncomfortable stool but didn't complain. Once she was seated Katara stepped forward and pulled her hair up and out of her face and neck exposing the skin. Aang picked up a bowl filled with thick blue liquid and a square brush. He walked over to where Malu was seated and knelt in front of her.

"Arrows on your feet symbolize our quick nature; we're able to be swift not only physically but also emotionally and mentally. Once we make a decision we stand firm and never back down. And don't forget about the importance of having a good sense of humor," As he spoke he dipped the brush into the ink and drew the first arrow on her foot before swirling it around her leg stopping at her underwear. He repeated the same process on her left leg. He stood up holding the brush in the ink before drawing the same design on her hands.

"The arrows on the hands symbolize our protective nature. We value all life and all life needs to be treated equal. Be careful what you do with your hands because hands that give and protect life can also take it away."

Malu's eyes hardened slightly as she took in his meaning. Protect and preserve, it seemed to be his new theme. She felt the brush twist around her other stopping at her shoulder.

"Katara, Jojo, Ursa," Aang called softly. They all approached him. Ursa and Jojo undid the side of her underwear holding the tied sides away from her skin while Katara held the back open to preserve her modesty. Aang dipped the brush in the ink again before connecting all the lines into the center.

"Finally the last arrow represents an air benders own spiritual growth. Through meditation and experience it's important to seek wisdom from a variety of sources. This wisdom you will help your future students to achieve. It is your duty as an air bender to look beyond mortal desires and become greater spiritually."

He finished the arrow on her head just as he finished speaking. Aang set the bowl down before encasing Malu is a small air bubble. An instant later she noticed her body felt…dry, the ink was no longer wet against her skin. Katara, Jojo, and Ursa began retying her undergarments back together then backed off so Malu could stand up. She remained seated for another minute taking in everything that had happened to her. Then she looked up and smiled at Aang.

"I can feel them," she whispered, "They are so happy for me."

Aang walked towards her and pulled her into a fierce hug, "Now it's time for your presents."

"Presents?" she asked shocked.

"Yep remember what I said about paying attention to the meeting yesterday?"

Her face fell slightly, "Are you really going to ask me a question?"

"Nope but here is present number one," Aang motioned for Teo and he rolled up holding a staff out to Aang, "This is you new glider."

Malu's face lit up, "Oh my…I can't believe it…you got me a glider!"

"They made my new one and it's only proper for the newest air bender to have her own," he replied happy with her reaction.

She twirled it around her head easily spinning open the wings and laughing.

"There's more," he told her motioning for Suki.

She walked up holding orange and yellow folded clothing.

"I had these specially made for you. They are traditional Sister robes that you can now wear for special occasions and such. And it comes complete with your own necklace," Aang handed her a wooden carved and beaded necklace with the air nomad spiral in the center. The beads alternated between brown and red.

"I…I don't know what to say," she said holding the clothing close to her heart trying not to cry on them.

"You don't have to say anything…this is your right as an air nomad to have these things," he told her.

"Well are you gonna put them on?" Jojo asked excited.

Malu chuckled to herself then began to dress first the yellow shirt tucked into a long yellow skirt with an orange sash holding them in place. Next she donned an orange vest and overcoat similar to Aang's ceremonial robes outer layer and tied the sides to the vest allowing the air to buffer her while she bended. Lastly she added her medallion and picked up her staff staring at herself.

"I…" she sighed, "I've never felt so…whole than I do right now."

"Perfect," he answered.

An instant later there was a round of applause and Jojo sprang into her friend's arms, "I'm so proud of you!"

Malu held her close, "Thanks Jojo."

"My turn Jojo," Ursa prodded gently.

Jojo reluctantly let go so that Malu could give her surrogate mother a hug, "You look so beautiful my dear."

Malu smiled, "I can feel them Ursa…they're proud of me," she whispered.

"Of course they are," she whispered pulling her hair out of the ponytail.

The rest of the afternoon and evening consisted of another large feast honoring Malu much to her demise. She had tried talking Katara out of the attention especially with all the world leaders present but Katara was unmovable. Ursa stuck close to her side since Jojo had taken the opportunity to get to know another attendant at the feast…Teo. Malu couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Teo was getting her friend's attention and not her, but she let it slide…just this one time. The next day everyone departed from the temple except the healers, Ursa, and Teo. Zuko had known that his mother wouldn't want to leave so soon after arriving. He'd taken some time since she returned to him to get to know her all over again, including everything that happened while she was away. He knew how important those girls were to her and had packed a war balloon into the Royal Airship so she could return when she was ready. He also left a couple of guards by her side.

All the leaders had decided that they needed to recheck possible locations in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Some scouts would head back to the old hideout to make sure they hadn't re-habited the large underground fortress. Zuko had some new suspicions about locations and would have them checked out immediately. As usual they would all keep in contact through messenger hawks.

During the time the temple had once again become a peaceful place. Without the numerous bodies permeating the air Malu and Aang had found it significantly easier to meditate in relative peace. Katara spent most hours water bending so she would be ready for the fight they all knew was coming again. Sokka had his hands full with Suki since she was becoming more immobile the closer she got to her due date. Alana tried to put her on bed rest but Suki's stubborn nature refused. Sokka agreed to small increments of walking and the rest to relax.

Another week passed and Katara could tell that Suki's body was ready. Her stomach had dropped and Alana finally convinced her to go on permanent bed rest in order to prevent injuring herself and the child.

The next night Katara jolted awake hearing a scream. She quickly dressed and took off towards Sokka and Suki's room. Alana and the healers were already present and Katara offered her assistance.

"Katara…how did you do it?" Suki asked in a pained voice. Sokka sat behind her as she gripped both of his hands.

"It's going to hurt but you can do it Suki," she answered honestly.

Suki screamed again and pushed.

"That's it dear, we can see the head now," Alana told her.

"How much longer," she gasped.

"Hard to tell, but stick with it, we all go through this," she smiled up at Suki.

Thirty minutes later Katara was seated near Suki relieving Sokka of one of her gripping hands. A baby's cry filled the air as Suki gave her last push.

"It's a boy!" Alana announced as she clipped the umbilical cord.

Katara saw Sokka's eyes beam, "Are you serious!"

"Yes," she answered, "Let me clean him up while the other healers take care of you."

Suki smiled as she leaned heavily on Sokka.

"You did it! Suki you have a son!" Katara squeezed her hand tears leaking from her eyes.

"Thank you Katara," she said squeezing back.

Once Alana finished cleaning the baby she wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Suki. Katara decided it was time for her to leave, giving the new parents time alone with their child.

"I'll see you guys in the morning," she kissed her brother and sister on the head. She glanced at her new nephew then kissed his pink forehead. He squirmed opening his eyes slightly making Katara smile. After another small moment she took her leave.

Aang waited outside the door and scared Katara when she walked out.

"You could've come in," she told him giving him a hug.

"I thought about it but decided not to," he held her close trying to gauge her feelings that were swirling inside of her.

"I'm so happy for them," she told him but her hitched voice gave away her true feelings.

He picked her up letting her keep her face hidden in his neck. The loose tunic he wore was now stained with her tears as she silently cried trying not to disturb the "should be" happy moment for the new parents. She didn't even realize he had taken her back to their room until he laid her down on the bed and cuddled up against her.

He let her cry it out knowing she wouldn't be able to truly move on until she was able to release all of her tears over this. He didn't mind that she used his already dirty shirt for her tissue and to dry her eyes, he just rubbed her back offering what small comfort he could as her emotions raged within her. Another few minutes passed before her sobs subsided into hiccups.

"Feel better?" he whispered since his lips were next to her ear.

She hesitated then nodded.

"Let's try to sleep," he rose up slightly to grab the discarded covers when she stopped him.

"No just hold me a little longer…please."

He complied and resumed his previous position. Another second later Katara propped herself up on her elbow looking down on him.

"How are you feeling right now?"

He took a deep breath before answering, "I'm happy for them."

"Be honest with me please."

"I am being honest," he answered.

"You're not…sad or angry?" she knotted her brows together looking away from him.

"No I'm not. The birth of their child isn't something to be sad or angry about," he was starting to guess where this conversation was headed when he felt her anger and confusion.

"But…I…I couldn't give that to you," she confessed. He knew now where her anger was directed at.

"Katara, we will have another chance. I'm not mad at you for anything that happened," his fingers flowed through her hair before gripping the back of her head as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I can't help it…" she whispered against his lips.

"Can't help what?"

"Feeling…terrible about us and…jealous," she laid her head against his chest again fresh tears forming in her eyes.

He held her again not sure what to say to her.

"Do you still love me?" she asked quietly.

"You know I do," he answered fervently.

"Show me please…show me that you still love me."

She lifted her head up and kissed him again with a new fire. Aang's body stilled under hers feeling guilty and not wanting to take advantage of her like this.

"Katara no…please no," he told her pushing her up.

"Please…for me. It's been long enough, I'm healed, I've got my strength back, and I want you now," she tried to kiss him again but he held her back.

"Stop. Don't do this…not like this," he begged.

Her tears turned to anger as she sat up turning away from him, "Why? Why won't you be with me?"

He rubbed his hand over his face before sitting up behind her, "I want to Katara…but not while you're like this. Not while their child is the reason you want to be with me. I want to be with you and I want you to be with me because you want me. Do you see what I'm saying?"

She knew he was right. He was almost always right in situations like this. Sometimes she loved it and on rare occasions like this she hated it. But in the long run she knew she'd thank him for it.

"Ok," she answered simply.

He hugged her from behind and kissed her exposed shoulder, "Let's sleep my love."

She let him pull her down and put the covers over their bodies as they drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Katara and Aang remained close to each other. Their exhausted bodies hadn't moved the entire night as they clung to each other. Her stirring caused Aang to stir and she flipped around to face him.

"Hi," she whispered smiling.

"Hi," he responded adding a kiss to her nose.

"Am I forgiven?"

"There is nothing to forgive…do you forgive yourself?"

She yawned while nodding.

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

She snuggled in close to him, "How late do you think it is?"

Aang glanced out the window, "Not too bad, doesn't seem like it's not even noon yet. Maybe late morning."

She kissed his chest through his shirt then licked her lips. Her tears had left a slight salty taste on his tunic. She lowered her hands to the bottom of the shirt sneaking under and back up taking the shirt with her.

He looked down slightly startled but didn't object to discarding his tear and snot stained shirt. But her hands didn't stop after that, she continued caressing his smooth and hardened skin. Her lips followed across his collar bones and lower neck. Aang sighed inwardly…

"Katara darling…" he started but was cut off.

"This isn't like last night. I want you for you. Last night I wanted it because I felt I needed to try and get pregnant again for you. But after sleeping I've realized that trying again so soon is probably not the best idea. I don't want another repeat, but that doesn't mean I can't take pleasure in my husband and receive some as well," she smiled up at him.

Aang studied her for a second feeling her happiness that transferred into his own spirit, "You are better right?"

"Physically, emotionally, and mentally," she answered instantly.

He cracked a smile bringing one of his hands up to her head. He forced his lips on hers taking everything he could with this one kiss. Katara's body instantly became alive. His forcefulness surprised her at first but she soon let it in her need for him. It had been too long since they were able to be this intimate with each other. They had to suffice with heated kisses while her body recovered from the stress of child birth but now…nothing stood in their way.

Another moment later Aang's body lay on top of her. Katara accommodated for him by spreading her legs letting his body rest in between. Since he had already lost his shirt it seemed only right that Katara now lose hers. Aang opened her thin blue robe then lifted her up so it would fall off her arms. Next were her chest bindings which came off easily since they were loosened during sleep. His head slowly kissed down her neck and around her breasts and she bucked from the intoxicating sensation.

"Don't tease me," she breathed as he finally took her breast into his mouth and sucked.

She wrapped her legs around his body and bucked against him as his mouth took one breast and his other hand took the other. His head stopped with the one and he kissed his way over to the other sending another wave of pleasure through her body. She could feel his hardness pressing against her soft center. She wanted him more now feeling him ready for her. Aang on the other hand was getting her ready. It had been a while since they had been together like this. He wasn't sure what all to expect but he wanted her good, ready, and wet for him. And feeling her reaction this was the perfect way to get her there. He loved feeling her hips tight against his and her soft moans of ecstasy as he played with her. After one big suck his kissed his way to the center of her chest causing her to whine. He smiled but didn't acknowledge her as his kisses when lower down her stomach. Her hands instantly went to his head as he untied her bottom bindings and discarded them. He took another moment glancing at his wife's beautiful body before finishing his trail of kisses to her center.

She gripped his head forcing him down and in as his tongue licked her. He hooked her legs over his shoulder and gripped her hips while he kissed and pleasured her. Katara's gasps were louder and more intense as he tasted her. She was careful not to be too forceful with his head but she couldn't help herself at the same time. His tongue was teasing her, testing her, torturing her…and she needed more. She could already feel herself getting close to her orgasm when he lifted his head. She whined again wanting to feel the pleasuring effects. Aang smiled at her need but proceeded with his task…removing his pants. Once Katara realized why he stopped she smiled at him. He returned the smile as his last shred of clothing left his body. Katara did a quick once over then beckoned him back to her. Aang leaned in kissing her forehead, nose, then lips. One of his hands adjusted him to rub up against her letting her wetness rub over him. She enjoyed the sensation of his hard skin so close to where she wanted him. Ever so slowly she adjusted her hips bringing him lower and lower to his target.

Once he reached her entrance her breathing hitched as the head poked and prodded. Aang lifted his head from her neck and caressed her cheek. He soothed her as he slowly kept prodding and poking waiting for a good moment to enter her. Katara kept her eyes closed, her hands gripping his shoulders and he felt his way around her. His soothing helped relax her body and he was finally able to push his way into her. His eyes rolled in his head as he slipped in effortlessly. She wasn't as tight as he was expecting but her walls still gripped and rubbed him. Katara released the breath she had been holding and tilted her head farther back as the feeling she had been craving was finally given to her.

"Please…" she begged, "Please…"

Aang could feel the urgency from her spirit and steadily increased his speed. Katara's body was in complete surrender to him as her arms fell to her sides and her legs weakly gripping his hips. He changed speeds not wanting to end too early but before she could complain he took her breast into his mouth again with a long suck. Her hands reacted on their own and held his head in place. Her hips began to buck again picking up where he left off. A soft groan escaped his mouth as she moved against him taking control.

"More…Aang more."

He switched breasts pleasuring the other setting her hip tempo faster. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist in the air trying to drive him deeper into her. Aang decided it was time for him to take control again and kissed his way back up to her lips sealing them together. With her legs already locked around him he rocked back and forth. His member moved ever so slightly back and forth and side to side as he rocked their entire bodies back and forth slowly torturing them both in pleasure. Katara held him firmly tilting her hips higher feeling the orgasm she longed for approaching. She moaned against his mouth causing his body to react picking up a faster tempo. He could feel her grip tighten and knew she was getting close. He broke the kiss to breathe and the air was instantly filled with their grunts encouraging him deeper and faster. Sitting up slightly he plowed into her letting her reach physical happiness in a matter of seconds.

Katara's body surrendered again as she gasped loudly clinging to him letting the sensation explode all around her body.

"Don't stop…don't you dare stop," he told him.

Aang complied as he continued to plow into her increasing both of their experiences. He was getting close now…with her happiness seeping into him spiritually he had to reach the same bliss. His body straightened leaving hers to finish his own pleasure. With his hands on either side of her head he let her soft grunts encourage his own orgasm. He came a second later his hands automatically gripped her hips keeping her close to him and he slowly bucked riding out his own orgasm. Katara gasped feeling him pulse within her but remained still with a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. Once he finished he collapsed on top of her as she rubbed his back slowly up and down to steady their breathing. After a few seconds he pulled himself out making her gasp at his exit and he sat up.

"That was amazing…" she breathed smiling.

"It was," he agreed.

She opened her eyes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He turned and smiled at her, "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I needed that."

"So did I apparently," he kissed her forehead, "I'm glad I could make you happy."

"Are you happy?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"More than you'll ever know," he replied kissing her lips sweetly.

Katara held him longer in the kiss savoring the tender moment. When Aang broke the kiss he started bending before she stopped him.

"Here let me," Katara's fingers traced her lower stomach area then with a few flicks of her wrist she pulled out his seed and dropped it on a towel by their night stand.

"You're ok with this?" he asked caressing her cheek.

She nodded and sighed, "I love you…so much Aang."

"I love you too."

"Can we just stay like this, just for a few minutes?"

"I could stay here all day with you," he told her tracing circles on her back.

She smiled against his chest and cuddled as close to him as possible reveling in his strength and love.

**Well i think this is my best lemon yet? what do you think? Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Howdy to all my loyal readers! You guys are amazing and thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me for a VERY long time. To all my new readers thank you all for joining in the fun! I wouldn't be this far in my fic without any of you the old and the new :) And i mean that thank you thank you. I hope that my writing has been up to par with everything that you're expecting and i hope to keep entertaining you with my future chapters. Please keep reading because on the very last chapter i'll be taking a poll about continuation :) Until then enjoy this chapter, i'm getting close to the climax of my story and i'm about to write the chapter that is the second reason for beginning this fic in the first place! Now without further ado! :D**_  
_

_Black surrounded me as I ran through the never ending hallway. I would light a fire but I was running so fast it would get put out so I didn't bother. I could hear remnants of a fight up ahead and I could feel that I needed to be there. The urge was overwhelming as I pushed myself harder and faster. I couldn't be late no matter what because if I was…all would be lost. A piercing scream brought me to a screeching halt as lightening cackled ten feet in front of me and a manic laugh filled the stagnant air. Azula had just murdered my wife._

Aang jolted awake, throwing the covers off his body. _What was that?_ He demanded of himself. This was the second night he had a dream exactly like this, only this time he actually got to see what happened and it sickened him.

Naturally Katara knew every time he was jolted awake because of their bond, "Hey…you ok?" she asked, a little sleepy.

"Yeah…I just need to calm down," Aang answered while rubbing his face.

"Need a distraction?" she asked rubbing his thigh.

Aang smiled, "Maybe?" he winked.

Katara smiled, her body waking up more, "You know I'm not opposed to it. Even if you weren't jolted awake by something that scared you, like now, if you're ever in the mood late at night…"

"I know…I can just start to take advantage of you and you won't mind," he finished her new speech she'd started using on him.

"That's right," she kissed his cheek.

He sighed, "I would totally feel like despicable doing that…ugh."

"Nooooo, I'm giving you consent. I don't care if I'm half asleep, if you have the urge please don't hesitate."

"You know that's not even the reason, we just got off on a tangent," he replied, lying back down.

Katara cuddled into his chest, "So…same thing like last time?"

Aang took a deep breath and Katara could feel his confirmation. "Was there more?" she asked.

"…yes, but I don't want to talk about it…" he closed his eyes, reliving the scene.

"Whatever it is it won't bother me, and you know it's not good for you to hold anything in," she started rubbing his chest with her exposed hand lending comfort.

"I don't…with everything going on I don't want to scare you…" he turned clutching her to his chest.

"Aang please," she leaned up and focused on his eyes waiting for him to open his. He eventually did, staring into deep ocean blues that he loved so much.

With another breath he told her, "I saw Azula kill you again…"

"Where?" she asked with no hesitation.

"I don't know, a dark tunnel was all I saw. No where specific…"

"So all I need to avoid is Ba Sing Se and big dark tunnels," Katara said slightly teasing.

Aang frowned remembering his first vision back in the Earth Kingdom Capitol, "Please don't take these lightly."

"I'm not but you're taking them too serious. Aang we are going to be fine, as long as we're together none of these things will happen ok?"

Aang released his breath still feeling uneasy, "But I wasn't fast enough…I…I'm never fast enough."

"Hush or I'm going to think you need a distraction," Katara told him holding his face between both of her hands, "You and I are training every day. Everyone is searching and we're waiting for some type of confirmation about the rebellions whereabouts. We need to be in top form for this fight. It's just as important as the last battle ending the 100 Year War. If you keep worrying about these things you won't sleep and if you don't sleep you won't be any good and I won't have you running into battle in anything less than your best. You hear me Avatar?"

Aang stared wide-eyed at her not sure of what to say before something quirky came to mind, "You really wouldn't let me come…well if that means I don't have to see crazy lady's face or evil loser lord again I'm set."

Katara rolled her eyes, "That's better…now to sleep?"

Aang chuckled slightly, "Yeah since it's still," he glanced out the window, "…dark."

"Is your internal time clock off or something," Katara teased lying down draping the covers over her body.

"I'm just tired," he poked her side making her jump. He eased back into a comfortable state spooning with his wife.

The morning arrived and Aang and Katara made breakfast for everyone. It'd been a couple weeks since the tattooing ceremony and the remaining Water Tribe and Lady Ursa left a few days ago. Jojo was sad to see Teo leave with the Fire Lady but he was needed in the Fire Nation to help his dad prepare the war machines for the final assault. The only people left in the temple were the Gaang.

"You awake there Sokka?" Katara asked taking in her brother's exhausted appearance.

"I would poke fun but I know it's still a sensitive subject and because I love you I'm refraining for replying," he replied laying his head on the table.

Katara smiled at his thoughtfulness, "How is little Sora?"

"He's a little monster…blasted child never knows when to sleep…" he sighed but smiled as he answered Katara.

She laughed, "It'll get better as he gets older."

Toph walked in next followed by Haru, "That ready yet?" she asked.

"Almost," Aang said sett a bowl full of fruit on the table.

Katara loaded all the bowls with oatmeal as Aang grabbed the honey and settled in. Suki appeared then carrying her newborn.

"Good morning Suki," Katara said as she sat next to her.

"Morning," she replied stifling a yawn.

"Same kind of night as Sokka?" Katara asked opening her hands to hold her nephew.

Suki gladly handed him over, "Yeah…I can't wait until he can actually sleep for longer periods of time before needing to eat or be changed."

Katara held him close as he slept peacefully in her arms. He had bronze colored hair and light green eyes that complimented his slightly tanned skin.

"You know I have no idea you wanted to name him after you Sokka," Katara said, "He doesn't even look like you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he waved his hand at her.

Toph snorted, "Somebody didn't sleep last night…running a little low on witty remarks."

"You try staying up at all hours of the night feeding that little mongrel and then you tell me how easy it is to be witty…these 'remarks' take preparation," he preached at her scowling.

The entire table laughed as Jojo and Malu entered. "Hello night owls," Jojo said looking over the group, "Save any for us?"

"On the stove, bowls are next to the pot," Katara answered.

"I hope Sora didn't keep you up Jojo," Suki looked at her a little apologetically.

"Nah I was already awake…pinning over the loss of a sweet and charming young man," she let out an exaggerated sigh.

Malu snorted, "He's not that cute…"

"He's adorable and sweet and kind and,"

"Enough…I don't want to hear about you ridiculous crush," Malu sat down roughly drizzling honey over her oatmeal.

"What's the matter Malu, jealous?" Aang teased eating a moon peach.

"Yes actually, I thought I was the most important person in Jojo's life and overnight I get replaced…no love," she grumbled out loud.

Jojo scoffed in mock hurt, "Malu you hurt me with your words. I could never replace you." She winked at Katara who stifled a giggle.

"See! She's being a total brat! Aang talk some sense into her. Be all sorts of mystical to make her see that…"

"See what?" Aang cut her off, "Malu every here at this table is involved with another person, except you. Way I see it you should be happy she found a nice guy compared to the others."

Malu stopped then looked around the table.

"Besides it's probably just a crush...she'll get over it then coming running back to you in no time," Toph teased.

"You guys don't get it…" Malu mumbled eating.

"You know we could always try to find you someone. Haru has some nice friends and I'm sure Zuko wouldn't mind fixing you up with some sort of Fire Nation royalty. Katara, doesn't your tribe have a thing for…" Toph started.

"Oh no! No no no no! Not uh! No way! You guys just butt out of my social life. I am perfectly fine the way I am right now. I will not be goaded into some sort of stupid lovey dovey junk you all are caught up in."

"Hmmm I wonder if Jet ever survived," Katara mused.

"Or that one guy from the Northern Tribe…Hahn?" Aang continued smirking.

"That loser!" Sokka interjected, "I wouldn't wish him on anyone…the prick."

"Zuko had a good looking cousin at his wedding," Suki offered.

Malu screamed then took her bowl and left to eat in peace. Everyone tried to hide their laughter until Toph called the all clear.

"So Jojo…you and Teo huh?" Aang asked smiling at her.

She giggled, "Not gonna lie he's a sweetheart. Super shy but…he's different. Nerdy, sweet, and most of all innocent; I feel a little unworthy in his presence."

"Don't be. You're an amazing person Jojo. Teo's no stranger to girls but you're probably the first one he's actually noticed," Katara said winking at her.

Jojo blushed slightly, "Thanks."

Breakfast remained short and sweet so they followed their usual routine of training. Aang would rotate between practicing with Malu, Toph, Haru and Jojo, and Katara. Every once in a while Appa would fly them all down to the beach and have a free for all, Katara usually had a lot of healing to do since they went all out sparing no expense. It was during one of these matches that a messenger hawk soared over them announcing his presence. Sokka looked up letting out a whistle as the hawk landing lithely on his extended arm. He unlatched a scroll marked with Zuko's seal.

"Here," Sokka handed the scroll to Aang.

He opened it reading the words carefully, "Zuko says they have a lead…he didn't want to say what is in case the hawk was intercepted. He's sending word to all the other officials saying it's credible and to congregate with my permission on the outskirts of the Northern Air Temple. Is that area large enough for three armies?"

Sokka thought about it, "I don't know but we should find out where he's thinking before we decide that. You said he's already sending messages?"

"Looks like it," Aang handed him the scroll.

Sokka skimmed through it, "Gotta read the end Aang. He's not sending anything to the others until he discusses things with us." Sokka handed it back.

Aang rolled his eyes, "Well let's go back. We caught a break, let's end this."

They boarded Appa and hurriedly packed their things. As they loaded their belongings on the sky bison's back Suki grew worried.

"Sokka…" she said drawing his attention.

"I…I can't go with you guys," she said tears forming in her eyes, "I can't leave him." Suki kissed their son's forehead.

Sokka took in the scene. He stopped to think about it, Suki had been with him since they broke her out of prison. It'd been automatic to think that she would be by his side again. But of course things were different now; they had a son to protect.

"I want to go home, I'm vulnerable here by myself and my warriors will protect me like they did before. And Sora needs me. He needs his mama."

Sokka sighed before drawing his small family into his embrace, "I understand. He's too young to be on his own and there is no better protector for him than his mother."

"You know I would come with you if I could," she pleaded.

"Shhh, I know. I'll just have something to look forward to after we kick some serious butt."

Suki choked out a small chuckle, "I love you."

"I love you Suki," he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Are we stopping by Kyoshi first?" Aang asked from Appa's head, he had a small smile on his face.

"If you wouldn't mind," Suki answered climbing into the saddle with the help from Appa's large tail.

"I figured as much, yip yip!" Aang called as Appa took to the air.

* * *

Kyoshi Island came into view late evening. The sky was a dark purple and their arrival would have gone unnoticed except the children all began to scream and wave as Appa landed in the courtyard. The town all came out to visit them.

"Welcome Avatar, what brings you here?" the Mayor asked as Aang jumped down.

"Suki wished to stay here for a little bit. Do you mind if we stay the night?"

"Not at all, I'll have your usual home prepared for you stay just give us a few minutes," the mayor turned to some women and the hurried away from the crowd.

"Welcome home Suki!" Nadia and Loni shouted as they ran up.

Suki smiled at them, "Hey girls."

"You gave birth!" Loni instantly shouted for everyone to hear.

Another round of applause was given as everyone came up to give Suki and Sokka their congratulations. Aang and the rest took a step back letting them easily hog the spotlight as they made their way to their home reserved for them. They walked up the small steps to their door and pushed it open. The women were just finishing with placing new sheets on the beds.

"All is ready for you," a lady bowed as the rest vacated the house.

"There are three rooms so we'll have to share," Aang said to Jojo and Malu.

"Like we never have before, which ones do you usually use?" Jojo asked.

"Don't know what it is about us but Aang and I usually take the room on the left," Katara answered.

"Dibs on the middle," Malu said striding forward through the door.

"Guess we'll take right," Haru said taking their bags in to the last room.

"How early are we leaving tomorrow?" Toph asked.

"We need to sleep. We don't know the situation and if they know exactly where they are we could be leaving as soon as we get there. Late morning," Katara said as they all separated to sleep.

Aang opened the window in their room to see Appa sleeping with Momo curled up on his head. He took off his shirt and breathed in the slightly salty air letting the peace from the smell soak through him. Katara was right, who knows what the situation is but Zuko sounded quite frantic in his scroll about their location. He thought more about it…_Where could they be that would cause Zuko to tell everyone…NO!_

Aang instantly froze as a thought came into his head, _it couldn't be…they wouldn't! But it makes so much sense, why didn't we see it before? It fits perfectly with everything I've see! Gosh why was I so blind to this!_ He smacked his hands against the window sill as Katara wound her arms around him holding him tight.

"What is it?" she asked. She could feel frustration more than anything from his spirit.

"I'm so stupid…I can't believe I let all things slip past me and I knew about it forever! We even researched it and still I'm so…!"

"If you call yourself stupid one more time I'll chain you to the bed and have my wicked way with you," she cut him off, tightening her grip.

He sighed at her attempt to make him smile but he could feel genuine concern radiating from her.

"Katara we have been stupid…all of us…"

"No we've been pre-occupied with other things."

"But this…I just…I can't…"

"Aang," she sighed releasing her grip and turned him around, "Tell me what has happened to us for the last few months."

It was his turn to sigh, "We were married, rebuilding, you were pregnant, got kidnapped, we lost our baby, Council of Nations, Suki gave birth, Malu's tattoos…"

"And how important were those things?" she asked as the half full moon glistened off his perfect face accenting his strong jaw and bathing him in radiance.

"They were all important," he answered dutifully admiring the way that same moon made her eyes sparkle as if a million diamonds reside within.

"We have been pre-occupied; think about it, we haven't had a moments rest except for those few weeks in between all of these things. It's ok that you missed something," she traced his cheek down to his lips softening his set jaw.

"But Katara my vision, I should've known this…" he dropped his head slightly but lightly traced her sides with his hands, the silky night gown following his movements.

She sighed slightly leaning against his chest. _He's right…but how could we have helped it._

"I think Zuko figured it out too, whether or not a spy confirmed it," Aang finished his hands massaging he back.

Katara didn't know what to say to ease his pain…but she knew what she could do. Ever so slowly she tilted her head so her right ear was against his chest as he continued his tender attentions. Her left hand lightly ran up his chest to his neck cupping it then slowly brought his lips to hers. Tender, loving lips met under the soft moonlight as they shared an intimate moment with each other. Katara realized during this kiss that this could be their last night for a few days, but she didn't want some lust filled night but more of the tender love she was currently receiving. She kept the slow pace as she raised her head and brought her other hand to caress his cheek.

_He's been so stressed, beating himself up over silly things he has no real control over,_ she thought then whispered softly with her soul, _Aang I love you, be one with me._

Aang didn't know what he felt but all of a sudden he shivered. He dismissed the thought of being cold because it was a perfect 76 degrees on Kyoshi tonight. He couldn't feel any hints of lust or a hungry appetite from Katara but he only had one thing on his mind, he wanted to be connected with the one he loved most in the world in the most intimate way possible. Her hand that was caressing his cheek slowly made its way over his bald head. His grip tightened as the tender kiss continued but Katara didn't want this to turn into a lust filled night. She gently let her left hand slide down his chest before stopping as his right hand. She gently began rubbing his arm silently telling him to loosen his grip. He did and her hand traced his arm up and laid it gently against his chest.

Aang took the initiative next as he slid one finger up her spine making her shiver slightly. His other hand followed as he cupped her neck making her other hand fall to his chest. His fingers laced their way through her hair causing her to stop kissing and take a deep breath. Aang knew she loved feeling his hands running through her hair like this and he loved to feel the silky locks run through his fingers. He did it a couple more times as they pressed their foreheads together breathing slowly and in perfect sync. Aang dropped his hands from her hair and rested them on her shoulders before inching her head up with his chin. Katara looked up to see his breath taking eyes smiling at her. She could feel a small tingle down her spine as Aang's spirit told her how much he loved her. She smiled then ever so slightly as his hands slid the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders. He was familiar with this particular piece of clothing and knew that it wouldn't slide off her body until he undid the small clasp in the back.

Their eyes remained locked on each other's as he released the clasp and the gown fell slowly to the floor. Neither of them moved and neither looked away. She knew it was her turn since his hands left her and hers reached for his waist. She undid the knot then eased her hands around his waist loosening the garment then it fell to the floor. They both stood facing each other in nothing but their underwear, bare-chested and in love. Aang started to reach for her when she took a small step back and holding her hand out to him. He followed her willingly until her legs hit the side of the bed. She gently sat down and he pushed her back until she was lying down. Aang knelt down, his face next to her knees and her legs hanging down off the bed. He kissed the insides of both of her knees then kissed his way up her thigh his hands following his lips. They reached up to the edge of her under wear as he slowly pulled them off her body. His kissed his way down the opposite thigh then deposited her underwear on the floor. One thing he noticed was her scent. In their one year of love making, he had never this area of her sex before until recently. He rubbed her smooth legs and could hear her breathing pick up. Kissing his way back up her thigh his hands gently held her hips as his lips switched from her leg to her lower lips. Katara gave out a choked gasp before silencing herself, she didn't want to give into her lustful, carnal side but keep the tender feelings. But she knew this would be a little hard considering he was using a new form of pleasure they had just discovered together.

Aang took her reaction to his kiss well. He could feel her suppressing the need to pounce on him but he wanted to keep going. Rubbing her legs again to help keep her semi-calm he kissed her again letting his lips taste her. Katara focused on her breathing with her breasts moving up and down as Aang experimented with her body in a very pleasurable way. Katara opened her legs more letting him gain more access to continue his ministrations. He took the offer, kissing her slow and long before running his tongue between her lips. Katara let out a ragged breath, her body shaking for the intimate contact. She didn't need to encourage him with words; he knew she wanted him to continue, her body was telling him so. Aang's hands continued to lightly massage her legs driving her mad with ecstasy. He licked her again, flicking his tongue between the folds, getting the same pleasing reaction as her legs involuntarily tightened around his head holding him in position. Aang knew she was trying to fight but sometimes the aroused body did things on its own. She loosened her grip with prodding from his hands and lips on her inner thighs before returning his attention to her womanhood. Kissing her folds one at a time, licking and sucking on them slightly was driving her to the brink of insanity and it was also having a similar effect on him, he was hard and the way it was pushing against his pants had started to hurt. He decided then to stop and continue these attentions when the object of their love making was more lust filled rather than tender attentions.

He stood up away from her and dropped his own underwear on top of hers. After discarding his clothing he glanced at her seeing her beautiful face flushed with a slight pink and her breathing ragged. She locked eyes with her husband before sliding slowly backward on the bed so he could join her. Once she settled Aang climbed over her taking his position. He lifted his hand to caress her flushed cheek as she opened her eyes placing her hand on top of his. Aang lowered his body until he rested against her in comfort. He kissed her forehead trailing down her nose, took a detour to kiss her now closed eyes, and then ended at her lips. He kissed her sweet and long using the same movements he previously graced on her lower body.

Katara was in heaven, there was no other way to describe it. She could die right now in perfect bliss. These attentions dwarfed every other hot night they had ever had in her opinion. He knew what she wanted and she knew what he needed and tonight they were both getting it. She slid her right leg up running her foot over his slightly hairy but toned legs before hooking it inside running her foot back down. Aang's body slid up slightly and she could feel his hardness rubbing against her before he slid back down. He stayed lip locked with her determined not to break their beautiful connection but their bodies were calling to each other. He slid back up as her hands ran up and down his sides pressing himself harder against her. Katara parted her legs at his unspoken request while he adjusted himself to rub against her easier. Aang covered himself in her juices as he rubbed slowly up and down on her until she started prompting him to slip inside of her by lifting her hips. Aang broke the kiss as he let out a long breathy sigh when he finally connected with her.

Katara's reaction was similar as Aang filled her need. She opened her eyes slightly to gaze at her adoring husband to find him watching her with a small smile. She reached up to pull him closer as he started to move slowly in and out of her. She kissed him then their lips pressed together making them both shiver as he moved. After a couple steady thrusts she opened her lips dominating the enticing kiss while Aang's arms snaked around her upper body holding her as close as possible. Katara lifted her knees holding herself against him as her hands and arms wound around his neck completing their unbreakable connection. Aang slid his knees slightly under his body and began rocking them back and forth. Pleasure coursed through their bodies and Katara had to break their kiss in order to breathe. She lifted her head back gasping for air then sighed when Aang started kissing her tender neck. Loosening her slightly tight grip around his neck she rested her hands on his shoulders drawing small circles as he continued to move them together.

Soon after he could feel himself building. He wanted to stop it but at the same time he couldn't wait for release. Katara then stretched her legs out making him gasp in pleasure at the change of contact. He found himself directed to kiss her collar bone and upper chest. She then wrapped her legs around his hips, directing him to again begin his slow thrusts. Aang unwound his arms propping himself up on his elbows. He kissed her, immediately taking control as he pushed himself all the way in then held for a couple seconds before leaving again. Katara's eyes rolled in the back of her head; he was slow and he was hard, the perfect combination. Her soft gasps continued as he again kissed her chest around her pert nipples. Katara wanted to encourage his actions but allowed Aang to pleasure himself as he saw fit. Controlling her lustful moans she settled on only airy gasps when he finally took her breast into his mouth fulfilling her own desires. He timed one long suck with his deep thrust making her body constrict. She lifted her hands, letting them relax above her head in complete surrender to him.

Aang noticed her movement and smiled to himself; as much as she was taking pleasure in his actions he was enjoying it more. He knew she was controlling the tempo with her constant non-verbal reminders to take things slow but he was controlling the climax. If she wanted the tempo slow then he would build her up to her climax just as slow. He kept his lips locked on her breast as one hand lifted her trim waist closer to him allowing him to dig deeper within her. She gasped again her breathing more ragged than ever. She was so close, just a little bit more and she would be soaring high above the heaven she was already in. Aang could feel it, her spirit yearning to break free in a way only he could make. He dragged out his attentions a little longer so that when she reached her new heaven he would be right behind her. Katara held her breath as Aang slightly increase the tempo of his slower thrusts. While it wasn't a fast pace he didn't allow a lot of time in between thrusts like before.

Katara blossomed. She gripped his hips and let go of her breath gasping in pleasure as Aang let her body ride out her pleasure. He smiled and sat up, pulling her close to his body before he pumped his seed into her. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he rode himself out then slowly lowered his body back down on top of his heated lover. He kissed her closed eyes willing her to open them. She complied hugging him close to her. The candles that were lit on their nightstands cast a light sparkling shadow over their features from the light sheen of sweat that covered them.

"I love you," Aang whispered close to her ear then gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Love you too," She replied tilting her head to capture his lips in another tender kiss.

He pulled out of her, making her sad at the sudden loss of contact. Aang grabbed her hands and lifted her up. He held her body against his as he drew the covers the covers down on one side of the bed. Katara helped by turning her body and sliding easily under the covers. Aang joined her on the other side, once he was situation she snuggled close into his chest.

She hugged him before tracing small designs across his chest. "That was beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes…it was," he answered and kissed her forehead.

"We better sleep soon, we're going to need it," she leaned up to give him another kiss.

Aang returned it but didn't let her pull away when she finished, "You're good to me Katara. I don't know what I'd do without you, I truly don't."

"You will never have to know Aang, I'm going to be by your side until were old and grey surrounded by our grandchildren," she promised kissing the hand on her cheek.

He smiled at her, kissed her one more time, then dash out the lit candles with fire bending before holding his sweetheart tightly against him letting all of his feelings pull him into the best sleep he's had in a week.

The next morning Aang grumbled hearing someone pounding on their door.

"Wake up lazy bones before I come in there!" Toph yelled on the other side.

"That wouldn't be wise…" Aang threatened weakly.

"I'm blind, like I care if you and Sugar Queen are lying naked in bed!" she threatened right back.

"We're up ok sheesh give us a minute!" he yelled not wanting to experience Toph seeing him, or not seeing him, naked up close and personal.

"That's more like it," she grumbled leaving them alone.

Katara stirred winding her legs through his, "Not yet…"

Aang smiled but sighed, "Yeah I wish but let's get up…it's almost the afternoon."

"What!" Katara bolted upright then jumped out of bed running to their adjoining bathroom.

Aang laughed to himself as he also got up stretching.

Katara came out a minute later looking a little frazzled, "You didn't just tell me that to make me get up did you?"

Aang turned around enjoying her gloriously nude body, "I wish I did, your reaction was priceless, but no it's approaching noon and we were supposed to leave mid-morning."

She sighed, "Let's hurry then."

They both dressed and packed the bags exiting their room a few minutes later.

"Good morning love birds," Jojo trilled winking at them.

Malu rolled her eyes, "Way to sleep away the morning I thought you guys wanted to leave earlier?"

"This was the best night's sleep Aang has had in a little while," Katara advised, "He needed it."

"Let's go Sokka is packing up Appa," Toph advised as they all exited the house.

As they approached they were slightly shocked to see some of the Kyoshi warriors dressed to travel.

"Are you guys coming as well?" Aang asked slightly shocked.

"Qing and Nadia are staying here to protect Suki and Sora, the rest of us are going with you," Adele informed.

"Wait for me!" they heard someone yell only to find out it was Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee," Katara said shocked when she hugged her, "I had forgotten you were now a part of their group."

"Yup and since I heard this involves my old best friend I figured I better be there since I know Mai would rather die than let Zuko leave her behind," she smiled a little sadly.

"You'd be most welcome, but let's go we're already late," Sokka eyed his sister.

Katara rolled her eyes tossing her and Aang's bag directly up to Sokka who stored them away. They mounted the bison lining the saddle as Sokka gave Suki and his son one last kiss goodbye.

"Come back to me…please," she asked him.

"Nothing will stop me from coming back, you know that," he promised.

"I love you, so does your son," she kissed him again.

"As I love you, I have to go. I'll see you after all this drama is done," he waved as he jumped up on Appa's tail letting the bison lift him up.

"Adele! Keep your promise please!" Suki yelled.

Adele looked over at her and nodded, "Keep that baby safe!"

Appa took off at Aang's call heading west towards the Fire Nation.

"What promise was that?" Sokka asked settling near the top of the saddle by his sister.

"To keep you alive," Adele winked, "I promised her I'd give my life before you'd have so much as a scratch."

Sokka looked at her dumbfounded, jaw hanging open, "Why?"

Adele shrugged, "It's my warriors oath…protect my warriors before myself. Since one of our own cannot be here, I'll protect the next closest thing, that's you."

The rest of the warriors nodded. Sokka looked at them, "You all promised this?"

"No," Keeko answered, "Just Adele, but once our leader can't protect you we will."

Sokka had nothing to say as he sat back eyes wide. Katara smiled, "I'm sure he feels very grateful."

"Yeah," he whispered, "Suki must really love me." He smirked laughing to himself.

Adele quirked an eyebrow, "You're doubting her love?"

"No," he answered simply, "Just don't get in my way." He winked at Adele.

She smiled at him, "Won't be a problem."

* * *

They arrived in the Fire Nation an hour after dark. The palace guards spotted the bison and alerted the Fire Lord to the Avatar's presence. Zuko and Mai were dressed down for the evening when they greeted their friends in the main hall.

"Glad you guys made it," he said pulling a scroll out of his robes.

"We came as soon as we got the message," Aang answered.

"You brought help…where's Suki?" he asked leading them into an adjoining room opening the scroll.

"Suki staying with our baby," Sokka answered, "Some of the warriors have come in her place."

Zuko looked at him slightly shocked before smiling, "Congrats, boy or girl?"

"Boy, named Sora," he smiled proudly.

"Strong name, I'm happy for you both," he smiled again sitting in a chair.

"Thanks but let's get down to business," he stared at the scroll he opened next to a large map.

"I'd start explaining but Aang, did you figure it out?" Zuko asked looking at him.

Aang sighed, "Yesterday…I can't believe I was so blind to it…"

Zuko nodded, "We all were, you, me, Iroh…we should've known…"

"Well we know now so spill the beans," Sokka demanded.

"Remember all those months ago when we researched dragons?" Zuko asked.

"Yes what about it?"

"That's where they are…Sun Warriors have an ancient city on an island just north of the Fire Nation main border," he pointed to the spot on the map, "I figured we could have the main army meet here, the outskirts of the Northern Air Temple then ferry over to the island. This way is maximizes our armies security so that they won't know that we know their current location before the entire army is with us. My spy group to the north first caught wind of it from a small town on the coast. They said they had been supplying large amounts of food to a non-descript merchant vessel regularly for a few months now. They asked if they knew the destination and they said no, which doesn't surprise me. So they rented a boat and searched the northern islands. Azula's camp was easy to spot since they were right off the cliffs by the coast."

"Weird place to make camp. After all the hiding it seems like they are hiding their army size from more than just us, or they don't feel like hiding at all. But you have a sound plan," Sokka rubbed his chin, "Have you notified the others?"

"Yes, I told them I would send another hawk if the location is changed," Zuko looked to Aang, "Are you ok with this? I know I said I would wait but…I don't want them to get farther ahead than they already are."

"With what?" he looked a little confused.

"Making camp on Air Nomad land?"

"That's not where the fighting will take place but…" Aang started.

"But what?" Sokka asked.

"Is it large enough for everyone?" Aang asked.

"I've taken that into account. If needed my troops or the Water Tribes will can keep their main sleeping quarters on the boats then we will discard unneeded items before setting sail to the city," Zuko said.

"Good enough for me. Have the other commanders given you a report of their troop numbers? How about the lay out, I know you and Aang have been there before but the rest of us are going in blind…no offense Toph," Sokka asked eagerly.

She snorted, "None taken."

**Questions...comments...complaints...i love reviews! **


End file.
